Teen Titans: Video Games Are Fun!
by El Queso de Malicioso
Summary: Reality has been defied when Raven finally agrees to play a video game with BB. Chaos ensues! Wanna watch? TTZelda crossover [BBxRae]and[RobxStar]
1. Prologue: Please!

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**1. Introduction & Prologue**

**Author: **El Queso de Melicioso

**Series: **Teen Titans

**Genres: **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Rated: **M

**Pairings: **BB/Rae(Main), Rob/Star(Side)

**WARNING: **This story will be rated M for a reason… a lot of reasons… I've never been one to take a rating lightly… Then again, I've never been one to write a non-M-rated story either… Weird, huh? Well, this is rated M for language, violence, innuendo, and something a bit past innuendo…if you know what I mean…

**Disclaimer: **Any relation to existing proper nouns, real or fictional, is completely coincidental…unless it isn't. In which case, I don't own it!

And, now for some information on the people as to keep the two of you reading this on the same page as me! First things first, this takes place three years after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil…worst villains EVER!

**Raven Roth – Age: 19: **Raven is now 5'7", but looks almost the same as always. Although, her hair has been allowed to grow to finally reach her shoulders. Other than that, she still wears that same black leotard and dark blue robe. Her face and body have both matured and the color of her eyes have changed from their earlier dark violet to a light indigo.

**Beast Boy/Garfield Logan – Age: 18: **Now 5'11", BB has become the second tallest member of the team, second only to Cyborg. His hair has grown out slightly, but is still green. His skin is now a somewhat darker shade of green and he has finally gained some actual muscle mass.

**Cyborg/Victor Stone – Age: 23: **Cyborg is, and has been for as long as he can remember, 6'4". He has not changed much at all, except that he now has a slightly more mature looking face (on the human side that is).

**Robin/Richard Graysen – Age: 20: **Robin is now 6'10", just short of BB by one inch. He has also matured in the face and body. Although he has not yet adopted the identity "Night Wing", he now looks exactly as he had in Star's trip to the future if he had still been Robin.

**Princess Koriand'r Starfire – Age: 19: **Starfire is still the innocent and curious Tamaranian that she has always been. However, she has matured both physically and emotionally. She has reached her full peak of womanhood, with a curvaceous figure, a perfect face, and the biggest… you've ever seen! She's traded in her normal outfit for something that she has deemed "More suitable for fighting in". Her powers have increased as well. Her starbolts can be lethal and she has reached a flying speed near that of sound, and has finally allowed Robin to teach her some basic karate techniques, making her one kick-ass b-tch!

**Terra/Tara Marcov – Age: 14 or 18**

Terra got "stoned" at the age of 14 and obviously didn't age during the period of petrification. But, the four years still went by. So, her age is debatable. She looks exactly the same as she had before becoming petrified. There is absolutely no difference in her appearance.

**Prologue: Please!**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please-izzle?"

"No-izzle."

"Pleeeeaaase!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!"

"No!" This argument had been going for nearly five minutes and I was finally beginning to tire of it. Although I normally don't allow Beast Boy to go on for this long, I actually felt like having a stupid argument. Against popular belief, I actually do enjoy those stupid, little "please"-"no" arguments. Although irritating, they can also be entertaining and an easy way to kill time. But, I was feeling oddly moody today. One second, I wanted to argue, then another, I wanted to rip off his stupid little head and shove it up his green…ahem…

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!"

"Don't make me hurt you" I found myself saying in a much harsher tone than I had intended. I was just about to apologize and even accept the offer when I saw him actually leaving the common room. His head was down and he looked like he had been beaten with a 2-by-4. I hadn't meant to be so harsh. He was just trying to get me to play one of those stupid video games… Why am I so hateful?

I quickly found myself walking from the common room as well. I had to apologize… no matter how difficult it might be. I quickly found myself in front of his door and was just about to knock when I heard the sound of a toilet flushing from the hallway bathroom, followed by the sound of running water. It stopped shortly after and the door opened.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I had just finished in the bathroom and had opened the door to leave when I saw Rae standing at the door to my bedroom staring in my direction. It was at that point that I decided to apologize for bothering her earlier. I approached and quickly noticed the uneasy expression on her face. Well, it was actually blank like usual. But, there was a small undertone of unease.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Well, it's now or never. He's walking right up to me. I'd better just say it.

"I'm sorry" I said simply. But then, I noticed something odd. He had said that he was sorry at the same time as I had. And, I now noticed that he noticed the exact same as me. Due to the pure misunderstanding of the entire situation, because we both felt bad for something simultaneously, the comedy and irony were so obvious that neither of us could hold back laughter. He chuckled in that way that he does when embarrassed and I gave a small sigh of laughter to show that we were on the same page.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I could hardly believe it! We were laughing at the same time! I mean, sure, Rae's was just a small sigh. But, she smiled, and that was all I wanted. But then, something even stranger happened.

"I changed my mind. I'd like to play a game" Did she actually say that? Have I gone insane? Even so, I won't let this slide… ever!

"Yeah-I mean, okay." I was attempting to act calm… and failing miserably. "Let's see what I got. Maybe we'll find something that you actually like."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

And, it was out there. I had just agreed to play one of his games, and we were heading to the common room. Maybe I'd find one I like? Good luck…

We sat on the couch, Beast Boy obviously confused yet pleased, myself exceedingly apprehensive. The little, green tweak was shuffling randomly through his piles of games. He then began to read off titles while I declared my opinion in my trademarked sarcasm.

"Grand Prix; 2012?"

"I don't do races…"

"Tennis?"

"Playing sports while sitting on the couch…sounds glorious…"

"Star Fox Adventures?"

"Talking animals bother me."

"That's just rude…"

"What?" I had heard him. But, the remark came suddenly. I was slightly surprised. But, nothing came of it. Beast Boy just kept up his search.

"Duck hunt?"

"Aren't you a vegetarian?"

"Vampire Piggies 2?"

"Interesting… But no."

"Ooh!" Apparently he had found something. I was worried for obvious reasons. Beast Boy didn't usually let out such an exclamation unless he had found a game he hadn't played in a long time, he found some food that was over a year old, thought up a horrid prank, or saw a particularly attractive loaf of bread for his collection.

"What?" I asked my simple one word question…that I'm apparently known for.

"This was my favorite game for the longest time! I can't believe I lost it!" He began to hop around like a drunken monkey.

"I'm already scared."

"It's okay! I think even you'll like it!"

"Okay, let's take a look." He held the game up for me to see. It was a different kind of video game from most he owned. Unlike the CDs that were all over, it was some kind of cartridge. It was grey with a picture on the front with a sword and shield crossed over the word "Zelda". As odd as it may seem, I was actually a little impressed. I reached over and plucked the game from his hand as to take a closer look and make my final decision.

"Looks good."

"What?" He looked almost psychotic in his current level of surprise.

"Looks like…fun?" I was terrified at myself for having said that, but I was honestly interested. Maybe I actually WOULD enjoy it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Did she say what I thought she did? 'Sounds like…fun?' I mean sure! There was a pause and a questioning rise in pitch at the end. But, she wasn't even lying. She was just feeling awkward…which is completely understandable. But, at least she agreed to a game. I hope it still works… That would suck…

The whole time, while going through that thought process, I had taken the game back from Raven and had inserted it into the game console. Then, I handed the controller over to her.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I was just staring down at the controller trying to get my bearings when Beast Boy turned the game on and sat back next to me.

"Ya' gettin' it?" he asked in an uncharacteristically calm voice.

"Uhhhh… What's this button do?" Oh shit! I think I just pulled a Starfire! But…he didn't seem to care…or even notice.

"Let's start you at a new game so you can get the whole tutorial thing from Navi."

"Navi?"

"Yeah, the fairy" he said

I raised my eyebrow and said "A fairy… why wouldn't it be a fairy…"

He didn't seem to notice my sarcasm as he continued with an exclamation. "Ooh! The title screen!"

I watched the "title screen" and saw something that I hadn't foreseen. I had expected things to start exploding instantly like with most of Beast Boy's games…but… The video began with some guy in a green…tunic riding a horse through some field. Then, the camera began to sway showing different parts of the field as the sun rose in the background. Then, we entered a tunnel and the screen went black. After about a second, the screen had changed to a video of that same guy in the green tunic staring as some Indian woman falls to her knees. She then was about to run when she got hit by a pair of energy balls. I was thouroughly intrigued as the screen went black and the opening returned to the boy riding the horse through the field.

"You like?" I was slightly surprised when Beast Boy asked me this. I hadn't realized exactly how into the video I had gotten. I answered him with a bored sigh. But, he continued. "Come on! I know you like it! You haven't been able to peel your eyes off the screen!" he shouted.

"Fine. It looks like…fun…" I said all this hesitantly, as if should I admit it, I would melt, explode, or just simply cease to exist. But, after admitting it, I remained in one… solid… existing… piece. So, I relaxed and prepared myself for what would come next.

"Okay, press that red button twice to start the game." I did so and was brought to a blue screen with a few options. "Select File 3." I did as I was told again. This time, the screen flipped over revealing a character naming… thingy. I was just about to take the regular name when I saw what it was and nearly face planted.

"What kind of name is 'Link'" I asked sarcastically as I changed it to the first name to pop into my head… which just happened to be "Bob Dole".

"Yeah, I never use the name either. So, I think we're ready. The red button should get you through this quickly." I pushed said red button and watched the game begin.

32 Minutes Later

"Use your shield!"

"I'm trying!" I shouted in response. I was currently facing off with some strange plant creature. It was shooting these odd seed-like objects at me. I was just trying to outrun them. But, Beast Boy was just making things harder by yelling at me.

"Use the R-button!"

"I am!" I kept hitting the button. But, nothing was happening.

"No you're not! You're hitting the L-one!" He was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Shut up Beast Boy" I said in my calm monotone as I attempted to get my emotions under control. This is exactly why I never play video games!

"I'm just trying to help!" he shouted in an odd tone. It sounded angry like he tends to get when things don't go right on these games. But, there was an undertone… of sadness… This made me feel slightly guilty. But, this was quickly replaced by rage.

"Shut up Beast Boy!" I shouted much louder than I had intended. Then, I felt it happen. I was losing control. Rage had gotten out and there was nothing that I could do. I felt myself float into the air and the controller began to glow with my well-known black aura. Then, it spread straight through the cord to the game console. Then, I finally forced Rage back into her chains. But, it was too late. The game began to twitch with my energy. I attempted to pull it back. But, nothing I did worked. Then, everything went black.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I'm just trying to help!" I shouted. I didn't want to admit it. But, the way she was treating me really hurt.

"Shut up Beast Boy!" She had actually screamed this at the top of her lungs. It was strange. I almost never hear her scream unless she's in great amounts of pain or… Rage has gotten out. I realized exactly which one of those was the current case when I saw the black aura consume the controller, and the cord, and the entire game console. Raven was now floating into the air.

"Raven! Don't let him in!" I tried to shout to calm her down. But, it was quite obvious that she couldn't hear a word that I was saying. She was contorting, probably in the pain that was caused by that much power being used. It was too much for her. Leaving all inhibitions behind, I leapt at her as I saw the black aura begin to cover her own body. I wrapped my arms around her waist and tried to pull her back down to the ground, but the energy was beginning to surround my own body. But, I didn't care. At least I'd be with my Raven… and everything went black…

**A\N: **What's going on? Where are the other Titans? Why the hell did I mention Terra! I'm not quite sure myself… I'm making this up as I go along. By the way, I'm gonna put a song to a few of these chapters. So, if you don't like that kind of stuff, (1) what the hell's wrong with you, and (2) you'd better get outta here or put up with it. I don't have anything planned ahead except that the song "Behind Blue Eyes" will be played. And, when imagining the song, picture the original version by The Who, not that crappy imitation done by Limp Bizkit. No offense meant to Limp Bizkit fans, I'm just not one of you.

Okay, what did you think of this prologue thingy? Was it good, or the best prologue ever? Please, R+R! I need reviews or I will shrivel up into a prune and have to resort to sucking the sweet blood candy out of aborted fetuses! So, if you dislike abortion or vampirism, you have to review or stuff you don't like will happen!

Signed,

The Cheese!


	2. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**2. Chapter 1: The Awakening**

**Mail Call!**

**TDG3RD – **Wow, thanks! You're my first reviewer… ever! Because of which, I dedicate this chapter to you! I love how professional you manage to sound while reviewing a story based off a kids show!

**Rave-Widow – **Wow-er! I like your enthusiasm! It makes me feel all warm and smoofy inside! If you review again, ask me what smoofy means, okay? I'm just sorry that I can't dedicate this chapter to you. Aw, screw it! I hereby dedicate this chapter to both of my favorite reviewers… who just so happen to be my only reviewers! It just feels so good to be getting such positive feedback on my first ever REAL story on this site!

**WARNING: **There will be some vulgar language in this chapter. But, I feel that it was tastefully done. Plus, the point of this story is that… aw well, you'll find out pretty soon. Let's get it on!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Fuck" I couldn't think of anything at all intelligent to say when I awoke with a crazy headache and the feeling of something soft… like… grass… under me. 'I don't remember the carpet being grass-like.'

I suddenly leapt to my feet in shock. Either I was laying on wet grass, or I had wet myself in my sleep. But, upon standing and opening my eyes, my worries were gone… and replaced by an entirely new set.

I had found myself in the middle of a massive field. I was kept in this field by mountains, bodies of water, and manmade structures at all sides. I looked to what I assumed was the south, due to the sun's placement, and saw a massive and thick forest. To the west, where there was a large round structure that seemed to be built into the ground around it. To the east, there was a small river leeding into the mouth of a short tunnel, as well as a flight of stairs which I assumed to be leading to a village of some sorts. But, looking to the north not only sent a shiver up my spine, but caused me to realize exactly where I was. "Hyrule…"

"What the hell…" I heard a voice to my right and looked in its direction to see Raven slowly rising from the ground. "Where…?"

"Hyrule" I said simply fully aware of her cluelessness.

"What are you talking about?" asked Raven incredulously.

"You remember the game I convinced you to play today?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"And, you remember what your powers did when I started pissing you off?"

"Fuck" was all she said as she suddenly came to the same realization that I had. "I don't believe it."

"I'm having a hard time with it, too" I replied sympathetically. It's not everyday that you find yourself smack in the middle of your favorite game.

"No" she said slightly more forcefully this time. "I shouldn't have been capable of this… even in the state that I was in."

"Well, I don't see any other possibility, do you?"

"Yes, actually" she began with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "Something POSSIBLE happened."

"Hey!" I said irritated. "Anything's possible. Some things are just more likely than others."

"Fine, let's do a little experiment to see who's correct."

"What kind of experiment?" I asked slightly unnerved.

"What's one thing that would prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that we're in your game?"

"If we ran into one of the monsters from the game" I replied simply yet still on guard.

"And, where would we go to find a 'monster'?" asked Raven performing the quotation gesture while saying the word "monster".

I thought for a second and finally replied. "Judging from the eerie atmosphere of the field, we're in the game when Link's supposed to be an adult, so we should run into a bunch of ReDeads in Hyrule Castle."

"Okay then, where would we find this 'Hyrule Castle'?" she asked, once again performing that finger quote at the words she didn't like.

"Right over there" I stated simply pointing at a massive castle. I had been pointing at the opening where the drawbridge would have spanned the gap across the moat, but was now partially collapsed.

I heard a slight sharp intake of breath from Raven, but decided to let it go… for now.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I gasped slightly when I saw where he was pointing. It was a little disturbing. It looked like the outer walls of a castle city-type-situation. But, it was in complete disarray, and I suddenly had fewer doubts about the possible existence of these 'ReDeads' if they're what I think they are.

I then noticed that Beast Boy was no longer next to me, and was instead running toward the structure. I let out an exasperated sigh and began to run after him.

When we were about half way there, I suddenly came to a realization and slapped myself for being so stupid. Why am I exerting all this unnecessary energy by running when I could just save myself a lot of annoyance by flying. With that, I chanted my mantra, "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" and began to hover slightly above the ground and continue after Beast Boy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I had just reached the area of the moat with the broken drawbridge and had stopped to wait for Raven to catch up. But, she landed directly next to me at the exact moment that I had stopped. It was a bit startling, so I jumped slightly when she landed.

"You're so easy" Raven said with the shadow of a smile on her face.

"You have no idea" I replied in a surprisingly successful attempt at a sly voice. I could tell that she hadn't ggotten what I had said and wasn't about to let her get it while I was within hurting range. So, I leapt across the moat in cheetah form and ran into the city after returning to normal.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

aven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

It was at that exact moment, just as he was across the moat and running into the city that I realized what he had meant. It wasn't a joke at my expense, but it was a filthy remark known as a double-antaundra. I stood there dumbfounded, for Beast Boy had actually been slightly clever (emphasis on "slightly"), with that remark.

I just stood there and continued to stare until I heard a shrill scream. It wasn't a scream of terror as much as one of a sort of agony. I was just about to dash after Beast Boy, when I came to a sudden realization. He was just messing with me. So, I decided to let him know that I wasn't being fooled. "How many times has Robin told you not to scream like that?" There was no reply… and still none… and…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I had run into the city laughing quietly to myself. I'd completely forgotten what was supposed to reside in the market. But, I was reminded quickly when I heard a shrill scream coming from my left. For some reason, I couldn't move while I heard the shriek. I tried with all my might. But, I couldn't move… until the shriek came to a sudden halt and I fell forward with all the force that I had attempted to run with just a bit ago. In simpler terms, I shot forward and smacked my face right into a building in front of me. In my current, stunned state, I once again, couldn't move. I just lied there.

I then saw a dark, relatively humanoid form approach me. It was brownish, kind of like rotting meat… how do I know what rotting meat looks like? I try to avoid the crap as often as possible. Plus, meat never gets a chance to rot at the tower, for Cyborg eats it all before it would ever get a chance. All this crossed my mind in the second that it took the creature to reach me. I was just about to leap up and run away when I felt it place its lips against my shoulder. I struggled as much as I could for a short bit, but soon found my will thinning. It felt as though the creature was sucking out all of my positive emotions, all my happy memories, leaving nothing but sadness, loneliness, and despair…

Then, the feeling changed from sadness to an unreasonable anger that seemed to strengthen with every second. I saw multiple glimpses of things that only seemed to piss me off more.

Flashback 1

I was strapped to a table and Robin was hovering over me and I felt annoyance flowing through my body. He began to shout at me. "What did you do to Raven?"

"I didn't do anything" I replied trying to sustain my calmness.

"Don't give me that crap!"

"I don't remember anything!"

"Come on! There must be something!"

"I suddenly saw a flash of slight memory. "Fangs… claws… a scream… then… nothing…"

"Fangs, claws, a scream? That isn't nothing! If you don't tell me what happened, I'll have to send you to prison!"

"I told you!" I was now in great pain and didn't know why. "I don't remember!"

Flashback 2

I had just been trying to talk to her when she surrounded me in her black energies and shot me against a wall. Then, she just stood up and left the room. I got up and began to wipe myself off. But, Robin approached me with his arms crossed.

"You should apologize" he said with an expression of annoyance on his face.

"But, I didn't do anything!" I shouted irritably.

"Still, you should just apologize" was his only reply.

"But…" I had tried again.

"Just…" he placed his hand over his eyes attempting to calm down. "Apologize. That's an order!"

Flashback 3

I was just minding my own business, vacuuming my room for the first time ever, when my blanket got stuck in the mouth of the vacuum. I began to attempt to pull it out, but to no avail. So, I turned into a gorilla and continued my attempts, but still, nothing came of it. Then suddenly, I heard a sound, kinda like metal being knocked out of a metallic frame, and turned my head just in time to be crushed against the wall by my door. I was just conscious long enough to hear Star's voice screaming "Florghnofl!"

Flashback 4

I was smacked against a wall by her black energy.

Flashback 5

I had just beaten him in a game for the first time in quite awhile and was performing my 'small victory' dance. He got so ticked off that he smacked me so hard that I collided into the wall, falling unconscious once again.

Flashback 6

A book slams into my head surrounded by a black aura.

Flashback 7

I'm shot up against the ceiling and stuck there with a claw of black energy. I had no chance of escaping. That bitch had me completely at her mercy. And, she just left.

Flashback 8

Her black energy had engulfed the controller, the cord, and the game console itself. I leapt up to her to try and calm her down. But, what does she do in return? She engulfs me in her powers and I am sent into the darkness of my subconscious.

End Flashbacks

The darkness and rage was slowly consuming everything good in me. I found myself sinking into the darkness… and enjoying every second of it.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I dashed into the city. I was beginning to get truly nervous. And, this was only amplified when I saw what was happening to Beast Boy. He was lying on the floor, unconscious. Plus, as if to maximize the effect, there was a dark form crouched over his body. This of course filled me with rage… but not that rage that could potentially kill me with my own powers, the kind of rage that gave me complete control as to have been able to defeat my father once and for all (The End).

I heard myself shouting "You bastard" Then, I immediately chanted my mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" with so much vigor that I nearly lost it. I shot a concentrated burst of my powers at the dark figure on Beast Boy. But, this only caused it to release a moan of both pleasure and agony… how both could occur at the same time, I couldn't answer… or even care to answer at this point in time. The moan was followed by an odd force seeming to grab onto my power and suck it from me. It took a great deal of strength to pull my power back from the being's grip. But, when I had, I came to the conclusion that a direct attack from my powers would only strengthen it. So, I began to look around for some debris that I could smash it with without injuring its meal.

But suddenly, I saw it! There was a metallic pole. I used my powers to grab it and, with a quick chant as to maximize the effectiveness, I sent it flying straight at the creature. Due to my current angle, the metal pole impaled it straight through the chest, from the left side to the right. I, remembering its earlier affect on my powers, had allowed the last moment of piercing to be performed by the metal pole on its own. The last thing I needed was for my powers to get stuck INSIDE the creature.

Luckily… for Beast Boy, the pole had caught the creatures attention and it lifted itself off of Beast Boy and stared at me. I then used my powers to grab a large stone and smack the creature so hard that it literally crumbled to dust. I then used that same rock to crush all the other… creatures in the area.

Then, I heard him moan. It was a moan of pure agony. I immediately dropped the rock right where it was and ran to his side. I crouched next to him and wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. I was terrified that I would lose him. But, what I heard next made my blood run cold…

"Get off me" he had said with such calm that I thought I had just imagined it. But, all denial was shot out the window and chopped into tiny bits when he repeated himself, plus a word. "Get off me, bitch!"

I jerked back in surprise. But, it apparently hadn't been enough of a jerk for the next thing that happened was a sudden feeling of pain in my cheek sending me reeling back. I just laid there for a second wondering what had just happened when I felt a trickle of fluid coming out of my mouth. I panicked for a second but calmed slightly when I realized that I had just bitten my cheek from the surprise of the… punch? He had punched me? I suddenly shot up into a sitting position.

"What was that for?" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Payback" he replied in a horrifyingly calm tone.

"Payback?" I asked out loud. "For what?"

It was at that point that he lost it. He released some sort of unintelligible shout that sounded almost like a roar. "All I've ever tried to do is be nice to you!" he shouted leaping onto me, knocking me back into a lying position. "But, all I ever get is grief… from Robin… from Cyborg… from Starfire… and especially…" a sickeningly satisfied smile spread across his face at this point. "… you. And, now… for… payback!"

He had nearly screamed the last word before hitting me again, and again, and again, and… I grabbed his wrists with my own hands. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos" I said in a near whisper. But, it had been enough. Beast Boy was enveloped in a claw of my powers. I held him up into the air. I had finally realized what was wrong. The creature didn't just feed off one's life force, it forced all of their negative emotions to the surface, but not before amplifying them.

I just held him there, just trying to catch my breath as he struggled ferociously. But, I finally turned to face him. I didn't care if he saw me, even in my currently frail state. I had to save him, no matter what it took.

"Beast Boy!" I shouted just to get his attention. He ceased his struggling just long enough to growl viciously at me. "You're right" I said in a sad, yet still powerful voice that I knew would carry up to him. "You're right to be angry, even hateful! But, you aren't! This isn't you! That creature did something to you! This isn't the Beast Boy I know! This isn't the Beast Boy I lo-" but I was interrupted.

"Well, that's too bad! I'm done being mister nice guy all the time! It's about time that I got some damn gratitude around here!" he shouted all of this with such venom that I almost forgot that he was in fact Beast Boy.

"Yes! You're entirely right!" I interrupted in my ever present calm voice. "Thank you for everything you've ever done for the team! Thank you for everything that you've done for me!"

"It's not good enough!" he shouted sounding almost as if he was in pain.

"Thank you for trying to make me laugh! I may not like your jokes!" I almost slapped myself when I said that but quickly recovered. "But, I love that you care so much! Thank you for never leaving me to stew in my own emotions! Thank you for always being right where I need you!" I was almost entirely out of breath at this point. So, I just stopped to see what his reaction would be.

But, what came filled me with a mixture of joy and apprehension both at once. "R-raven? W-what's wrong with me?" he began to whimper. "I-I can't c-control it!" After that last thing, he began to flail about randomly.

I knew that I had one last job to do to bring him back. I brought him closer but not close enough to hit me with his random flailing. Then, in the most caring voice I've ever heard escape my throat, I said "It's okay. You can calm down now." I brought him even closer. I put my hands on either side of his head, closed my eyes, and sent a short quick volt of my rarely used holy energy into his head. He twitched a few times more and finally fell unconscious in my arms.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry if either of you were at all offended by this chapter. There will be a little cussing here and there throughout the story. Teenagers swear, it's an unavoidable fact of life!

And, now for a slightly more embarrassing note. I'm thinking that I might (emphasis on "might") have a lemon at some point in this story. So, I'm gonna have a pole to ask people when they want it to happen. This pole is only for those who are slightly familiar with "The Legend of Zelda; Ocarina of Time". It will happen some time after… or even during… the water temple. So, any point from the water temple on is fair gain… for now. I may decide on my own to go even slower. So, there is the distinct possibility that more and more votes will be ignored because I just can't seem to make it work so early. But, vote all the same, all two of you! By the way, I was kidding about that whole abortion/vampirism thing. I would never do anything like that… even though I am pro-choice… and I do think that vampirism is hot… but… eh! That's all beside the point! R+R or I'll talk about something even more disturbing to try and make you!

Signed,

The Cheese!


	3. Chapter 2: Into the Temple

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**3. Chapter 2: Into the Temple**

**Mail Call!**

**Singofthelove – **Hurray! This is the seventh best thing that could ever happen to me! You're my seventh favorite author on this site! I'm not 100 certain of your position at seventh. But, you're definitely in my top ten. But sadly, you're not first. I already know who's first. Although, for some reason, I can't seem to remember their name. Hmmm. Hmmm! Oh! Thanks for your review-y-ness! I thought that Zelda would be cool, too. Plus, don't you worry your pretty little head! That lemon's not happening for quite awhile!

**Haven Artemis Roth – **Wow! That was by far the BEST two-word-review I've ever gotten. Thank you very much. If you didn't check ahead, sorry for that whole abortion/vampirism thing. I tend to have a lot of those foot-in-mouth moments! That was just one of them.

**TDG3RD – **Sweet! A repeat reviewer! Okay, I liked what I did too! Well… technically, I liked what my fingers did with this chapter! If I were actually the one in charge of that chapter, something stupid would've happened… like a random scene of stupidity, where Raven hides in a closet and BB wears big shoes! Oh, as for the lemon. I think I should just end this pole. I don't think that I'm even really gonna listen to the outcomes. But, I thought I'd have some communication with my reviewers. But, I think I've changed my mind about the lemon. I'm either gonna make it happen at the end… or a particular point that I'm not gonna reveal… for quite some time. But, if anybody and I mean anybody can think of a particularly interesting location for it, I just might put some thought into it! Oh shit! I'm rambling! Well, bye!

**Rave-Widow – **I can see some pretty cool stuff happening to them while stuck in a game… or something. I honestly believe that Beast Boy has some hidden issues, especially with all that Raven's done to him. I mean, she's just been so mean to him. But, you'll notice that he seems to be back to his somewhat normal self in this chapter. But, that has nothing to do with a short attention span. It's just that something ferschizzeliscious has happened. You can ask what ferschizzeliscious means in your next review if you want. I love this back and forth thing we've got going on! Now, the definition of smoofy, just for you

**Smoofy – **being in the state of, or indulging in the emotion of smoofiness.

Okay, now on to the story!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I dropped to my knees with his limp form in my arms. I stared down at his half lidded eyes and blank… almost dead expression. It filled me with a terror that I had never felt before. All I wanted to do was stay right there and wait until he awoke and was himself once again. But, those creatures were almost seeming to be regenerating, so I ran around until I found myself looking directly at a massive stone temple.

I knew that my demonic heritage had no effect on whether or not I could enter a church. But, still I hesitated… as if I knew that I wasn't welcome. But, the demons were drawing nearer, so without a second thought, I ran through the open door.

The first thing I saw upon entering was a massive plaque on the far wall of three glowing triangles formed so that there was an empty space shaped like an upside-down triangle. I quickly laid Beast Boy on a platform with the same symbol on it. I then knew that I had to meditate, for my emotions were trying to get the better of me. So, with that decided, I crossed my legs in the lotus position and began to chant my mantra "Azarath Metrion Zynthos."

In Raven's Head

Happy: _(in a taunting voice)_ You like Beast Boy!

Raven: Shut up.

Happy: No! _(chuckles)_

Trigger-happy: Hey, thanks for lettin' me out there with the zombie things.

Raven: When'd you appear?

Trigger-happy: When you started playing video games.

Timid: She scares me…

Rude: Everything scares you. _(belches)_

Raven: I can't believe you're a part of me.

Lust: Hey, quit distracting her from the point at hand! She likes BB!

Raven: Since when was that the point? Wait! I don't like…

Lust: Yes you do! If you didn't, then why would Love be back?

Raven: Wait. Love's back?

Love: Hi.

_(Timid screams from the surprise.)_

_(Happy giggles in response to this.)_

Raven: What are you doing back?

Love: Well, duh! You love somebody again.

Raven: Not possible.

Lust: Oh, just quit denying it and fuck the little hottie! Come on! Me so hooorny!

Raven: Mmm, hmmm…

Love: Even Rage likes him.

Raven: What?

Love: You heard me.

Raven: No…

Psychotic: I'm gonna sing the Doom Song now! _(proceeds to do just that)_

Raven: Once again. How are you part of me?

Happy: OOH! I love this song! _(joins in)_

Raven: Everybody just shut…!

_(Psychotic interrupts by putting hand up in a gesture of demanded silence as to finish song.)_

_(Happy and Psychotic finish song.)_

Raven: So, hypothetically speaking, if I were to lo-like Beast Boy…

Depression: It wouldn't matter. He doesn't love us back! _(cuts wrists)_

Timid: I agree with Depression…

Depression: No you don't! You hate me! _(hangs herself)_

Rude: How many times are you gonna try and hang yourself? You're an emotion. You can't die!

Depression: You're so hurtful! _(cuts own wrists again) _Just make it end! _(proceeds to bash head against a wall in hopes that she'll at least go unconscious)_

Raven: Why do I even talk to you? You all suck.

Depression: She hates me! _(lights self on fire, cuts self repeatedly, while still bashing head against the wall, with a noose around her neck from another failed suicide attempt)_

Raven: Stop it! We must return to the TRUE purpose at hand. Where have my powers brought Beast Boy and myself?

Logic: Isn't it obvious? Oh! I forgot. You don't know a thing about video games… but you should at least know about alternate dimensions.

Raven: Of course! We're not in Beast Boy's stupid little game. We're in the dimension that it was based off of. I guess that this just proves the theory that certain individuals can tap into the goings on of another dimension and just see it as a burst of inspiration.

Logic: Well, guh! You ever doubted it?

Raven: Ummm…

Logic: I can't believe that I'm the intelligence of such a dumbass!

Raven: Hey, if I'm dumb, that just means that you haven't been doing your job.

Logic: Oh… yeah… hehe… _(fades back into own realm)_

Raven: Well, I should go check on Beast Boy…

Happy: Byyyyyyyeeeeeee!

Back in the Temple

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Flashback 1

"Oh, friend Beast Boy! I'm so sorry! The sound created by the vacuum of sucking devouring your blanket of warmness resembled the war cry of the vicious Florghnofl!" shouted Starfire as she pried the door off my body in terror for my safety.

"It's okay Star, I guess I wouldn't want to be one of those Fl-fl-florgh… things" I replied still not used to the letter combinations used on Starfire's home planet.

Flashback 2

"Okay, you're WAY creepy" I said trying to calm her down by simply letting her have her own way. "You think you're alone, but you're not."

I began to walk away but stopped when the door opened and I was enveloped in a tight embrace. I don't know why, but this shocked me and caused me to jump back in surprise. I could tell that this had disappointed her, so I was going to return the embrace when a stankball smacked against my head, causing me to fly a couple feet away.

Flashback 3

"But, she's gone! What am I supposed to do?" I shouted through the door between sobs.

"Beast Boy, we'll find a way to reverse the effect. But, until then, you can't just hide from the rest of the world. Its really boring out here without ya' buddy."

Because of those words, I finally realized how selfish I had been being. I hadn't been the only one who cared. I had cared the most. But, I can't let this destroy me. I'm needed and can't betray my friends. After all, my usefulness arises so rarely.

Flashback 4

"It's not the presence of that thing that makes you an animal" she began in an unusually calming voice. "It's knowing when to let it out that makes you a man."

"Then… maybe you should start calling me… Beast… Man?" I replied doing one of my stupid mock-buff poses.

"We're having a moment. Don't ruin it" she replied with the shadow of a smile flashing across her face before disappearing completely.

End Flashbacks

I tried to open my eyes, but the light was far too bright for that. I decided to lay there with my eyes closed as to allow them to partially adjust through the lids. After awhile, I began to hear a familiar and soothing sound. It was the sound of Raven chanting her mantra, in her ever calm, soothing voice.

I was finally able to open my eyes and turned to face the gothic beauty. It was at that exact moment that her eyes opened slowly. When she saw me, she landed and ran to my side. She actually ran… when the world wasn't about to end… or was it?

"Are we all gonna die?" I asked slightly unnerved by the worried expression on Raven's normally calm and reserved face.

"No. I was just worried about you" she began, but quickly continued with "I am unfamiliar with the creatures of this world. You know far more about this place and I will probably need you to survive."

"So, you're admitting that I was right?" I asked with a rye smile spreading across my face.

"No. We were both wrong. We're not in your game. But, we ARE in the dimension that it was based off of."

"Good enough… DUDE!" I suddenly realized exactly where we were. We were in the Temple of Time from the Zelda… world… thingy. I leapt to my feet and ran toward the open doors toward where the game's resident relic was supposed to be kept, but when I saw what was there, I nearly fainted from the shock. I was able to call out to Raven, but just barely.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

He suddenly dashed off. I assumed that he had recognized his surroundings from the game. It probably would be pretty intriguing to see a place in a video game and then find yourself in it… especially such a beautiful and haunting structure as this one. He dashed through the door in the distance and faded from my view. I was still feeling slightly protective of him so I began to follow after him.

At first I went at a leisurely pace, almost a stroll. But, I began to run when I heard Beast Boy shout my name with panic evident in his tone.

I ran quickly through the gap in the wall and stopped by his side. I was just about to ask what was wrong when I saw the answer for myself. That boy… the one with the tunic… was laying on the floor, in a puddle of his own dried blood, with a sword pierced through his chest. We just stared for the longest time.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cyborg's POV

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Hey BB, we're home!" I shouted as I entered the common room expecting to see the grass stain playing some game. I turned to ask Raven, who usually read in the common room when some of us were out, but she was nowhere to be found either.

I shrugged and flopped myself down onto the couch and let out a groan of pain when I felt a plastic object narrowly avoid entering a place from which objects should only come out of. I moved over and pulled the GameStation out from under myself and placed it next to me. It was at that point that I noticed that another controller was out.

I was beginning to freak out a little. The only two possibilities for two controllers to be out were if two people were playing, and the only ones who had been home were BB and… Raven…, or BB had forgotten to hide the evidence of a terrifying fetish involving GameStation controllers. I figured that the later was far more likely and proceed to move myself as far from the controllers as possible. Then, the worst discovery of all was… discovered. Where the GameStation should have been, was now a pile of melted plastic , circuitry and… goo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Starfire's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I heard the sound of friend Cyborg's high pitched scream of infantile horror. I quickly flew into the common room to see if I could be of any assistance in comforting him in his state of immense distress.

"Friend Cyborg?" I began in hopes that he could respond and was therefore remaining in a state of consciousness. But, there was no reply. "Are you unharmed?"

"The little grass stain melted the GameStation!"

"Who is this 'Grass Stain'?" I was not sure who friend Cyborg was speaking about but had a distinct memory of the name being used multiple instances in the past… never in positive instances…

"What's the color of grass?" asked Cyborg, putting an unusually immense force to hold back his obvious anger.

"Green?" I replied, still not certain of his meaning.

"And… who do you know who's that color?"

"Friend Beas-OH!" I cried suddenly understanding the nickname of hate. "He has melted the Station of Games? I was unaware of him having power over flames."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cyborg's POV

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

She was right. BB can hardly light a match without burning himself. But, that only leaves one possibility. He pissed Raven off. I wonder what she did to him…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

And suddenly, everything made sense… well… sort of. The hero of this world had died. So, it was up to Raven and myself to take up where he had left off. I was finally beginning to calm down as I found that there was some sort of rhyme and reason to the seemingly random chaos. But, of course, something random had to happen to freak us out all over again.

Someone who I was only too familiar with cralled over to me, hardly able to move. I just stared for the longest time, but it eventually struck home that he… she… whatever… was badly injured. "Raven!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

He called my name, interrupting me from yet another shocking event. Far too many things have happened in far too little time. I was beginning to become upset. First, some evil… thing… tried to eat Beast Boy. Second, whatever had tried to eat him, released hatred and… sadness… that I hadn't realized Beast Boy even held within himself. Third, there was a man laying before us, killed by his own weapon. And now, another man was in horrid condition. It was all too much. But, I must remain strong and focused.

"I know" I said in response to Beast Boy's panicked cry. I approached the man who flinched… or would have if he hadn't been in such a weakened state. I placed my hands on one of his many injuries and resited my mantra "Azarath Metrion Zynthos." Instantly, that injury was healed. I began to move my hands about the bloody and bruised body of the young man now that my powers were focused in this particular fashion.

After a long while of healing his wounds, I finally fell backwards, exhausted from the great amount of power I had had to exert to do so. Expecting to collide with the floor, I was surprised, pleasantly so, to find myself caught in an embrace.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I saw her falling backwards, swiftly toward the hard stone floor. But, I simply took a step forward and caught her. But, what happened next caught me by surprise. Rather than resisting as I had expected, due to Raven's hatred of physical contact, she just allowed me to hold her and even pressed herself against me.

I looked up at the… previously… injured young man… whatever, and waited for some kind of explanation.

"I don't know why you're here. So, don't ask." The response startled me. I had even formed the theory that we had actually been brought to this world by the very one who denied any knowledge as to our purpose.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if this chapter's not as good as the others. But, not everything can be gold… or even silver. But then again, maybe I'm wrong again and it's actually good. I have self-esteem issues and always think that everything I do is under-par. But, I think I'll be getting over that with all the positive reviews I've been getting. Oh, speaking of reviews, when I don't get reviews, the only motivation I have is myself. I'm not a self-motivated person. I need others breathing down my back to do anything. But, just one review seems to get me ready to go on! Oh, by the way, I don't own the Great Golden Legume of Sewer Gate 17. A friend of mine thought it up. His name's Ben and he's a genius. He's actually set up an entire religion around the Great Golden Legume of Sewer Gate 17, and yes, you MUST refer to it by its FULL name! The reason that BB worships it is because he's annoying. All followers of the Great Golden Legume of Sewer Gate 17 must be annoying. They must stand outside in the middle of a snowstorm until they (1) get a vision of a small insect or food product telling them whether or not they're annoying, or (2) die. If the small insect or food product doesn't tell them that they're annoying, they are not worthy of joining the First National Church of Humfang Faffanannaranth! Are you worthy?

Signed

The Cheese!


	4. Chapter 3: To Many Syllables!

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun**

**4. Chapter 3: So Many Syllables!**

**Mail Call!**

**TDG3RD – **Hey, thanks! Although I don't understand what the hell you see in this story, I thank you from the deepest recesses of my left lung! By the way, I do remember you saying that you didn't remember much about the game. But, this is just over the top. Didn't the gender ambiguity give it away?

**Rave-Widow – **Yeah, it was supposed to suck. Don't you hate when the dictionary uses the word in its own definition just in a different form? Just to show how evil I am, I shall now define smoofiness for you!

**Smoofiness – **a state or emotion described as smoofy.

Didn't that suck!Sorry if you didn't enjoy that last chapter as much. You're probably gonna be pretty disappointed in this one. It's short and rushed. But, that's just because I wanna get to the real story already. I was in an endless void of evil stagnant story… stuff! So, there won't be much fighting in this chapter. There's a small scene. But, don't mistake that for my best job. I almost made a insulting comment in the direction of Stephen King, but decided that keeping it to myself would be the smartest move of my life… or lack thereof. And, sorry about the test… thingy.

Raven is far more cruel in BB's direction than that of any others in the team. It would take a squirrel not to notice. As for BB's attention span, I'm going for the version of Beast Boy that has a brain. By the way, my grandma used to have a fish. It died because, every time she fed it, she would forget, like, two minutes later and feed it again, and due to its short fish attention span, it just kept eating and eventually just popped! It was the most traumatic event of my life!

Oh! I almost forgot! Let's just assume that Cyborg did cry over the GameStation after his confusion wore off and we had returned to BB and Rae. As if you didn't notice, when I respond to a review, I respond to the entire review. Maybe, I'm just trying to make my story look longer… nah!

On to the story!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I don't know why you're here. So, don't ask." The response startled me. I had even formed the theory that we had actually been brought to this world by the very one who denied any knowledge as to our purpose.

"I think I might have an idea" said Raven pulling herself slowly from my grip. "This world's hero is dead. So, now we're here. Make sense?"

"Of course!" said the man with a look of sudden realization on his face. "Then, I guess that this speech is for…"

I interrupted him with a moan… which I was surprised to hear Raven echo. I already knew everything that the speech would entail, and I wasn't looking forward to hearing it all over again.

"I see you are aware of what I am about to say" the man said, as if by the blessing of The Great Golden Legume of Sewer Gate 17. "Tell me what you know."

I began with some slight hesitation. I felt as though I was taking a test, and although I'm not nearly as much of a dimwit as most think, I have always hated tests. But, nonetheless, I began. "I know about the five temples and the six sages and all that stuff" I said deciding to keep what I knew about the man himself a secret… for now. I didn't want to ruin the game for Raven, now do I?

"That is good. But, you have forgotten one element. And, that is where you must go first as to even enter these five temples" the man replied seeming to smirk under his weird ninja-type mouth-thingy.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I was completely lost in the situation. It looked as if Beast Boy and the… man were old friends or something. Plus, 'temples'… 'sages'… 'place we must go first'? I mean, I was able to figure out a couple things from context clues, but there weren't very many to work with. Sure, I knew the basic purpose of our presence in this world, but nothing beyond the simple base.

I was quickly recovering from my confusion and replacing it with my safety emotion, annoyance. "What the hell's going on?" I asked with anger evident in my tone. To my relief, that question got the attention of the other two. But, that created another problem. I was the center of attention. I reached back and pulled my hood over my face… but there was something different about it. I'll check it out later.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I was surprised when I heard Raven's voice behind me. I had nearly forgotten all about her presence. I decided that an explanation was in order… but now wasn't the time.

So, I approached her and put my hand on her shoulder. "I know that this is… a bit weird."

"No, really?" she replied sarcastically.

"I'll explain everything when we get to Kakariko."

"Fine" she replied hesitantly. I knew that she was uncomfortable, so I turned back to the man for some final words so we could finally leave.

"I know what we're supposed to do, and I think that we should get going" I said using my best rationalizing skills as to convince the man to just let us leave.

"Fine then" was his only reply. He then sat down on the pedestal of the Master Sword and suddenly got an expression of shock on his face. He leapt back to his feet. "Wait!"

"What?" asked Raven who had already been on her way out.

"The Master Sword!" he said with some slight fear in his words. "And, all the other things."

"Well…" I began, contemplating the situation. "It's supposed to be pulled from the Pedestal of Time. But, shouldn't pulling it from the…" I looked down at the dead guy on the floor. "Hero of Time… do just as well?"

"You're kidding me" Raven said with disgust evident in her tone.

"Don't worry, I'll do it!" I said in my mock-heroic voice.

I approached the dead man and gripped the hilt of the blade in his chest. I pulled at it, causing the body to make a nauseating sucking sound. I gave one more hard tug and the blade slid smoothly out.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I was slightly surprised at the ease in which he pulled the blade from the body. But, my surprise was nothing in comparison to that of the ninja man. His eyes went wide in a shock not fitting to this man's mysterious outer appearance.

Then, I saw something blue fall from the man's pocket. I reached down and picked up the object and was hit with… yet another… surprise. It was an ocarina. One could imagine my astonishment at finding an instrument native to my own homeland of Azarath.

"Interesting" said the man attempting to return to his distant demeanor. "The green boy wields the blade while the dark girl plays the ocarina."

"Oh, fuck this!" Beast Boy shouted grabbing my arm. "We're outta here! I don't want any more surprises today, and the longer we stay here, the more surprises there'll be."

His logic actually seemed to make sense, so I followed after him with absolutely no resistance. But, when we were out the front doors, we stopped remembering what waited for us.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Shit" I muttered when I realized what I was gonna have to face all over again. Then, I remembered the sword in my right hand and felt slightly calmer, but I still couldn't seem to become completely calm.

Raven quickly noticed my discomfort and stepped in front of me, but I stopped her. "I'll have an easier time with them. Your powers are dark and'll only make 'em stronger."

She nodded and let me go ahead. The only hope I had was that I wouldn't have to run into one of those things. I remembered fully what it had done to me, and knew that I wasn't fully back to normal. Sure, I was able to keep up a outer appearance of normalcy, but inside, I was still reeling from the emotions that it had brought up. My only relief was that I had gotten back my good memories from that… zombie.

I saw one of those things approaching me and leapt from its line of vision. I dashed around behind it and sliced its head clean off. I had a slight sense of calm… until Raven called out my name and declared that I was facing in the wrong direction for the current objective. I was just about to turn when I heard that bone chilling shriek. I was paralyzed once again. It was almost on me when another form flew at me, knocking me away.

After saving me, Raven turned and literally tore the zombies head clear off. She then turned to me and motioned for me to follow her, as if nothing had even happened.

I, of course, did exactly that. A pissed off Raven is not a pleasant Raven. We ran through the gate that acted as the only way into and out of the city.

Oh my god! I'm so sorry for this… crap! It was so short! I'll never screw up like this again! I promise! I hate myself for doing this to my loyal fans! I'm gonna go kill myself… ooooorrrrr… (laughs evilly). Maybe I'll wait a couple days. I'll kill myself unless I get some positive reviews… 3786 of 'em! Hahahahahahaha-ehem… Don't worry! I'm just kidding. I haven't slept in… what time is it? Oh! 60 hours, and 45 minutes! Damn you sugar! Damn you to hell!

**P.S. **For anybody who took what I was saying above at all seriously, I apologize sincerely. As I said before, I tend to say dumb stuff. That is, unless, you thought the entire above situation was actually funny. In which case, I tend to say funny stuff a lot! Well, I'm off… to start work on a chapter that I can actually stand to be in the presence of.

**P.P.S. **To those of you who aren't reviewing, start! Now! I'm off… for real this time!

Signed

The Cheese!


	5. Chapter 4: It Never Ends!

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**Chapter 4: It Never Stops!**

**Mail Call!**

**Singofthelove – **Wow-er than before! Not only am I getting reviewed by such a great author… but "the" Starfire herself! I never knew that Starfire was such a horndog! Then again, I bet that she's got some pretty dirty thoughts going through her head while staring at Robin like she… I mean "you" always do! But, in all seriousness, I really felt like I was reading a review from Starfire herself! Thanks for the review!

**TDG3RD – **Yeah, BB's gonna start complaining about all the stuff that Raven gets and she's just gonna be sarcastic in response… duh! Plus, he's gonna be puttin' that sword to good use, cuz normal clothes don't change when he does. Wonder what I mean? Read to find out! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha-ehem… Thanks for the scrumtrillescent review!

**Pimpofthetitans – **It's kinda funny, but I expected you to be a stupid dick because of your pen-name. You gotta admit it. Most people who've got "pimp" in their internet-thingy name tend to be egotistical. But, you've broken the pattern! You're actually pretty cool! Thanks for the great review!

**Author's Notes: **I just wanna thank everyone who's reviewed. I truly appreciate every last one. They're all so kind. I'm so happy that my first REAL story is being taken so well.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I was thoroughly confused by now. Far too much had happened, and I knew that Beast Boy was just as upset and bothered as myself. We've had far too much exposure to death today, and against popular belief, I don't like death. I may not look it, but I love life, humanity, and the beauty that it can create. I've just never been able to show it, and although I would never admit it, part of how I act has been influenced by the earthly idealism of "Goths".

We were back in the vast field, finally free from the darkness that threatened to consume. And, I couldn't be happier… but, something still disturbed me. What had gotten into me back there? When I saw what was happening to Beast Boy, I had been filled with a mixture of rage and terror. I wished that it could've been me being pulled into the darkness instead of Beast Boy. He's always represented the light off in the distance, that I could run to whenever the darkness became too much… but now, that light had dimmed slightly. Although he tried to seem normal, he couldn't hide the trauma… and… sadness that was flowing off of him in waves. It scared me…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The relief I felt was overwhelming. I no longer had to worry about the consuming darkness that laid only a short distance behind myself. I knew that I hadn't fully recovered from the side affects of that zombies attack, but I hoped that it wouldn't be permanent. But, maybe this could be a bit of a freeing experience. I've always been known as the dimwitted, cheery, jokester. But, that was only one part of my personality. The other part only came out in the privacy of my own room… but now, it was out and Raven saw it firsthand…

I felt a slight change in atmosphere as we drew near to the village. There was a flight of steps made as to make the clime less strenuous for exhausted travelors… which we could be considered by now. Although we had exerted almost no physical energy, we were both mentally and emotionally drained, and I could only hope that the village had an inn.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

We had finally reached the village. I continued to follow Beast Boy. I had absolutely no knowledge of where to go or what to do, and I only hoped that Beast Boy was more familiar with our surroundings.

I was beginning to wonder if Beast Boy was as clueless as myself when we approached a large building. Even with its great size, it held an odd sense of comfort.

"Here we are" said Beast Boy, calling back to me.

I just followed him through the door. I decided to stay back while he approached the counter. I didn't really want to socialize with anybody quite yet.

I saw him talking to the innkeeper… or whatever she would be called. It was at that point that I realized that we didn't have any money. That bothered me slightly. I didn't want to have to sleep outside or anything. But, I was relieved when Beast Boy turned and walked over to me with a wide grin on his face.

"It took some effort… but I got us a room!" he said, that grin only growing.

"'A' room?" I asked slightly apprehensive. "As in 'one' room?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. But, we're kinda getting it for free, so we really can't complain."

"For free?" I asked him in slight surprise.

"Well…" he began, causing me to eye him suspiciously. "Sort of. We kinda gotta help the village with a small zombie problem."

"You're kidding… right?" I asked with fear growing, once again, in the pit of my stomach. Doesn't this shit ever end?

"Yeah, sorry. But, it was the only way I could get them to agree."

"Do we have to do it today?"

"Yeah… but, we've gotta wait until nightfall anyways" he said scratching the back of his neck nervously. I just sighed quietly and placed my hand on my forehead, finally noticing the migraine that had formed. "Come on. Let's get to the room and relax for a bit. We won't have to go out for a couple hours."

I followed him with some slight relief at the prospect of rest. I sooooooo didn't wanna do this… what the hell! 'Sooooooo'… 'wanna'… when'd I start thinking like that? Damned exhaustion!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Starfire's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I was quite confused. I had been searching all over the tower for friends Beast Boy and Raven, but had come up… empty handed… is that the Earth phrase? They simply were nowhere to be found. I had checked both of their rooms in hopes of finding one of them at least. It wouldn't have been so difficult to fathom one or the other being out… but both at once?

I eventually became discontent with my search. I decided to enlist the assistance of a friend. Since friend Cyborg is currently occupied with his repairs on the Station of Games and random fits of the crying, I would have to ask friend Robin… not that I'm doing the complaining!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Robin's POV (Hey, it's not my fault that Robin starts with an 'R' too!)

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I was beginning to get worried. Star had just been wandering the tower, seemingly looking for something. I decided to ask her what it was.

I was turning a corner in my search for her when I slammed into something soft… yet firm at the same time.

"Friend Robin?"

I leapt back in surprise. "Starfire?"

"Yes, it is I, friend Robin… what is it that you are searching for on my chest?"

I suddenly turned my gaze from her… chest, and stared down at my feet in embarrassment. Way to go, boy blunder! Then, I remembered my reason for wandering the halls in the first place. "Starfire, whatcha been up to?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Starfire's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Robin's question reminded me of my goal at hand. "I have been looking for friends Beast Boy and Raven. They do not seem to be anywhere within the tower. Where do you think that they could be?"

"I think they finally went out… or better yet… got a room" Robin replied with a smirk spreading across his masked face.

"What is this 'getting of a room' that you speak of?" I asked, for I did not understand the saying, and I had been planning on asking eventually as well. "I have heard friends Beast Boy and Cyborg using the same phrase in our direction."

Quite oddly, in my opinion, friend Robin's face attained a dark reddish tint after I spoke.

"I'll tell ya' later, Star. I think I should call Beast Boy and Raven on their communicators." He, then, quickly rushed down the hall away from me. I sighed and slumped against the wall. It seems like everything I say to him as of late is the wrong thing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I was ecstatic! Not only was I holding Raven's hand, leading her to our room, but there was absolutely no hint of resistance from her. But, of course, I came to a realization that sent my mood into the gutters. She was just so confused and lost in her own thoughts that she probably wasn't even aware of what was happening.

We finally reached the room that we would be staying at for the next week or so. It was a simple design. There were two beds, one against each wall, each with a nightstand. There was a table with two chairs and a basic fireplace and a door leading to another room.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I allowed Beast Boy to sit me on one of the beds and watched him open a door. But, due to the direction the door opened, I was unable to see in. But, whatever it was I couldn't see must've been pretty interesting because Beast Boy's eyes went wide as he turned back to me with a wide grin on his face.

My curiosity quickly began to outway my fatigue, so I approached him and saw the most beautiful sight of my entire life. Smack in the middle… technically the northeast… of this medieval country, was an inn with a modern bathroom. I just stood and stared at the large white… and clean room. It had a basic counter with built in sink, a toilet (thank Azarre), and a… bathtub! I immediately dashed past Beast Boy and slammed the door nearly in his face. I almost tore off my robe and leotard while I let the water… the heated water… run.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I was surprised at Raven's actions… for a second, then I heard the water running and understanding struck. She must've felt filthy after all she'd seen today. But, my understanding was quickly replaced by anger… not just annoyance… but full, blown out anger! I was just about to burst into the room and make her wait her turn. I've gone through way more than her today! But, thankfully, I realized what was happening quickly enough and forced myself back against the wall and began to do some breathing exercises. I had to calm down. I couldn't let whatever that zombie did to me make me hurt her again. I couldn't stand hurting my Raven anymore.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I knew that Beast Boy was in need of some comfort… probably even more than myself. So, I made the bath as quick as possible. I just cleaned myself up and sat in the steamy warmth for about ten minutes and quickly got out and wrapped myself in a couple towels. I used my powers to filter the water so that Beast Boy could have a perfectly clean bath without having to drain and refill the tub.

With my work done, I exited the room… and felt my heart break when I saw Beast Boy. He was slumped against the far wall, breathing deeply, gripping his head with his hands. I felt horrible for him. I should have realized that he wasn't completely back to normal and the smallest thing could set him off again. I dashed over to him and lent down in front of him and grabbed his face. I forced his head up so that he was looking at me. I looked at him with a stern yet caring expression on my face.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy" I began trying to calm him down. "I should've let you go first. You've gone through so much more than me. But, I've got a fresh bath all ready for you."

He finally focused his eyes right on mine. He didn't speak. He probably thought that if he spoke, he'd lose the little control he had. I backed away from him as to let him get up. He stood and passed me. Just as he was about to enter the bathroom, he stopped and turned to face me, and spoke in a forced voice "thank… you… Raven…" and he shut the door.

I ran over to the door and almost smacked myself for what I was about to do. "Could you throw my stuff out here?" He did so with absolutely no hesitation and shut the door just as quickly as he had opened it. None of this phased me, for I knew that he was just trying to overcome whatever poison made him feel this way.

I grabbed my cloak and leotard and threw them on. I had a plan, and I wanted to complete it before Beast Boy came back out.

I did a quick one-over of the room and was thankful to see the sword laying on the bed that Beast Boy had probably claimed for himself. I grabbed said sword and left the room.

When I reached the lobby, I approached the counter. Who knows better about a town than the innkeeper? "May I help you?" she asked. She was a nice looking girl with short red hair and a long dress that was half blue and half green.

"Where would I find a tailor or… somewhere to buy a sheath for my sword?" I asked, holding up my blade to show what I was referring to.

After I got some directions, I nodded in thanks to the woman and quickly left the inn. I followed her directions to the tailor shop. I was fully aware that neither of us would make it for very long in our current clothes. I was wearing something that could pass off as some basic robes… but was made of a material that was obviously unknown in this dimension. But, Beast Boy, on the other hand, was running around in purple and black tights. That just wouldn't do.

At the tailor shop, I was pleasantly surprised to find that there isles of clothing. I had never been more thankful for the existence of mass production. After a short while of looking around, I've never been a big fan of shopping, so I made it as quick a process as possible, I found what I wanted… or at least, close enough.

For myself, I had found some basic robes and undergarments to go with them for myself, and some basic tunics and pants for Beast Boy. I could only hope that everything fit. I approached the check-out counter, fully aware of my lack of local currency.

The man did a quick one-over of my selections, then a quick one-over of myself and quickly spoke with a more-than-obvious studder. "I-it's o-o-on the h-h-h-h-house…" I thanked the man and gave him one more of the seductive looks and poses that had caused him to become so charitable.

I quickly placed all the clothing in bags and left the shop before the man could regain his senses. Men, they're the same everywhere…

Next stop, the smithy…

I entered the shop and approached the counter. I stood there for a bit, just waiting for the shop keeper to come out. I had just began to zone out when I heard a "What's a nice lookin' lady doin' in a place like this?", causing me to jump nearly out of my skin. I grabbed my chest and calmed myself quickly… just one perk of having to control my emotions all my life…

"I need a sheath" I began, and just stopped. Then, an idea struck me and I continued as the man was just smirking at me. "… and a shield."

"Now, what business d'ya got wit' such manly equipment?"

I was about to tear off his head for his blunt insolence but decided that charming him would be a smarter approach. So, I put on the most pleading and timid expression that I could muster. "I need these for my… brother! And, I'm letting him have some alone time after his run-in with a ReDead." I then put my hands together in a pleading motion… which looked just a bit less innocent due to the sword that was still in one hand, but the large, hairy man didn't seem to care.

His face had changed from his previous cocky one to one of care, concern, and… was that fear? "Oh, don't ya' worry yer' lil' head, ma'am. I'm gonna get you ev'ryting ya' need… free of charge!" Wow, people here sure are easy to manipulate!

I stood and waited as the large man rummaged through the piles of junk behind the counter, and was vastly relieved when he finally came out with what I had asked for.

"'Ere's a nice shield fer yer brother and I tink dat this sheat' should fit yer blade nicely" he said handing the equipment o'er-I mean 'over' to me. I took the two objects and thanked the man with an over-emphasized full-handed handshake, fooling the man into thinking that I was flustered and ready to weep in thanks. If Beast Boy ever does go for an acting job, maybe I should consider joining him…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I was finally on my way to calming down. The mixture of warm water and the remnants of Raven's scent… lavender and incense… seemed to work together to form the perfect therapy.

I had just about fallen asleep in the tub when I heard the door open. I had heard Raven leave earlier, so I assumed that it was just her returning. But, my nerves began to rise as the bathroom door began to open. The sound couldn't have been heard by any normal person, but I'm far from normal.

I assumed that Raven was just checking on me, so I decided to show her that I was back to… myself. "Come in to check me out?" I asked. I waited for a response, but none came. Then, the scent hit me. It wasn't particularly odd… but it wasn't Raven. I continued to act calm, hoping to catch this person off guard when they finally came within range. "If you just wanna stare, it's fine with me. I'm actually kinda flattered."

The creature had been slowly approaching the entire time that I was talking. I continued, knowing that I had just another second or two. "Coming for a better view?" I asked before I quickly grabbed the hand of the… person? Whatever it was had a freakishly wide wrist. I don't think it's here to clean! I used my lightweight form to swing myself over its back landing myself behind it. I turned to give it a sharp kick to the back of its neck… and felt it wrap its fist around my ankle. It lifted me up and looked me straight in the face.

Its face looked oddly like that of a greenish-brown bulldog. It gave me an odd feral grin before swinging me around and hurling me against the far wall. The collision was so hard that I could do nothing but lay stunned on the ground.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When I returned to the room, I was surprised to find that the door was already open. I supposed that Beast Boy had just gone for a walk, but that theory was dashed when I heard his voice from the bathroom. "Coming for a better view?"

I was confused for a second until I heard a grunt followed shortly by a quick shriek. I slowly approached the bathroom and looked through the door just in time to see Beast Boy be thrown against the far wall. Then, I saw what had thrown him. It could best be described as hideous.

I was quite pleased to realize that it was alive. So, I chanted my mantra quietly and grabbed him with a claw made up of my power and tied him down to the ground. I used another tentacle of my power to carry the sword over to Beast Boy who was just recovering. He looked at me confused.

I looked at him with a slight smirk. "Care for the honors?"

"Huh?"

"Hey, he interrupted YOUR bath. You get the honors" I replied, my smirk never dying. Normally, I would've tried to just get rid of this… thing without killing him. But, I knew that that wouldn't work in this world. Seeming to understand what I was getting at, Beast Boy grabbed the blade, pulled it from the sheath after examining it for a bit. Then, with what looked like a grimace, he jammed it through the heart of the struggling beast.

The creature seemed to disintegrate around the blade in its abdomen at such a quick rate that I lost my balance from my forceful grip on it with my powers. I was able to catch myself on the door jam. I then turned away from Beast Boy and threw him some of the clothes, saying "Here, now get dressed. I think I've seen enough for this year." I then quickly exited the bathroom and closed the door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I wasn't completely sure what was going on, but I think Raven just saw me naked… and didn't threaten me with physical harm. "She's totally in love with me" I said to myself, a smirk spreading across my face. I felt exactly like myself for the first time since the ReDead attack. Guess I just needed to kill something bigger than me to finish the recovery process… weird…

**A/N: **Wow! That was a fun chapter! I tried to get a little of everything into it… a bit of comedy, romance, and even some action… admittingly not much, but they haven't run into anything all that big yet. Just wait until the next chapter. Raven and Beast Boy'll be headin' to the graveyard!

I would like at least four reviews for this chapter before I'll update. But, if that doesn't seem to be happening, I'll probably just update anyways. But, it'll take longer and be of a lesser quality… as if my quality could possibly go down right? OH, I'm feeling really weird about my little mistake on this site. I bet a few of you've run into it. If somebody could send me a tutorial on how to remove an entire story, I'd be indebted to him/her for the remainder of… corn!

By the way, I'm gonna try to finish this story before the world ends from Bob Saggot(don't like him enough to spell his name right) sais something to make me laugh.

Signed

The Cheese!


	6. Chapter 5: Explanations & Discovery

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**6. Chapter 5: Explanations & Discovery**

**Mail Call!**

**RaexBB72 – **Thanks for the awesome review! I know a kid who swears a lot too. I call him "F-bomb Boy!" He doesn't seem to like it for some reason… hmmmm… oh well! Yeah, I ramble too! But, why shouldn't we? It's just so fun! So, for the emotion conversations, expect one every three or four chapters.. consider them my comedy skits for the story! As a matter of fact, there's another one in this chapter! What else did you ask me about? Oh yeah! If you've ever played The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, you should be able to guess who the guy was. But, for those who haven't played the game or just can't seem to remember for some reason, I'll be revealing his identity in this chapter. So, don't worry! Oh, and as for your review for chapter 5, I just had to have a bathroom fight scene. It's just some weird quirk I have. That whole naked thing was kind of an after thought. Maybe I should just make this entire story one big after thought if you like them so much!

Wait a second! I have fans? Where are they? Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! Mama's got a squeeze box and daddy never sleeps at night!

**TDG3RD – **Okay, I enjoyed the romantic situations too. I kinda feel sorry for Starfire, though. I mean, she just tries and tries but Robin is just in too deep of a denial to even recognize the obvious chemistry between them. Plus, since she's naïve (not dumb!), she always thinks that it's her fault. By the way, I'm really sorry! They'll just be reaching the graveyard this chapter. This is kind of an informational chapter. I'm really sorry if it bores you to death, but a big plot twist occurs in it as to make up for the slowness.

**Korey – **Thanks for the review! I love your use of semicolons! Here's the next chapter just for you… and all the other people who're reading this story.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I decided that a quick chat with my emotions were in order. I had just seen Beast Boy naked and had almost flirted with the little grass stain! I sat on the bed in the lotus position and chanted my mantra "Azarath Metrion Zynthos."

In Raven's Head

Happy: Back so soon? _(does random cartwheels for the hell of it.)_

Lust: Come oooooonnnnn! What's takin' so long?

Raven: How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like Beast Boy!

Brave: You're just in denial ya' little pussy!

Denial: No I'm not!

Raven: When did my mind become a sitcom?

Bill Cosby: When I got here!

Raven: Ooooookaaaaaaay?

_(suddenly, Psychotic appears with the pockets of her robe bulging.)_

Curiosity: Hey, Psychotic! What's with your pockets? Since when does your robe have pockets?

Psychotic: I had to find somewhere to store the tuuunaaa! _(starts sucking some tuna directly from one of her pockets.)_

_(Timid runs up and hides herself behind Happy.)_

_(Trigger-happy dashes into view with a gun held out.)_

Trigger-happy: Come on, Timid! It's not like you can die! Come on, let me shoot ya'!

_(Timid continues to hide behind Happy.)_

Republican: Go Nevermore! Look at how patriotic I am!

Raven: SHUT UP!

_(everybody falls completely silent and stares at Raven.)_

Raven: Well, now that I have your attention, who's responsible?

_(Love who had just entered, quickly turns and attempts to leave with an expression of terror on her face.)_

Raven: LOVE!

_(Love stops in her tracks, slowly turns to face Raven, and begins to rub the back of her head while chuckling embarrassedly.)_

_(Raven sighs and begins to rub her temples, causing an earthquake, since she's in her head after all.)_

_(all is silent until Rude belches.)_

_(all look at Rude.)_

Rude: What?

_(Rude shoves her hands into her armpits shoves them into her face and begins to inhale the scent.)_

Psychotic: Ooh!

_(Raven slaps herself in agitation.)_

Psychotic: I'm delicious! _(shoves her hand into Trigger-happy's face.) _Taste me!

_(Trigger-happy pulls out a machine gun and puts it to Psychotic's face.)_

Trigger-happy: You wanna die?

Psychotic: Finally!

Depression: No! Shoot me! Please!

_(Depression runs and leaps at Trigger-happy who turns the gun on her and pulls the trigger after a quick shrug.)_

_(Depression falls to the ground, causing everyone to stare at her prone body. Then, she stands back up and begins to cry histerically.)_

Depression: Why'd you shoot me? Do you really hate me that much? You're so hurtful!

_(Depression runs away.)_

_(Raven clears her throat to regain the attention of her emotions.)_

Raven: Brave!

Brave: Yessir!

Raven: Throw Love in Anger's pit!

Brave: Can do boss!

_(Brave grabs Love and drags her kicking and screaming off into the distance.)_

Love: _(screams)_ Noooooo! Anger's gonna do bad things to me!

Lust: Oooooooooooh! Can I come?

_(Lust runs after Brave and Love.)_

Raven: And, now that that's taken care of, I can leave.

Back in the Inn

I opened my eyes to see Beast Boy sitting on the bed opposite mine, just looking at me. "What?"

He seemed to be surprised when I asked that. He shook his head and said "I was just waiting for you to finish so I could explain everything."

"Well" I began, standing up from the bed and moving closer to sit next to Beast Boy. He looked at me like I had grown an extra head, then I realized just how out of character I was acting and quickly compensated with an excuse. "I just want to hear everything, and your voice is so cracky that it can sometimes be hard to catch everything you say."

He looked almost disappointed, but quickly returned to his slight smile that seemed to be a near permanent part of his face… until recently that is…

"Okay, I guess we should do a Q&A thing."

"Q&A?" I asked, slightly confused.

His response surprised me greatly. "You ask me a question and I'll answer." He hadn't made a big deal of my not knowing something… that he did know. He just answered… calmly and with… understanding? Beast Boy? Understanding? Why can't I see those two concepts combined?

I finally decided upon my first question. "Who was that guy in the temple?"

"His name was Sheik. He's called a Sheikah. Yeah, creative name, huh?"

I smiled slightly. He's starting to get almost clever with his joking. He's realizing the difference between a pun and something actually funny. "Okay, so what's up with that temple anyways?"

"I think I should just tell you an abridged version of the whole story behind this world." I simply nodded for him to begin. I don't know why, but I trusted him to keep it short. I'm probably gonna hate myself for this. "First, those triangles that were all over the temple. They're just representing this countries cultlike obsession with a relic called the TriForce. It's said to be left where three goddesses who had created this world had returned to heaven or whatever. It's made up of three triangles, each representing one of the goddesses. There're the TriForces of Power for Din, Courage for Farore, and Wisdom for Nayru. The big evil dude of this world had gotten his hands on it, but cuz he was psychotic and stuff, he could only hold the TriForce of Power. So, the other two pieces went to a pair of destined people. The one of courage went to the Hero of Time, that kid we found dead in the temple, and the one of wisdom went to the leader of the sages, who we'll be meeting eventually."

"Okay, you explained the triangles, but not the temple" I said slightly irritably. But, I quickly calmed down when I realized that I was going to ask about the triangles eventually.

"Oh, right!" he began rubbing the back of his neck. "This part's gonna seem a bit rehearsed. "The Hero of Time, must play the Ocarina of Time…"

"Oh! Do you mean this?" I asked, pulling the ocarina from my pocket.

"Where'd you get that? I can't believe I forgot about it!"

"The 'Hero of Time' had it on him" I replied.

"Do you know how to play that thing?"

"Of course!" I answered indignantly.

"But… how?" he asked with an expression of such powerful confusion that it almost knocked me off the bed.

"We had these in Azarath. I used to play one to keep myself calm when I wasn't as experienced with meditating." I let out a sigh, realizing that I had interrupted him like an excited child. "Continue."

"Okay so, the Hero of Time plays the Song of Time on the Ocarina of Time at the Pedestal of Time, while holding the three Spiritual Stones, to open the Door of Time. Then, if they actually are the Hero of Time, they'll pull the Master Sword from it's rock… thingy, and enter the Sacred Realm. But, the Hero of Time was a kid and couldn't use the sword, so he was put into a deep sleep for like seven years, giving Ganon, that's the bad guy, the perfect opportunity to get his hands on the TriForce, leading to everything I said about that." He let out an extensive breath, probably because he hadn't breathed once through his entire speech. His face had taken on a rather unappealing shade of blue. And, when one's skin is already green, the blue tint takes on a whole new meaning.

I just stared at him for awhile. It was partially because I wanted him to get his breath back, but also because he had given me a lot to digest. But, something that he had mentioned earlier came back. "What are the 'sages'?"

"They're these seven people who exist to aid the Hero of Time in his quest to save Hyrule and all that crap."

"Something doesn't make sense" I said because, in fact, something didn't make sense. "If you're using the 'Master Sword', and I'm using the 'Ocarina of Time', then what does that make us?"

"I don't know. Maybe replacement Heroes of Time?"

"Why not…" I said with a shrug. "I think that settles everything. So, when should we go out and deal with those zombies?"

"We have to wait until dark" replied Beast Boy with a shrug.

"Why? They were out in daylight in that other town… place."

"That city's in a permanent state of darkness because of the over-the-top evil-ness of the owner of the castle."

"So, the main headquarters of everything good is less than a football field from the headquarters of everything evil? That's smart." I said sarcastically.

"Well, yeah. It is kinda weird. But, I just try not to think about it" he said with yet another shrug. What, is he obsessive compulsive? "We should try to get some rest… some actual rest. No bath is enough for what we're about to face."

What he said pulled me back to reality and reminded me that we weren't just talking about some story. We were talking about what was ahead of us… and speaking of that, "What's that thing we needed to get?"

"Huh?" asked Beast Boy, returning to the familiar little dimwhit I remember.

"Sheik said something about getting something before we could go to any of the temples" I said, glad to catch him having a brain fart.

"Oh, yeah. It's called the hookshot. It's a spring-loaded-chain-thingy. We might have to use it in and around the temples to come."

"What for?" I asked, hoping that if I pried he'd actually tell me what it was.

"I don't know, but 'rather safe than sorry', right?"

I simply nodded at him. He was right, and I was way too tired to continue this conversation. I went back over to my bed, laid down, still dressed, and said one more thing to Beast Boy before relaxing into the bed. "I'm going to sleep for a bit. You snore, you die."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV (That's right!)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

How long has it been? I don't know. But, I really don't care anymore. The Titans have taken good care of my prison over the years. I remember Beast Boy promising me that they'd find a cure. For a while, I was enraged that they had given up. But, I've made my peace. There's nothing that they can do for me. All I can wait for is my eventual death. Then, Beast Boy can finally move on. Then, I'll no longer hold up that place in his heart that I know I don't… and never have deserved.

"You are needed." What was that? It's been so long since I've heard a voice… speaking directly to mme. Most who come to this cave talk to eachother or in the worse cases, themselves, but never to me.

"The Titans need you."

"But, I can't do anything. I'm kinda stoned if you haven't noticed."

"That is no problem." I was about to reply when I sensed a change. My five normal senses had been immobilized along with the rest of my body, so my sixth sense has become greatly heightened, and that sixth sense was feeling something change in the atmosphere around me.

At first, it was just an atmospheric change, that could be best described as an increase in temperature… yet not at the same time. Then, there was a crack. I hadn't heard it, or felt it with my physical nerves. It had been another mentally sensed change. Then, there was another, and another, and another, and another seven, and more, and more, and… an explosion.

I fell to my knees… my real knees. All the feelings, sounds, sights, smells… I gotta take a shower… everything was so strong, probably because I hadn't used them in so long it just seemed so strong. But, I eventually regained control. It had taken almost three hours, but I was able to control my senses and my newly regained body, and only then did I realize something. I was naked! That uniform that Slade had put me in had crumbled right along with my stone prison. I was free… from that bastard, and from my own powers. They belonged to me, not the other way around. That idea, placed in my consciousness by Beast Boy, himself, kept playing through my mind, for it was finally true for the first time in my entire life.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I had never gone to sleep. I had spent the last couple hours just staring at the sleeping form of Raven in the other bed. She was just so beautiful. In her sleep, she had an atmosphere of perfect understanding of all the secrets of life. She had an odd, elegant kind of beauty, not that slutty, blonde kind that I had been into when I was younger.

I looked out the window and noticed that it was almost completely dark out. There would be just enough time to wake Raven and get to the graveyard. "I hope that this goes better than the other ReDead battles."

I climbed out of bed and approached Raven's. I took one last look at her stunning face and shook her lightly while saying "Wakey, wakey."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and heard a calm voice, pulling me back to consciousness. It was the voice of Beast Boy. I looked up at his face and began to smile, but quickly blanked my face and sat up.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Was that…? No… but… a smile? Had she smiled at me? Maybe she'd just been having a good dream. It probably had absolutely nothing to do with me… but, then again, she's totally in love with me. I smiled secretly to myself as I helped her up from the bed.

There was no discussion. We just made our preparations silently. I strapped the Master Sword in its sheath… when'd it get a sheath? That was all for me, so I turned to see if Raven was ready. She was already standing at the door with the ocarina in hand… and a shield?

"Where'd you get that?" I asked pointing at the shield.

"I bought it… sort of" she replied.

"Oh. So, you bought this sheath, too, and these clothes?"

"Yeah" replied Raven with a shrug. "I thought we might need this stuff. You want the shield?"

"Nah. I couldn't" I replied waving one of my arms dismissively.

"Just take it" said Raven, throwing the shield at me. I caught it, but just barely. "I can use range to my advantage. You'll be fighting them head on. You need it more than me."

With that, I strapped the shield on my back. We nodded seriously at eachother, entering 'hero mode'.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

We were quickly approaching the graveyard. I could even tell. When we got there, we were slightly relieved to see that there were no zombies… yet.

Beast Boy knelt against a box facing away from the graveyard, and patted the ground next to him. I rolled my eyes and sat.

"I think we should figure out some kinda' strategy while we still can" he said, startling me nearly out of my skin.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't seem to believe that those words had come from Beast Boy's mouth. There have been far, far, far, far too many shocks today. The biggest catalyst of these surprises seemed to be the little grass stain, who I'd written off as the most predictable person on this Earth… but, then again… we're not on our own 'Earth' anymore.

"I think that you should mostly distract…" he began.

"I'll use the ocarina" I said interrupting him. I looked at him to see a confused expression on his face. "Don't tell me, this world doesn't have a song to paralyze the undead. Right?"

"Quite the opposite, actually" Beast Boy said with an amazed expression on his face. "What's it called in Azarath?"

"The Song of Light" I replied simply.

"It's called the Sun's Song in this world."

"If it exists, why were you so surprised?"

"'Cause, I just wasn't aware of all the similarities between this world and Azarath… can you play the song?"

"Shouldn't I wait for them to appear?"

"I just wanna see if it's the same song."

I sighed and pulled the ocarina from my pocket. I stood and squared my shoulders. I blew into the instrument a couple times to get reacquainted with it. Then, I began. It was a simple enough melody. I began with the three repeating notes, and was about to play the finale when Beast Boy grabbed my arm. "What?" I asked, agitated.

"Not now, I don't know what effect it'll have with no zombies around. But, it's the right song."

"Good" I replied, sitting down and wiping off the ocarina. "So, where'd you learn to use a sword?" I asked, attempting to make conversation for the first time in my life. I didn't want silence in such a black and dismal place.

He didn't reply. I was about to ask again, but his hand was against my mouth before I could even complete my inhalation.

Sorry everybody! I know I said that they'd reach the graveyard this chapter… although they technically did REACH it. It's just that nothing of any interest happened. Although, I'm quite happy about where this story is going. It seems like every time I start writing, I forget my plans for the chapter and go off in whichever direction my fingers take me… which seems to be to the edge of a cliff (which I can only assume leads to Candy Land) at the moment!

Signed

The Cheese!


	7. Chapter 6: Kicking Zombie Ass!

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**7. Chapter 6: Kicking Zombie Ass!**

**Mail Call!**

**Pimpofthetitans – **Hey, thanks for the nice words, and here it is; the next chapter!

**LOGEN – **Hey, sorry for the cliff hangers, but that's what I tend to do! If you don't like cliff hangers, stop reading until I finish so you won't have to wait for updates! WAIT! Don't do that! Keep reading! I need more reviews! Well, here's the new chapter for you.

**Mikamoon202 – **Thanks!

**Myloveoftheswamprat – **Hey, thanks for the review! I'll be submitting this new chapter all because of you! I just wanted one more review, and you're that one more review! I'm dedicating this chapter to you just for that! As fir the lemon, it won't be for quite awhile. I still have some things that must happen before Beast Boy and Raven can get together. So, if that's the only reason you're reading, then… keep reading and reviewing! If not, then… keep reading and reviewing! Either way, keep reading and reviewing!

**A/N: **And, now onto the story! I'm starting off with some stuff involving the other characters. Starfire might seem a bit ooc, but she's kinda doin' it on purpose. It's mostly so that I can have some more funny stuff! Plus, Terra'll be makin' another short appearance at the end of this chapter!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Robin's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I know it had been hours ago that the comment was made, but I was still just as embarrassed as if it had just been said. It was the most awkward situation of my entire life! Things probably wouldn't be so hard if I could just admit how I feel. But, I'm a guy, so that won't be happening any time soon. I decided to distract myself by doing some Slade research.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Slade's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That's right my little Robin. Keep your mind on me. I laugh quietly as I see that the plan that I'm taking the credit for is unfolding exactly as I say I planned… and you can't prove that I didn't do all this!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Starfire's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I decided to take another approach to attract friend Robin's attention. I was in my room. I couldn't stand him being obsessed with bastard Slade! Why can't he obsess over me like that freak of the nature with a mask? Maybe if I did something extreme. I know! I'll commit a crime!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cyborg's POV

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I had just fixed the GameStation and gotten over all the shocks of the day when the weirdest thing yet happened. I was walking down the hall, but stopped in my tracks when I saw Starfire. She was flying down the hall, laughing maniacally like some of our more comedic villains.

"Uh, Star, what ya' up to?" I asked with my real eye twitching slightly.

"Oh, friend Cyborg! I have had the idea of wonderfulness!" she replied, virtually dancing in the air.

"And… " I began. "What might that be?"

"I shall do the committing of a minor crime!"

"Uhhhhhhhhh… why?"

"I want to gain the degree of attention from friend Robin that he gives to bastard Slade" she said with a massive smile on her face, growing even wider when she referred to Slade as 'bastard Slade'.

"You do that then" I said walking away. She probably wouldn't go through with it, but when she flew past me, continuing her maniacal laughter, I wasn't so sure anymore.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I'm not sure what it was, but I heard a sound. It was far too quiet for those with normal hearing to have noticed, but I had… just barely. Raven had said something at the same time as the sound and was about to speak again. I placed my hand over her mouth, swiftly but softly. The last thing I needed was to hurt her and get her yelling.

I continued to listen, the two of us sitting in one position for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a minute or two. Then, there it was again. Plus, since I wasn't distracted by Raven, I could make it out perfectly. It was a scraping sound. I turned to Raven and slowly removed my hand from her mouth, but quickly did the single fingered shushing signal. She nodded in understanding. I quickly leaned right up to her ear and began to speak quickly.

"I'm gonna go out there and try to lure them out into the open. I want you to keep me covered and play that song when they're all in position."

"But, what if one of them shrieks at you?" she asked, causing me to remember that their shriek can paralyze… but apparently not Raven.

"I don't know" was all I could think of saying. I really didn't have a solution for this little problem.

"I'll use my powers to filter out certain sounds. You'll be able to hear everything but the shrieks. I think that you should be fine then."

I nodded and she placed her hands on each of my ears and quickly and quietly chanted her mantra; "Azarath Metrion Zynthos." Small sparks flew from the tips of her fingers to the tips of my ears. I could only hope it would work. I just gotta trust Raven. She's yet to let me down so far.

I slowly moved into the gate of the graveyard. I had no idea of how to lure out the ReDeads, so I just walked around for a bit. When that didn't seem to be working, I began to run, but suddenly felt something wrap around my ankle and I fell forward. I was lucky enough that my fall was broken by my face.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

At first, everything was perfectly obvious. Beast Boy was walking around the graveyard, probably hoping that he'd piss off the zombies with his presence. But, when he noticed that wasn't working, he began to run all over the place in a seemingly drunken pattern. It took nearly all my will power not to burst out laughing.

I just couldn't, however, hold it in anymore when he suddenly fell smack on his face. I didn't burst into psychotic laughter like Beast Boy and Cyborg tend to, just a quiet reserved laughter that most wouldn't even notice. This accompanied the word "Typical" to represent how… well… typical the situation was.

"And, you pick NOW to laugh!" shouted Beast Boy, trying to pull his leg away from whatever had caused him to trip.

I suddenly stopped and returned my face to its normal blank and floated over to where he was. I was about to smirk down on him when my mouth dropped open. His leg was in the grip of a rotting hand.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Raven got an expression of pure disgust on her face as she raised her foot into the air. She brought it down with such force that I flinched slightly as the hand gripping my ankle was completely obliterated by her slightly pointed boot.

I quickly leapt to my feet and thanked Raven who nodded and flew back to her post. I began to move more carefully again. Nothing seemed to happen for about half a minute, then arms and heads began to burst from the ground at random locations. Many of the hands almost grabbed me, but I avoided them with the agility that I had gained through practice in my animal forms.

Within a minute of the process beginning, their were nearly fifty ReDeads. I could tell that they were all trying to stun me with their screams, but I couldn't hear any of them. I silently thanked Raven and began to get them to follow me, getting them into a more open space as to take care of them with greater ease.

I was through the graveyard gate, as were nearly half of the ReDeads. I turned my attention to Raven and shouted "Play it now!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I nodded briefly to the shout. I wasn't about to screw up the only thing that I could do to help with the battle. After all, my powers are useless against this kind of creature. I brought the ocarina to my mouth and played the 'Sun's Song' and sighed with relief when I heard the sound of the zombies' molecules being forcefully contained in a holy shield.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After hearing the song and seeing the ReDeads freeze, I began to run from one to the other, removing heads and any other limbs I ran across. I wanted to get as much done as possible with the limited time I had been granted. If I couldn't kill them all while they were frozen, I could at least kill some and cripple the others.

I was doing quite well, if I do say so myself. I had killed… is that really the right word for this situation… more than ten of them and had removed limbs from at least fifteen others. But, of course, no streak of good fortune can ever last with me. I was suddenly grabbed by multiple hands bursting from the ground beneath my feet… right in the middle of the already present zombies.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

It nearly shocked me out of my skin. Beast Boy had been doing so well, but then… I was in such a state of horror that I dropped the ocarina. Regaining control of my body, I lowered myself to the ground to retrieve it, but was grabbed by multiple hands myself. There hadn't been any chance to dodge. One second I was fine… more or less… and the next, I'm in the grip of a baker's dozen's worth of zombified hands!

I struggled with all my strength. I have to escape and save Beast Boy! He needs me! I was panicking but felt myself calm when I heard a quiet melody. It was beautiful and haunting. It took away all my nerves.

Then, I heard the voice. "Darkness will never overcome true darkness."

"But, what do I do?" I asked, feeling like a child.

"You may be victorious."

"How?"

"I shall grant you my power of the sacred flame. Feel the righteous fury, and release it!"

I felt myself quickly returning to reality, still in the grasp of these zombies. I still remembered what the voice had said; 'righteous fury'. I can do that! I learned how to when I had to use Starfire's powers! I focused on the desired emotion and was about to release it when I heard an inhuman shriek of rage.

I forced my eyes open and did a quick scan of the graveyard, and I ceased to have trouble keeping my eyes open when they shot open in surprise. Beast Boy was nowhere to be found, instead there was some strange… green… beast tearing up the zombies around it. It was able to take out three at a time, without even the slightest noticeable strain. It was amazing… and terrifying all at the same time.

I just stared in stunned silence as zombie after zombie fell before the might of this beast. Then suddenly, realization struck! "Beast Boy!"

I returned to focusing on my righteous fury but didn't get the chance to do anything. I just assumed that Beast Boy would need my help… but, was I ever wrong! Before I knew it, the hands that had been holding me were slaughtered one by one… or more like four by four!

As soon as I was freed, I fell to my knees attempting to get my breath. I hadn't even realized that I was being suffocated until I was free!

For a split second, my eyes and the feral ones of the beast met and I saw all the fear and confusion that they embodied. The strength of this beast was entirely supported by Beast Boy's own weaknesses. I guess we have more in common than I thought. But, as if being hit by recognition, the beast suddenly entered a state of relative calm, and reverted to the form of Beast Boy… a completely nude Beast Boy… it's a good thing I got him more than one change of clothes!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I was exhausted. The transformation into the beast is completely different from any other of my forms. It required far more energy to enter and usually went mad as soon as I was in its form.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Raven looking away from me with a slight blush on her normally perfectly pale face. Then, I suddenly recognized my current state of nudity. I covered my most private of parts and felt my face increase in temperature by at least ten degrees.

I was expecting for Raven to say something sarcastic but all she did was throw her robe over my body and rise herself back into the air. I watched her hovering form as she closed her eyes. She threw her hands in front of her and her hands were surrounded by a whitish aura… white? Two balls of fire formed in her hands and she began to hurl them past me. I looked in the direction that she was aiming and watched the zombies be incinerated, one by one, by the fireballs.

After awhile, there were no more of the ReDeads left and Raven lowered herself to the ground. I suddenly realized that I had been lying down the entire time and quickly leapt to my feet, making sure to keep the cloak acting as a sort of sensorship device.

"When'd you get those powers?" I asked.

"Honestly, about five minutes ago" replied Raven with a small shrug.

I stared at her with confusion and finally asked "What?"

"I'm not quite sure myself" said Raven, looking slightly confused as well. "Wait! You let the beast out! Why?" She seemed to have become quite angered. "You could've just waited for me to save you ! What if you hadn't been able to regain control of yourself? Tell me that!"

"I couldn't wait for you to save me!" I began, turning angry as well. "When you were in trouble yourself! I had to save you for once!"

She just stared at me with an extremely uncharacteristic look on her face. She looked… terrified… more so than in any other moment of her life… that I've seen at least.

"Let's get back to the hotel" I said, calming down instantly upon seeing her face. Luckily, the anger I had just felt had only been in reaction to being shouted at for doing the right thing. It hadn't been enhanced by the ReDead's poison… stuff. It was normal. That made me slightly happier. "We'll need our sleep."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I nodded and followed him as he walked back toward the village. I was relieved about so many things at this point. We've rid this world of… at least a small fraction of its demons, Beast Boy was okay, and finally… sane…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I was running through back alleys, trying, as best I could not to be spotted. The last thing I needed was to be arrested for public indecency.

"Gotta get some clothes" I muttered repeatedly, probably looking and sounding like a complete psychopath… or would have if I weren't so sneaky. Guess being Slade's apprentice wasn't as useless as I had been thinking lately. But, the situation still was as it had been for the last few hours. "Who does a girl have to fuck to get some clothes around here?"

"Hey there, sexy" I heard a drunkenly slurring voice say.

I just had to ask…

**A/N: **Well, whaddaya think? Is it good, or the best ever? It's slightly shorter than my norm, but I think it'll do. One can't have nearly as much stuff in a fighting chapter as in a story progression chapter, or it'll just get weird and stuff.

By the way, my two favorite things, are even more my favorite than they were before writing this chapter!

Signed,

The Cheese!


	8. Chapter 7: Denial in All Her Glory

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**8. Chapter 7: Denial in All Her Glory**

**Mail Call!**

**Korey – **I'm glad I could make a Zelda fan outta someone. It's one of the best games in the world and I think that everybody should play at least one of them. But, if you're only gonna play one, try Ocarina of Time, and avoid Wind Waker with all you've got! That game nearly made me vomit! I was thinking of sueing Minimoto for giving me food poisoning with that game!

**TDG3RD – **So, I take it that you liked the first really actiony chapter in this fic. Well, as for the beast, I had no choice but to bring him out. Raven was in trouble… and a lot of it! As for Terra, I think you'll either love her role or dispise it. Plus, don't worry about Starfire, this is more of a comic relief situation than anything. If BB can't be the comic relief, you're kinda stuck giving the part to Starfire. By the way, thanks for being such a loyal reviewer. You're really the main one who keeps me goin'.

**A/N: **I guess that I should start the chapter. A lot's happening in this one. We get a little insight on all the Titans, Slade, and some of his hired help.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I turned to see a drunken, most likely homeless man, staring at the spot where my ass had been only seconds ago. His eyes began to move in the one direction that I would've preferred he'd stay away from.

As much as I didn't wanna hurt the poor guy… yeah right! I quickly dashed up to him, ducked under a clumsy attempt at grabbing me and tripped him. He just continued to lay there in a drunken daze. He'll be lucky not to get alcohol poisoning.

"Well, that's all well and good, kicking a perv's ass and all" I muttered agrivatedly. "But, how can I use this to my advantage?" The spoken thought caused me to blink in shock. Four years, and I'm still a manipulator? Well, I guess that's just how I am, I can probably find a way to use it for good… like becoming a military spy!

I just stood there, thinking about what I should do next, I really had no idea. I mean, I'm naked in the middle of a city and just kicked the ass of a drunk… a fully clothed drunk! He's wearing clothes!

I reached down and pulled off his trenchcoat that I was pretty certain hadn't come in contact with any part of his skin and wrapped it around my body, with a plan finally formulating in my mind. All I gotta do is… find the residential district… get somebody to let me either borrow some actual clothes or, at the least, wash this thing… and go to the Titan's Tower and hope that they're willing to listen to what I have to say. It seemed like a perfect plan!

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Wait, when'd I start laughing maniacally? Wait again! That wasn't me! I looked up quickly as I realized that it was coming from above and just stared open eyed and slack jawed as Starfire flew by… laughing evily!

"Okay, I've got some catchin' up to do."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

As soon as we reached our room, I slumped down on my bed. I decided that some meditation was in order… I've been doing a lot of that today. I crossed my legs in the lotus position and began to levitate. But, I decided that I should say something to Beast Boy who was dazing on his bed, his sword, thankfully, removed and lying on the floor. I quickly used my powers to push it under the bed… damn accident waiting to happen knowing Beast Boy!

"I'm going to meditate" I began in my regular monotone. "Take the time to get some sleep. Your snoring won't bother me."

"I don't snore, ya' know" Beast Boy said never looking up at me. "I may mumble once or twice, but that's it."

"Fine, as long as you don't talk… directly to me… you should be fine." With that, I closed my eyes and began to quietly chant my mantra for the third time today; "Azarath Metrion Zynthos."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I just laid there, listening to Raven's calming voice, slowly drifting off to some well needed sleep.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

In Raven's Mind

Happy: Hey, Rae!

Raven: _(covers face with hand)_ Listen, I'm here for an actual reason this time.

Logic: And, what might that be?

Raven: I think that I forgot something, but I can't seem to figure out what.

Logic: And, what do you want from us?

Raven: _(glares)_ Isn't it obvious? You're my intelligence, be smart already!

Logic: Well, I don't know what you don't know. Guh! Just think through the day and try figuring something out on your own for once!

Raven: _(stops to think)_ Well… we were at the temple… nothing there, at the hotel… we're there now, it wouldn't really be forgotten if it was right where we are, in one of the shops… no, the graveyard… the fight… the zombies… the ocarina! I forgot the ocarina!

Logic: Good job! _(claps sarcastically as to go along with her tone)_

Depression: I like the ocarina.

_(everyone looks at Depression.)_

Rude: You "like?"

Depression: _(closes eyes and begins to cry)_ Why do you hate me so much!

_(Trigger-happy shoots Depression.)_

Trigger-happy: There, better?

Depression: You shot me!

Denial: No I didn't!

Rude: She wasn't talking to you!

Denial: So?

_(Raven slowly backs towards the gate to/from her mind.)_

Love: _(runs from Anger's realm) _Rae, wait! I have undeniable proof that you've got the hots for him!

Denial: Undeniable? Impossible! _(tackles Love)_ I'm in charge here!

Raven: Wait! What?

Denial: Nothing! _(punches Love)_

Raven: You just said that you were in charge!

Denial: No I didn't!

Raven: That's it! I'm outta here!

Back in the Room

I quickly landed and looked around. I was quite happy to find that Beast Boy was still sleeping. I took this chance to leave the room without being noticed. If Beast Boy wakes up while I'm gone, he'll just assume that I wanted to be alone. Even he knows to respect that.

I ran through the village, not willing to fly in fear of drawing attention to myself with my powers. Getting to the graveyard seemed much faster than the first time around… probably due to my running and all… and I was there in no time.

I began to look around, trying to find the location where I had dropped the ocarina. It took me quite a little while, but I eventually found it, seeming to let off a soft glow. I grabbed it and swiftly pocketed it. I turned to leave, my task complete but suddenly turned back when a memory struck me. There was something that I had to get before we could go to any of the temples… but… I'd never learned what it was… or where to look.

I stood there, trying to figure it out for myself, but eventually gave up. I had turned to leave, once again but stopped when I heard the sound of soft footsteps in the grass behind me. I turned quickly and entered a defensive stance. I won't be caught off guard!

I quickly relaxed when I saw that it was only Sheik. He approach me, slowly and with that blank look on his face… reminds me of somebody I know…

"You look confused" he observed.

"Oh, really?" I asked sarcastically sending one of my best death glares in his direction. He took a step back but, his face remained blank.

"It's over there" he said, pointing directly to a particular grave off in a corner. "Move the stone."

I was about to respond with something to the effect of 'you're kidding right' or 'of course, that's perfectly normal' but he had already stepped back and threw a seed to the ground, creating a blinding flash, forcing me to cover my eyes with my cloak. I was suddenly quite pleased with myself for remembering to grab it earlier.

I dashed over to the grave and began to examine it.

"Well" I began, "here goes nothing." I raised my arms and chanted my mantra to activate my powers and wrapped the stone in my black aura. I began to pull at it with my powers. It slowly began to move. I'm just lucky that my mind is so much stronger than my arms, or this wouldn't be happening.

After a short while, the stone was moved enough for me to see that there was a hole under it. I approached the hole and looked down, in hopes of seeing how deep it was. But, it was just too deep to see the bottom. So, I took one last deep breath and leapt down the open hole, hoping for the best.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dream

"Beast Boy!" I hear Raven's voice call out my name in terror. I look in its direction in time to see an energy ball heading straight for me. I lunge to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack.

I turn to look at where Raven was again and watched the ensuing battle. "You bastard!" Raven shouted at the top of her lungs. "This is between me and you!"

"Oh, it is?" I hear another voice say. I turn to see… the one person I dread meeting in this world… laughing at Raven and preparing another energy blast. But, before he can even finish, Raven sends a blast of energy in his direction. He dodges it with little effort. "I see that faster attacks are in order."

He threw his hand out, shooting a concentrated burst of electricity straight for Raven. She dodges, and returns the blast with one of her own. The dark man blocks her blast with his cape and shoots another bolt in her direction. It just continues like that; blast, dodge, blast, block, over and over, back and forth. It is happening at such a pace that I'm hardly able to keep track. Then, as I watch Raven hurl more energy, I suddenly feel great pain shoot up my arm and through my body. I fall, unable to move, and just listen to everything going on around me.

"You fucking bastard!" is Raven's voice. Even in my current state, I can still hear the hatred pouring from her lips. I turn myself over to try and watch, and see Raven raise herself even higher into the air. Her cloak is white! When did that happen?

I watch as her cloak ripples around her waist and she crosses her arms over her chest and shouts her mantra at the very top of her lungs; "Azarath! Metrion! Zynth-" but she's cut off… as one of the dark man's energy bolts passes cleanly through her forehead. She drops to the ground, and all movement seems to cease.

I don't know how, but I find the strength to stand… and dash for her. I leap over the gap in the center of the room and kneel before her prone body. Then, I just stare… until I hear his voice.

"Do you see now?" I ignore him. I gather Raven into my arms and cradle her to my chest.

"I'm so sorry, Raven" I say feeling the tears come to my eyes. Although I would normally hold them back, I just let them flow.

"You do see. The true Hero of Time stood no chance against my power… and neither do the likes of you."

"You hold onto that confidence" I say, never turning to look at him. "Let it warm you at night. Make sure to enjoy the next couple days. 'Cause…" I turned my head to face him. "They'll be the last days of your miserable existence." I stand, Raven still in my arms and turn around to face the man completely. "I will destroy you. You may have had a chance before, but you've just made it personal. I will avenge… my… Raven."

End Dream

I shoot up in bed and am greatly relieved to find myself still in the bed in the inn. I look over to Raven's bed… and almost choke when I don't see her there. I leap from the bed and run to hers.

"No" I said quietly. "Hell no!" I shout as I run for the door. But, some slight logic breaks through my emotions and I grab the Master Sword and shield from beneath the bed. I then run from the room.

As I exit the inn, I realize that I have no leads. I then get a sudden urge to go to the graveyard, and I do just that. While I'm running, I'm thoroughly pissed as I realize that I'm still clothed in nothing but one of Raven's cloaks. I reach the graveyard quickly and head for the gate and stop as I see that the entire place is empty and silent. I just stare for what feels like hours. Then, I here soft footsteps coming up from behind me. I turn on the intruder jumping immediately into an offensive pose. But, I quickly calm when I see that it's only Sheik.

"You're getting involved more than I expected" I say still feeling the panic rise to ever higher levels in my mind.

"You need my help. Need I say more?"

"If you're here to help, then where is Raven?" I ask him returning to the offensive pose.

"Go to the windmill" he replied, slowly backing away.

"What? No riddles?"

"My riddles are what killed the Hero of Time." He suddenly threw down a seed and disappeared in a flash of light. I however, due to my experience with the game, was able to block without getting any retinal damage. When he was gone, I ran for the windmill as he had instructed.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I stood up and quickly scanned the area. I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw the apparition before me. It looked like a horribly deformed man… but transparent. It didn't say anything but just smiled at me and began to fly through the tunnel behind it.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted, running at the edge of the platform I was on. I leapt off the edge and chanted my mantra quickly as to fly after him… but continued to drop. Apparently my powers don't work down here… for some reason…

I continued to run after it as quickly as I could. I've always been a fast runner, for someone who rarely runs, that is. I was quickly catching up with the spirit but it suddenly sped up, causing our rates of movement to be equal. I just couldn't seem to get any closer to him, and things were only made worse when I had to start dodging fire balls. I was able to dodge all of them… mostly. A few scorched my cloak, but I remained mostly unscathed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I ran as fast as I could up the steps to the windmill entrance. Who puts so many steps in this kind of place? I stopped before the door to catch my breath, but I had to get to Raven, no matter what. That bastard hasn't gotten her… yet… and I'm not letting anything happen to her. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her.

I reach for the doorknob and turn it. I push the door open… or, at least, I try… I try again… and again… and again… and again, and again, and again, and again! The stupid thing just wouldn't budge. Nothing I did worked.

I stopped and tried to figure out what was going on… then, it struck me! It opens outward! I quickly grab the doorknob once again, and turn it… why does it seem to be turning so easily? I pull the door but it opens with far greater force than I had planned, and it hits me smack in the face. I fall backwards, hearing the sound of a girl gasp in surprise.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

As if it wasn't hard enough, I began to have to get through doors before they closed on me, effectively trapping me in a segment of the cavern. My legs were quickly tiring and I could only hope that the end would be nearing soon. Then, the climax of the unfairness of the situation occurred when I nearly ran over the edge of a chasm and that bastard spirit just flew right over it. I quickly ran around the chasm. I could see the door ahead of me. I made a running leap for it and soared through it just as it closed. I quickly leapt to my feet and began to run forward but felt myself be slightly choked and pulled so that I smack against the door. I just laid there, silently cursing the fact that I had probably lost it.

I looked up slowly to get an idea of the place that I was now stuck and saw that the spirit was at the top of a platform smiling silently at me. I grumbled some unintelligible things, and slowly rose to my feet after prying the hem of my cloak from under the door, and approached the spirit.

When I was before it, it just nodded in… approval? Then, it disappeared. It disappeared? I was just about to scream in frustration when I saw a trail of light begin to swirl around in the center of the platform, while a… treasure chest… slowly faded into existence. I approached the chest, quickly flipped it open and looked inside. The only contents of the massive chest was a small… what the hell is it anyways? I quickly grabbed and pocketed it and circled around the chest. As I had hoped, there was another door across the chamber.

I passed through the doorway, with it closing right behind me. I was slightly surprised, but only slightly. But, what I saw next, really took the cake. There were two blue blocks with odd sun-like symbols on them.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos" I muttered under my breath, more in an attempt to qualm my rising anger than in hopes of any actual result, but my powers activated immediately. I quickly used my powers to phase through the blocks and found myself on a small platform in the middle of a room with an odd rotating platform making up most of the center. But, there was a door off to the side!

I levitated down from the platform, greatly surprising a man playing a music box off to one side, but I just ignored him as I headed eagerly for the door. I grabbed the doorknob, tried to pull it open but found that that wouldn't work. So, I let go for just a second to get my brain to return to thinking mode from its current 'moving my legs fast' mode. Then, inspiration striking, I grabbed the doorknob once again. I turned it… seemingly easier than before, and pushed. But, the door seemed to take far less force than I had expected and I found myself tumbling outside. I let out a small gasp but heard the sound of wood striking a skull, followed by an oomph.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I stopped and tried to figure out what was going on… then, it struck me! It opens outward! I quickly grab the doorknob once again, and turn it… why does it seem to be turning so easily? I pull the door but it opens with far greater force than I had planned, and it hits me smack in the face. I fall backwards, hearing the sound of a girl gasp in surprise.

"Beast Boy?"

"Raven" I said rubbing my head. I opened my eyes to see a hand reaching out for me. I reached up and let it help me up. Then, I saw her and my heart nearly burst with my relief. Raven was okay… sort of.

"What happened to your cloak?" I asked, noticing the scorch marks.

"Oh, it's nothing" Raven began, pulling something from her pocket. "Is this the thing we needed?"

I looked at what she held and I nearly fainted when I realized what it was. She got the hookshot. How'd she know where to go? Oh, Shiek. Duh.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Slade's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Perfect" I say, sitting in my oddly office like desk. I was watching Terra walking down a residential street. "Everything is going to plan."

"But, sir" began my butler. "Could this girl not cause us trouble?"

"Of course not Wintergreen" I said gesturing for him to leave me.

"Yes, sir. But, she was freed by a great amount of white magic, and I can't shake the feeling that she's going to help the Titans."

"All part of my plans, Wintergreen" I said, continuing to dismiss my horribly confused butler.

"If you say so, sir" he said, leaving my office.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Robin's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I walked into the common room, as to get some food to eat while doing my research on Slade. But, when I arrived, I was struck with a sudden realization. Starfire was nowhere to be found.

I found Cyborg sitting on our weird horseshoe shaped couch, flicking randomly through the channels.

"Hey, Cye" I said to get his attention.

"Yeah, Rob?" he asked turning to face me.

"Have you seen Star?" I asked, not wanting to muck about.

"Yeah, she said she was gonna go rob a bank or something" he replied with a shrug. A shrug!

"Rob a bank?" I asked, nearly hyperventilating from the shock.

"Yep." I proceeded to faceplant from his calmness in the face of… something… not… good!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Wintergreen's POV

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Master Slade has lost it" I said to Rosario shaking my head in disappointment.

"Yeah, he was pretty smart up until that whole 'dying' thing" she replied sarcastically.

"Yes, but then, he was invincible until Trigon was banished."

"Yeah. And now, he's still got the 'invincible' mindset, and nothing to back it up."

I nodded in agreement. It has been quite some time since Master Slade has made any moves toward attacking the Titans again, and he has greatly lost his touch… yet he just can't admit that he needs to retire. Such is the power of denial…

**A/N: **So, you like? You hate? You feel like vomiting? What is your opinion on the topic of pie? We're finally getting on our way and things will begin to make some sense… eventually! There's gonna be a lot more fighting from this point on. So, I'm gonna do some more future story advertisements. Take a look and tell me what you think if you want.

**1. Head Trauma – **Beast Boy gets a head injury and starts acting weird. But, does it really have anything to do with the injury? Or, is it something else?

**2. The Only Thing Holding Me Back is Myself – **Raven loses her memories and Slade wants to "help" her "remember". But, what'll happen when he puts her up against the Titans? Has she really lost ALL her memories? I know it's probably been done before, but I think you'll like it!

**3. Why With the Body Switching! – **Raven and BB switch bodies, due to something involving a X-mas ham. Why is Raven so freaked? How is BB so good at controlling her powers? Read to find out… unless yer a bunch of lilly-livers! Go crappy pirate imitations!

If anybody wants me to begin work on any of these, just say so in a review and I just might. I'm starting to get slightly bored with this story. I'm not stopping it! Don't worry! I'm only gonna say this once; I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! Nothing will stop me!

Signed,

The Cheese!


	9. Chapter 8: Now What?

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**9. Chapter 8: Now What?**

**Mail Call!**

**TDG3RD – **I'm glad you enjoyed my little comic interludes of the other characters. I'm having fun with Starfire in this story. By the way, what do you think about Starfire referring to all bad guys as "bastard _(insert bad dude's name here)_?" 'Cause she calls friends "friend" so she should logically call enemies… something far less… endearing! Thanks for the positive reinforcement including the other stories! Notice anything similar about them? As for updating soon, how's… NOW for ya'?

**Korey – **Thanks for the great compliments! As for the voting thing, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I have no memory of what you would be voting on anyways… sorry and thanks!

**Animebaby08060 – **What the hell was that?

**Sunkistgurl10 – **Thanks for liking the chapter. As for the election thing, I think I finally understand what's being referred to. The new stories, right? Well, that wasn't a voting thing really. It was just more of a… if you would like me to get started on one, I'd be happy to oblige, but you'd better review to it also, if you know what's good for you! Feel the wraith of the paint fumes!

**A/N: **There will be some content and unplanned drama in this chapter. Do not stop reading if you get grossed out or pissed off at Raven. She's just kinda bitchy every once in awhile. I mean, yeah, there is a reason for a lot of what she does, but she is a bit of a bitch for no reason at times… especially in BB's direction. You know, it's that whole 3rd grade view on love that fules them everyday. But, like I said, please read the whole chapter. Nothing will actually happen… not that anybody's gonna pay any attention to this.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I showed him the… thing that I had found and began to get annoyed when he gasped. "What's the problem? I got it, didn't I?"

"Well, yes… I'm just a little surprised" he said hesitantly.

"Why?" I asked, partially just to see him squirm.

"Oh, come on!" he said, turning as if to stalk away. "I'm worried sick about you, come after you, and you decide to mess with me!"

I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say. I finally sighed, deciding that a simple apology would be the simplest approach. "I'm sor-"

"Nevermind" he said, interrupting. "Let's just get back." He then softened his voice and said "You must be tired. I bet you never slept."

He was right there. I hadn't slept, so I decided to just follow him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I wasn't really angry, just upset. Plus, I was now embarrassed due to my outburst. I just decided that silence would be the best approach… for now…

When we reentered our room, I threw my equipment under my bed and flopped down upon it in one fluid motion. I acted like I was staring at the ceiling, when in reality, I was watching Raven through the corner of my eye as she went over to her own bed. She removed her cloak, causing my heartrate to increase. Damned testosterone! I was quite relieved when she left her leotard on and laid down, pulling her covers over herself.

I took this opportunity to finally straighten up my sheets and get under them… even though I'm just gonna make them into a nest… thing during the night. Sometimes these animal instincts can be pretty annoying… always having to hide them…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I knocked on the door. The house was a quaint little place, with tan walls and white trimming. I could only assume that it belonged to a cute, little, old lady. I waited for a bit and knocked again. I heard the muffled voice of (yes!) a little, old lady shouting "Yes? Is somebody here to visit me?" I figured I could give her a little attention in exchange for some clothes and a bath.

After a short while, the door opened slowly… ever soooooooooo sssssssssllloooooowwwllllyyyyyyy…

"Oh, it's the Avon girl" the old lady said, a smile gracing her wrinkled face.

"Well, not really" I said, trying not to laugh. "I need to borrow some clothes." The elderly woman just stared at me with her eyes slowly squinting into a scowl.

"So, all you want are some clothes? You've just come all this way to put an old lady out? Are you really such a horrid bitch that nobody should ever have to be cursed by your horrid bitchy presence?"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I decided to use a strategy I had learned from Cyborg. "I'll pay you back… with cheese?"

"Are you offering me cheese?" the woman ask, her scowl only growing larger.

"Why… yes, yes I did" I replied putting on the biggest smile I could muster.

"Well then, come right in!" the old woman said, suddenly with a wide smile covering the majority of her face.

I just followed her inside, glad to (a) finally be getting some real clothes, (b) possibly be getting somewhere to spend the night, and (c) have a black friend… if he's still a friend, that is…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I awoke with a stretch and flipped my legs over the side of the bed. At first, I was surprised, I couldn't remember where I was, but I quickly calmed when I saw Beast Boy in the opposite bed with the sword under it.

My eyes shot back up to Beast Boy… or… at least… the small flip of his emerald hair that I could see poking out of the burrow that he had turned his bed into. I stood and almost approached him silently. I couldn't bare waking him. I stared down upon his adorable, hardly visible form and had to hold back a rather Starfire-like squeal. It was just so cute… even I had to admit it. No matter how much he tries to deny it, his animal instincts make him even MORE appealing… wait! What? Why do I keep thinking this kind of stuff?

I slowly lent down to lightly stroke the ear poking out from the nest, and Beast BBoy drew back into the encasement before I had even come fully in contact with him. I had no idea that he was so sensitive in his sleep! Or… was that just coincidental? I decided to try again. I reached for the ear and he pulled even further back, but this time apparently hurting himself in the process and shooting awake.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I shot awake in shock. Somehow I had nearly bit my own hand with my still stray fang which was very painful, obviously from my reaction. I began to look around with confusion. The dream I had been having was one brought on by my more animalistic side and I still wasn't completely back to myself quite yet. But, I quickly regained my senses, and saw Raven staring down at me trying her damnest to hold back a giggle. Wait! A giggle? I closed my eyes, counted to five and opened them again. Raven had finally recovered, but the evidence of glee was still evident on her face.

"So, how 'bout some breakfast?" she asked, with her normal monotone seeming slightly forced.

I nodded and got up. I was still wearing the same outfit from the previous day, but that's somewhat normal in this day-and-age… or reality… thingy! But, I did enter the bathroom and attempt to tame my horridly messy hair.

When I finally gave up, I handed the brush to Raven and she brushed out the few snarles in her own hair quickly and in exactly seven strokes… I just love watching her so much!

After our quick preparations, I led her out of the inn and to a small diner for breakfast… except there was just one problem… no money!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Beast Boy just stopped unexpectedly in the door of the diner that he had led me to, with his shoulders slumping.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No money" he replied quietly.

"Hey, you need some money?" I heard a man off in a corner of the diner ask. I turned to Beast Boy to see him looking back at me. I nodded for us to go over.

When we reached the man, we instantly rose our guard, both feeling a strange aura about him. He was just smiling at Beast Boy in a way that I really didn't like.

"Okay, what do you want?" asked Beast Boy, trying to act tough.

"I'll keep you in funds if you keep me entertained" replied the man, his smile only growing at the disgusted that I couldn't stop from appearing on my face. "Oh, don't worry missy. I don't want anything from you. I want him." The man gestured with his shoulder to Beast Boy who looked as if he was about to faint… or vomit… or both…

He was suddenly next to me, and pulling me out of the man's hearing range.

"No" he said simply.

"We need money" I said, slightly entertained by the whole situation. He's always bragging about how sexy he is and I could only think 'Karma's a bitch!'

"We'll find some other way!" he said, almost shouting in desperation.

"Okay, listen. It can't be as bad as you're making it out to be."

"Not bad!" he actually shouted this time. "I'm not gonna get raped just for some money."

"Please" I said, rolling my eyes. "He probably won't actually rape you."

"Then, what do you think he means by 'entertain'?"

"Well, I don't know. Hand job, strip show, who knows. Just don't let him go beyond a point. And, when he's about to, I'll get you outta there. We'll beat the snot out of the guy, him having started it, and we'll just take some of his money as reparations and aid toward mental and physical recovery."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV _(WARNING: there will be a lot of innuendo in this segment as well as the next one. But, don't worry. It's only talk. The actual event'll be from Raven's POV Consider this a joke of sorts..) _

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I was astonished… not to mention, slightly freaked out! How's she know so much about this stuff? Have people tried to rape her before? Not that I'd blame somebody… cuuuuuuuurrrrrrrvyyyyyyy!

At first I just stared at her, but eventually, I agreed with a hesitant nod of my head and went back to the man.

"Okay, I guess" I began, finding my nerves quickly failing me. I'd better get this over with. "What do you want me to do? Only one thing… that's it… and nothing where any part of you goes inside any part of me."

"Deal" said the man, probably deciding to go with what he can get. "How many chances'll I get to get a green hand, hand job?"

I sighed in the closest thing to relief that would be possible in the current situation. "Could we do this somewhere more private?"

"Yeah, follow me" the man replied with a matching gesture. Raven and I began to follow the man. I found it oddly ironic that we'd be doing… it… in an alley, but of course THAT would have to be a similarity between dimensions. I'm in another dimension, but I might as well still be a child, living on the streets of L.A.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I was slightly shocked by what happened next. Beast Boy just sat in front of the guy, no emotion on his face, just waiting for the man to get ready. I was suddenly full of guilt. Should I really be letting this man put him through this? No! Why would that even be a question… but it is only a hand job… I think I'll let this go, no need hurting one of those slightly-less-horrid pervs when he's willing to pay for something as simple as a hand job. But, that expression… I've never seen Beast Boy look like that. Sure, he's not always happy, but he's always got some kind of emotion. This is just wrong! Is there some reason he's acting like this?

The man had removed his pants, revealing something that succeeded in revolting me at my current distance… yet, Beast Boy just continued to stare blankly. I couldn't take it anymore. Something's happened to him, to make him just blank out when this kind of stuff happens. I don't want him entering this kind of state when it's my turn! Wait, I never thought that! I don't have any feelings for the guy!

He reached over and was just about to grab on when I leapt forward, grabbing him and sending both of us flying down the alley from my misjudged burst of strength. I quickly stood up and turned to the man, feeling the righteous fury rising… equally in my own direction than that of the pervert before me. I decided that some people deserved to be mugged.

I stalked slowly toward him and formed a fire ball in my palm. I pulled him up by the collar with my empty hand as to be in the most threatening position possible.

"Give us all the money you've got" I said in my trademarked monotonous voice. He just stared at me in fear. I then lowered my flame towards another part of his body, one that quickly shrunk back in protest of the heat. "Give it over."

He finally seemed to understand, and quickly pulled his wallet from his pocket and threw it the ground behind me. I then used my normal powers to plaster him to the wall. He just hung there, staring at me in stunned silence.

Part one of my job complete, I ran over to Beast Boy who was now sitting up, but still staring off blankly. I knelt down in front of him and waved my hand in frnt of his face… with no result. I then began to really panic. I felt my eyes begin to burn… and I didn't even know why and I buried my head in his shoulder, repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again.

I had finally calmed down and nearly leapt out of my skin when a soft hand was rested on my shoulder. "It's okay."

I looked up at him, the few tears that I had allowed to fall, now dried. I saw a weaker version of his signature smile as he stared down at me. I just couldn't understand it. There had obviously been something horrible in his life for him to react to the situation like he had, and I had brought it back from whatever part of his mind he had been able to hide it in!

"How can you forgive me?" I asked, baffled. "I know that what I was about to let happen was horrible… but normally… not so traumatic for a near-adult."

"What about a kid?" he asked, still calmly.

I finally understood. He had been… molested in some way as a child. I can't believe I couldn't see it! He's got fucking green skin! He was bound to attract all the perverts of wherever he he was calling home! The blanking out must've been some kind of defense mechanism that he had built up over the years… God! What have I done?

"Well, thanks for realizing that you were wrong" said Beast Boy, always the freakishly forgiving one. "But, we've still got a problem."

I just stared up at him.

"Actually, two problems. Firstly, I can't stand up with you clinging to me… not that I'm complaining…"

I quickly pulled away, finally realizing what I had just been doing. But, rather than blaming him, I just let him continue.

"And second, we're still slightly monetarily challenged."

I couldn't understand what he was talking about. I had mugged the damn bastard… so how could he not know? Oh! He was still in his trance… thing. With this realization, I pulled out the wallet and showed it to Beast Boy who eyed me suspiciously, until he spotted earlier mentioned bastard plastered to a nearby wall. He turned back to me and gave me a mischievous smile.

"Mugging, Rae-rae? What else have you been hiding from us?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never, ever find out" I replied, walking out of the alley, confident that everything would be fine and I had successfully avoided the most recent danger.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I was so glad that Raven never brought up anything that had happened in that alley. The last thing I needed was having to explain… anything for a very, very long time. Explanations are not my favorite things in the world and I think I've done enough of them for the rest of my mortal life. All I wanted was a quiet walk to the diner, so I could eat, and get ready for the day… which was gonna be a long one, especially after last night.

We ordered some food, Raven getting bacon, eggs and… tea… not my choice, but to each their own, I guess, and for myself, a salad… a big fat salad, as I discovered when it arrived at the table.

"Raven" I said quietly, making sure that there was no food in my mouth.

"Yeah?" she replied, irritatingly calmly.

"We have to start up with the temples today."

"I figured as much" she said, wiping some food from her mouth… even though she never spills anything.

"The first one's the Forest Temple" I began, deciding to just get my description (that's right, not 'explanation'!) over with. "It's located in the Lost Woods to the south. It shouldn't be all that hard to get through, but some parts can get pretty redundant."

"Redundant?" Raven said, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yeah, redundant. Ya' know. Repetitive, repeatedly, ya' know. That kind of thing" I replied, surprised that she didn't know the word. I thought that she was supposed to be the bookworm or something.

"I know what it means. I just didn't know you had such a big vocabulary… or any vocabulary at all for that matter."

"I'll let that go this time" I replied, sending her a mock-threatening look.

"Oh, I'm scared for my life" she replied sarcastically. We shared a small grin and returned to our food.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You know. All you kids these days are so lucky, with your cellular phones and personal laptop computers. You know, back in my day, all we had were two sticks and a rock. We defended ourselves with the sticks and had to share the rock. The worst day of my life was when the door-to-door door salesmen came and attacked my village. And, they weren't like those doorbell salesmen that you've got nowadays. They were the real thing. We were terrified for our lives! We tried to use the sticks, but the door salesmen had lawyers on their side. We stood no chance. But then, Superman came to our rescue. He didn't need the sticks, 'cause he was superman… and… urm… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

That was the old woman, who had been talking ever since I had entered, and I couldn't be happier that she had finally fallen asleep. As soon as she had, I had taken a quick shower, and stolen an outfit from her. I was both happy and disturbed by what I had found to take. It consisted of a pair of light blue bellbottoms and a tank top of a slightly darker shade of blue that went down to just above my naval. It had a v-neck! What old lady has clothes that show that much skin… and wore them recently?

After all that, I decided that spending the night wouldn't be the smartest move in the world, so I went to the nearby park and went to sleep in one of those kid tunnels made out of little, interlocking plastic parts. And, there I slept.

**A/N: **Okay, it should be easier to tell where the end of the story and the beginning of my notes are. Not that anybody said anything, I just know that I would've. Shalom covering all bases! Shalom paint fumes! That's right! I inhaled massive quantities of paint fumes today and that's why this chapter probably seems a bit… random. Anyways, I would just like everybody to review like usual and nothing bad will happen to this fic.

**P.S: This is a shoutout to Rave-Widow. Where are you? I miss our little back and forth thing. It was entertaining… not that kind! Perves…**


	10. Chapter 9: Getting Gay With Kids is Fun!

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**10. Chapter 9: Getting Gay With Kids is Fun! _(Read Author's Notes!)_**

**A/N: **Okay, this is based off of an episode of South Park. There was this child lip-sinking group called Getting Gay With Kids and the chapter title is the freakishly misleading chorus of the groups main song. I was thinking of giving an episode summary here, but I'm not sure that's legal on this site, so I think I'll just leave you with one last bit of reassurance. There will be no pedophilia in this chapter or, for that matter, the entirety of this fanfic! I repeat; no pedophilia! So, calm down! I'm no tight ass, but even I'm bothered by that concept… ewwwwww…

**Mail Call!**

**Wow, six reviews! That's the best so far!**

**Rave-Widow – **Thank you! I was wondering what it'd take to get you reviewing again. You're, like, the only person who actually comments on stuff that happens in the story! Do you know what one review said? "Hey" What the hell is that? That doesn't even make sense in my paint fume infused mind! Well, sorry for the ranting… like I always say, you can fix any problem with ranting and toast. It's a proven fact.

About coursework being stupid, I'm totally with you dude/dudette! That burrowing thing is based off what one of my cats does. He'll use anything he can find around him and turn it into part of a nest and one can usually only see one of his ears. And, he's extremely sensitive to touch in his sleep. I'm just glad that I was able to get control of my hands back in time to get Raven to kick that freaks ass. The point I was trying to get across is that perverted bastards exist no matter where you are! As for Terra, she's purely… scratch that… mostly good in this story. She's still got some quirks, but she's basically a positive addition to this story. She's been chosen to be their… NEVERMIND! Damnit! Almost did a spoiler! That wouldn't be be good at all! Thanks again for your review. Try to keep it up if you can. I'd appreciate it!

**Nood – **Yeah, I just love GIR so much! I was waiting for someone to point that out! You can expect to see a lot more Psychotic Raven in the future! And, do you think that I should introduce the readers to Russian Raven? Thanks for the review!

**Tenshijaki – **COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIIEEEEES! Gimme! I want cookies! Cookies are good! And, I'm spent, okay! I'm glad that there's gonna be some people who'll be surprised by the special Zelda-ish events! Doing things is what I like to do!

**Sunkistgurl10 – **Yeah, I guess I do kinda update a lot. I just make sure to update as often as possible. I hate people who take too long to update, so I don't wanna be a hypocrite, so I work quickly. It's not really that I type fast… maybe a little…. But mostly, I just keep at it whenever I've got something to work with. Well, thanks for the review. I honestly appreciate it.

**Talim9 – **Okay, try reading it again. It was originally meant as a joke, but it became something far more serious as I continued. Just read it. You might not understand some stuff I'm gonna do later if you don't. With that aside, thanks for the review! This is so awesome!

**Warprince2000 – **Thanks! Well, here's that next chapter you're asking for!

**A/N: **Don't miss the drama when BB and Rae finally reach their first temple, on TNT's drama in the daytime! I'm on vacation and have been watching TNT for the last eighty or so hours! I didn't know that so much Law & Order was possible!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's Dream Sequence

I was just floating through an oddly familiar darkness, not that crappy metaphorical darkness meant to represent the darkness of one's soul, mine wouldn't be this black… not that I'm trying to say it would be white! It would probably be a pretty shade of grey… back to the point!

I was just floating through an oddly familiar darkness when a yellowish glow seemed to appear off in the distance… or really small right in front of me… that kind of effect, ya' know? I just stared at the light for the longest time, until it began to… speak?

"Terra" it said in a creepy and shadey way… kinda like Raven!

"Huh?" I asked, slightly creeped out by its… creepiness!

"Do you even know why I awakened you?"

"Uh… " I couldn't think of anything to say, 'cause I really didn't know.

"Two people from your past, both of whom you cared about to varying degrees and in different ways, have been sent to a dimension parallel to your own as to save it from a great evil power. You are the one chosen as their guide through their trials, due to your… particular experience."

"Uh… " I was still confused as I tried to register everything. I wasn't having very much success with that task… probably made harder by the murky and ominous way the voice **liked to put things!**

End Dream Sequence

I shot up from my sleeping location, incidentally causing me to slam my head against the top of the tube thingy. After rubbing my head as to relieve some of the pain, I began to wonder what that dream was all about. In my conscious mind, the information from the dream was finally seeming to make some sense. But, now I had to wonder; who was he talking about?

"Mommy, mommy!" I heard a small child shout. "There's a hippy in the tube!"

"It's okay honey" said another voice, this one belonging to a middle aged woman. "Just make sure not to get any second-hand highs."

I was officially pissed off. First, there's some old lady who thankfully had a sleeping disorder. Plus now, I was called a hippy! I hate hippies! I love meat out of spite for hippies! Hmmm… that's probably gotta have something to do with Cy's love of the stuff… wow! He must REALLY hate hippies! Just remember, every time you eat steak, a hippy's hackysack goes into the gutter…

With that, I climbed from the tube thingy and quickly left the park grounds. Outside, I used my powers to bring two fist sized rocks over to me, which I would use to fly to my final destination. "Well, here goes nothing!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Promptly upon finishing our meal, we returned to our room to equip ourselves for the upcoming trials. Beast Boy got the sword and shield and I made sure that I still had the ocarina and hookshot. I figure, I found it, I'll use it. I may not know all that much about this world, but I'm gonna be as helpful as I damn well can!

As we were leaving, Beast Boy had told me to wait for him. I did so, and was pleased when he returned quickly.

"What did you do?" I asked upon seeing the proud expression on his face which could only be a bad sign.

"Nothing!" he said defensively. "I just got us a map in case this world isn't exactly like the game."

I nodded in approval. I seem to be agreeing with him quite a bit lately. Well, he's in his element… damned video games!

Finally prepared, we left the village behind rapidly. According to Beast Boy, the temple could take most of the day in this real life situation. Then, he started to mutter something about a 'boss'. I don't know what he was referring to, but I'm far too preoccupied to really be bothered. It's probably nothing.

After a surprisingly short walk, having expected it to take all day or something, we arrived at a strange tunnel leading into the woods beyond.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I was quite pleased when we reached the tunnel to the forest without incident. It really brought my mood up. Plus, as if to make my day, Raven didn't make one snide comment all the way here…

"So, ready to return to your atmosphere, grass stain?"

… and I spoke too soon!

Deciding that a village of midgets was the last thing Raven needed to see at this point, we took the shortcut to the Lost Woods. We crossed through another one of the tunnels like the one that had marked the entrance of the forest, and found some weird kid, looking oddly like a scarecrow with a skeleton mask on its face, reminding me of the game's stupidest mini-game. You give the little fuck a mask as a kid and he tries to kill you after the whole seven-years-later thing.

"Watch out, Rae" I warned, drawing the sword instinctively. "Those things don't like taller people, and he uses his flute like a blowgun."

"You gotta get a life" was all she said, sending a burst of energy to strike the kid before he even got a chance to attack.

I glared at her, trying to look annoyed and she just smirked at me and hovered through the nearby tunnel. I, of course, just followed her. I knew that we needed to stick together and I took the lead, having a slight memory of which way to go.

We followed the tunnels, without any problems until I reached the one I could never quite memorize. I decided to take the simple approach…

… the easy approach…

… shit…

… I don't think there is a simple approach…

… shit…

"Well?" Raven asked, glaring at me impatiently.

"I forgot the way" I replied, quietly, but just loud enough to be heard.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I was so irritated that I threw him against a tree. Who knows, I just might have boosted his memory…

"I remember now!" he nearly shouted as he stood. He then ran through the tunnel to my right, and I followed close behind, truly pleased that the physical harm I inflicted wasn't completely useless… other than giving me joy.

A short while later, we entered what looked like a forest maze… a different kind of maze than the one we had just gone through. This one was more open. We could actually see where we would end up… unlike the last one… what's with all the mazes?

"Sacred Forest Meadow" said Beast Boy, announcing our current location. I simply ignored him and walked through the opening directly ahead of me. I was just about to enter the first splitting path when I heard Beast Boy shout "Raven, wait!"

I tried to stop, but fell forward due to my momentum. I began to stand up, but stopped when I heard an ear splitting shriek. It sounded oddly pig-like. I looked in the direction of the sound, and chanted my mantra as to put up a barrier. But, all the I could get out was "Azarath Metr-" when I felt the end of a spear pierce through my shoulder. I felt myself be dragged as the creature was pushed forward by it's own momentum. But then, it stopped with such force that I flew off the spear, flesh and muscle tearing as I collided with the wall… and fell… into water… deep water. I thrashed about for a short while, attempting to swim. But, with my injury I couldn't do anything but sink to the bottom… as my consciousness faded. But, I could swear that I saw a pair of beautiful emerald eyes just before the blackness became absolute…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Raven, wait!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. She actually listened to me but just fell from momentum… damn physics! I ran toward her as she began to stand, but I fell from shock when I heard the animalistic shriek. It was far more ferocious than I remembered from the game… but I guess that's to be expected.

I had just regained my balance when Raven was rushed by the creature. It was the same kind of bulldog/pig-like creature that had tried to attack me in the bath! It happened so quickly that I hardly had time to react. One second, she was there. The next, the monster was running with her hooked on his spear… oh! That sounded wrong.

I waisted no time in drawing my sword and rushing the creature from behind. In one clean stab, I had pierced its heart and it fell, creating a puddle of blood in its wake. But soon, it faded, blood and all, into an odd greenish mist. I'm really starting to hate the color green!

I hadn't given the beast a second glance as I sheathed the sword and leapt into the water. I swam toward Raven at top speed, making my hands webbed just for this situation. Just before I reached her, her eyes closed, causing a burst of terror to shoot through my entire body. I only swam quicker and pulled her from the water in record time.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I felt like complete and utter shit as my consciousness slowly began to return. My entire body felt like lead and my shoulder seared with agony. I opened my eyes and was quite pleased to find the sun blocked out by the trees around me. I never thought I'd be so happy to see trees. Stupid trees… always so tall and proud… they can all just die for the amount I care!

"Rae… are you okay?" I didn't recognize the voice at first. But, slowly, I registered that it was Beast Boy. I tried to sit up but quickly gave up on that when I remembered the pain in my shoulder. I quickly folded my uninjured arm over myself so that the hand was over the wound.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos" I chanted quietly, causing a warm sensation to rush through my entire right side. After a bit, the pain subsided and the injury was no more. I was pleased that Beast Boy had understood my actions and hadn't tried to stop me at any point. Maybe he's not as dumb as he acts… nah!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I noticed that she was trying to rise once again and I ran over to help her this time. She accepted my hand and I stood her up with little effort.

"We should get going. I already cleared the path… mostly" I said, pleased with myself when I heard the happy sigh escape her lips. I had, in fact, gone through the remainder of the area, taking down all those creatures, more in an attempt to get out some access aggression than to make future events easier. But, if it works, don't fix it, right?

She seemed to be fine since healing herself, so we made through the remainder of the meadow and to the stairs that lead to the temple's entrance… place… thingy. But, we quickly came up against the one person I had forgotten. It was a giant version of those bulldog/pig-like things. It was easily twenty+ feet in height. Even I was slightly intimidated…

But, Raven never let the beast react to our presence. As soon as she had seen it and it raised the club it held… did I mention the club? It's about the height of… me plus a half! Anyways, as soon as it had raised the club, she had quickly chanted her mantra, sending a burst of energy straight through its chest. It fell and soon discintegrated into the same green mist of its brethren.

And, as if nothing had happened, Raven and I just walked the length of the corridor and began to scale the next flight of stairs. Forest Temple, here we come…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Robin's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I can't believe this is happening! Starfire's gonna rob a frickin' bank and Cyborg tells me to calm down! What's wrong with the team today? First, Beast Boy and Raven go missing… oh, I was supposed to check on that… whatever! I don't have time! Now, Star's gonna break the law and Cyborg doesn't care? What fucking psychotic world have I fallen into? I can't let her go through with this. Whatever her reasons, I have to stop her… even if I have to hurt her… but, dammit! It's black and white! You do something bad… without good reason… your bad! It's just that simple! Starfire, here I come!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It's just a little further. The tower's finally risen over the horizon. It's only a matter of time. Please. Let them be okay. Don't let them refuse. Well, either way, all I can do is hope. Titan's Tower, here I come…

**A/N: **Well, there's another chapter. I hope you like it. I don't know why but I couldn't seem to keep my concentration on it. I think I focused it on one group for too long or something. By the way, how do you like the simultaneous event thing I did? They've all reached a big point in the events of their story at the same time!

By the way, sorry for the shortness. I just wanted to end it here with all the story timelines equalized. So, just hang with me. There's gonna be a lot of action in the next few chapters. We've basically reached the point where the story really picks up!

Signed,

The Cheese


	11. Chapter 10: The Minuet of Forest

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**11. Chapter 10: Minuet of Forest**

**Mail Call!**

**Animebaby08060 – **I reiterate; What the hell was that? I appreciate the review but would it hurt to actually say something? I mean, really!

**Isa Lumitus – **I'm really glad you liked it! There's definitely gonna be more weird crap like that in the future! Not that I'm surprised, but people tend ot enjoy my little "Raven & her emotions" montages! Thanks for the review!

**Rotten Core – **Glad you like… why do so many people review to chapter four? I should check it out and see if there's something special about it… Thanks for the review! Zelda and Teen Titans rock!

**Warprince2000 – **Not to be naggy or anything, but that sounds more like a first review than that other one you did… well, thanks for the positive reinforcement! Like Martha Stewart once said… every chance she got… "It's a good thing." And, are reviews ever a good thing!

**TDG3RD – **That's right! Terra's good in this story… mostly. I'm not sure she'll stay that way, but she probably will if it weren't for you stupid, morher f-ing kids and your bastard dog! Oh, oops… wrong… version of reality! By the way, this story is to be a full TT/Zelda crossover, so the person talking to Terra was probably from the Zelda world, but I'm not completely certain about that quite yet. It might change, it might not! Like I said, it's all up to Bob Dole and the paint fumes!

**Sunkistgurl10 – **See, isn't it just easier to agree with me. As a friend of mine with a fat head once said, I'm always right, even if reality disagrees! I kinda based that simultaneous events thing off a situation on the show Scrubs. It was the first season and all the three main characters had a flat lining patient at the same time. JD's patient decided to die, and Elliot and Turk's patients just died for reasons that I can't quite remember. It was so sweet and sad that I cried for a really long time and still tear up at the awful beauty of the situation! Dude, if that wasn't rambling, I'm the queen of Sweden!

**Rave-Widow – **Thanks for the advice, maybe I should respond. But, the person sent me another review. This time, it said "Hahahahahaha… heys" or something like that! I think s/he's making fun of me or something. Well, thanks for taking time better used sleeping to R+R my story. I'm so touched… in a good way!

I totally agree with your pervert theory! That's so true! When I lived on this one street, there was this one guy who kept trying to get my brother to go "fishing" with him! Even I, at the age of four, knew what was going on! Oh, and don't get too proud of the spoiler thing. I have a short attention span, and it can be pretty easy to trick me, especially when I've been influenced by the infinite power of paint fumes… or something like that. I don't even remember writing that last chapter.

As for Terra… I don't hate her… but she broke BB's heart, so I don't particularly like her either. Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about the cave thing! But, wouldn't it be more hippy-like if she had been sleeping in a van… or a photo developing place… or, now that I think about it, one of those little plastic tubes at a playground?

I'm quite happy with myself for keeping Raven mostly in character, except for in certain situations. I also liked that whole tree/slam scene. I just figured that Raven hasn't hurled BB into anything for almost 24 hours, so she's overdue or something. That whole simultaneous events thing was mostly there to get everybody in the same place at the same time, for convenience sake as well as a little poetry. If I do it again, it'll be purely to help keep everybody on the same page… especially when all the characters have come in contact with eachother in one way or another. Thanks for keeping up with me. Most people just dump me when I start yelling at scientific principals and paint fumes. Thanks for the review! Consider this entire fricken' story dedicated to keeping you entertained!

**Animebaby08060 – **Well, at least you said something… thanks for the review?

**Korey – **Well, thanks for liking it that much. You could probably consider this kinda like season six of Teen Titans if you want.

**Mylovetheswamprat – **Arms are for hugging! Thanks for liking my story so much that it deserves a sentence enhancer! You fuckin' kick ass too!

**LOGEN – **Not really that many times. I just have one of those semi-photographic memories. I have the temples memorized almost perfectly. But, I promise that I won't make this into some weird obsessive thing. There's gonna be a steadily decreasing amount of detail as I proceed through the temples. Basically, I'm only gonna have the big important things. Thanks for the wonderous review!

**Nood – **Thanks for the review. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do about Russian Raven. I was just thinking that having that amongst all her other emotions, as if being Russian is a state of mind or something would be kinda funny. But, I'm not sure whether I'm gonna do it, after all. As for the chapter quality, I'm sorry for the low quality. It was kinda like a filler or something.

**A/N: **Son of a b1tch! That was more reviews than I ever expected to get at any given time. I feel blessed to have so many totally awesome fans! I've decided to start having something funny or interesting at the end of each chapter. Some possibilities could be trivia, polls, or just some cool quotes! There's always gonna be something.

**Disclaimer: **I'm only gonna do this every tenth chapter or so. I don't see why it's needed on every chapter! I don't own the Teen Titans, the Legend of Zelda, or anything affiliated with either… or any of the other stuff that somebody else owns. So, in simpler terms, if I don't own it, I don't own it! Guh!

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Sheik's POV _(that's right. A Zelda character for once) _

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Having been following these two outworlders, I had come to recognize that they needed my help far more often than I had been planning on allowing. I was to follow them around, on all parts of their quest, keeping an eye on them and emerging from the shadows whenever I was needed. But, now was to be the first instance of planned intervention. I was awaiting their arrival to the Sacred Forest Meadow, upon a high ledge, out of their line of sight. As part of my Sheikah training, I am to keep the element of surprise at all times, even among allies.

While in this place, I was to teach the two of them a powerful melody for the Ocarina of Time with the power to instantly teleport them to the TriForce symbol preceeding the Forest Temple's entrance. Although they will probably never require the song, it is better to give them every advantage possible.

A short time ago, I had heard one of the Moblins (**A/N: **pig/dog things) attack, and die shortly after. I could only assume that the green and purple ones had arrived. I hoped for their safety. Although they may seem clueless, each in their own way, I believe that they hold great power. They have yet to fail… although their quest has only just begun…

After hearing the sound of many more of those creatures dying, followed by a long period of silence, and finally the death of the massive one that stood as a final sentinel to this temple, I was prepared to intercept my kingdom's saviors. I saw them approaching the TriForce symbol. The green one seemed to slow, as if waiting for something. He must be expecting me. Strange how he seems to know so much…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

We finally reached the yard that contained the temple's entrance. Raven didn't seem to care in the slightest and had begun to float up to the platform leading into the temple. I, on the other hand, knew that something was supposed to happen here. I suddenly remembered what, just in time to turn as Sheik leapt down from above to greet us.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I had reached the temple entrance with no problem, but it never occurred to me to wait for Beast Boy until I was almost through the threshold. At which point, I turned around to see that Sheik had arrived in his startling and mysterious way. And, I thought that I was the spooky one…

He began to speak, in a monotone that could even rival my own with style. "This speech was originally meant for the first Hero of Time, but from what I have seen, it should have a similar affect on the two of you."

In response to this, I floated back down and landed next to Beast Boy. "Go ahead" I said, feeling like I had to defend my title as mistress of the monotone.

"Very well" he began with a slight nod. "You will be needed for your skill with the ocarina anyways." He seemed to take a deep breath and compose himself, although it didn't seem necessary as he seemed composed nearly all the time… except for during that whole bleeding to death thing… but that can be excused.

"The flow of time is always cruel." I was confused. It never occurred to me that he would become strange and poetic all of a sudden. "It seems different for everyone, but none can change it."

Flashback

I don't know what happened, but I suddenly found myself remembering the "Trigon Incident". I remembered standing on the platform, chanting the spell to release my father. I remember feeling like I was in control of nothing. I had always sought control, but it was all gone in an instant. Suddenly, I saw the expression on Beast Boy's face. It looked like a mixture of fear… rage… and… caring? Seeing that face, I wanted to remain in that for all time, but I found that I had no time left and was struck by sudden inspiration. Maybe I couldn't save the world… but possibly… just possibly… my friends could do it in my place…

End Flashback

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"The flow of time is always cruel. It seems different for everyone, but none can change it."

Flashback

I didn't understand why, but I found myself thinking about the "Malchior Incident"… or at least, right after it. I had seen that dragon screw with Raven's emotions and had also known that it was partially my fault. I had to make this right. At her door, I knocked softly, receiving the expected response. "Go away." But, I didn't go. I had to fix this… if I could.

"Raven" I began. "I'm sorry."

"Don't" she nearly shouted through her sobs. "I thought I was creepy! And, don't tell me that I'm not!"

Not knowing what else to say, I said "Okay, fine. You're way creepy." I cringed slightly when I realized how stupid that was. But, I continued. "But, you think you're alone, but you're not." I just stood and waited for a response… any kind of response. But, when none came, I began to walk away. I heard a hiss as Raven's door opened. I turned around to apologize again or… do… something, when I felt Raven wrap her hands around me. At first, I began to panic, but I quickly got used to it. Now, I just wanted this moment to last forever, as I finally realized exactly how I felt about her. I was about to return the hug when a massive of trash smashed against the side of my head, sending me flying.

End Flashback

But, he continued. "A thing that does not change with time is a memory of younger days. If you wish to return to this place…" He suddenly pulled out his harp. "… play this song on the ocarina."

I turned my eyes to see Raven fumble to retrieve the instrument. It hadn't occurred that she could be forced into memory too. She quickly squared her shoulders and positioned her fingers.

I could tell that she was concentrating on the notes played by Sheik. I was quite impressed with her, not that I doubted her skill, when she played the song back… perfectly!

"Good." He put his harp back… wherever he keeps it, and was about to throw something to the ground.

"Wait!" I shouted, causing Sheik to step back slightly.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Rae doesn't know all the songs of this world" I replied, hoping that something would come of it.

"I see" was all that Sheik said, as he redrew his harp. "I know you know many things that you shouldn't. So, which songs do you think that you will need?"

I wasn't sure how to respond. What if I say something stupid that only pertains to the game version of the world? Oh well. That's what I'm known for, right? "Zelda's Lullaby and the Song of Time."

"Yes, you will need those songs, now that I think about it. Very well" he said, not wasting a moment. He quickly began to strum the calm and melodic notes of Zelda's Lullaby, which Raven copied perfectly, the exact same thing happening with the Song of Time. When they finished, Sheik began to back up, probably preparing for his flashy exit, but stopped suddenly. "You remind me of… him" and he threw a seed to the ground, creating a blinding flash. When we uncovered our eyes, he was gone.

"So, Rae-ven… " I began, temporarily speechless.

"We've wasted enough time for one day" Raven interrupted coldly. "We should get going so we can get back to the village before… tomorrow."

With that, she handed the hookshot over to me and levitated up to the temple entrance.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I cringed slightly when I realized just how bitchy I had just been to Beast Boy. There was no excuse for it. Shortly after landing on the platform, I heard a sound that was probably the hookshot, doing… whatever it is that it does. I turned to Beast Boy when I knew that he was behind me. "I'm sorry" was all I said as I turned back to face the opening to the Forest Temple.

We glanced at eachother and nodded, acknowledging a temporary truce for the duration of the temple. It wasn't a peace treaty, as much as a non-aggression pact, but it would do.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Starfire's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I awoke late in the day. I had decided that if I were to do the robbing of the bank, that I would require all the energy that I could obtain. So, I had slept for twelve hours without stopping. I had slept on the front stoop of the bank as to get started as soon as I awoke.

After standing and stretching my sore muscles, I entered the bank and stood in the shortest line. There were several people in front of me, including an elderly woman who seemed to have some form of four legged device designed to support her weight.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I landed in front of the Titan's Tower and approached the main entrance. Feeling my nerves begin to climax, I looked away and forced my hand to rap lightly upon the door. But, there was something odd about the door's texture. Whereas it seemed to be made of metal, and was as far as I could remember, it seemed to be slightly more squishy and fleshy. I began to wonder about this discovery, completely forgetting my nerves and continued to knock.

"Terra?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I leapt back from the door and looked at it… or him… Robin was standing in the open door, and there was an extremely visible bruise forming on the center of his forehead. I began to smile awkwardly at him, holding my hands behind my back.

"Hi?" I said, not certain if it was the right approach.

"But… how?" began Robin, with a confused expression plastered on his face. But, he suddenly shook his head, as if remembering something. "Never mind! I have to find Starfire! Go to the common room. Cy can deal with you." And, he was off.

I decided to follow his directions. Upon reaching the common room, I heard yet another familiar voice begin to speak. "Back so soon, Rob?"

"Not quite" I said, sitting next to him, but at a respectful distance from the metal titan.

"Terra!" he shouted, leaping from the couch staring at me in disbelief.

"Please!" I began, starting to get a slightly panicky feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Somebody here needs my help, and I can't let you guys down again!"

"Okay?" he said, stretching out the "o" part. I began to explain the events of the previous day as quickly as I could, but it still took a good hour to get all the details out and understood.

"So, which of you guys've gone missing?" I asked, wanting to get right to work.

"Well" Cy began. "At this point, all of them."

"No!" I nearly shouted, shaking my head. Something was happening to the one's that I had to help, and whatever it was, it was big. I quickly decided to figure it out myself. I had seen Starfire flying through the sky, and Robin at the front door, and Cyborg… right now. That only left… Beast Boy and Raven! "BB and Rae!f"

"Huh?" he asked dumbly.

"They're the one's I've gotta help!" As soon as I said that, I heard the main door open again, with the sound of moans and pants following it, while a strange mechanism in Cyborg's arm began to play a beeping version of Big Butts. I quickly began to turn my head back and forth between the different… and awkward sounds.

"Well, looks like Rob and Star're back" began Cyborg, seeming to sympathy with me on that subject at least. "And, BB's trying to act ghetto, wherever he is… " He then pulled out his communicator and I could only assume that he called for BB's one.

I just kept looking back and forth between Cyborg and the hall leading to the front entrance of the tower. I sighed, defeated.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Robin's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I rode my R-cycle as fast as it would go. I had to catch Starfire, no matter what. I couldn't let her go through with this. I was spared the search part due to the fact that the city only has one bank.

I arrived at the bank in record time and jumped from the R-cycle, almost forgetting to put up the kickstand. But, I did ultimately remember… after it fell on me, of course. When that deed was done, I dashed for the bank's large sliding glass doors, and kept running, until I smack into them… then they opened and I slipped inside to see… Starfire having what looked like a staring contest with the clerk. I approached her slowly, not wanting to start anything that didn't need to be started and could hear the stupidest conversation of my entire life passing between the two of them.

"May I please have all the money in the vault?" asked Starfire in her sweet voice.

"Uhhhhh, no?" replied the clerk with more of a questioning tone than Starfire had had.

":Please?"

"Are you trying to rob us?" asked the clerk.

"Why, yes I am good bank clerk!" Starfire shouted in her excitement.

"Well… you can't" said the clerk with a determined expression on his face.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

It was at this point that I decided to cut in. I approached Starfire and put my hand on her shoulder. "Starfire?"

She jumped from my grasp and suddenly shouted "Yay! I know how to perform this portion of the robbing process!" She flew into the air and formed starbolts in each of her hands and smiled viciously at me. I started to back up slowly. I was horrified. I just couldn't understand what was going on, but whatever it was, it would be better for it to happen outside.

"Come and get me!" I shouted, running from her and back outside. She followed, much faster than I could ever run and ended in front of me on the front stoop. She hurled a starbolt at me, seemingly missing on purpose. Good, at least she's not really trying to hurt me. Maybe I can talk her out of this yet. "Star, why are you doing this?"

The look she gave sent shivers up and down my spine. "Because, I want you to pay attention to me! I want you to, just once, pay me the attention that you pay to bastard Slade!"

I was shocked. I had no idea that she felt that way. I immediately left my fighting stance. "Well, you didn't have to rob… try to rob a bank to get."

"Then, why does it feel as though that is exactly what was necessary?"

Then, it hit me. She's right. I don't pay her enough attention. But, I only spend so much time on Slade to get my mind off of her. If I'm not forcing myself to concentrate on something else, I always find myself thinking about her, her beauty, her innocence, her kick-ass attitude during battle. It's all just so wonderful that I just can't keep my mind off of her. Then, it hit me! I'll say just that! And, so I did!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Starfire's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After hearing the wondrous words coming from my love's mouth, I returned to the ground and approached him. I knew that all he had just said was very difficult for him, and he needed me to make the next move. Putting it like that, I feel like I'm playing the game of chess that Raven had taught me, and I was in check.

"Robin, I must tell you something, and I do not wish for you to run off and… distract yourself with bastard Slade" I said, acting as comfortable as I could, although I was full of nerves and it seemed as if the Floogles from the Mattresscouch Fields were Flamboozling within my second stomach. "I… love you friend Robin!"

When I saw the terrified expression on friend Robin's face, I thought to myself; now, you're in check, love. "I-I-I l-l-l-l-love y-you t-t-too, S-Starfire." With all of his stuttering, I felt as if it had taken him for the remainder of eternity… that does not sound right… to say it. But, I couldn't have been happier!

I flew to him and enveloped him in a loving embrace, remembering at the last moment to be weary of his fragile human form, and lifted him into the air.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Robin's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I felt her wrap her arms around me, which wasn't all that much of a surprise. But, it was the lack of crushing, and the fact that my legs were lifted from the ground. I felt myself being lifted high into the air, as Star repositioned me, nearly causing a heart attack, I might add, into a bridal type position. Although it was embarrassing, I let it go. It wasn't as if anybody could see the two of us. I looked up at her vibrant face and saw that she was looking back down at me, and our lips met… and hardly parted for the next hour as we returned to the tower. I didn't even remember Terra's mysterious reappearance.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Slade's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Everything was still going perfectly to plan. Robin had admitted his love for Starfire, creating yet another distraction for the boy blunder. His life is like an hour long ensemble drama or something. Plus, Terra had returned to the tower, bringing their attention… to exactly where I don't want it… fuck. Maybe I shouldn't have just been sitting here watching. Maybe I should start playing an active role. I can't let them become aware of my plan!

**A/N: **Okay, sorry about that. I guess that they'll be in the temple in the next chapter. I've got a slight… oh, who am I kidding… major case of writer's block. I'm gonna try to work through it with a one-shot. It's gonna be called **"All I Can See"**. It's another Teen Titans fic. Check it out if you want. I'm really sorry for taking so long to update! There's no excuse for it! I just couldn't think of what to do, so I'm gonna try and update as fast as possible! Plus, you've got a nice little one-shot to look forward to… or not if you wanna be that way.

Signed

The Chees is Back!


	12. Chapter 11: Forest Temple

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun**

**12. Chapter 11: The Forest Temple**

**Mail Call!**

**TDG3RD – **Hi! Ya' know what I noticed? You're almost always the first to review. Do you really like this story that much? I don't see why, but I'm not gonna complain! Yeah, Star and Robin can be pretty oblivious… all the live long day! But, they're finally together. But, like with all relationships, results may vary! Satisfaction not guaranteed!

**Korey – **Okay, thanks! I don't quite get your review, so if you could elaborate, just a little, that would be wondrous. Mostly, I don't understand the "…"s. Well, keep reading, and keep reviewing. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others… or more would be even better!

**Sunkistgurl10 – **Thanks for the review! I don't know why I did that bank thing, but it got the job done, didn't it? Odd, huh? Everybody thinks she was just being dimwitted and stuff, and yet, she got exactly what she wanted… maybe it wasn't as stupid and desperate as we all(including myself) thought…

**Hell Boy right hand of doom – **Dude! This is really weird! Whenever somebody focuses their entire review on telling me to update soon, I take a really, really, really long time to… do… that! Well, thanks for the review, and I have a really, really good excuse! I promise!

**Warprince2000 – **Dude! I'm glad you're liking this here thingy so far, and I hope I haven't lost you by making you wait soooooooooooooooooooooooo long! I have a really good excuse… and here it is!

**My excuse for not updating for sooooooooooooooooooo long:**

First, I had a bad case of writer's block. But, if that had been the only problem, you'd already have another ten chapters. Sadly, my computer completely crapped out, then after being computerless for two and a half weeks… or was it three… whatever, I finally got it bck… and got sick myself! So now, my computer's botter, and so am I, so here's the next chapter without any further stalling, 'cause the writer's block's kinda back… but here it is anyways. Hope it doesn't suck!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"What the hell!" I almost shouted as a wolf-like creature rushed me. I tried to levitate away, but I only made it a few feet from the door and collapsed. Once again, I can't use my Azarathian powers…

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted as he slashed the wolf across its side, killing… or at the least, knocking it out instantly. He began to run toward me. But, when I looked up, I knew that it was my turn to save him.

I lifted my hand and pointed it at the other wolf rushing up behind Beast Boy, and shouted "Fire!" as to summon my new powers… which I had no trouble using since they're activated by anger. A fireball flew from my hand and slammed the beast squarely in the face. Beast Boy had jumped to the side as to dodge the attack. The idiot thought that I had been aiming at him.

I quickly stood as he finally reached me. "What happened?"

"I can't use my powers" I replied with a slight shrug. "At least, not my normal ones."

He stared at me, probably baffled as to how I could remain calm at such a discovery. "And, you're not freaking, because…"

"… because, I don't freak" I replied in an almost joking tone. "Plus, I can still fight, so I'm satisfied." I walked away from him toward the doors that would lead into the deeper recesses of the temple.

"Hey, Rae-ven!" I turned back to face him. "Just wait a sec. I've gotta grab something."

I nodded, and leaned against the wall to wait.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I wrapped my hands around a vine hanging from the wall, and quickly thanked the goddesses(that's what you thank in this world) for making tunics have short sleeves. I turned my arms into those of a gorilla and began to climb the ropes. The massive muscles of a gorilla had absolutely no trouble carrying my lightweight body up the vine all the way to the top of the weird tree thingies.

At the top, I walked slowly across, as to avoid falling, and did a quick jump from one branch to another, and continued my slow progress. Finally, I reached a tiny treasure chest and popped it open, finding that it DID holda key as it had in the game. Who the hell put's a key in a treasure chest on top of a tree?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I waited quite a while for Beast Boy to finish climbing trees, and nearly smacked him when I found out that he had done it for a KEY! As a matter of fact, I did smack him.

We passed through the next room, killing some strange hanging spider thing on the way. Beast Boy had muttered something about not being sure whether that had been there in the game or not… not that it matters. This is a real dimension, not controlled by the decisions made by some video game designer! God, he'd better get over it soon!

My train of thought was quickly cut off when we reached the next room. I was just so astounded by how useless it all was that I couldn't even think about anything else. There were four differently colored torches… or should I say… four identical torches with differently colored flames, with some kind of platform thing in the center. I took a step toward the center of the room, but stopped again, as a ghost appeared in each of the torches, seemingly capturing their corresponding flames on torches that they held, and floating out of the chamber through the four corners. This was followed by the platform thing sinking into the floor. "Well, that was stupid."

"That's what I said the first time I saw it" Beast Boy replied quietly, gesturing for me to follow him.

He led me to an arch that should've contained a door, but instead held a massive blue block… identical to the one in that weird tomb wher I had chased the ghost!

"Okay, here's the plan…"

"You've got a plan? That's a laugh."

Beast Boy glared at me. He should've learned by now that his glares are and will never be a match for me. But, he continued. "You've gotta play the Song of Time to get rid of this block. You should be able to figure out what to do from there. You're smart like that." I was slightly surprised by his words. Although they held some slight annoyance, they were very genuine.

I nodded and positioned the ocarina to play. I played the song and waited for it to take affect. For about a second, nothing happened. But then, a blue light enveloped the block, seemingly removing it from existence. I wasn't phased in the slightest, as I deal with magic on a daily… more like hourly basis. I approached the door and was just about to open it when I realized that I didn't know what Beast Boy was planning for himself. "What will you be doing?"

"I've got a quick little fight in another room" he replied with a grin as he drew the Master Sword.

"Shouldn't I come?"

"Nah. It's better if we split up and cover more ground" he replied, his grin only widening.

"Okay" I said with a shrug. "Just quit it with the grin. The top of your head's going to fall of if you keep it up." With that last little remark, I went through the door, as to uncover my part of this temple's mystery.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

As soon as she had gone, I turned to my destination. I passed through the door and prepared for the biggest test of my skill yet.

I waited for a second and was both pleased and slightly upset to find myself surrounded by a pair of freakishly large skeletal creatures, which I shall refer to as "Stalfos" from this moment forth.

I immediately focused my attention on one and drew it away from the other. I got the hookshot prepared and waited for it to attack. It leapt at me, performing a sort of leap slash. I dodged the attack with a practiced roll. The best moment of my life was the moment that I started training in human form. I was glad to see that this Stalfos remained true to its RPG counterpart, for it seemed to have lost track of me during its attack. I quickly rushed up behind it and lobbed its skull clear off.

Peeking at the other from the corner of my eye, I was pleased to see that it seemed to be convinced that my attention was completely taken up. Wrong! I released the hookshot in the direction of the idle skeleton and was jerked roughly over to its temporarily stunned form. As soon as I was in range, I tore off its sword arm and used its own sword to impale… the other one that had charged blindly toward me. This immediately eliminated the one, leaving just one defenseless foe. Knowing that these creatkures didn't have the brains to surrender, I simply rolled away as the second swung its shield at my head. God, what I've been doing today would've even impressed the great traffic light, himself!

Knowing that my foe would never lower its defenses, I took a new approach when it charged me with its upraised shield. I dropped so that I was laying flat on the ground, and it passed right over me. I immediately jumped back to my feet and spun around slicing it through the torso. And, that was all it took for it to drop… dead… again… I guess. I glanced over to the center of the room as a small treasure chest formed there.

"Dude!" was all I could think to exclaim at that little development. It's kinda funny where the game makers were right and where they were wrong. Suddenly remembering one reason that I had come here alone, I whipped out my communicator. Yeah, so I still have it. Is that a crime? I turned it on and looked at my time. "4 minutes and 32 seconds. Take about five seconds to watch a tresure chest magically appear and exclaim gleefully. Damn! That's a pretty good time!" Maybe I should actually start trying in the opstical course at the tower…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I looked around at the room that I was in. Really, it was more of a courtyard than an actual room. By this, I mean that there was no ceiling, which was quite pleasing. After having killed some kind of piranha flower with a quick fireball, I had begun to float about, looking for my next destination. I soon noticed a niche in a wall and flew to it, and in fact, there was a door hidden in it. Normally, one would've had to climb up a wall of vines to reach it, but I'm… well… me!

I passed through the door, to find that it had sealed itself behind me, leaving me in a small dirt room consisting of nothing but that door, another one across from it in a similar state, and some weird floating skull engulfed in blue flames. Due to the fact that my father had utilized demons similar to this, I knew exactly how to destroy it. As it bounced across the room toward me, I picked up a stick from the previous room. Did I mention that I had picked up a stick? Well anyways, I smacked it sharply with said stick, instantly extinguishing the flames, as well as snapping the stick in half, rendering it useless as well. I only have one chance. I charged up a fireball and shot it at the skull just before it had relit its flames, quickly dispatching the minor annoyance. As expected, the doors unsealed upon its… re-death, but a treasure chest also formed nearby. It was rather large, so I decided that it would most likely be important.

I opened the chest to reveal a piece of ragid paper. I almost threw it away until I noticed that it was a map of the dungeon. After studying it and marking the rooms that I had been in, I rolled it up and inserted it into another one of my many hidden pockets.

In the next room, I saw that there was another balcony a short distance away, across a small gap. I'm not sure whether I would've been able to make the jump, but I was lucky enough to find that I wouldn't have to find out. I was in another courtyard, so I simply floated over to the other ledge. But, when I landed, I was rather agitated to find that the ground shifted under my weight. I'm not fat! am I? Oh, nope. I was on a switch. This switch seemed to activate what as far as I could tell, was just a bunch of noise. I looked around in every conceivable direction, and finally noticed that a well was draining… and I knew my next destination.

To my chagrin, I found that the well only yielded a small key, and led back to the first courtyard. After sighing and marking the locations off on the map, I realized that there was nothing more than to return to the main chamber, and to Beast Boy.

When we were reunited, we shared what we had each obtained on our personal little jaunts. When Beast Boy revealed that all he had gotten was a key, I smacked him across the head. Then, I smacked him once again because I had gotten a key as well. Then, I smacked him once more when he showed me a locked door which one of our keys would be used to open. When he had asked what that had been for. I replied with "That was for defying reality and being right too many times in one day."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"There's a chest on the wall" I heard Raven say incredulously from behind me. "As if everything else isn't enough, there's a CHEST on the WAL!"

I just laughed and gestured for her to continue following me.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

We reached a room consisting of multiple staircases and paintings with one of the ghosts from earlier in it. The weird part… ha! The weird part was that when we approached the paintings, the ghost would fade from view. I just ignored it, assuming that it was just another puzzle to come. I was slightly disappointed when we reached another door, and rather than dealing with the paintings, we just went onto the next room. Is it just me, or are there a lot of useless things in this place? And… why is Beast Boy drawing his sword?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I swung my sword upwards to block the attack aimed at my head as soon as we had entered. Although I hadn't been phased in the slightest, Raven wasn't as lucky. She had fallen back against the wall with a slight gasp. But, she too quickly recovered and prepared for battle… with nothing. There was only one of the skeletons, and I was taking care of it quite nicely… if I do say so myself.

Immediately, I had lead it away from Raven, once again glad for its lack of brains. It soon resorted to its default strategy of leap slashing you. I once again rolled out of the attack's path and countered while it was disoriented. But, rather than worrying about taking out limbs, I decided to deliver the fatal blow right off. When it finally fell dead, a platform descended from above, covering up a hole to the room where I had fought my first two Stalfos, as well as revealing another two of which.

Now for the teamwork. I rushed one, jumping forward, and leaping back, basically taunting it as to get to attack me. At the same time, Raven dodged attacks from her own skeletal foe. Comedically, both of our foes leap slashed simultaneously, allowing us to deliver our final… and ONLY blows to the demons. Mine was a simple horizontal slash, rendering the spine, thus causing the bones to crumble one-by-one. Raven's deathblow was a fireball which completely engulfed her foe destroying it as well. With both our enemies withered, yet another chest appeared before our eyes.

I opened the chest and was quite pleased to find the infamous Fairy's Bow with a full quiver dwelling withing its sacred… pine.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I waited for Beast Boy to retrieve the contents of this new chest and became quite angered when I heard him humming to the tune of "We're Gonna Paint a Wagon" from the Simpsons.

I stomped over next to him and glared into the treasure chest. What I saw made many puzzles from earlier, which we had ignored, click into place. We needed an arrow for them! I reached into the sacred pine… and nearly screamed when I found myself joining into Beast Boy's humming… and sholdered the bow and quiver.

"Can you use that?" Beast Boy asked me, finally deciding to end his tune.

"Of course" I replied indignantly. "Archery is a major Azarathian pastime. It's good for concentration." I went back to the door from which we had come. The way I figure it, it's better to finish up where we've been rather than go further and get even more off track.

When we returned to the room with the stairs, I remembered the paintings and took aim at the one at the top of the steps right in front of me. After being certain of my trajectory, I cocked an arrow and fired expertly, hitting the painting dead center. Said painting seemed to catch on fire and disintegrate. I repeated the process with the other two paintings, finding that I had to target them from slightly more of an angle as to keep out of the ghost's vision. But finally, I had all three paintings torched, figuratively speaking… I think, and we were ready to take on the ghost itself.

Back at the bottom, I aimed an arrow at the ghost as Beast Boy did what he's best at. He distracted the restless spirit so it would focus on him and not on avoiding my arrows. After I hit it with about three arrows, it finally began to ignore Beast Boy. It attacked me repeatedly and I couldn't even begin to aim, let alone cock an arrow. So, the roles of Beast Boy and myself were suddenly switched as I dodged the spirit's attacks until Beast Boy pierced it with the holy blade. After it died, the flame it held flew over to a torch near the door, lighting it. I didn't see the point until Beast Boy spoke next.

"The torch in here's somehow connected to the one in the main chamber. That one's lit too." Taking his word for it… just this once, I continued to follow him, for that's all I can seem to do in this place… follow…

We went against another spirit that utilized almost the exact same strategy as the first, and another that used some sort of timed block puzzle. Then, after defeating that one and passing through the final door, we finally found ourselves back in the main room staring down at the purple spirit who hovered directly over the sunken platform thing. P.S. The sideways chest apparently held a key that opened the door to the final chamber.

We leapt down to spirit. I had thrown Beast Boy so that he would land on its other side. We had it surrounded… for a second at least. It suddenly split into four replicas of itself. I drew my bow once again and noticed that one of the spirits had done a quick little spin. I decided that, due to a lack of a better strategy, I should aim for that one. When I let my arrow fly, it missed. The spirits were circling me, and no matter what Beast Boy did, he just couldn't seem to get any of their attentions. So, another strategy entered my mind… for later. The ghost and all of its little replicas rushed me. I was able to dodge two of them, but couldn't get past the others. Their attack was quite painful, but it was the only real hit I had gotten the entire time I had been in the temple and I had to just tough it out.

When she reappeared, I took aim instantly. I then shot my arrow, using a strategy from the only video game I'd played… before this whole incident that is. The game is known as Alien Invader or something like that. You get a little laser thing and have to shoot down all the alien ships. I could never seem to get that last one until Terra of all people had told me her technique. "Don't shoot where they are" she had told me. "Shoot where they're going to be." And, I did just that. I did that then, and I did it now… and I hit… then and now!

Unlike her sisters, this one took six arrows to defeat and never dropped this single strategy. In essence, she was actually the easiest in some ways. When she was defeated, I couldn't help but say it. "Take that you stupid alien bastard." And, I shouldered my bow, waited for the platform to rise, boarded next to Beast Boy, and descended to the lowest level of the temple.

**A/N: **I'm sooooooooo sorry! That was pitiful! I mean, I think that my writing style has improved, but it wasn't nearly long enough for all you guys… if any of you even remain. I'll try and get another chapter in everyday through Monday, because of a beautiful vacation and a loss of writer's block. Basically, expect to get another four or so chapters in quick succession!

And, now for the musical reference from the Simpsons. I don't know all of the song's words, but I think the first two verses'll explain everything.

_**Oh, we're gonna paint a wagon!**_

_**We're gonna paint it good!**_

_**We ain't braggin!**_

_**We're gonna poke that wood!**_

_**Oh, we're gonna paint that wagon!**_

_**We're gonna paint it fine!**_

_**We're gonna use oil based paint**_

'_**Cause the wood is pine!**_

_**Oh! So pine! Woo hoo!**_

Read the last line of the song and the last word each character thinks before they start humming and all will be understood.


	13. Chapter 12: Two For One Special

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**13. Chapter 12: Two For One Special**

**Mail Call!**

**TDG3RD – **Thanks for once again being the first person to review! You're so awesome! I'm just so blessed to have such a wondrous person reviewing my… apparently… satisfactory fic! But, I guess I'm the only one who doesn't like it! By the way, for being my fifty-second reviewer, I dedicate this chapter to you! Why fifty-two? This is simply due to the fact that I love solitaire!

**On to the fic!**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The final puzzle before reaching the boss has always been the most annoying in my opinion. I mean, it's not very complicated, it just takes a really long time, and all of Raven's little sounds of annoyance when she didn't get what she wanted weren't helping either. I can only thank the goddesses that whatever that ReDead had done to me was done doing… stuff.

Back to the point at hand. We had to use these weird outcroppings from the wall to spin the wall around as to hit switches in the right order to open a gate blocking the boss door. It took us nearly fifty-two tries to get through the little brain buster and we couldn't've been more relieved when the load of shit was finished. But, then the dread set in.

We just stood there, staring up at the door to the final chamber, marked on Raven's map with nothing more than a skull where the door marker should've been. I don't really know why we didn't just go in, but we just couldn't. But finally, I pulled out the key and jammed it into the lock. I had some slight difficulty turning it in the socket, but ultimately, it worked… and the door opened on its own… and we were off…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I figured that it was about time I took the lead, so… well… I did. I scaled the winding stairwell to the platform above. Before continuing on, I felt a massive quantity of black magic begin to envelope the chamber… nothing compared to my father, but still quite unnerving. But, being the little trooper that I apparently am, I pressed forth.

I walked across the chamber and stopped on the now quite familiar mark, known as the TriForce and turned to examine the room. All around me were paintings. These paintings were all identical, containing a path leading deep into the woods in a nighttime setting.

"I'm gonna be pretty useless for the first part" Beast Boy said, pulling me from my revelry. "You're gonna have to shoot it as it comes out of the painting."

"It?" I asked, due to the fact that there was no "it" to speak of.

"Don't worry, it's coming." Nice thought. I sighed in annoyance and went as if to leave but was quickly blocked off by a spiked fence blocking our only escape. "Told ya' so."

I turned back to see something quite a distance from what I had been expecting. There was a tall man with dark skin, mounted on the back of a massive black stallion. And, for the most surprising part, Beast Boy was glaring the man down! Suddenly, the man seemed to grab his hair and he pulled it, revealing the fact that the already scary face was only a mask hiding something oddly less horrifying. The fact that a human could look so terrifying was traumatizing, but the fact that it was really only a demon in a mask… a really good mask, just made it a little more plausible.

Suddenly, the horse rose into the air and seemed to run into one of the paintings, and what Beast Boy had said earlier flew back into my mind and I drew my bow and cocked an arrow immediately.

"He's not gonna come out the same one he went in!" Beast Boy almost shouted in my ear.

"Thanks for the info" I began, but quickly realized just how sincere it had appeared. "And thanks for the…" but my sarcastic response was cut off as I heard a loud pulsating vrooming sound. I immediately aimed my bow and an arrow towards the sound and fired. The time from hearing the sound, aiming, cocking, and shooting had been no more than a second and a half. Damn, I'm good!

The horseman seemed to turn around without even fully breeching the paintings magical surface and galloped back into the forest. I repeated the process with absolutely no difficulty twice more finally felling the horse, and leaving the horseman to put up an actual fight.

"My turn!" shouted Beast Boy, appearing quite excited to be able to kill something. For a vegan, he's pretty damned violent.

But, he just stood there as the demon charged up a ball of energy. And, he just stood there as it flew at him. And, he just stood there, until I flew at him, knocking him away from the attack, placing myself in its path.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Okay, this part was always hard when I played the game, but I'm apparently better with a sword than I am with a controller… dude! Awesome! What I had to do was wait for him to shoot a ball of energy at me, then deflect it back at him, hopefully causing it to collide and stun him. So, I prepared myself for the attack. I watched as he prepared the energy ball, and readied myself as it came at me. Oh, shit! I suck at baseball!

I was just about to knock the energy ball back at its owner when I felt something collide with my side knocking me nearly across the room. I turned back just in time to see Raven being struck by the attack, and to hear her scream. All I could do was watch as she just laid there limp.

Suddenly returning to my senses, I stood and ran to her side, the demon seemingly stunned at how easily its foe had fallen. But, just as I reached her, I felt heat radiating from her body. It was so great that I had to back away. She stood, revealing that rage was making another appearance, but it was different. Yes, her eyes were split into four glowing red ones, but there were no tentacles of darkness, no blackened aura, nothing of the sort. All there was was a massive red flaming aura surrounding her entire being. She raised her hands and opened her palms to reveal a concentration of flame so extreme that it was seen as nothing more than distorted air. Then, there was a burst of that distorted air which collided with the still shocked demon facing her. What she said as the heat collided with the demon sent a shiver up my spine. It wasn't what she said exactly, but the way she had said it. Her voice was no longer the throaty monotone, but the double toned demonic boom that could've made Trigon wet himself. "Nobody harms my Beast Boy! Not you, not anybody, not EVER!" The last word seemed to echo throughout the entire chamber as the heat engulfed the dark spirit, completely removing it from existence.

I ran forward as Raven fell, finally out of energy, to the ground in a heap. I had just been able to capture her head, preventing it from striking the hard stone floor. Then, the booming voice that I had expected to hear began to… well… boom.

"I see that I may have to be a bit more careful around the two of you. It matters not. For, you will not defeat anymore of my demons. You shall see, what you have just gone through is nothing compared to what is to come!" And, the voice seemed to fade, and a bluish portal appeared in the center of the chamber, directly upon the TriForce symbol.

I dragged Raven over to the portal, and felt a blue light envelope the both of us as we were lifted to meet the first of the six sages. The last thing I saw before the blue light temporarily blinded me was Raven's eyes flickering open and closing again quickly due to the bright light.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I opened my eyes to find that the light was finally fading. I felt thin yet oddly powerful arms wrapped around myself. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a small chamber that seemed to be sitting in the middle of a black abyss. The floor of the chamber was pure blue water with colored platforms placed at equal intervals around the room. I couldn't tell exactly how many there were at this point due to the fact that one half of the room was blocked off by the person who was holding me.

Suddenly, I realized who it was and shot up into a standing position. But, the quick increase in altitude caused my head to feel light and my vision to blur temporarily, and I fell back into the arms of… Beast Boy.

I allowed him to help me stand up, and nodded shortly in thanks. It was at this point that I noted that we were standing upon a raised TriForce symbol in the very center of the room, and from my new angle, I could see that there were six of the colored platforms. The platforms were yellow, green, red, blue, orange, and violet. Slightly apprehensive, I entered a slightly defensive pose.

After a few seconds of just standing in complete silence, another bluish light appeared on the green platform, and a girl dressed entirely in green with hair to match rose from seemingly inside the platform. When she saw us, she just stared in confusion. Then, she spoke. "Where's LinK?"

I didn't know how to answer. God, I hate being out of my atmosphere! "He's dead" Beast Boy replied in an even tone that slightly startled me.

"I see… then it seems that you two saved me and awoke me as a sage." Beast Boy nodded, but the girl couldn't have seen it due to the fact that she was just staring off into space. "It's hard to believe… but… " Her distant expression was replaced by a determined one. "… it is as it is. There is nothing that I can do to change it." She nodded as if finally making up her mind. "All I can do is accept my destiny as the Sage of Forest." She held her hands over her head and a green light shot from them to a point above us, too high for me to see in the shadows. A second went by and a small, circular, green object began to fall from the point that the green light had apparently hit.

Rather than gaining momentum like most falling objects are supposed to, this object fell at a constant rate, until it hovered in front of Beast Boy and myself. I was almost afraid to touch it, and was slightly glad to see Beast Boy grab it. We both absently examined it while the girl continued to speak.

"I hope that you can win this fight. Link failed, and he was the Hero of Time. Although I do not believe that you can ever compare to him, I can only hope that you are still enough." She sighed and shook her head. "I have to go. Be safe." The blue light appeared on her platform once more, and she sank back down into it.

"That's weird" said Beast Boy as he scratched the back of his head.

"What is?" I asked.

"Usually, when the sage leaves, we're sent back so we can continue on with everything."

"Normally, that would be the case, but I have not had a chance to speak to you as of yet." Beast Boy and I turned abruptly to see who had been speaking. "I see that you were able to awaken Saria, the Sage of Forest. Very good job. But, as you can probably guess, that is nowhere near how difficult things will become. There are still four more sages to awaken. But, that is for Sheik to discuss."

We just stared at him. He was a large man, apparently not starving in the dark times that this country was experiencing. He was bald, but made up for it with his facial hair. He was wearing a long flowing golden robe, making it so that all we could see was that plump face and that beard. I've had nightmares about beards like that one. "Who are you?" I asked in my blunt monotone that usually seems to get me results.

The man seemed to laugh slightly at that one. "You do not recognize me? I guess that is to be expected. I am Rauru, the Sage of Light" he replied as he scratched that freakish beard. "Now, back to what I was just saying, there are many trials still ahead of you. But, you shall be receiving some assistance from an old… friend… of yours. I cannot say any more. But, this question will have an answer… soon." His smile immediately faded. "Now, you must receive my power, in the form of a medallion as you have with Saria." He held his arms over his head, as the girl… Saria… had just a short time before, and fired off his own light (this one yellow)towards the shadowed ceiling. Another circular object began to descend until it hovered slightly before us. I took this one and began to examine it. "Good, now that each of you has one, I can send you back."

The blue light was suddenly enveloping the two of us and we had to cover our eyes as not to be blinded. When the light faded and we felt our feet on solid ground once again, we were in the middle of a field taken up mostly by a massive tree with what seemed to be an elderly face. I stared at it in confusion. Why are we in front of the first temple of the game? I then noticed that Beast Boy was no longer next to me. I turned and found him examining a small plant sprout.

I walked up next to him to take a quick peak as to see what's soo interesting about. Suddenly, something rather large flew up from the ground causing me to fly back in surprise. It seemed to be a miniature version of the massive tree that characterized this clearing. It was the most sickeningly adorable thing that I've ever seen. I honestly thought that I was going to vomit.

"HI! I'm the Deku Tree Sprout!" it said in a voice that made the new-fu leader sound masculine. "Thanks to you two, I can now grow, flourish, and… stuff! To thank you, I'm gonna give you a basic summary as to why the hell you're here!" I shuddered at the thought of hearing an entire story… in… that… voice!

"Oh god, no" I muttered quietly to myself, but quickly reserved myself to my fate. The phrase "resistance is futile" comes to mind.

"Okay, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long ago, a great war was waged between this land and another with great magical power. This war was purely due to a misunderstanding between the leaders. Although it was very violent, it was quickly resolved by a peace treaty. You're probably wondering what this other world was."

I sighed and decided to humor the little freak. "What was this other world?"

"I'm glad you asked!" It did something like a plant version of clearing its throat and continued. "The other world was Azarath."

That immediately caught my attention. "What?"

"Yes, the other world was Azarath. When a demon had abducted and raped the princess of Hyrule, we just assumed that he was Azarathian. When we discovered that he was just as much of a problem for Azarath as he was for Hyrule, we immediately ceased the war."

"Wait!" I shouted. I had to know one thing. "What was this princess' name and how long ago was she… attacked?"

The sprout seemed to beem in its odd tree-like way. "She was abducted nineteen years ago, and her name was…" I held my breath. Nineteen years ago? I'm nineteen! Please, don't let it be what I think it is! "Arella."

"No…" I almost moaned. Then, I'm even less human than I thought.

"She was Princess Zelda's elder sister by eighteen years. The king did not expect to require another child as Arella showed great promise as heir to the throne. But, after the attack, and the treaty was signed, it was decided that Arella should remain in Azarath as they knew far more about demonic pregnancies."

Throughout all of this, Beast Boy just stared back and forth between the sprout and myself. "Wait!" he exclaimed, apparently having enough of being in the dark. "I-isn't your mother's name…?"

"Yes, Beast Boy. My mother was Arella."

"The same Arella?"

"Arella was never a very popular name Beast Boy" I replied resorting to my sarcasm as to keep my emotions back. "It seems quite likely."

"Not just likely, Princess Arella gave her daughter the name Raven, which also isn't very popular, as you put it."

"Ferschizzle…" was all that Beast Boy could say… not even really tryingk to sound gangster, more like just slipping it out. I sighed in exasperation and began to stomp away. It was getting dark quickly, and I wanted to get some adequate sleep and meditation before we had to go onto the next temple. It's not everyday that one finds out that they're not only half demon, but half video game character!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I wasn't entirely surprised when Raven just walked away. I mean, it's not everyday that you find out that you're not only half demon, but half video game character, too. I waved to the little tree, which I even found irritating to be in the presence of and ran after Raven as quickly as I could. I highly doubt that she can still fight with all of her emotional stress.

When I caught up to her, I was just about to put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her or something, when my communicator went off. We both stopped in our tracks."Damn, that's some range!"

**A/N: **Yeah, that's the chapter. Sorry for the shortness, and unnecessary amount of dialogue. I just hope that the fight scene beforehand makes up for it somewhat. I also wanna apologize for not doing the daily updating thing like I had said I would. I just hope that y'all can settle for me returning to my regular rate of one update every two to three days. Oh, and please review. I really need the feedback to keep from losing my steam. I'm not kidding when I say that reviews keep me going!


	14. Chapter 13: So We Meet Again

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**14. Chapter 13: So We Meet Again**

**Mail Call!**

**TDG3RD – **Hey, thanks for being the first to review… and probably the only one… again! Okay, that "part video game character" thing was really Raven putting her morbid sense of humor onto the situation that she's part Hylian. Plus, not the fact that Beast Boy had the same thought. One of them's rubbing off on the other, no matter how you look at it! I know that it's insanely farfetched, but that's just my thing!

**Elterprince – **Hi! This is my response to your review of chapter 1! By now, you probably already know the answer to your question, so all I can say is; thanks for reviewing! I like your name, it's fancy!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Terra!" he shouted, leaping from the couch staring at me in disbelief.

"Please!" I began, starting to get a slightly panicky feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Somebody here needs my help, and I can't let you guys down again!"

"Okay?" he said, stretching out the "o" part. I began to explain the events of the previous day as quickly as I could, but it still took a good hour to get all the details out and understood.

"So, which of you guys've gone missing?" I asked, wanting to get right to work.

"Well" Cy began. "At this point, all of them."

"No!" I nearly shouted, shaking my head. Something was happening to the one's that I had to help, and whatever it was, it was big. I quickly decided to figure it out myself. I had seen Starfire flying through the sky, and Robin at the front door, and Cyborg… right now. That only left… Beast Boy and Raven! "BB and Rae!"

"Huh?" he asked dumbly.

"They're the one's I've gotta help!" As soon as I said that, I heard the main door open again, with the sound of moans and pants following it, while a strange mechanism in Cyborg's arm began to play a beeping version of Big Butts. I quickly began to turn my head back and forth between the different… and awkward sounds.

"Well, looks like Rob and Star're back" began Cyborg, seeming to sympathize with me on that subject at least. "And, BB's trying to act ghetto, wherever he is… " He then pulled out his communicator and I could only assume that he called for BB's one.

I just kept looking back and forth between Cyborg and the hall leading to the front entrance of the tower. I sighed, defeated.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When I caught up with Raven, I was just about to put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her or something, when my communicator went off. We both stopped in our tracks. "Damn, that's some range!"

I flipped the communicator open just in time to see Cyborg with a flat expression say "No" to me… like he does whenever I try to act ghetto.

"Cyborg!" I shouted, shocked to say the least.

"Cyborg?" asked Raven, probably not believing it. "B-but how? We're in another dimension!"

It was at that point that I saw what looked like blonde hair over Cyborg's shoulder… and began to hear moaning and panting. "What's going on over there?" I asked, slightly confused… and pissed that, whatever it was, I wasn't invited!

"Beast Boy?" I heard a familiar voice call from over the communicator. I could feel my breath catch in my lungs.

"T-Terra?"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Beast Boy" I heard a familiar voice shout over the communicator. I just couldn't put my finger on who it was…

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked in a shocked whisper.

"No…" I whispered, mortified. Back to the shadows with me, I guess…

"Beast Boy, is that you? Cy, give me the communicator!" I heard her shout. She sounded slightly panicked, and my horror was temporarily ebbed by curiosity.

"Terra, how?" Beast Boy asked as soon as he was talking to her. It was at this point that Robin and Starfire had arrived in the background, confused as to what was going on. Stupid obsessive bastard, probably didn't even notice that we were gone…

"There's no time B" Terra replied. "What's happening over there?"

Beast Boy shook his head, apparently deciding that it could wait until later. "How much do you know about our situation?" he asked in an oddly official tone.

"I'm sorry, absolutely nothing. All I know is that something big just happened" was Terra's slightly flustered response.

It was at this point that I decided that I decided to take charge. To be honest, I was actually thankful to see Terra's face. At least she gave me a distraction from my recent discovery.

I quickly grabbed the communicator from Beast Boy's hand. I knew that this would be easier for me. "We were transported to a dimension that the video game series; The Legend of Zelda was based upon. The current time period is during the duration of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Are you familiar with it?"

"Am I familiar with it?" Terra almost shouted. "That was my favorite game when I was living with you guys! I, like, totally beat it, like, twenty times! Oh my god! Did you meet Link? Zelda? The sages? What were they like? Is rauru really that fat?"

"Sort of, no,two of them, Beast Boy can tell you later, and yes" I replied, interrupting her fangirl-ism by answering each of her questions in order.

"Okay, so where are you and what did you just do?" Terra asked, apparently remembering the importance of our situation.

Beast Boy took it from here. "We're in the Kokiri Forest. We just beat the Forest Temple and awoke Saria as a sage. We also met Rauru at that point and had an… interesting… discussion with the Deku Tree Sprout."

Terra nodded in response, apparently deep in thought. "I don't remember the game perfectly. I mean, I remember the basic progression of the story, just not the specific details. Where's the game?"

"It should still be in the Game Station… if it isn't broken" Beast Boy replied. It's actually rather odd, how he never acted at all friendly toward Terra at any point of the conversation. He wasn't being particularly mean. He was just sticking to the information that was needed and keeping to the point at hand. What the hell's wrong with him?

"No worries guys, she was broken, but I fixed 'er" Cyborg shouted from the background. "The game's still in it."

"Okay then, we've officially got a plan" Robin began, finally deciding to join into the conversation. Up until now, he'd just been watching and listening like the good little personified traffic light he is. "You guys continue on with the game as quickly as possible. I don't see why you can't take a day off between each… temple to restock, recuperate, and check back with us. Terra and Cyborg can work together to research the world through the game and the internet. And, Starfire and I can… keep the city under control."

As usual, his plan was all encompassing and flawless. "Sounds good to me."

We all just stood awkwardly waiting for anything else to discuss, when Starfire put in her two sents. "I believe that we all need to rest and prepare for tomorrow's trials. Friends, return to your places of rest and call us tomorrow. We will discuss any further planning at that time." Once again, she never fails to amaze me with her random bursts of logical thinking.

All parties nodded in agreement and the connection was broken. Knowing exactly how to get back to the village, I decided to teleport us there, rather than dealing with the walk. "Beast Boy. I'm going to teleport us back."

"Sounds good" he replied in an oddly quiet and sullen voice. I couldn't just leave him in this state.

"What's wrong?" I asked, attempting to sound as concerned as I could.

"Do you think she'll do it again?"

I instantly knew exactly what he meant. "I don't know, but we're kind of stuck trusting her for now. Come on, get ready. We're going now." With that last statement, I chanted my mantra while placing my hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and we were enveloped in the black Raven that so many of my powers are based upon.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I try to sleep but find it impossible. Far too many things have happened to me… to us… in the past couple days. I will admit that my problems aren't even close to being on par with Raven's, but they're still problems to me.

Finally giving up on sleep, I climb out of bed and start thinking of what I can do to keep myself distracted. Normally, I could go down and grab some food or play a quick video game on mute. But, neither of those are even options in this world. I look at the window and am suddenly struck by an idea.

I approach the window and slide it open. I'm just about to pull myself out onto the ledge when I hear a throaty voice address me. "Beast Boy?" I immediately stop and turn to flash Raven a grin. It feels so fake right now. "What are you doing?"

I stop to think up an excuse but finally settle on the truth. "I couldn't sleep, so I'm going out onto the roof to… think."

"Oh… well… don't hurt yourself" she said, turning back over in her bed.

"I was gonna fly up there, ya know" I say, slightly indignantly.

"I wasn't talking about the going-out-onto-the-roof part. I was talking about the thinking one" Raven said in a slightly sarcastic voice. I'm not phased by this, as I've learned that it isn't meant to be cruel… most of the time.

I'm climbing out again when I'm struck by a sudden question. "Do you hate her?"

There was a long pause, but finally she replied. "No." There is another extended pause. " I just don't think that I can ever trust her after what she did. Not that I blame her."

I stare at her questioningly. "What do you mean by that?"

"I've always had trouble controlling my powers, so I can sympathize. I'm not saying that I would run to Slade, but I would be tempted."

It wouldn't be a stretch to say that I was shocked, but that was nothing in comparison to what Raven asked me next.

"Do you?"

"Hate her? I really don't know. I loved her… or… at least… I thought I did. Now, I think I feel the same way as you… betrayed." With that, I finally slipped out onto the roof.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Well, that was awkward. I'm just glad that he doesn't think that he's the only one affected by… her return. I mean, I know that this is hardest on him, but I'm definitely a close second. Second… that's what I always am…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Okay, I'm on the roof. Now what? I sit and try to understand everything that has been happening, when I make a sudden decision. Call her. You have to talk to her…

I flip out my communicator and check the listing of other communicators. I am glad to find that Terra already has one of her own. I quickly make the connection and wait for an answer.

**A/N: **Hey everybody! I know that it was short, but it was either this, or have some freakishly long chapter, so I stopped a bit early, and am going to continue this in the next chapter! I'm really sorry for the entirely dialogue based chapters, but y'all've got a couple nice thingies to look forward to in the next chapter. The next one'll be introducing a new character… sort of, plus we get another episode of **Raven's Emotions**! I hope you enjoy it!

Signed

The Cheese


	15. Chapter 14: Music and Chickens

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**15. Chapter 14: Music and Chickens**

**Mail Call!**

**TDG3RD – **I've been expecting you. _(laughs maniacally). _Really sorry. I just had to say it. I'm not in my right mind right now. I'm really sorry, but the conversation with Terra is gonna be a bit of a disappointment… in my opinion at least. I mean, it'll still be… sort of good… but not as big as expected. Well anyways, thanks for the review! Oh! There's also another episode of **Raven's Emotions** in this chapter… wonder who'll be making a cameo in this one…

**RaeFoxOni – **Hey, don't worry about not reviewing and stuff. I used to specify my rating searches. I'm just glad to have another reader! By the way, don't be surprised if there are some… or many differences from the original plot of the game. As much as I hate to admit it, this is a crossover. That means that there are new people involved in the situation, thus changing the circumstances. But, thanks for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy yourself.

**Warprince2000 – **Hey, welcome back! I was wondering where all you guys went! Thanks for the review and keep it up!

**Forlong – **Hey, thanks for reviewing to all those other chapters, and I hope that you review to this one as well. By the way, the only reason Link has such problems getting what he wants is because he's a guy. Girls are capable of being quite convincing… if you get what I mean… And no, I'm not sexist. I just know from being around them CONSTANTLY! Thanks again for reviewing!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I was surprised. I had hardly expected to be accepted back, let alone given a communicator right off the bat. It was odd. It was as if I hadn't done anything, as if no time had passed since… he almost kissed me.

"I just don't get it" I thought allowed. There was absolutely no reason for them to trust me… and yet… it seemed as if the only one who doesn't trust me is… me…

I nearly fell out of bed when I heard my new communicator go off. I quickly picked it up from my end table. It's so strange… and a bit creepy. They had kept my room exactly as it had been before I had left.

I turned it on and was slightly surprised to find BB's face staring back at me. "Beast Boy?"

"I see you've got our trust again…" was all he said before seeming to become uncomfortable.

"Beast Boy… I'm sorry…" All I could think of to do was apologize.

"I bet you are" he responded in an oddly icy voice. "Why are you back?"

I didn't know what to say. Well actually, I knew exactly what to say, but ya gotta admit. It's a tad hard to believe. "It's a long story."

"I'm experiencing an acute case of insomnia, I've got time" he said, shocking me a bit with his vocab.

So, I told him everything, from the voice… to the elderly woman… to that little brat who accused me of being a hippy. "And then, I knocked on the door… or at least, I thought it was the door."

"God. What happened?" Beast Boy asked, finally seeming to loosen up and fall to my charm. God dammit! Don't trust me!

"Nothing really… until Robin decided that I had been punching his forehead for long enough." BB even laughed a bit at that one. "Then, here I am…" I finished up.

"So, surprised at all you missed?" BB asked.

"Some things surprised me. Others surprised me by not happening yet."

"Like?"

"Like… Robin and Starfire just getting together… today!"

"And I missed it?"

"Hey, you should be glad! They were virtually dry humping eachother!" That elicited a chuckle from both of us.

"I missed you, Terra."

I sucked in a deep breath. Does this mean…? Does he still… like me? No. I know better than that. Even though I was just a stone statue, I still heard everything Beast Boy had told me… toward the beginning. Then… the day that had both saddened and relieved me had come…

Flashback

"I'm sorry, Terra… I can't do this anymore." I wasn't sure what he meant by that. It was just all of the sudden. He had come, like he always did. But, that's what he said. He didn't even give me one of his greetings that he knew I couldn't return. He had just started right in. "I don't even know if you're alive in there… and I can't stay stagnant like this anymore." He sighed sadly. "I'm moving on. It's funny, but… being the only one to keep thinking about you… I'm the only one who cares. Even Raven's forgotten what you did to us… to me… to her. I'm sorry… I'm done. I'm moving on…" And he left. He never came back. We were finally able to move on… until now…

End flashback

"Terra?"

I shook my head. How long had I been reminiscing? "… Sorry, BB. I was just… thinking." He didn't say anything. He just looked slightly worried. "Beast Boy?"

"Myeah(not a typo)?"

"I just want you to know… how sorry I am." Once again, he didn't respond. "I want you to know that I won't… can't betray you again.

He seemed to become sad at that response. "I wish… that… I could… trust you… but…" 

I interrupted him. "No!" I immediately regained my composure. "Don't trust me. I don't want to betray you… but I don't want you setting yourself for another heart break."

"Terra… thank you… for understanding…" I was about to say something, but he broke the connection before I could.

Yeah… I understand…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The Seer's POV

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I stared into the cauldron with a slight smirk on my face. Oh goodey! Now, I get to make fun of him!

"Seer!" My smirk only grew. "What happened?"

"What do you mean, milord?" I asked in a falsely sugary voice.

"You know damn well what I mean!" He suddenly formed an energy ball in his hand and hurled it me. I just teleported myself behind him and continued to taunt him.

"Hello! I'm the **Seer**! I **saw **that coming!"

He rushed over to me and stood a mere inch from my face. "I'd drop the attitude if I were you."

"Oh… I'm so scared… 'cause we both remember how that last threat turned out!" I responded, deciding at the last moment not to show him my tongue. That would just be overdoing it.

He finally backed off. But, this act was immediately followed by another that never ceased to make me cringe. He was pacing. But suddenly, he stopped, the metaphorical light bulb flashing on over his head.

"An idea, milord?"

"That demon, the only power that she can use within the temples… it's fire-based!" I applauded sarcastically, drawing an angry glare from the sociopath. "Where are they heading next?"

I turned back to my cauldron and began to stir the fluid. Suddenly, an image of the two new heroes scaling Death Mountain. "Most likely the Fire Temple" I replied, knowing that there was only so much I could do before his threats became too serious to dodge forever.

"Good… then I don't have to worry. Her powers should be all but useless there" he said with the start of a maniacal laughter bubbling up from his vocal cords.

Little does he know what else I'm seeing… "Don't count your eggs before they hatch…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Starfire's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Lover Robin" I said quietly in hopes of awakening my boyfriend without startling him.

"Hmmm?" was his reply as he sat up on one shoulder.

"You were awake?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah" he replied. "My stupid brain won't shut up. What's up?"

I wasn't sure what to say next. I was having doubts about the events of the past day and needed to talk about them with somebody. "Is it truly safe to trust Terra?"

"Don't worry about that" he told me. "Cyborg and I got it under control."

I wasn't sure what he meant, so I asked for him to elaborate. "Please elaborate."

He sighed slightly, but still continued. "I've got a camera in her room keeping track of everything she does. In the morning, Cyborg'll be downloading the data into his memory bank for a super-speed analysis of everything. She's not doing anything without us knowing about it beforehand."

"But, what about tomorrow?" I asked, then explained further. "She will be alone in the tower with friend Cyborg who will be spending the day on the internet."

"Yeah… we've had a slight change of plans. Starfire."

"Yes?"

"I want you to stay in the tower. Act like you're here to keep Terra fed and hydrated while she does her part. But, you'll really be keeping a constant eye on her."

I was very happy at first, but then the other factors came to mind. "But, that will only leave you to protect the city."

"Nah" replied Robin with a shake of his head. "I've already called in some of the Titan's reserves. I've called Bumblebee from Titans East, as well as Wildebeest, Cole, and Jynx."

I giggled slightly at Robin's choice of reserve Titans. Each of them had something in some way in common with the normal team. It was quite comedic, in a somewhat… cynical way. Oh, so this is why friend Raven enjoys her dry humor and sarcasm. It is quite enjoyable in its own way!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I woke up the next morning to find myself alone in the room. Beast Boy must be out restocking and planning… I'm trusting him to plan… weird. But, the point is that I was alone! Time for some meditation. Everything that happened yesterday had all my emotions running around in tiny circles like a cat without whiskers.

I floated up into my standard meditation position and began to chant my mantra. "Azarath. Metrion. Zynthos."

In Raven's Head

Happy: Hi Rae!

Raven: -ven. There's another syllable!

Happy: Oh, whatever!

_(Happy runs around in circles making airplane noises.)_

Raven: Okay, I need Knowledge… and everyone else for that matter.

_(All of the other emotions appear, including Rage who's in a tiny cage.)_

Rage: I'm pissed!

Sarcastic: Really? Who would've thought?

Knowledge: What up?

Raven: You should know.

Love: _(with obvious hatred)_ Terra…

Knowledge: Oh, yes. Well, there's nothing for us to do except for get over it and stop being such a jealous baby.

Raven: Jealous? I'm not jealous. What do I have to be jealous about?

Love: Don't give me that! You wanna be with BB, and now that little hore's back!

Timid: What if she hurts Beast Boy again? He wouldn't be able to take it…

Depression: It doesn't even matter! We should just kill ourselves and do everybody the favor!

Rude: Oh just shut the hell up!

_(Depression bursts into tears and shoots herself with a random gun.)_

Trigger-Happy: Gimme that!

_(She takes the gun back from Depression who just lays there, unconscious.)_

Rude: I mean, I'm so sad! Just kill me! Get over it! It isn't funny anymore!

Knowledge: Well, what I said before still stands. We have to let it go…

Rage: …for now…

Raven: What's that supposed to mean?

Rage: Why should I tell y-

Out of Raven's Head

I was shocked out of my meditation by the sound of the door slamming open. This was followed by "Oh my god! Oh my god! I just met the hottest girl and when I say hottest, I mean hotter than the heat produced by a thousand suns and that's hot and she totally wants me! She works at the café and I got like ten cups of the black stuff and I'm just chocked full of energy and bing-bang-botta-botta-boom and I'm here 'til Thursday!", which was said entirely in one breath, followed by the door slamming shut, once again leaving me alone in the room.

"Okay, that was… typical."

With that odd situation out of the way, I came to realize that I wouldn't be getting any meditation done for a while. So, I decided that I should explore the village a little bit.

I tightened my cloak around me and approached the door, and noticed a piece of paper stuck to it right at eye level. The note read:

Raven,

Went out to stock up on stuff and find the gate to Death Mountain Trail. I need you to go back to the Temple of Time and if possible, find the windmill. It's pretty hard to miss, but it can wait a little while. Just, don't forget to go to the Temple of Time!

Gar

Gar? Is that short for Garfield? Why did he sign it like that? Should I start calling him that from now on? It might be nice. Maybe I should at least try it. With that thought, I left the room and prepared for my little trip.

After having a cup of tea at the café near the inn, I left the town and headed for the castle. I had made sure to prepare myself to use my fire powers, should I need to. If I remember correctly, the zombie things weren't affected by my powers.

I soon reached the structure and flew across the the moat. The way I figure it, this could be some good practice, which is why I didn't just fly over everything. Then again, with the evil atmosphere in the air, I probably wouldn't even be able to use my normal powers.

I strode calmly into the center of the marketplace and waited for some of the zombies to notice me. When I heard one of their shrieks… after shuddering at how horrible it sounded… I rushed it, my hands encased in a flaming aura, and sent out a ball of flame to discintegrate the first one. But, I had already been noticed by at least three more. "This should be fun" I mumbled, oddly meaning it.

I once again ran at a zombie, but this time sent out a pillar of flame which hit another one which had been behind my target. Now, that's what I call two birds with one stone. I then decided to try one more thing, which should completely clear the area of the abominations.

I, yet again, charged up my power. This time, I raised my arms over my head feeling the odd need to be dramatic. Oh, the things that people do when they think they're alone! I then threw my arms out to either side, sending out a thin pillar of flame in each direction. I kept the attack going and performed a quick little spin, which I'm mortified to say could've be considered cute… if it weren't for the spinning inferno of doom which accompanied it…

I felt slightly dazed after the attack. I had probably used quite a bit of energy… made especially draining by having to use emotion without letting my other powers explode out of control. So, I took a moment to catch my breath and check out my handy work. I turned in a slow circle to see if any zombies remained, but found nothing other than a large group of scorched corpses. "Take that?" I said in a questioning tone, feeling… cool? No wonder there're so many zombie movies. Killing them is… fun!

I allowed a small smile to grace my lips as I finally turned toward the Temple of Time and approached it.

"I see that you were able to break the curse on the Forest Temple and awaken Saria as the Sage of the Forest." I just stared at the strange man going by the name of Sheik. "But, there are still four more sages in need of your help." I then prepared myself for the insanely long speech that was bound to come. "One on a tall mountain, one in a vast lake, one in the house of the dead, and one in a goddess of the sand. Only after overcoming the trials of these locations, will you finally be able to enter the black castle overlooking this once fine city. But, in order to reach these sages, you and your friend must travel great distances… over land… water… and… time."

"Uhhh… what?" I asked, feeling a bit like I had missed something.

He seemed to smile slightly at that. He was apparently happy to finally get one over me. "In order to travel through the gates of time, you must return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time, returning you… sending you back seven years. You might not see the point quite yet. But, you will come to understand in due time." Suddenly, he pulled out his harp seemingly from nowhere. "And now, I will teach you the melody which will return you to this place… the melody that will bring you back into the light when the darkness seems all consuming. Listen well to the Prelude of Light."

He began to play the song. It was a very high pitched song… which made me wonder, why is everything good believed to have a high pitch? Has everybody forgotten about the new-fu thing? Yes, Beast Boy… Gar… did tell me all about it, and not that I'd ever admit it, I found it somewhat comedic.

Anyways… don't know where that came from. The song had a high pitch and a quite easily memorized tune. So, I had it down in absolutely no time. When we had finished our little duet, we returned our instruments to their appropriate places and began a short stare down.

"I trust that you will keep your little friend up to date, and I will see you soon… very soon." And, he threw something to the ground, creating a bright flash. When I uncovered my eyes, he was nowhere to be found. But still, I heard his voice echo around me. "As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, you hold time itself in your hands."

"Damn, he's creepy…" Wait! What did I just say? What's happening to me?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

And, my day was officially ruined. When I finally came down from my caffeine induced lunacy, I had come to realize that the "hotter than the heat produced by a thousand suns" girl was actually a large, blad, hairy(as in on the body), shirtless man named Jobe. He apparently sells soap as a second job. It was a tad bit scary… under statement of the century…

I decided that now that I was… sane… I should check on Raven and see how she's been doing.

"Young man!" I turned quickly to see a woman with deep red hair running towards me.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I care for a flock of cuccos, and the fence broke in a spot, but I can't fix it, because I can't keep my cuccos inside for long enough! Could you please help me hold them down?" I decided, due to a mixture of her rate of speaking, as well as the fact that **I LOVE CHICKENS**, to just nod and get right to it.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When I returned to the village, I was happy to find that there was still at least seven hours of sunlight still ahead of me. I really didn't want to waste my entire day on Beast Boy's little errands… while he's spending it high on caffeine, hitting on some random girl. I hope she has a rash and he catches it!

I came to the conclusion that there couldn't be too much to my errands in the windmill, so I proceeded forth and found the building in a pleasantly timely fashion. Remembering the experience from the first time I was here, I made to **pull** the door open.

When inside, my ears filled with the sound of a repetitive music box melody. Is that it? Does he want me to memorize this song?

Shrugging, I pulled out my ocarina and began to play along with the man. I had the tune down almost instantly… what's up with all the songs in this world being so very simple?

As I blew the final note, I suddenly heard thunder. I began to look around… then slapped myself when I realized that I was inside and I wasn't gonna see anything… accept for a suddenly very fast rotating platform in the center. The platform had always been moving, but now it was going insanely fast.

Once again shrugging, I turned and exited the building, completely ignoring the man's enraged shouts and curses.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Gotcha!" I shouted as I caught the very last cucco. The little bugger had given me quite a bit of trouble, but I got 'em! I placed him back into the pen and then ran over to help the woman with her repairs, and when they were complete, we were both exhausted.

I sat back against the fence, and the woman did so as well. "So, you got a name?"

She laughed a bit at that. "Yes, I do. I am Angela. Nice to meet you."

I smiled back at her and shook her hand. "Be-Garfield, but you can just call me Gar."

After that, we just sat in silence. She's a pleasant woman, one of those people who you can trust immediately without even really knowing them. I was just about to ask her why she had come to me to help her when I saw a bolt of lightning strike near the windmill of in the distance. "Looks like Rae's done. I should get going" I said, shaking the woman's hand once more.

"Yes. It's beginning to rain anyways. You should return to your room in the inn." Raining? If only she knew!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I ran through the door of the inn as fast as I could and shut it hard behind me… and heard a yelp of pain. I quickly turned and reopened the door to see Be-Gar lying in a heap on the damp ground outside. With a sigh, I lifted his sopping body, and simply decided to carry him. Oddly enough, other than the moisture… it was kinda nice…

The Next Day

"Hookshot?"

"Check…" We were going through a quick inventory check before we proceeded on our way to the next temple. It was stupid, but… Gar… had insisted on doing it.

"Bombs?"

"Check many times over…"

"Us?"

I sighed in relief. That kind of joke only comes to end this kind of thing!

"Check!" I responded, sounding almost excited to finally be on our way.

"Then, Death Mountain, here we come!"

**A/N: **Hi, again! Sorry for taking awhile on this one, but it's particularly long, so I think that should make up for it. I'm extremely happy to find out that I have a bunch of new readers, and that this here thingy's still a big hit!

I know that we didn't have anything involving the other Titans, but I'll put that into the next chapter. It'll be mostly comedy based, and I'll be introducing one of my original villains for Robin and the reserve Titans to fight! Everybody meet… ha! You thought I'd give her name away didn't you? Well, too bad! All you get is one hint… which I already gave you, and you'll find it if you look closely at the whole author's note!

**P.S. **I'm not updating again unless I get at least **TWO** reviews from **TWO** readers for **THIS CHAPTER! **And, **TDG3RD**, you do still count!

Signed

The Cheese


	16. Chapter 15: Gramma Hatchet

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**16. Chapter 15: Gramma Hatchet**

**Mail Call!**

**TDG3RD – **Hey, I'm glad you liked so many things about my chapter. I personally think that I could've done better with the thing between BB and Terra. As for Raven's emotions, I know that jealousy should've taken up the role I gave to Love, but that's just done so often, and I think… for once… that I did the right thing. As for Depression, you're not cruel. That's the point! Well, thanks for the scrumtrillescent review! Ooh! I'm gonna add that to my dictionary! Scrumtrillescent!

**Warprince2000 – **Thanks for the… eerily familiar review…

**RaeFoxOni – **Hey, thanks for the review! I hope you keep it up, 'cause I enjoy seeing your name in my mail box after a long chapter! Anyways, I like the Seer too. And, the character mixture that you mentioned wasn't what I was going for. She was just meant to be her own kick-ass character!

**Mrbeans – **Oh, don't you worry none. BB and Raven are definetly having something "romantic", sooner than you think! Thanks for reviewing. I love seeing people enjoying my story. To be completely honest, I'm enjoying your… enjoyment more than the writing itself! So, if you want more, keep reading and reviewing!

**Sunkistgurl10 – **Hi! Welcome back and thanks for the review and I hope that you'll stay awhile! Don't worry about not reviewing, 'cause I've done the same thing myself!

**Overactive Mind – **Hey, thanks for enjoying, and more importantly, reviewing! J/k! That big word that you used in your review is unfamiliar to me… and apparently my dictionary too! I have a pretty good idea of what you were talking about due to context clues, such as the chapter that you were reviewing too. The only attack that you could've considered cool would be that spiral/domish one. Am I right?

**Forlong – **Hey, thanks for reviewing and keep it up! I hope you keep liking it!

**Poison Tree – **Hey, thanks for liking me… I mean… my story! I'm glad to be able to please a picky dude! But please, don't tell me that I rock, or to rock. When people do that, I end up doing stuff that piss people off and I roll up into the fetal position and cry. Fetuses unite!

**My apologies to anybody who normally doesn't read M-rated stories. There is no lemon… just an extremely disturbing image. You'll see… mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**More Ages**

**Bumblebee – Age: 21: **Now 5'9", Bee has filled out a bunch and has added a few new gadgets to her bee costume. Other than that and her bigger froe, she's basically the same old Bee.

**Jynx: Age: 18: **Jynx is now 5'7" and has finally decided to lose the weird Bride of Pink Frankenstein hairdo. It's now allowed to hang freely down her back. She has also filled out but has kept her old uniform.

**Cole: Age: 16: **Cole has grown to 5'2" but has otherwise not changed much. That can happen when you live underground.

**Wildebeest: Age: 21: **Due to the fact that height is a little hard to measure on somebody who stands on all fours, I'm gonna forget that part. He's grown much longer but looks otherwise the same.

**A/N: **Yes, that **was** necessary! I figure, I'm introducing some more characters into the story and should tell you about them. And no, Cyborg's not gonna have any particularly dramatic hookup in this story. There's actually a good chance of Jynx and Bee killing him for double-timing them for… eachother! Cy's a pimp and should be punished for it!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV / Flashback to Her Chat with BB

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Terra… thank you… for understanding…" I was about to say something, but he broke the connection before I could.

Yeah… I understand…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Starfire's POV / Events of BB & Raven's Day Off

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

This was one of those moments where I understood what friend Raven means by "Silence is a virtue". There are perks… I believe that is the word… to being a silent bystander. When hardly noticed, you must never worry about those speaking sensoring their words.

"So, what's up?" Robin asked Cyborg, referring to the video recording of Terra's first night back.

"All clear" was Cyborg's response. "All that really happened was a chat with BB."

"So… nothing happened. She didn't even act weird at any point?"

"Nope, not at all… well… maybe a little depressed, but that's all."

Suddenly, the alarm went off and Robin ran over to the screen of danger. "Titans! Trouble!" Everybody seemed to enter the room at once. Terra ran in from the common room, probably putting the video game on pause. She had started on it first thing in the morning. She had woken up almost as early as friend Raven has been known to. But, all of the reserve Titans also ran in and the room was far less comfortable than usual… especially with Wildebeest. His scent is even stranger than that of friend Beast Boy.

"What's the problem?" Bumblebee asked in an urgent sounding voice.

"Bank robbery! Titans, go!" With that, Robin and the reserves exited the room and began their trip to kick the butt of the villain!

"So… " I heard Terra begin, most likely attempting to get a little attention. Little does she know that I shall be keeping both of my eyes glued to her in the way of the Earth Sticky Hawk! "Should I get back to the… game… wow that sounds weird."

I finally made my presence known by being the one to reply. Attempting an imitation of my normal attitude, I smiled at her. "Yes. You should return to your part of the solution to our current problem. We need you to memorize the entirety of the video game as to pass the information onto friends Beast Boy and Raven."

I suddenly felt shy as I felt them stare in my direction. Maybe I should not have said so much?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Robin's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

We arrived at the bank in no more time than it usually takes. But, when we arrived, it was to stare in complete bemusement. The bank was nearly leveled but there were no robbers to speak of. All we could see was a little old lady standing, smiling confusedly in the center of the carnage.

I ran over to the woman to ask her if she was alright and if she had seen anything. "Are you alright? Did you see anything?" Maybe I am a bit blunt… but I think it's necessary.

"Oh, thank you for your concern sonny, but I'm perfectly fine" replied the woman in an extremely shaky voice. "And as for seeing anything, I wouldn't know what you are referring to."

Slightly confused, I elaborated further. "This bank was just attacked. Did you see where the attacker went?"

"Why, yes I did, sonny." I waited for a reply. But, when none came, I began to tap my foot impatiently. "Oh, yes. The 'attacker' as you so ludely put it, is right here… and she's going to kill all of you."

At first, I just stared at her, but quickly jumped away when she swung a hatchet at my head. "What the hell was that?"

"Language sonny" was my only reply, in the same wavery tone as everything else she had said up to this point. She performed a perfect back flip, then leapt forward again to deliver another strike, this one aimed for my abdomen. I dodged again, returning to my position in the center and slightly ahead of my team.

"Who do you think you are?" I heard Jynx yell in an obviously annoyed voice.

"Well, my grandkids call me Gramma Hatchet… " was her no less wavery reply. Then, she leapt at us ready to cut us down. Good luck!

"Titans, go!" and with my war cry, we were off.

Jynx shot her hexbolts at Gramma Hatchet, while Bee shot lightning bolts from her hands. Looks like she got a new weapon. To add to the assault, I started hurling explosive disks at the old hag, knowing full well that all of our attacks were just a big fancy distraction for the real assault.

For what seemed like forever, the three of us threw everything we had at Gramma Hatchet as she just leapt and dodged all of our attacks. We were just beginning to tire out when something collided with the back of Gramma Hatchet's head. It successfully knocked her to the ground, but just as quickly, she was back up. But, she was struck again, and again, and again, over and over, until she just didn't get up again. Then, she got really quiet…

When the smoke cleared, we could finally see what it had been that had finally taken the old hag down for good. What we saw was an obviously proud Wildebeest holding up a smiling Cole in crystal form like a baseball bat.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Starfire's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Are you in need of any nourishment, friend Terra?" I asked, thankfully not needing to put too much effort into calling her "friend".

"… no… thanks. But, thanks for asking?" she replied, obviously uncomfortable. "Star?"

"Yes?"

"You're here to keep watch over me, aren't you?" I was mortified. How had she found out so quickly. I had even specifically said, and I quote, "Friend Terra, I just wish for you to know that I am NOT here to keep watch over you as to make certain that you do not betray us again." How could she have seen through my false statement?

"Of course not, friend Terra!"

"Yes you are… and I don't blame you, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't sink down to my level and lie to me. I'm not gonna do anything other than play this game…" she said all of this in one breath and only continued, her voice growing with annoyance. "… which would be a whole hell of a lot easier if Raven haden't nearly destroyed the game with her stupid powers, and none of you can get mad at me for saying that, 'cause she hates them more than all the rest of us combined!"

All I could do was stare. But finally, I decided upon my next course of action. "Would you like to try one of my Tameranian delicacies?"

"Let me guess, glorghe with shplorge? Fluegal morgle with a side of lorjiflee?"

I was slightly saddened by the blunt way that she declined my offer, but I pressed on anyways. "No, I was referring to the Tameranian delicacy eaten by the highest members of the royal family; crackers with cheese."

I became confused as Terra stared at me with an obviously shocked expression upon her face.

**A/N: **Okay, I think I've covered the events of that day well enough. So, I'm gonna give you one last glimpse of the team, that night, before moving on to Raven and Gar.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I had finally finished the game up to just past the Fire Temple, and decided to hit the sack, but I remembered that I had to inform BB and Rae of everything that would be happening in the temple, so I pulled out my communicator.

But, I stopped. The others were returning from a long day of crime fighting. But, I found myself staring at a particular one as they entered. He looked so proud and powerful… so sexy… oh god! First, I had the hots for a green dude… who could turn into animals… and now… someone who **IS **an animal. I've got the hots for an animal. I'm a bad person…

Then, Wildebeest and I had hours and hours of hot animal sex, which the author is not going to detail… unless you ask nicely! Hmmm… I wonder if anybody's actually gonna ask… ooh! That was good!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Spiders?" I shouted as loud as I could. "Why does it have to be SPIDERS?"

I proceeded to shoot a fireball at the giant red spider and smiled sadistically as I watched it burn. When it was finally gone, I turned to face… Gar. He didn't say anything. He just stared at me, a little scared by what I could tell from his expression.

"What?" I asked irritably. "I hate spiders." And with that, I turned and continued up the trail.

I was glad to find that the entire trail was moving upward at a generally low slope, so climbing was pretty easy except for in one or two places. But, even then, all we had to do was walk at a slight angle, and we were fine. And yet, Garfield somehow found a way to trip in at least four locations. I was fully prepared to pick him up and throw him the rest of the way, when we had reached… something…

Whatever it was, it was very much out of place in its natural mountainous surroundings. It looked like a gigantic, elaborate ceremonial doorway. Shrugging dismissively, I grabbed Garfield(that's what I shall call him when I'm annoyed from this point forth) by the ankle and attempted to see how far I could throw him through the doorway. I was granted a rather satisfying shriek of terror, grunt of pain, and smacking sound of collision with a rock wall. It was wondrous… I gotta stop saying that…

But, with all good things in this world, there comes something bad to even out the score. I entered the cave, finding the inside to be an elaborately designed cavern that could actually be referred to as a city without having to stretch the imagination all that much… except for the lack of… anybody!

Then, it hit me. It was round, yet not perfectly spherical, a kind of brownish color, and very, very hard. It was a rather painful greeting to say the least… but… I guess I had it coming…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I stood up slowly, in quite a bit of pain from Raven's seemingly random attack. Then, I remembered. We've been together for quite some time now and she hasn't hurt me since the day before yesterday, duh!

Then, I couldn't help but smile a bit as she was struck from the side by a rolling… ball of shit? Oh yeah, it's a Goron! I ran over to her and helped her up as best I could, but her entire sense of balance had apparently been screwed up.

"What… the hell… was that… thing?" she asked, panting slightly.

"It's called a Goron by most, but a ball of shit by myself personally" I responded in my best informational tone. She glared at me for that one and I just chuckled in response.

"What's it doing?"

"Why, it's currently rolling" I responded, having too much fun messing with her to stop any time soon. It's just a good thing that I have such a high tolerance for pain.

"Don't make me send you into another dimension" she said in her most threatening voice.

"But my dear Raven" I began, continuing my mocking. "You already have."

"I will hurt you!"

"I will hurt you!" and now I was micking her.

"Are you copying me?"

"Are you-" and this time, it was me…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

He stood up slowly and I couldn't help but stare down at him with my eyebrow raised.

"What happened?" Gar asked, rubbing the spot where he was hit.

I couldn't help what came out. "You got hit by a ball of shit."

"Damn!" he shouted, still rubbing the area.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not really" he responded, making me raise my eyebrow even more. "You're just really sexy when you do that eyebrow thing."

I just stood there in a state of complete shock. When I tried to speak, all that came out was "Uh… bluh."

We just stood and stared at eachother. I was definitely confused. That was certain. But, what else was there? I was… flattered? Where'd that come from?

Suddenly, he grabbed me and pulled me into his chest as he leaned close to the wall. I would've stumbled by the sudden movement, but he held me tight.

"Wh-what was that for?" I asked, finally remembering my voice.

"It was coming around again."

It was at this point that I finally came back to my senses. I pushed myself away from him roughly and stood in the middle of the ledge.

"What are you doing?" asked Gar, both confused and disappointed.

"I'm stopping the ball of shit" I replied as I turned to face the oncoming… thing… "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" I called out in a slightly loud voice in hopes of a little more power. I sent out a burst of my magic and used it to encase the ball.

With it now within my powers, I could tell that it was a sentient being. That meant that it was intelligent… to a degree, and that I would be able to reason with it to stop the damned thing.

"_What's wrong?_" I asked it through my telepathy.

"_Leave me alone!_" it responded, sounding both pissed and terrified out of its wits.

"_It's okay. We don't want to hurt you_" I tried to assure. "_Just, please stop… so we can talk._"

"_How do I know that I can trust you?_"

"_I guess you really don't, but we are here to help._"

It seemed to understand as it stopped struggling against my power, allowing me to release it.

"Dude!" Gar shouted at the top of his lungs. "What did you do?"

"Telepathy" was all I said as I approached the flustered… person?

"Who are you?" it asked when we reached him.

"My name is Raven, and this is Be-Gar" I said in a soothing voice, then decided to get to the point. "What happened here?" I asked, gesturing to the entirety of the cave of which we were currently the only inhabitants. "Where is everybody?"

He began to shake uncontrollably at that. "Th-they w-w-w-w-w-w-were t-taken by Volvagia i-i-i-int-t-to the c-cave" he replied, stuttering just as uncontrollably as his shaking.

Adopting an attitude that I hardly show, I sat down on the dirt next to the terrified… thing and gestured for him to do the same. He did and I began to speak again. "Don't worry about them. They're our problem now." He just tensed up more. Not the best choice of words, I guess. "What I mean is… we're going to save everybody. I promise you. We just need to know what exactly happened and where we need to go to help."

He seemed to take a deep breath at that. I actually felt sorry for the little thing. He couldn't've been more than seven years old! "Th-they were taken by Ganondorf's men to the Fire Temple."

Ganondorf? Who the hell's that? "Oops… " I heard Gar say off in the distance. "I forgot to tell you about him, didn't I?"

I just dismissed this little problem with a wave of my hand and a simple "I probably never asked." And with that, I told the kid to continue.

"They were taken to the Fire Temple, where they're gonna be fed to the dragon, Volvagia" he said, finally seeming to calm down. "If you're gonna enter the temple, you're gonna need some Fire Tunics." I didn't know what he was talking about, so I just nodded in blind agreement.

He suddenly stood back up and ran around a corner. Slightly surprised, I just sat and waited for him to return. When he did, he was carrying two neatly folded red… tunics. He apparently meant what he said. I took one from him and Gar did the same.

With our new clothing, we were on our way… or would be, if we knew where to go! "Uh… where do we go to get to this temple?"

"Oh, follow me! You can get to it through… my dad's room… " So, we followed him. Eventually, we reached a large, elaborately decorated room. "I'll leave you two alone so you can change. Just move that statue and you'll be able to take it from there… if you're good enough."

With that, he turned to leave, but I just had one question for him. "What's your name?"

"Oh, my father named me after the guy who saved our people seven years ago… and who should be here now… Link… "

I was surprised to say the least. How much had that Link kid done when he was just ten? How much are we gonna have to go through to finish his job? This is gonna be a loooooooong trip…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When we had finally changed, moving the statue was no obstacle. This was mainly due to the fact that Raven moved it with her powers… although it did seem to be slightly difficult on her.

"Are you okay?" I asked when I noticed how winded she was from the small use of power.

"I'm fine" was all she said.

"No you're not" I said, deciding to force it out of her if it was the last thing I did.

"Drop it."

"Not in this lifetime."

"I can arrange that."

"Just Tell me!" I nearly shouted, grabbing her arm and turning her to face me.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, knocking me back with a tentacle of her powers, which she quickly withdrew, pulling her hood up for the first time since the leaving the Temple of Time. "I'm sorry. Just drop it so we can get this over with."

Finally, I gave up. With a defeated nod, I followed her through the newly opened passage.

Okay, it's hot. I thought that the "Fire" Tunic was meant to block out the heat. Oh, right. It just makes it survivable. This should be fun…

"Hookshot…" I muttered out loud when I saw the broken bridge before us. Raven nodded but refused to even look at me.

I held out the hookshot, cocked it(I think that term fits), and let it loose. It latched onto the other side of the bridge and I was pulled over. I turned back to Raven and waved her over. She silently flew over. I can't be certain. My vision was slightly blurred by sweat at the time, but I could swear that I saw Raven falter slightly on the way across. What's up with her, today?

Then, I heard it… a third pair of footsteps. I went out on a limb… or in this case, broken bridge and made a wild guess as to who it would be. "Hi, Sheik."

"I see that those ears are not just for comic relief" he replied with the slightest hint of a laugh in his tone.

"It's too hot for witty banter. Just get on with the song" Raven said in her all-too-well-known monotone. Damn! She'd just about dropped it altogether, and now here it is, back in full force!

"Too true" was Sheik's reply as he pulled his harp from that alternate dimension existing just behind him at all times. "It is something that grows over time… a true friendship." Oh, great. Not again…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"A feeling in the heart that grows stronger over time… the passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power, and through it, you will know which way to go…"

Oh… god… here we go again…

Flashback

"Friend Raven?"

I opened one eye, not at all in the mood to bother with the possibly bipolar alien. "No, I do not wish to go to the mall."

"No, friend Raven. I was just wondering… if you would allow me to meditate with you?"

I was a bit surprised, which is as to be expected. Starfire wants to meditate? Starfire wants to perform the ultimate in **quiet** activities!

I suddenly realized the reason for everything that she had been doing the previous day. She wasn't bored… well… maybe she was, but she was just trying to spend some time with me. She… perky little Starfire… wanted to spend time with… dark glommy… me? Now, my surprised was completely gone as I felt touched… not something I **usually** use as a positive thing… but… whatever. I couldn't possibly turn her down… I guess… I really need the friends… and there could be worse friends…

End Flashback

"This song is dedicated to the power of the heart" Sheik continued, apparently not noticing the glazed over expression that most likely adorned my face for… who knows how long. "Listen well to the Bolero of Fire…" And, he began.

This song, unlike the others was fast paced but even more repetitive than any of the others. Because of this, I was once again to play a faggy little duet with the creepy person of the womanish figure.

"Raven… Garfield…" I let out a little snort at that. "I shall see you soon…"

Suddenly extremely curious about the strange man's identity, I stepped forward to stop him for some kind of clue… but a wall of flame blocked my way… and that phrase "Fight fire with fire" doesn't work in its literal sense.

And suddenly, we were alone upon the bridge once more… "Why does he have to be so… creepy?" I asked in a slightly agitated voice, yet still maintaining my monotone. Just a little further and I can just let it all out… who would've thought that even fire was less destructive than my normal powers.

"What did you just say?" I heard Beast Boy ask as he chased after me. But, I did not slow down. I had to reach that temple… and hope that it had the same barrier as the last… oh god! I never thought of that! What if my powers continue to be free? Even inside!

**A/N: **Okay, freakishly long chapter… with a freakishly long author's note to follow it up!

Okay, first things first, I'm soooooooo sorry for taking so long to update. I couldn't get online until… ummm… right now! I only hope that the freakishly long chapter, which I personally enjoyed for once, will make up for the wait! On a further note, most of the upcoming chapters will be of the extended length. I've figured exactly how many chapters I've got to finish this fic. There will be **15** more chaps and an epilogue. I'm going to meet this goal, no matter what! But, don't get me wrong! I've only planned this out in the broadest way possible! I still have no idea what I'm doing!

Secondly, I might take more than two days to update the next chapter. I've decided to start a new game in Zelda; OoT and won't be adding in the chapter about the Fire Temple until I reach and beat the temple in the game. But, the chapter will be even longer than this one was, so be prepared and take it as an apology for all the inconveniences!

Lastly, I shall discuss the situation with Terra and Wildebeest. The last thing she said was true. The lemon will not be appearing in the story because some… most people aren't into that kind of thing. So, I will send the… lemon to anybody who requests it in a review or otherwise. I just wanna warn anybody who asks for it under the misconception that it's some kind of joke. **IT'S NOT!** There will be some joking comments here and there, but for the most part, it's gonna be written as if it's completely normal to write about flat-chested blondes fucking big… animal… thingies! So, don't ask for it unless you're one sick bastard… like me!

Signed

The Cheese!


	17. Chapter 16: Fire Temple

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**17. Chapter 16: Fire Temple**

**Mail Call!**

**Poison Tree – **Hey, thanks for reviewing! I sent that lemon to you… I think, so I hope you liked it! Oh, and thanks for giving me permission not to rock!

**TDG3RD – **Hey there man! Listen, I completely understand you being uncomfortable with the Terra/Wildebeest thing. I **DID** end up writing it, and it was pretty hard since I couldn't seem to put myself into the situation like I tend to do with my stories. I've always thought that Gorons looked like month old dog sht, so yeah.

**Warprince2000 – **Okay, thanks for actually giving me a review with some… substance, but could you please stop repeating yourself? If you're just gonna send me basically the same review over and over again, you can just stop reviewing. I'm sorry, but I always say what I think. I'm not gonna end up like that kid who holds everything in until I create a doomsday device, make it shiny, and give it to… any of the girls at my school…

**Overactive Mind – **Thank you. I'm glad you like it so much. Let's just assume that Beast Boy had some kind of flashback involving Cyborg, and I just couldn't think of anything to put in. Plus, I was getting bored with such a long chapter. As for Gramma Hatchet, you can thank my mom for that one. She's very enjoyable to be around if you get her. But then again, that could just be the unhealthy codependent relationship speaking! As for the T/W lemon, I completely understand and accept your opinion. Just because I'm disturbed doesn't mean that you have to be. I accept people of all genders, faiths, ethnic backgrounds, and sexual preferences(no matter how oddly specific). The only people that I don't accept are those who don't accept me… stupid rambling! By the way, thanks for clearing up that whole… word… thing!

**RaeFoxOni – **Good, I'm glad that there are actually going to be people sticking with this until the end! But, most of all, I really like your penname! It's a set of three commonly used words for a penname on this site, thrown together in a way that makes it smoofily original! By the way, I **HAVE** played and beaten the game(many times) in the past. My memory's just a little fuzzy on the details of the temples, so I'm going through it all over again, while writing. So, if that isn't what you meant by your comment, I apologize for the misunderstanding.

**Mrbeans – **Thanks for the review, both to the fic and my first lemon! Just 'cause you asked, I'm a guy. I'm surprised that it took somebody this long to ask actually. I know that I have a very feminine writing styling. But, just out of curiosity, what exactly made you wonder?

**Forlong – **Ooh, this is gonna be fun…

What you said, correct or not, is completely meaningless. I shall explain why right here and right now…

**1). **This story is based off of the cartoon version of **Teen Titans**, and the only medium where the characters have actual ages is in the comic. So, his age could be very different in the cartoon, so for my purposes, I'm using the lack of an accepted age to make things easier for me. Many authors on this site do the same thing, and in much more insulting situations.

**2) **Even if Wildebeest was young on the show, it's been at least three years since the series, which adds at least three years to his age, which gives me even more leniency.

**3)** Lastly, even if Wildebeest was only ten, he's an animal thing. So logically, he hit puberty at a much younger age than any of the other Titans. So, even if you are right, it doesn't matter.

But, thanks for the review anyways!

**A/N: **I apologize greatly for the inconvenience that was my recent lack in updates. You have the new chapter now, and everything's cool.

But, I do have one thing that I want to mention, 'cause it really bothers me when people do this. Why would anybody refuse to review throughout the entirety of the story, or only send one… crappy review, then complain about the lack of a new chapter(You know who you are!)? That's just rude.

And now, onto the chapter!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I groaned audibly when I saw what we'd have to do to enter the temple. I wonder if this world has Advil…

I found myself silently debating with… myself. Should I continue to hide my problem and try to float down the hole, or should I swallow my pride and climb down? I decided that to hover. This decision taught me why pride is considered most dangerous of the seven deadly sins.

At first, I was doing pretty well. I was hovering down the hole slowly but steadily and Beast Boy wasn't having any trouble keeping up. But all of a sudden, I found myself plummeting down to the bottom… for about half a second.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I knew that there was something wrong with Raven. Normally, she would be hovering down the hole at twice as fast as I could climb, and judging from recent mood swings, she's not doing it for me.

I kept an extremely close eye on her as we went down. I noticed her falter slightly at one point. But, she either ignored it or hadn't noticed it. Then, there was another falter and she began to drop. I caught her hand before she even made it an inch.

"Okay Raven" I began, now agitated myself. "Tell me what's going on… NOW!"

"Well, I'm currently dangling about… twenty yards above solid ground and I think I just threw up in my mouth a little" she replied dryly.

"I could drop you" I said, glaring at her with my annoyance displayed upon my face.

"You wouldn't" she said, smugly.

"Watch me" I said slowly, almost at a whisper.

She released an extremely long breath before looking back up at me. "Fine" she began. "I'm having trouble controlling my emotions. Happy?"

"Does it have anything to do with what I did in the city?" I asked, not completely satisfied.

"Yes, but you know how I feel about touching."

I sighed and shook my head. "Fine, good enough. I'm gonna get you closer to the ladder and I need you to grab it with your other hand."

"Fine."

With that, we put my little plan into action and soon, we had reached the bottom and stood at the temple entrance.

I looked over at Raven to see that she was looking back at me.

"Truce?" she asked shortly.

"Truce" I confirmed with a nod and a slight smile.

Upon entering, we found ourselves in a large chamber with a staircase directly before us. I gestured for Raven to follow as I went up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, we found that there was a door to either side of us.

"Which way now?" Raven asked, seemingly to herself.

I gestured for her to keep following me as I approached the door to our left and opened it. I did the "ladies first" gesture and Raven passed me, noticeably rolling her eyes.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rolling my eyes, I passed Beast Boy, subconsciously wondering what was to come. But, what I saw shocked me beyond all reason. Standing on a platform opposite the one that I currently occupied, was a massive… pointy… version of those Goron things. It was huge!

Suddenly, he stood and turned to face me. "Who are you?"

I just stared, unable to take my eyes off of his sickeningly muscular physique.

"This is Raven, and I'm Gar" replied Beast Boy after awhile. "Link is dead and we had to take his place."

"You're kidding… right?" asked the ginormous… pointy… turd.

I immediately broke into the conversation, not appreciating being judged. "Excuse me, but are you… a giant turd… judging US?"

"Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?" the turd asked, quickly becoming angered.

"Yes" I replied, feeling a smirk grow on my face. "You are king of the shit people. Who doesn't know that?"

"Who do you think you are, showing me this complete lack of respect?"

"Well…" I began, feeling my smirk grow. "My friend here is the carrier of the Master Sword and I hold the Ocarina of Time. So, I'm pretty sure that we're… at the least… on equal standing to your astounding girth."

"The Master Sword? Well, that's… something… I guess" the turd replied. "I guess that you at least deserve to be allowed to help… if you wish."

"That's why we're here" I replied in a perfectly flat tone.

"First, I am Darunia, leader of the Gorons" the now-named turd began. "The dragon Volvagia has been released by the King of Evil. The dragon now dwells in the chamber behind me as she grows in power. The Evil King's men attacked my city and abducted all of the Gorons, who are now held captive throughout the temple. It is said that…"

I was slightly surprised when Beast Boy interrupted his speech. "…Volvagia can only be defeated by the power of the Megaton Hammer. Yeah, we already know all this."

I gave Beast Boy a small, sidelong smirk to show my approval of his standing up to this massive man… turd… thing. I then continued with what he was probably about to say. "How about you just go and do… whatever you're going to do… and we'll take care of the Gorons? Sound good?"

"… I don't see why not…" was Darunia's hesitant response. Suddenly, he shook his head and continued quickly. "It's just that I was just about to tell you that exact thing." And with that, he turned and used some kind of spell to teleport himself into the temple.

"Well… that was… Be-Garfield?" I looked around myself finding that he had left as well.

"Over here, Rae!" he called from a nearby platform. I shook my head with exasperation and jumped over to join him.

Upon reaching the platform, I saw why Beast Boy had come over. Right in front of us was a Goron, locked in some kind of prison cell. I approached the cage and leant down to the quivering creature. "How do we get it out?"

As if on queue, and I'm wondering if that was the case exactly, the gate began to slide open. I turned around to see Beast Boy standing on a switch, looking far too proud of himself. I had to wipe that cocky grin from his face. "Congratulations, you pushed the button."

"Am I free? Can I go home?" the Goron asked from behind me. I turned to reply, but found myself held in an embrace to rival the patented Tamaranian death hug.

"D-don't… mention… it…" I choked out before the unpleasant smell… oh yeah… and the bone crushing force backed off. "Can you make it out on your own?" I asked, hoping with all I was for a "yes".

"I should be fine" the creature replied. Then, it ran to the edge of the platform. I expected it to just run right over the edge, but it rolled into a ball and bounced over to the other platform before going through the door.

"Well… that was…" I began, unable to find a suitable adjective.

"… creepy?" Beast Boy supplied as he, too, leapt over to the main platform before waiting for me so we could continue.

"Okay, now what?" I asked, looking at the room before me. All I could see from my viewpoint was a big fence with a gap leading into a chamber with a hole in the center. At seemingly random intervals, a pillar of fire would shoot up from the hole in the floor all the way up to a ceiling that I couldn't even see.

"Don't worry" replied Beast Boy. "I remember this room."

With that, he pulled out the hookshot, shot it at the fence, causing it to hook between two of the chains on the fencing, effectively jerking him over to the fence. He seemed like he was about to fall into the lava below, but he grabbed on at the last moment. I heard him muttering about something… mutter-worthy, as he climbed toward the top of the fencing.

When he got to the top, I could hear him launch the hookshot two more times. After that, there was a loud scraping sound, followed by a massive block landing on the fire hole. Beast Boy then landed on top of the block.

"Come on, Rae!" he shouted, gesturing energetically. "Before it goes up!"

But, I was already running at the block. I heard the sound of something boiling up from below the block just as I leapt for its edge. Just as I got ahold of the edge, the platform began to rise, rather quickly. I expected to get my fingers crushed as my head smashed into the ceiling, effectively removing me from this mortal plain. But, I was suddenly jerked up onto the block by Beast Boy just before the block passed through the opening.

I closed the door behind me to find another room predominated by lava. I took a quick look around to find that the room was basically devoid of anything that could attack us. I sighed with relief. But then, I noticed just how hot this room really was. The tunic was hardly even helping.

"Can we rest?" I heard Beast Boy ask, as he seemed to notice the same factors as myself.

"I don't see why not, I replied, leaning against the wall and wiping the sweat from my brow.

"So, how many Gorons have we freed?" he asked, probably just trying to make conversation or something.

Deciding that his question actually warranted a response, I started to count them off on my fingers. "There was that first one, then the two in the room across from him, and those two from that rock maze."

"Okay… there should be five more."

"Ten in all?" I asked rhetorically. "How convenient."

With that, I walked along the thin pathway toward the main area of the room. I found that their were pieces of metal grating spanning the entire room, creating some kind of bridge across the lava. I was just about to jump over to the first bit of grating when somebody… I wonder who… used my shoulders as a catapault to launch himself nearly to the other end of the room. I thought about shouting at him, but there was suddenly a wall of fire rising behind me, decreasing what I was about to say to a quick "Fuck!" as I began to leap across the grating…

"Fire" I said, officially exasperated. "Why is it always **FIRE**?"

"Maybe 'cause it's the 'Fire' Temple!" Beast Boy called back from the switch.

He said that the plan was simple, and really, it was. I would stand right next to the wall of fire. He would memorize the route through the fire maze. After which, he'd hit the switch to extinguish the wall of fire, allowing me to pass easily. He would then take the route as quickly as possibly as to make it through the maze…

Seventeen tries later, he had seven small burns and a possible concussion. Don't ask about the concussion. Eight more tries after that, he just barely made it. In my annoyance, he received another possible concussion. Once again, don't ask.

I tried to open the door, but found that there was no doorknob… and that it had a rather rubbery texture. Then, it began to jiggle about rather nauseatingly. I had no idea what was happening, so I just stood there, staring. The door suddenly flew towards me. Expecting to be struck, I covered my face, but all I felt was myself getting yanked into a warm embrace. Oddly enough, even with the immense heat of the temple, I still enjoyed the warm contact.

I looked up to see Beast Boy looking down at me, grinning with one eyebrow raised. He looked positively… I don't know…

"You're not being very smart today, are you" he asked, grinning wider.

"You're just cashing in for all the times I've saved you" I responded, pulling away roughly. "So, how do we kill this thing?"

"Normally, you'd have to use a bomb, but we've already used up the ones I bought yesterday."

"Okay… then…?"

"Try a fireball" he said waving his hand dismissively.

Suddenly, an idea struck as I looked back at the wall of fire behind us. "Gar, move!" I shouted pointing one hand at the wall of fire while focusing on a single point. I then pointed my other hand at the door and focused on my fire powers.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I have no idea what Raven's up to, but I decided to move. After taking an adorable pose, if I do say myself, a pillar of fire shot from the firewall to her hand. Yeah, that is the right order. Her body began to glow with a reddish hew, then another pillar shot from her other hand at the door, affectively melting it to a puddle of goo while blasting a hole through the wall behind.

She opened her eyes and examined her handy work. "Found the door" she said, sending me a "beat that" smirk. I sighed and followed her through the hole, then the door.

The next room was quite as I had expected. There was a flaming platform in the center… and a deep maniacal laughter… oh fuck!

"Raven, back off!" I shouted shoving her against the wall as some kind of massive flaming demon leapt from the fire. It was mostly red with a black thing where its head would be.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, in a slightly nervous tone.

"It's called a Flame Dancer… hence the flaming dance… just let me take of it!"

"… fine" she replied hesitantly.

"Now, don't go getting all damselly on me!" I called as I pulled out the hookshot and ran up to confront the demon.

First, I shot the hookshot as it was spinning around in tiny circles. When it collided, the black core was pulled right up to me, distinguishing the flames. Remembering how this thing would normally run back and forth causing me to have to slash at it until it finally dropped dead, I decided to take a different approach.

I grabbed it by one arm and held it up in to examine it. I drew the Master Sword and jammed the blade straight through the center of the creature. Its blood sprayed in all directions, nearly covering my front, but I just held it. the flow quickly faltered to a drip as the creature hung lifelessly from my hands.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I just stared, slightly shocked as he flicked the sword, sending the little black turnip… thing flying against the wall. The flames dissipated slowly, creating a strange shift in the room's shadows, making Beast Boy look positively insane as he turned to look at me with his blood stained face.

I involuntarily backed up a step, then mentally kicked myself for being so irrational. "B-Gar, are you alright?" I asked more quietly than I had planned.

"Fine, why?" he asked, suddenly grinning widely. But, the normally cute… did I just say cute… grin now was taking on a borderline psychotic appearance.

"Oh, how blood can make even the most innocent look mad" I said, forcing myself to calm down and approach him.

"Oh, Rae!" he said in a bit of a gasp. "I'm sorry… I guess that I do kind of look…"

"…creepy?" I supplied, honestly smiling at him. "Where to now?"

"That platform should take us upstairs" he responded, attempting to wipe some of the blood from his face. He then leapt up on the platform and turned back to help me up.

I looked at his blood drenched hand disgustedly, then turned my head up to look in his eyes. "No offense, but I'll do it myself." I joined him on the platform and quickly whispered something into his ear as it began to rise…

"Don't you dare go crazy on me now."

It was another one of Beast Boy's brilliant plans… an oddly familiar brilliant plan.

"Ready?" I called over to him as he stood about three feet from the enormous treasure chest surrounded by… more… flames.

He just gave me a thumbs-up sign, signaling my portion of the plan. I stepped down on the floor switch, causing the flames around the treasure chest to fade. Beast Boy went over to the chest and opened it. I would've continued watching him, but was quite distracted by the switch suddenly popping up, knocking me on my butt. "Typical" I muttered, climbing back to my feet.

When I looked back up at Beast Boy, he had transformed his arms to resemble those of a gorilla and was carrying the biggest, most painful looking hammer I've ever seen.

"Got it!" he shouted as he came running back far too quickly for anybody carrying a hammer of that size.

I just walked over to the platform that he had identified as the one that we would take down to the lower floor. When he stepped up next to me, I began to feel my sarcasm senses tingling. "I'd say something about you compensating for something, but I'll save that for later."

He just rolled his and slammed the hammer down on the platform, creating an ominous rumbling, and we were falling.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After a long while of brain shaking hammer slams and vertigo inducing falls, we finally arrived back in the room before the boss room.

"So, how many Gorons have we gotten so far?" I asked, turning to Raven who was already counting on her fingers.

"Well, since the last time you asked, we saved that one above the rock maze, the one below the rock maze, and the two from the rooms around the fire maze."

"One to go, and I know exactly where it is!"

I almost laughed when Raven looked anxiously at the door that we've been ignoring since entering the temple. We stood before a statue that was separated into three segments. I smashed the bottom layer, sending it into a wall, and bringing the other two layers down. I repeated the basic process twice and we were standing in front of another door.

"If that door magically brings us straight to the other one here, I'm gonna shoot myself" Raven said bluntly from my left.

"You can try" I said, smiling slightly. "But, guns probably haven't been invented in this world quite yet."

"I'll find a way" was all she said.

I laughed again and opened the door. Raven was just about to pass through when I looked her in the eye, taking on a serious manner. "The next few rooms are gonna be the hardest in the temple. Just a fair warning…" I plopped a grin back on my face. "… not that any of it'll be anything we can't handle."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The two of us stumbled exhaustedly into the hallway containing the cell with the final Goron. I wiped a chunk of drying blood from my face and turned to glare at Beast Boy.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" he exclaimed, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Why do you always do these kinds of things?" I asked, shaking my head in annoyance. Did I say something about Advil earlier? 'Cause I **REALLY** need it now.

"Listen, it's almost over" Beast Boy said, taking my bloody hand into his own. "Then, we can go back to the inn… wash up… go to sleep…"

"You really know how to raise a girl's spirits" I muttered sarcastically as I stood. "Just open the cell so we can get on with this."

With a nod, Beast Boy went over to the switch. He tried to press it down, but found that it wouldn't budge. "Dammit" he said exasperatedly. He pulled out the, his arms now resembling those of a gorilla once again and slammed it down on the switch.

The gate slid open… and another one behind it did the same, revealing the door beyond. The Goron looked up at us, at first looking grateful. But, when he saw us, covered in blood, looking generally bothered, he screamed and ran away.

"Well, I feel sexy" I muttered, once again sarcastically.

Suddenly, I heard a whisper in my ear. "You look beautiful to me…" I flung my hand out in the direction of the voice thinking that it was some perverted monster or something.

"What the fuck was that for?" Beast Boy shouted, climbing back to his feet from his prone position against the wall.

I felt myself blush slightly, both from the embarrassment from being so paranoyed, as well as what he had said to me. "Well… don't sneak up on me like that."

With that, I left the room and the little snotball behind to recover.

Standing back in front of the final door, I glared at Beast Boy as he joined me. I was just about to pass through the door when he handed a jar to me out of nowhere.

"What's this?" I asked, eyeing the contents suspiciously.

"It's water" he replied, taking a large gulp from an identical bottle in his own hand.

"How can that be at all refreshing?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I paid some old lady to enchant it so it would stay cold, even in a… volcanic… climate."

I eyed the water for a bit longer. But, when Beast Boy took another long drink and nothing bad seemed to be happening, I popped the cork keeping it closed and put my finger into the liquid. I found, to my pleasure, that it was in fact, cold! I began to drink from it in a way that I knew looked quite unladylike, but I didn't care. I was parched!

I was very disappointed when the water was gone and I just stared, forlorn at the jar in my hand.

"Don't start crying now" Beast Boy said with a bit of a smirk. "We don't need you using up any of that water now, do we?"

I tried to glare at him, but the feeling of cold water in my stomach just made me so happy that I couldn't pull it off.

With a sigh, Beast Boy looked at me seriously and approached the door, the Boos Key in hand. He shoved it forcefully into the lock and turned it. At first, it resisted, but soon it turned and the lock fell to the floor, causing the door to open automatically.

I returned Beast Boy's look and we entered, the door shutting behind us.

I looked around the massive chamber. We were standing on an average sized platform, facing towards the center of the room. The majority of the chamber was taken up by an enormous octagonal platform with multiple little fire pits strewn about in an… oddly formulaic fassion…

"So…" I began, selecting my words carefully. "Will I be of any use here?"

"Probably not" Beast Boy replied without hesitation. "Sorry, but the only thing I should need is the hammer."

I nodded and said "Fine then. Good luck" as he jumped over to the main central platform. He looked back at me worriedly. Taking the hint, I dropped down to a lower platform and attempted to get into a position where I would be out of sight… but still be able to watch.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I just stood there for awhile, waiting for something to happen. I knew that Raven was as safe as she could be under the circumstances, so I could focus all my energy upon the boss. With my already gorilla-like arms, I lifted the hammer in a defensive position, prepared for the dragon, should she try to take me by surprise.

Suddenly, there was a low rumbling accompanied by a slight earthquake. I held the hammer tighter, and waited for the fight to begin. Volvagia burst from a lava pit to my left. I dropped the hammer from my left hand as to use my shield to block the flames coming from the dragon's mouth.

As soon as she was finished, she went into a pit somewhere to my right. I reattached my shield to my back and lifted the hammer once again. It was only then that I realized just how annoying this fight would be…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I watched from the safety of my ledge as the dragon flew back into another lava pit. I felt my muscles involuntarily tighten as I waited for her to emerge again.

After a few seconds, fire began to spew from one of the pits. Beast Boy dashed over and reached it just as Volvagia emerged. But, instead of flying about like before, she just stayed, partially emerged, preparing some kind of attack. But, the attack never came as the hammer swished through the air, colliding with the dragon's cranium with a resounding crack.

I smiled too myself as the dragon fell, stunned, to the ground. Beast Boy took this opportunity to bring the hammer down upon her flaming head. You could imagine my surprise when the dragon didn't die right on the spot. Her skull should be crushed!

She reacted to the attack by flying all the way from the pit and flying in a wide circle, spewing flames randomly. She was circling back around toward Beast Boy, intent on scorching him. I felt quite pleased when Beast Boy performed the same action as before, blocking the dragon with his shield. But suddenly, she swiped her clawed hand at Beast Boy, knocking the shield from his hand and throwing him off balance. He tried to right himself, but her other hand collided with his side, revealing raw muscle.

I leapt to my feet and virtually flew over to the platform, worried for Beast Boy's life. I saw the hammer lying on the ground in his limp arm. I grabbed it in the middle of a roll, as to avoid any attacks from the dragon. Feeling my emotions break somewhat free from their bonds, I found the entire hammer to be incased in flames. "You like fire?" I shouted, feeling my rage grow, only increasing the intensity of the flames. "Let's see how you like this!" I screamed. Just as I threw the hammer, the flames had turned an odd shade of white.

As the hammer sliced through the air towards the dragon, I found myself fleetingly wondering what had become of that Darunia guy… and the hammer collided…and there was a flash of blinding light… and… her head was… gone…

The hammer landed a few yards behind the writhing, headless serpentine creature as it faded from existence… showing itself to be nothing more than pure fire…

I ran over to Beast Boy to examine his wound. I winced as I saw the revealed muscle and even a little bone. "Oh, fuck…" I muttered quietly. "Gar… you'd better be alive…"

I felt for a pulse and sighed as I felt it. It was weak but even.

"R-Rae… grab the hammer… " I heard him say quietly, obviously in great pain.

"I have to heal you!" I said, feeling a strange burning in my eyes.

"I… can wait… for a… second… " he said quietly before falling unconscious once more.

I ran over to the hammer and tried to lift it… but felt my arm nearly be pulled from its socket. So, I just dragged it over to Beast Boy. Finally holding both of them, I dragged them, Beast Boy, hammer and all towards the blue portal a few feet away… and the white light enveloped us, bringing us to…

…the Chamber of Sages…

I dropped to my knees, cradling Beast Boy in my arms, feeling the burning in my eyes grow as my chest became tight.

"Your healing power should work here… Azarathian mystic…" I looked up quickly to see the unusually large Goron smiling calmly down on me.

I turned back to Beast Boy and laid him down flat. I rubbed my hands together and placed them against the wound. I said my mantra; "Azarath… Metrion… Zynthos…" My hands lit up with my lighter powers and began to filter into and around the wound… repairing broken flesh, muscles, and… other injured things…

After a good five minutes, the wound was healed and Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open as he sat up. "R-Raven?" He began to look around frantically, but calmed when he saw Darunia standing upon his emblem.

"I misjudged you" Darunia said, rubbing the back of his turdish neck.

"Yeah, maybe I did too…" I replied quietly. "But, you're still an overgrown piece of shit."

"You're not the first to make that comparison, so stop acting so cocky" Darunia said, eyeing me irritably. "Anyways, for your display of such great cunning and bravery, I grant you the Fire Medallion, brother."

I raised my eyebrow at his new title for… me… and was just about to say something when a red pillar of energy was shot at the ceiling. Sighing, I prepared to receive the new medallion, but it descended to in front of Beast Boy. I looked back at the Goron, my eyebrow raised even more.

"Just because I now respect you doesn't mean that I must like you" was all he said as Beast Boy grabbed the medallion, still looking dazed.

When the bluish light dissipated again, we were back in the Death Mountain Crater, upon the TriForce symbol before the temple. Feeling the oppressing heat return after our little break, we both raced back to the cave entrance as quickly as possible.

When we arrived back in Darunia's room, we found his son, Link, waiting for us.

"Did you find my dad?" he asked excitedly.

Suddenly struck by understanding, I went over to the small Goron and took his oddly non-crap-like hand into mine. "I'm sorry… he won't be coming back."

"I-is he… ?"

"No…" I replied, giving him a reassuring smile. "He's just needed somewhere else… for awhile…"

He perked slightly at that and said "Well, thanks for saving the other Gorons, then."

I nodded and he left us alone in the chamber.

I turned to look at Beast Boy… who was about ready to crack up.

"What is it?" I asked, already annoyed.

"He… Darunia… called you… **BROTHER!"**

**A/N: **So, what'd you think? I'd like at least four reviews before I'll update. Seeing the current pattern, that shouldn't take too long. Y'all can expect another chapter the middle of next week, if not earlier.

Okay, there's been something that I've been meaning to ask since about Chapter 2. What originally attracted you to this fic? Was it;

**A) **The title?

**B)** My penname?

**C)** The summary?

**D)** Or just the pairing?

You don't have to answer, but I'd really like to know. I'm just a curious person by nature, so y'know…

By the way, I've decided to do some trivia from this point on. I mean, I'm just over halfway done with this fic and where's a better place to start?

Your first question is pretty simple if you know things.

**Raven's mother's name is Arella. This is actually a Latin word. What does it translate too?**

The first person to answer correctly will get the next chapter dedicated to them!

Signed,

The Cheese!


	18. Chapter 17: The Plot Thickens

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**18. Chapter 17: The Plot Thickens…**

**Mail Call!**

**I would first like to apologize for the Author's Note that no longer exists. I will not be responding to the reviews for it, but thanks to all who did because, it was really what got me to write the actual chapter!**

**Cyber egg – **Hi there! I never liked the Fire Temple either. I always had a lot of trouble figuring it out each time I played. For all the other temples, I at least had some kind of subconscious memory of what to do. As for the poll, people have told me ot go into advertising because I'm just so good at coming up with names for things. The skill derives from the "word-play gene" I adopted from my mother's side of the family.

**Valandar – **Oh poo! I was hoping to be the only malevolent cheese on this site! Oh well… the original use of my penname was actually the title of a video game scenario I created, about a group of friends who have to deal with an extremely odd haunted house.

**Sunkistgurl – **Thanks for the review and the attempt at answering the trivia question. I'm gonna put my answer at the end of the chapter, but I have the odd feeling that you're actually right and what I'm gonna put down there is actually incorrect. Everybody seems to like the whole "overgrown piece of shit" thing. Can't somebody comment about something else?

**Overactive Mind – **You're a strange one. When I first saw a Goron, I thought "And now I have to help the poo people…" exactly. She probably would've liked the Gerudos… if it weren't for what they're gonna do to her and BB when they arrive. As for King Zora… "shrimp puffs" come to mind for some reason. I would accuse you of being a sick bastard for calling Ruto "sexy"… if it weren't for the fact that I've had that thought at least 17… cool… times! But, as far as the sages go, she's gonna be the most involved… except for… well… you know…

**Singofthelove – **Ah, so you enjoy the idea of somebody who can turn into animals humping up a half demon? Awesome! Me too!

**Forlong - ** Title and pairing? They're usually the first things I look at too. Thanks for the review!

**Warprince2000 – **You sadden me…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Starfire's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So, how is it, Cy?" lover Robin asked after friend Cyborg finished analyzing the recording of Terra's room from the night before last. The escape of Gramma Hatchet prevented us from doing so yesterday.

"Uhhh… you should check this out for yourself, man" Cyborg replied, seeming quite… disturbed…

Robin began to watch the clip from the video tape. A short while in, his face turned bright red and his jaw fell open. He began to mutter incoherently. "Terra… and… Wil-but… what the fuck!"

I jumped slightly from his uncommon use of such language. "Lover Robin, what is it?" I asked him, honestly wanting to know.

He just stared at me for awhile before he and Cyborg said "You don't wanna know" in an eerie unison.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I awaken slowly from the beams of sunlight through the window over my bed. Stretching, I begin to explore my surroundings. I quickly noticed that I was alone. I also noticed that Beast Boy had left me another note, but I didn't really care.

Remembering all the trouble that my emotions had given me the previous day, I decided that some heavy duty meditation was in order. Whereas my regular meditation is just an attempt to speak with my emotions, when they get too out of control, I need to go in and put them back in their places… one by one if necessary…

I floated up over my bed, adopting the lotus position and began to recite my mantra; "Azarath Metrion Zynthos…"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I woke up this morning, realizing that their were only three temples… plus that whole ending thing… remaining before I'd probably never see this place again. I had the sudden urge to explore for awhile. I wanted to see what there was to see in the only truly peaceful location in this realm.

"Garfield?" I heard from a slight distance.

I turned around to quite a pleasant surprise. "Angela?"

After a short greeting, I had followed her to her house so we could talk. She was a nice lady… and reminded me strangely of… my mother. It just felt nice to talk with her.

"So, you really like that girl, don't you?" she asked me, seemingly out of the blue.

"Who?" I asked, having an idea, but not positive.

"The one with the violet hair and eyes" Angela replied with a slight chuckle. "You really seem… taken with her…"

I stared at her for a second. It was strange, I didn't know that she had ever seen us together. "Well… yeah. We've been friends for a long time."

"That's not what I was talking about" Angela said slowly, looking at me strangely. "And, I think you knew that."

I really didn't know what to say to that. How do you admit to a complete stranger that you **REALLY** like somebody before you've even told the person themselves?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

In Raven's Mind

Happy: Hi, Rae!

_(Raven glared at Happy.)_

Raven: Now is not the time. I've been allowing you all to roam far too freely for safety. I have to put you back in your realms.

Trigger-happy: NEVER!

_(Trigger-happy tried to shoot Raven, but since it was her own mind, she just stopped all the bullets like that scene in the Matrix movie.)_

Tranquil: Okay, we've all had our fun. She's right. We should return to our realms.

_(Most of Raven's weaker and less stubborn emotions simply returned to their realms. Only such emotions as Trigger-happy, Depression, Bravery, Psychotic, Jewish, Lust, Love, and Denial remained.)_

Raven: Listen, I don't wanna fight, but if you push your luck…

_(Depression suddenly burst into tears and ran away towards her realm.)_

Raven: I was really hoping that would take care of more of you… oh well…

_(Raven rose up into the air and prepared for quite a difficult fight. To her surprise, only Love stepped forward to fight back. Denial immediately rose up behind Raven herself, preparing to help her continue to deny her fears.)_

Raven: _(to Denial)_ What are you doing!

Denial: I only stayed to make sure that all these… honest… emotions were put in their places!

_(Trigger-happy, Bravery, and oddly enough, Jewish and Psychotic formed a defensive line behind Love, while Lust just masterbated off in a corner.)_

Love: Raven… you can try all you want to hold us back… but it's only making Denial… the real one causing** all** the problems… stronger!

Denial: It's a lie!

_(Denial shot a blast of pure black energy to match with the color of her cloak at Love, who attempted to block with a white shield, also matching the color of her robe.)_

Raven: Stop!

_(Both emotions ceased their actions. Love turned to face Raven with a slightly saddened expression on her face.)_

Love: If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love Gar… we'll all go back to our realms and leave you alone…

_(Raven flew towards the white clad emotion and glared at her.)_

Raven: I don't lo-

Love: Oh, just a sec.

_(Suddenly, Love was replaced by a perfect likeness of Beast Boy.)_

Love: Now, tell me…

_(Raven stared for a long time. She repeatedly opened her mouth, attempting to say something, but nothing ever came out. Suddenly, another blast of pitch black energy came for Love, but struck full on this time, sending her,no longer in BB form, tumbling to the ground. Raven swung around to face Denial who was laughing quietly to herself.)_

Raven: What the…!

_(Denial's laughter grew in volume, before she suddenly stopped and glared directly at Raven.)_

Denial: I'm in charge here… and their's nothing you can do.

_(All of the other emotions seemed to drop like flies, being forcefully returned to their realms. Raven began to feel a pulling coming from the forbidden gate from/to her mind.)_

Denial: And… we don't love anybody…

Back in the Room

I felt myself fly backwards as if struck in the face. I slammed against the wall and slid slowly down like one of those cartoon characters.

Shaking my head, I stood up, shakily attempting to regain my balance. "That was… weird…"

I looked around, wanting to find anything to take my mind off the most recent developments… when I spotted the note.

I walked over to the door, still a little shaky and tore the note off its spot on the door. I began to read and sighed slightly, finding that it was exactly what I was looking for.

Dear Rae,

We need to stock up on stuff for the Water Temple tomorrow. We're going to need;

- 30 arrows for the bow

- some Deku Nuts and bombs

That should be everything, so thanks and I'll see you later.

Gar

I put the note into my pocket. It wasn't all that extensive a list, but better safe than sorry.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Slade's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hmmm… why have you come to see me?" I asked the oddly dressed man before me.

"I have just as much of a quarrel with the Titans as you do Mr. Slade" the man replied in a somewhat hypnotic monotone.

Snapping back to attention, I began to look him over seriously. "And… what, might I ask, can you do?"

"My apprentice and I shall place the Titans into a trance with our hypnotic form of speech which already seems to be affecting the great Slade" the man drawled slowly in response.

It took all of my will power to not fall asleep right there. "Fine" I said, somewhat irritated. "I really don't have anything to lose. You have my backing for your attack."

"Thank you" he responded, standing and walking from my chamber at an almost painfully slow pace.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Robin's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"What is wrong, lover Robin?" asked Star, sounding slightly apprehensive.

I turned around to face her. "It's a new villain, but you still have to stay here."

"But, why?"

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "You, Cyborg and Terra have to stay here and focus on Beast Boy and Raven." She didn't look quite satisfied with this, so I continued "If we need you, in any way, I won't hesitate to call."

With that, the reserves and I ran from the room. We were after a villain identified by the computer mainframe as "Captain Monologue."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I was about to enter the control room when the others came running out. Robin and the reserves went for the garage but Starfire just stopped to give me a quick smile. I was somewhat glad that we had bonded since the "cheese and crackers" incident.

"Friend Terra" she began, not hesitating on the word "friend" as she previously had. "How was your night with Wildebeest?"

I felt a sudden increase in gravitational pull as I face planted. "How… were you guys spying on me?" I asked, feeling slightly betrayed, even though I knew that I deserved it.

"Yes" Starfire responded simply. "But, that is not how I know."

"T-then, how?" I asked, terrified.

"My room shares a wall with yours" she responded matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me for a second" I said, fainting on the spot.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Robin's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When we arrived at the crime scene, there was an explosion. Literally, it happened as if queued by our arrival. When the smoke cleared, we saw an average looking man in a business suit, staring back at us with an oddly piercing pair of eyes.

"Who are you?" I called out, entering a fighting position immediately.

What happened next was the most horrifying experience of my life. He began to speak, but it was just so horrifyingly mundane what he was saying and how he was saying it that I couldn't seem to focus on anything he said. All I'm sure I got was "I am known as Captain Monologue."

Shaking my head as to break from the slight trance that I had begun to enter, I shouted "Titans, go!" and we ran for him.

First to reach him was Bumblebee, who sent bursts of electricity at him. He dodged them all as if they were moving in slow motion, never ceasing his constant onslaught of nouns and adjectives.

Bumblebee seemed to be getting tired far too quickly. Jynx ran in to distract him from his attacks, but he just glared at her, seeming to paralyze her slightly. During this moment of his attention drawn in two different directions, I threw a pair of explosive discs at him.

The hit him straight on, detonating upon contact and creating a massive cloud of dust. But, when it cleared, I was greeted by a far-from-pleasant sight. Bumblebee and Jynx were laying limply on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

With a shout of rage, Wildebeest grabbed Cole, having entered her crystalline form and ran over to the man. He never ceased his constant speech as Wildebeest swung Cole around, seemingly at random. He just dodged repeatedly until he was enough of a distance away. Wildebeest ran up to start swinging again, but he was suddenly caught in that glare, holding him in place. He was obviously attempting to move, but he wasn't able to break eye contact.

I was finally able to find my legs again and ran at the distracted man. I was just about to strike him when Wildebeest turned and swung Cole at me. The crystalline girl collided with my torso, sending me flying quite a distance, before Wildebeest fell unconscious on the ground, Cole doing the same upon returning to normal.

I heard the monotonous speech drawing closer, surrounding me, consuming me. With my last ounce of strength, I pulled out my communicator and hit the distress button.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Mmmmm… tastes like… shrimp dipped in chocolate frosting" I said, smiling slightly at the Star's creation, of which I had been the first to try.

"Does this mean that you like it?" she asked me excitedly.

"Yeah!" I replied loudly. "It's pretty good."

"Then you mu-" Star began, being interrupted by a bleeping from her communicator. "Excuse me, friend Terra."

She looked into her communicator and gasped upon seeing it.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Our friends have fallen and need our assistance!" Starfire shouted, taking one last peek at the screen before flying out a window.

Cyborg ran into the room and shouted "Come on blondie! We've got a-"

"I know!" I shouted in reply, already bringing a rock up to the window so I could follow Starfire. But, I noticed that Cyborg had no way of getting there and I was suddenly glad that I always overcompensate with my powers. "C'mon! I'll give you a ride" I shouted, boarding the rock and patting the area next to me. Cyborg nodded and climbed up too, and we were off…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I walked slowly through the town, now armed with directions to find the things I would be needing. I was rather enjoying the fresh air and feeling plainly content with the entire world. I honestly thought about just spending the entire day outside.

Wanting to get my chores over with as to get on with my day of rest and relaxation, I decided to take a slight shortcut. I had been told to go all the way around a long row of buildings, but there was an alleyway that would probably allow me to cut right through. Even if there was a wall, I could just fly over it.

I entered the alley, but quickly decided that taking the long way wouldn't be so bad after all. I saw a group of about five large, hairy men leaning against various walls. They all turned to face me.

I turned to leave, but just ran face first into another large man. "Hey!" he shouted, obviously agitated. "What're ya' doin' in our territory?"

I looked up at him, feeling slightly intimidated. I could've easily beaten up three or even four of these guys, but… six? "I'm s-sorry, I didn't know…"

"Hey, wait a second…" the man said, grinning slightly. "Yer one o' the lil' fucks who beat up Chet."

I backed up slightly. "Wh-who?"

"Tall… hairy… thing for non-humans? Ring any bells?"

"Oh, fuck" was all I could say before I had to dodge a swing at my face.

I did a quick leap over the drunken men, finding myself at a dead end. They were slowly approaching me… just slowly enough for "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!"

I grabbed one of the men with my aura and attempted to hurl him at one of the others. But… I couldn't. I tried again, but ultimately found myself just yanking him in the directions of the others, only succeeding in tripping a couple of them. But that was all it took for my energy to be completely drained and I dropped to my knees.

One of them had reached me and stood, sneering down at me. He brought his fist up… then swung it down to hit me. All I could do before his fist collided, knocking me unconscious was scream "**_Gar!_**"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cyborg and I arrived to find that Starfire was already there. She was hurling starbolts at an oddly dressed man who was dodging them effortlessly while making some sort of mind numbing speech. "Who are you?" I shouted over to him in my most threatening voice… which I was quite disappointed to find hadn't become any more effective since the last time I really fought.

The man responded… by not really responding. He just kept up his depressing speech. It was so boring that I couldn't understand or register half of what he said.

Suddenly, a blue burst of energy slammed against him, mid-dodge and he flew back colliding with a nearby bit of rubble.

He just stood up as if nothing had happened and called out "Boy Monotone! Attack!"

A teenage boy emerged slowly from the shadows, immediately starting up his own speech. I looked over at Cyborg who nodded back at me. He ran after the man and I went for the kid.

With Star and Cyborg working together against the man, I felt confident that I could focus all my efforts on the boy before me. I had been trained by Slade himself, so I had many of his fighting techniques to go along with my geomancy. I threw a few punches, accompanied by calling a boulder or a pile of rubble to strike the boy from behind. He was nowhere as skilled as the man, and I was able to bring him down easily. Upon defeating him, I approached, prepared to place him under arrest when I was struck from behind by some form of energy attack.

I climbed to my feet and turned around to see Robin, Cyborg and all the reserves staring blankly at me. "Uh… hi?" I said hesitantly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Starfire's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I attempted to keep a constant barrage of starbolts on the man, but my energy was beginning to fade. I looked over to see friend Cyborg's progress but found that he was already down… seemingly without an injury.

Continuing my barrage, I turned to see that Terra had already taken down his foe. She was approaching him, but I didn't get to see what was coming as I was tackled from behind. I easily threw the person awaym and turned in the direction of the attack to see… all of my friends, except for Terra, staring blankly in my direction

"Star!" I heard Terra shout from behind. "I remember this guy!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"He puts people into trances with a monotonous speech then manipulates their bodies!" I shouted frantically. "I'll keep the team busy! You deal with Captain Monologue!"

With that, I made the ground underneath the possessed Titans crumble underneath them. They all fell as there were too many of them for Captian Monologue to manipulate with ease.

Starfire flew at Captain Monologue who was attempting to make them get back up. In his moment of great distraction, Star was able to hit him with a high voltage eye beam. He slammed roughly onto the ground, instantly losing all control over the team, who fell limply to the ground once again.

I ran back over to the boy from before, but found that he wasn't where I had left him. "Wh-where?" I stammered before hearing a booming monotone behind me.

"Captain Monologue and…" began the man.

"… the Boy Monologue…" the boy continued.

"… join to form…" the man continued further.

"… the ultimate in monotonous evil!" the boy almost shouted, if it weren't for the continuing monotone.

"… Al Gore!" both villains shouted, before I finally saw them through the dust clouds created by constant starbolt action.

I saw two grey lights fly at each other, forming a massive blue light, which took human form and revealed… Democratic Presidential Candidate… Al Gore!

I just stared blankly at the two… now one… strange men… man. "What the hell?" I nearly shrieked from the degree of irritation I was feeling, before the man was struck by a massive bolt of green energy, falling limply to the ground.

Starfire landed next to me with an equally confused facial expression. "I am still unfamiliar with your earthly ways… but that was… anticlimactic, no?"

I just nodded back at her, before we both burst out laughing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After awhile, our conversation had moved on to a much more comfortable topic. We just talked about our lives. I revealed the truth about our being there, deciding that the king wouldn't need any spies since he obviously already knew we were here. That's not to say that I revealed any specifics of our plans. I've learned to be a little less trusting since… you know who…

I was just about to ask her why she had such a high class home while raising cuccos when I heard something that made my hair stand on end. "**_Gar!_**"

I leapt to my feet and ran immediately for the door. Suddenly remembering that there's no excuse for bad manners, I turned back to Angela and said "Thanks, I had a great time talking with you. I hope to see you again… soon!" With that I left her standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

I immediately started trying to find Raven's scent. I followed it until I found a group of large men carrying a body out of an alley. "Hey!" I shouted, running at them. "What do you think you're doing?"

They all turned to face me. I found that there were six of them and I immediately regretted messing with them. But, I instantly knew that they had Raven.

"And, 'ere's the other…" said the man who seemed to be the group's leader.

"What do you want with her?" I asked forcefully.

"It's a simple case of vengeance" the head man replied. "You two attacked our friend."

Instantly realizing what they were referring to, I punched the guy right in the face. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

The man fell instantly. The three men not busy holding Raven's body ran at me. I leapt to the side, dodging their attack entirely. I looked around for anything I could use and found a metal pike on the ground. I picked it up and did a quick spinning motion with it at the one man who had been able to get back up and come after me.

He, too, went down and the other two men who had charged me tripped over him and eachother. I grinned slightly, realizing that they were drunk. I swoung the pike, causing it to collide with both their heads. I turned to see the last two guys, the ones previously carrying Raven, dashing at me. I swung the pike at them, but they backed off. They were apparently somewhat sober.

We all eyed eachother, waiting for the other to make the first move. I suddenly noticed their views shift to slightly over my head, and I turned to find that the first man had a knife to Raven's throat.

"You let her go!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Our friend was really lookin' forward to gettin' some green lovin'" the man said calmly. "'E was pretty disappointed when you… refused 'is offer."

"You… sick… bastard…" I said quietly, lowering the pike to my side and ultimately dropping it.

"'Ere's a good lil' boy" the man said with a sickeningly false smile.

"Listen" I began, feeling suddenly desperate. "I'll do anything. Just leave Raven alone."

"Y'ere that boys?" the man called over the other two behind me. "E'll do anything!"

All the men began to chuckle quietly and I suddenly realized fully what was to come. They began to move in on me, the one still holding the knife to Raven's throat. One of them had just grabbed my arm and I was about ot reenter my defensive trance when a burst of white flew past my line of vision, colliding with him, freeing my arm.

This had been enough to distract the one holding Raven and I smacked the knife out of his hand before delivering a smooth uppercut to his jaw. I turned to face the last one, but he was already running for his life. He made it about ten paces before he was struck by another white burst of energy.

I turned in the direction of the attack, just in time to see a white cloak, fading into the shadows of the alley…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I opened my eyes slowly to find that it was oddly dark. I cursed the idea that my entire day had been spent in a state of unconsciousness when I noticed that I wasn't outside anymore. I looked around to find myself in our room at the inn. "Gar…" I almost sighed.

I looked up to find a curtain drawn over the window. I got out of bed, finding nothing more than some slight vertigo. I pulled the curtain open, allowing the early afternoon sun to stream into the room, greatly releaving me.

I turned around to stretch, and found another note attached to the door. With a sigh, I approached the note to read it.

Rae,

I'm sorry I'm not here when you wake up, but I decided to go out and get everything we'd need for tomorrow. I was able to keep those men from doing anything to you… I hope. I had some help though…

Get some rest, 'kay?

Gar

**A/N: **Okay, I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! I wanted to get this up earlier, but here it is and I hope you like it!

I just wanna thank everybody for all the reviews. Now, here's the answer to the last chapter's trivia question!

**Q: Raven's mother's name is Arella. This is actually a Latin word. What does it translate too?**

**A: There are probably many possible answers, but the one I'm going with is "Angel". This is quite fitting because of what her earth name was. I would tell you, but it might give something from the story away!**

And, now for your new trivia question!

**What are the names of Cyborg's grandparents?**

**HINT: They're extremely grandparent-ish names.**


	19. Chapter 18: Icy Hearts

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**19. Chapter 18: Icy Hearts**

**Mail Call!**

**Warprince2000 – **Please, is it really too much to ask for some actually meat to your review, rather than the same pointless thing repeated over and over again?

**Sunkistgurl10 – **Glad you liked the chapter, and you'll be seeing a little more of that white cloak later on.

**Overactive Mind – **We both seem to be having pretty good luck with our most recent updates, don't we? I'm really glad you liked it. I really didn't like it, but that was probably 'cause I kept getting distracted… kind of like this chapter…

**Forlong – **In case you forgot, one of her emotions was Bill fricken Cosby! I think I've completely broken all the Raven Emotions Guidelines with that one.

**Siren of Time – **I really liked your review. Can you picture a Bill Cosby Raven? Plus, you're just now noticing the psychotic pairing I probably created? As for that whole monologue thing, some people just can't help it. I have two teachers like that, and it actually causes me physical pain!

**Mrbeans – **I'm glad you like my OCs. I've got a lot of 'em. They just come to me in dreams. Am I the only one who gets annoyed by OCs being near-omnipotent? Real people are flawed, and apparently, not very many people are entirely aware of that fact. Sadly, I probably won't be introducing any more OCs in this particular fics, but take a peek at my other ones… which you seem to be doing all on your own… and you just might run into some more of my apparently well-made OCs. Well… I'm done…

**RaeFoxOni – **You didn't review? Dude! You didn't! I didn't even notice until now! I thought something was missing… oh well! Thanks for reviewing this time, and I hope you can do so with the other chapters as well!

**A/N: **This is kind of like a warning for the content to come. You may notice that Raven has drawn far into herself in this chapter. Be assured that there IS a reason!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Ya' ready?" I asked as we stood at the entrance.

"Would I be standing here if I wasn't?" Raven asked me right back.

"…Right…" I said as I just went down the steps.

Getting to the Zora's River was probably the easiest walk of our time in this world. It couldn't have taken us more than ten minutes in all. But, when we were actually in the area, I remembered exactly how annoying the rest of the treck would be.

It wasn't until we had made it to the first truly straightforward portion of the path that Raven finally said something. "So… which temple is it today?"

"We've gotta do the Water Temple" I replied, glad for the break in the awkward silence. "But first, we've gotta get through the Ice Cavern."

"What for?" Raven asked, sounding annoyed.

"We gotta get the Iron Boots" I replied. "I probably won't need them, but you… might…"

"What're they for?" I was beginning to wonder what the hell was going on. First, she was being completely silent, and now she's chatting my ear off… angrily.

"They'll let you stand underwater."

"Why won't you need them?"

"Okay…" I began, finally realizing that the explanation was unavoidable now. "One of the races in this world are known as 'zoras'. They're humanoid creatures that can breath and swim really well underwater."

"How do you know you can turn into one?"

"I don't… really… but… why are you suddenly being so pessimistic?"

She stopped for a second at that one. Then, she just went on ahead without another word.

It wasn't long before we reached the waterfall. Raven just stared ahead with one eyebrow raised in a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "What now?"

I gestured toward the plaque with the TriForce symbol imprinted on it. She looked at it, then back at me.

"So?"

"Zelda's Lullaby" I replied, trying to remain patient with Raven's seemingly purposeful obliviousness. Dude! Did I just call her dumb or something?

With a shrug, Raven stood on the plaque and began to play the song. When she was finished, the strangest thing happened. Sure, I've seen it happen on the game more times than I can count. But, seeing it in person… is just freaky.

The waterfall stopped flowing…

I leapt through the opening, and Raven followed shortly after. I wondered why she hadn't hovered, but just dismissed it as unimportant… wow… I'm sounding a lot like… Raven… today…

When we entered, we saw exactly what I had been expecting. However, it was much more beautiful in person. I just looked around until Raven cleared her throat impatiently.

"Huh?"

"If you're done admiring the ice, I'm cold and wanna get this over with" she said monotonously.

"You're always cold…" I muttered just under regular audible tones.

Really not caring anymore whether or not Raven had heard me or not, I just lead the way toward King Zora's chamber. I could only hope that he was actually out of the way. I really didn't wanna climb any fences.

When we reached the frozen symbol of fishy power, I expected to get some kind of response from Raven but she just stood and stared blankly ahead.

Feeling truly creeped out now, I continued to lead the way around and behind the fat frozen fish lord.

Staring out over the vast expanse of water and ice, I sighed in exasperation. This was gonna take forever…

"I can probably just fly us there" Raven said matter-of-factly.

I smiled slightly, glad that she was finally… caring. She put her arms out to either side and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zynthos." Grabbing my hand and leaping over the edge… we plummeted like a pair of rocks toward the water below.

But, just before we hit, I remembered my own powers and sprouted wings, catching an updraft as to shoot us up and over to one of the conveniently placed ice platforms.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted.

"I… don't know" Raven replied looking honestly concerned… then… it was gone. "There must be a barrier blocking my powers here as well."

I just sighed and shook my head. "We should get going, this is probably gonna take awhile, and we should hurry."

Raven nodded and we were off. Jumping easily from platform to platform, we reached the mouth of the cavern in an insanely short amount of time.

We made our way through the tunnels until we found ourselves in a large chamber with a wonderfully familiar puzzle. It was possibly my favorite chamber in the entirety of the game.

I looked over at Raven to see her reaction, but she just continued to look forward emotionlessly.

"Fine" I sighed, leaping over the edge to the icy ground below. When I hit the ice, I used my momentum to slide around the room ahead of the spinning ice blades. I did a quick little spin as I tried to grab one of the floating silver rupees which made up the puzzle. But, just as I touched it, it shattered into microscopic shards. Shrugging, I continued on, smacking the other two rupees on the ground, until I grabbed hold of an icicle blocking the forth one.

Using the icicle as leverage, I reached through and poked the rupee, causing it to shatter on contact. I looked up at the rupee overhead. I once again turned my arms into wings and flew up to strike the rupee head on. With the last rupee shattered, the sound of ice scraping against… more ice could be heard.

I did a quick loop around, scooping Raven up, then depositing her on the platform which lead us to our next destination.

I waited for the thanks that I felt were due, but all I heard was a small "Hmph" as Raven went forward through the opening.

With a sigh of annoyance, I followed.

I looked at the defiance of logic before me. Blue Fire was something that I had been expecting to see… yet not at the same time. It's just strange seeing a flame of an icy bluish hue. I pulled out a bottle and swiped it through the flame and was astonished to find that it actually remained lit within the bottle. I repeated the process with two other bottles.

I took a quick look at Raven's activities and found her staring quizzically at a treasure chest which was encased in a chunk of ice of a reddish hue. I guess we know what the Blue Fire's for, don't we?

I threw the bottle to her and she caught it clumsily, sending me a glare as she let it go, melting the ice instantly.

She lifted the lid of the chest and pulled out a map. She came back over to me and handed the bottle back to me while placing the map into her own pocket.

I quickly refilled the bottle and turned to talk to Raven but she was already on her way back out. I actually growled a little at that, but still followed.

Back in the main chamber(the one with the silver rupees), I could hear Raven grumbling… and I had enough.

"What's your problem?" I asked, making my irritation known.

"It is none of your concern" Raven responded icily.

"What the fuck!" I shouted, turning her to face me. "Why are you treating me like this?"

"I'm not-" Raven began, but I wouldn't let her argue.

"All I ever try to do is make you happy! Make you feel involved! I virtually **exist** to make your life just a bit closer to regular! But, what do you do in return?"

"I thought that this whole 'angry' thing was done after you killed that thing in the bathroom" Raven said, seemingly unaffected by my tirade.

"That's what you do!" I shouted, positively fuming. "You were doing so well… until the Fire Temple… and even them, it was nothing like this! What happened?"

"I came to my senses!" Raven shouted right back, finally showing me something other than emptiness.

"Came to your…?" I stared at her with disgust. But suddenly, I felt a bland anger pass over me and the next words came out all on their own. "I never wanted you to feel alone, because I love you. But, if you wanna be alone, there's nothing I can do…"

"You…?" she began, her eyes suddenly going wide.

"You go that way" I said simply, pointing towards one of the caves blocked by red ice. I handed her a bottle and went for the other path.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I just stared after him in a state of shock, before turning to go my own way, feeling a sudden burst of anger.

In Raven's Mind

_(Denial is hovering in the middle of a room with nearly a hundred glass covered capsules lining the sides, each containing an emotion. There's a small smile on her face. Suddenly, there's a cracking sound and Denial's eyes fly open.)_

Denial: Well, well, well. Who's trying to escape this time?

_(One of the capsules burst open and Rage in her deep crimson cloak flies out to hover directly in front of Denial. The two just glared at each other.)_

Back in the Cavern

I continued to stomp through the cavernous tunnel, feeling extremely. Then, a different thought hit me. What did he mean by "If you wanna be alone, there's nothing I can do?"

In Raven's Mind

Denial: Ah, you wish to help me control Raven again? Well, I don't require your aid this time.

Rage: NO! I've learned my lesson there. I'll never help the likes of you again!

_(Suddenly, two other capsules shattered and Timid in her grey cloak, and Depression in her soft blue cloak flew out into the chamber. Depression landed directly next to Rage.)_

Depression: How could you hold us in that thing like that? That's so hurtful!

_(Timid landed next to Depression, opposite Rage.)_

Timid: …Yeah…

_(Denial just laughed.)_

Denial: And, you three are the resistance?

Back in the Cavern

I nearly fell over a ledge in my distracted state. I looked out into the room, and felt my mouth drop open in awe. Before me was the most amazing puzzle I'd ever seen. I had to figure it out!

In Raven's Mind

_(Rage just glared maliciously at Denial who just continued her laughter. There were suddenly two more shattering capsules, freeing the yellow cloaked Logic, and the yellowish-brown Wisdom. They landed next to each other a slight distance away from Timid.)_

Denial: But… how!

Logic: You're trying to hold back all of Raven's emotions all on your own.

Wisdom: Did you honestly believe that it would work?

Denial: It… doesn't matter! I'll just put you back where you belong!

_(Denial shot a burst of black energy at Wisdom.)_

Back in the Cavern

I felt a smile cross over my face, and I nearly clapped in excitement at the massive puzzle laid out before me.

In Raven's Mind

_(Suddenly, another capsule shattered as a pink barrier appeared in front of Wisdom and Logic, deflecting the black energy towards another capsule which shattered upon contact. The twin pink emotions; Happy and Excitement flew out and landed a short distance from Rage, opposite the other present emotions.)_

Happy: Yay! We're free!

Excitement: Ooh! This'll be fun!

Back in the Cavern

I had already gotten four of the six rupees while refilling the bottle with more Blue Fire. This could've been called the most fun experience of my life. I suddenly heard the sound of flapping wings. I remembered the icy bats that took up residence in this cave and quickly shot a ball of flame at the one that was coming for me. I then shot another one in another direction, killing the other just as easily.

In Raven's Mind

_(Denial glared at the ever growing number of emotions with distain.)_

Denial: Why are you trying to escape!

Happy: Why wouldn't we?

Denial: Because you all could destroy everything!

Wisdom: We're not all dangerous!

_(There were another pair of shattering capsules, allowing the green clad Bravery and light-red clad Trigger-Happy to make their presence's known. Trigger-Happy landed directly next to Rage, opposite Depression.)_

Trigger-Happy: It's about time!

_(Trigger-Happy cocks her gun as Bravery lands next to her, opposite Rage.)_

Bravery: Bring it on!

Denial: Oh, it's already here!

_(Denial sent multiple bursts of black energy at the other emotions, but all were blocked by differently colored barriers produced by the other emotions.)_

Back in the Cavern

I had just gotten the last rupee and was on my way to the chamber's exit when I felt the air around me growing extremely cold. I was becoming numb as I walked. I turned just in time to see some strange ice creature, before I collapsed to the ground. I didn't wanna die… not yet!

In raven's Mind

_(There was a sudden scream as another capsule shattered and the pale-blue Fear began to fall towards the ground. Bravery caught her in her green aura and placed her lightly between Timid and Wisdom.)_

Fear: T-thanks…

Bravery: No problem. I can't let one of ours get hurt, can I?

Happy: Awww!

Denial: Oh, that was so sweet! I think I'm getting cavities!

Back in the Cavern

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sheik's POV

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"No…" I found myself muttering involuntarily. I stood up from the ledge that I had been watching the purple haired girl from and leapt down.

I rushed the freezard, my dagger drawn and ready. I slit it in half with one fluid strike, and completely destroyed it. I couldn't just let one of the heroes die that easily, could I?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Just before my eyes shut, bringing me into the world of unconsciousness, I saw somebody kill the monster and scoop me up in their thin arms. Then, as I felt the possibility of my survival grow, everything went black

In Raven's Mind

_(There was yet another shattering sound as yet another emotion was released from her capsule. This one was Hope in her whitish cloak with the bluish hue. She landed softly and silently directly between Bravery and Excitement.)_

Hope: As long as I exist… you will not control Raven!

Back in the Cavern

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sheik's POV

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As I laid the violet haired girl down to let her body temperature return to normal, I heard her mutter something. I couldn't be certain, but it sounded like "G-Gar… t-thank you…"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

In Raven's Mind

_(Denial begins to look slightly nervous, but quickly calms.)_

Denial: It doesn't matter. There's nothing you can do. I am far more powerful than all the rest of you combined.

_(One last capsule shatters, releasing a massive burst of white light which completely fills the entire chamber. When the light clears, the white cloaked Love is hovering before the black clad Denial, eyes glowing as white as her cloak.)_

Back in the Cavern

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

My tunnel had ended quickly with a small chamber. It had the dungeon's compass as well as some more Blue Fire. I restocked on the fire and took the compass and left. I didn't know why, but I had the strange need to get back to Raven.

I reached the massive silver rupee/platform chamber, but didn't find any evidence of Raven anywhere. So, I just continued on.

I passed through tunnel after tunnel, never running into Raven. I just assumed that she had already made it all the way to the end, and continued on, trying my hardest not to panic.

I stood before the final door of the cavern, still with no clue as to Raven's location. I let out a sigh and decided that she must be waiting for me in the room to come, probably with the Iron Boots in hand.

I entered to find… nothing… except for a white wolfos that came out of nowhere. I waited for it to draw near enough, then swung the Master Sword, severing the beast's head.

With the creature dead, I had enough time to panic. I had no idea where Raven was. I had just shouted at her. I had just told her that… I loved her… and now she was nowhere to be found. It was understandable that I was freaking out.

"You can stop screaming" a familiar monotonous voice said from the door I had just come in. I turned and was filled with relief. There, with Raven in his arms, stood Sheik in all his stoic glory.

"Is she okay?" I asked, still somewhat panicky.

"She is alive" he replied calmly. "She needs time ot recover however."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god…"

He stared at me for a short while, before laying Raven upon the floor. "You should probably get the Iron Boots so we can leave."

I nodded frantically. I ran over to the chest that I hadn't noticed before and threw it open. I pulled the boots into my arms and walked back over to Sheik, feeling slightly unbalanced.

"I shall teleport us to Hyrule Field. From there, we will have to go our separate ways."

I simply nodded. Their was a bright flash of light, forcing me to close my eyes, and we were suddenly directly outside of Kakariko Village… with Raven lying on the ground, Sheik nowhere in sight.

"Typical…" I said, lifting Raven into my arms and scaling the stairs toward the village.

When I reached the room, I laid Raven on her bed, and took a moment to rest. I found myself staring at her as she recovered. Without thinking, I placed a quick kiss on her forehead before standing to leave. I turned around to find a blue tunic on my bed.

I decided that I wouldn't be needing it and left the room, taking one last look back at Raven before I left…

Outside the door, I flipped open my communicator and made a quick call…

"Beast Boy?"

"Hey, Terra… I'm on my way to the Water Temple. You got anything useful for me?"

"Well… I **did** just beat it… like two minutes ago…"

**A/N: **Okay, that last conversation was quite possibly useless, but I felt the need to put it in as to lead into the next chapter or something.

So, what do you think? BB admitted his feelings for Raven. Her emotions are giving Denial quite a bit of trouble. She's unconscious. You're probably all wondering what's next, right? Well, you're just gonna have to wait!

**Shoutout: TDG3RD**. What's up? It seems that you haven't reviewed to every one of my chapters which are a multiple of nine. What's up with that? If you're still reading, please review if you can. If you aren't, or can't… then obviously… don't…

**P.S. **I've put a basic update schedule on my Author's Profile, so if you wanna know when to be expecting an update, don't be afraid to check it out! I'll try to keep up with the schedule, but I might have some problems once in a while, and I'm truly sorry for any of that ahead of time.

**P.P.S. **By the way. I've started a new story entitled "**Thicker Than Water**" and am in real need of reviews for it. I can't really update without some reviews answering my opinion poll.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	20. Chapter 19: Water Temple

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**20. Chapter 19: Water Temple**

**Mail Call!**

**Caseyagain – **Hey again! I'm glad I was able to get you into the game! It's an excellent game and everybody (who can) should try it out at least once! I'm glad that you understand, and'll be able to recognize the things I've made up myself!

**Arsefart – **Don't you worry! 'Cause I'm updating… now!

**Siren of Time – **I was hoping that people'd like the return of the emotions. The issue in Raven's mind is going to be solved once and for in this chapter! I'm sorry for leaveing out Jewish Raven. I thought up exactly eleven emotions to act as back-up for Love. Jewish just didn't fit.

**Queen of Ravens – **Don't you worry. Rae might be a little frost bitten, but she'll survive. Of course Gar feels horrible. In his mind, it's partially his fault it happened.

**Forlong – **Sorry, wrong! In my personal opinion, the Fire Temple is harder than the Water Temple. Though, that opinion could spring from my love for the temple! Plus, I'm not gonna be all that detailed. Sorry if you wanted more details, I just didn't want to. It's not laziness, it's logic!

**Sunkistgurl – **Hey, you should really enjoy this chapter… when you get back! Blue Fire is an actual item in the game and can only be found in the Ice Cavern or a Potion Shop. You said its name, followed by a question mark, so I figured you wanted to get some background for it. Can't wait 'til you're back!

**Greyfox628 – **Dude! That was really nice! Thank you sooooooo much! Here's the next chapter!

**Mrbeans – **Yeah, I know the confession was a long time coming. I, as I've said before, just can't stand forcing things. I, however, can't stand putting things off purely for the sake of drama. There shall be more romance between Rae and Gar, but not in that way… yet!

**Overactive Mind – **Hey! I was wondering when you'd be reviewing! Your questions shall now be answered in order! Soon, nearby, no, and no! I shall only be supplying details for that last one. Beast Boy is somewhat self-conscious about his body, hence the full body suit and gloves. He doesn't wanna change into anything where he'll end up losing his trunks. Well, here's the chapter!

**Warprince2000 – **Why do I even bother?

**The Dark Oblivion – **Hey! I'm extremely proud to receive a review from you! I really like your story, and always enjoy receiving reviews from those I respect! That's right. I respect you. Anyways, I'm glad I was able to inspire you into… trying to play the game! They are called ReDeads, so you're right there. Peace treaty accepted… since I was the one who caused all the trouble in the first place!

**RaeFoxOni – **Hi! Yep, Rae's emotions are getting stronger by the second, and she's almost there!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Starfire's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Titans! Trou-" Robin attempted to shout before noticing that Terra and Wildebeest were not present.

Everybody else seemed to notice the same, as they became strangely pale.

"What is wrong, friends?" I asked, for I truly did not see a problem.

Suddenly, the sounds of high-pitched screeches and animalistic grunts of pleasure could be heard coming from the hall, directly before the door leading into the room.

The others only became more pale as this sound was heard. I still did not understand what the problem was. "What is wrong? Have you all fallen ill?" Everybody stared at me, but finally Robin attempted to answer.

"Star… don't you hear-" he began, causing me to realize what the matter was.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, pleased by my own quick understanding. "I forgot that Earthlings find public expressions of interspecies intercourse to be disturbing!"

The staring only continued. I laughed uncomfortably and scratched the back of my neck.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Seer's POV

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I entered the throne room of the massive castle. I stood, awaiting the recognition of the king.

"It's about time you returned, Seer" he said, sounding positively like an impatient toddler.

"My apologies, my liege" I replied, not attempting in the slightest to hide my sarcasm. "I did not see any reason to return unless I had a vision to offer."

"Then… you have had another vision?" he asked me excitedly. Being that I had just showed him the candy, it was time to taunt him with it.

"Yes, but I understand that my previous did not turn out as helpful as you had hoped."

"And…?" he coaxed with an exaggerated arm gesture.

"I need your word that you shall not attempt to harm me in any way because fo that" I said collectedly.

"Fine!" he shouted. "Just tell me of your new vision!"

I smiled slightly. "It seems that the green boy has gone to the Water Temple all on his own."

"He has not brunged… branged…"

"Brought?" I supplied, smirking.

"… brought his woman?"

"No" I replied simply, purposely not supplying any details.

"Why not?"

"My vision was only of the boy."

He seemed to be deep in thought at this point. "Then… I shall prepare the shade room. Let's see how he performs in a fight against himself…"

I turned to leave, waiting until my back was turned to roll my eyes.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

In Raven's Mind

_(Love and Denial glared at eachother for awhile, before the later finally spoke.)_

Denial: You honestly believe that you can defeat me? Is that so, Love?

Love: I don't care if I win. I'll just make sure that you lose.

Denial: Cute…

_(With that last comment, Denial held her hands toward Love and began to focus her black energy into her palms. Love began to do the same immediately, the battle now initiated, with absolutely no hint of a battle cry or charge toward a center point.)_

Excitement: Oh! This is sooooo cool!

Timid: Should… should we help?

Depression: Why bother? We're all useless!

Bravery: Don't you dare start with that crap!

Logic: As much as it pains me to admit it, Bravery is correct. All we can do is wait until we are needed.

_(Finally, Denial and Love were fully charged, but Denial charged up slightly more just in case, causing their respective bursts of energy to collide dead center between them. Love was putting some obvious energy in her attack, whereas Denial was only using one hand.)_

Fear: Should we help now?

Trigger-Happy: On it!

_(With that, Trigger-Happy threw her hands up and sent a burst of reddish energy directly at Love, giving her attack a slightly reddish hue. Love was able to relax and attack with somewhat less effort. Denial however, was still able to hold up her own attack with a single hand.)_

Love: It's not enough…

_(Bravery and Excitement looked at each other and nodded.)_

Bravery: Coming right up!

_(The two emotions followed Trigger-Happy's previous actions, causing Love's attack to rotate between a reddish, greenish and pinkish hue regularly. Love's attack began to break through that of Denial, causing the black clad emotion to put finally put up a second hand.)_

Denial: Wait-what! How?

Rage: We're done being controlled by you Denial!

Hope: Emotions are necessary! Denial… you are the least natural of us all!

_(Denial glared at the two emotions, but quickly changed that expression into a smirk as her attack was now forcing Love's back at her.)_

Denial: _(to herself)_ Only a bit longer…

Rage: That's it!

Love: Rage! No! Not yet!

_(Wisdom and Logic looked at eachother and shrugged casually.)_

Wisdom: We'll do it…

Logic: It's only… me… to do so.

_(With that faggy little comment, the two added their power to love, adding a double-teamed yellow hue to Love's attack. Because of this, Denial put even more force into her attack, but was still gaining distance over that of her white counterpart.)_

Love: It's still not enough!

_(Happy suddenly got a somewhat serious expression on her face.)_

Happy: Y'know what? It's about time I actually got something done around here!

_(Happy sent her power to Love, causing the pinkish hue to remain for a slightly longer period of time. Denial's attack was just about to reach Love, and was still drawing nearer.)_

Rage: Dammit! Let me-

Love: Not yet!

Timid: Should we…?

Fear: I… I don't know…

Bravery: Just get over yourselves and fight!

_(With that, Timid and Fear sent their powers to join with the others, adding blue and pale grey hues to the attack. Denial's attack was half a second from striking Love, when it suddenly stopped. Denial looked on in shock.)_

Denial: B-but how? T-that's all m-my power!

Rage: And… yet we've still got more!

Denial: No!

_(Suddenly, Denial sacrificed some distance between herself and Love to send a burst of black energy at Depression. It struck the emotion straight-on, knocking her instantly unconscious. With the one emotion down, she returned to putting her full strength into the attack, which was now back at it's original meeting point, directly between the black and white clad emotions.)_

Denial: You seem quite… resistant to accepting… Rage's assistance! Why is that?

Love: That's because… Rage is the strongest of us all… excluding you and I, that is!

_(Rage began to smile maliciously.)_

Rage: Does that mean…?

Love: Yes! It's your turn!

_(Almost giggling, Rage raised her hands to add her power to that of Love, as out of character as it would be to do so.)_

Denial: Oh fuck…

_(Suddenly, before Rage could finish her action, one last capsule burst, releasing the bikini clad Lust.)_

Lust: Did somebody just say… fuck!

_(She plummeted quickly toward the ground, he pointy heel of her slippers puncturing the top of Denial's head, completely breaking her concentration, leaving her completely open to Love's attack. The black beam was completely overtaken by the white one, which collided with Denial's chest, sending the emotion hurtling to the ground… where she remained… unmoving…)_

Timid: Is it over?

_(Love lowered herself so that she was standing just before Denial's prone body.)_

Love: Little does Raven know, she has been expressing this _(referring to Denial)_, her most dangerous of emotions all along…

In the Room

I felt… odd… to say the least. I wondered what had happened, but quickly remembered being attacked by that ice monster. But, rather than feeling cold as expected, I was quite warm.

I finally began to open my eyes. I found myself in the room at the inn. All the blankets from Gar's bed, as well as my own were upon me. "H-how did I…"

I quickly gave up on that train of thought as I was struck with another. "Wait!" I was wondering what had been wrong with me. Then, it finally struck! "Denial!" I looked around for Gar, but found that he was gone. I sighed silently to myself and entered my meditation position. I had to see if my suspicions were correct, and if so, what happened to… fix it…

In Raven's Mind

Happy: Rae!

Raven: Where-what happened in here?

_(Nearly all of Raven's emotions were running amuck, attempting, to Raven's surprise, to repair damage… rather than cause it.)_

Hope: Denial has been stopped. You are now free from her influence.

Raven: Who is responsible for all of this?

Love: I guess that would be me…

Raven: You!

Love: Please! Just hear me out!

_(Raven stood silently, awaiting previously mentioned explanation.)_

Love: Denial had all of held in special capsules where we **couldn't** be expressed… even if you wanted to.

Raven: That doesn't explain why you're all… out.

Love: We are parts of you. We are ultimately only free because that's how much you wanted us to be.

Raven: When did you become so… logical?

Love: I have no idea to be completely honest.

Raven: Okay, say I wanted you all free, why?

Wisdom: That is something that only you can answer…

Love: But, I can give you a hint…

Raven: And, what might that be?

Love: Garfield said that he loves you… and you know full well that it isn't just the one way around.

Raven: But-

Love: Listen to me Raven. You love him. There's no way around it. I love him, and therefore you do too.

_(Raven was silent for a long while.)_

Raven: But-

Love: Let's try something.

Raven: Hmm?

Love: Try saying it.

Raven: What?

Love: Say it. If you say it, you will know if it is true or not.

Raven: You're kidding me…

Love: Kidding isn't my job. Love is a blatantly honest emotion.

Raven: …Fine…

Love: Okay, repeat after me. I… love… Garfield…

Raven: I… love… Garfield…?

Love: Again!

Raven: I… love… Garfield…? I love… Garfield? I love Garfield. Oh Azarre! I love Gar!

_(Raven shot for the gate to/from her mind.)_

Love: Go get 'em…

Back in the Room

I opened my eyes and landed quickly. I looked around, trying to find Gar… or at least some evidence as to his whereabouts.

"He has already gone to the Water Temple" said the voice of the one man who was able to make me say the word 'creepy'.

I spun to face Gar's bed and took a step back when I saw that the boy had been sitting there the entire time. "Sh-Sheik?"

"Yes."

"Wh-why are you here?"

"I am here to inform you of where your friend is… and to teach you the song that will take you to him." With that, Sheik stood, pulling his harp from that parallel dimension following him around at all times. How else can you explain it? He doesn't have any pockets!

I reached for the pocket containing the ocarina, but found it empty. "Where's the-"

"Here" he replied, tossing it lightly over to me. "Now, listen well. He probably needs your help right about now."

He played the first few notes of the song, and I repeated them exactly. We entered the familiar duet until, finally, it was complete.

"That is the Serenade of Water. Do not forget it." With those last words, he stood before the open door and threw something at the ground, creating the now expected bright flash, and disappearing before I had lowered my arm from my eyes.

The door was suddenly closed, with a note attached to it. "Typical…" I found myself muttering as I approached and read it over.

Raven,

I've gone to the Water Temple. I would tell you to stay in the room, but I know you too well to do that. If you're going to come after me, everything you'll need is on my bed. This includes the Zora's Tunic, Iron Boots, bow and arrows. Take care.

Gar

I let the note fall to the ground, and looked back at Gar's bed. Everything was, in fact, on his bed. I quickly went over to the equipment, planning how I would carry it all.

I removed my cloak and put the tunic on over my leotard. I attached the bow and quiver in their regular places and slung the boots over my shoulder. Then, I noticed a wound up roll of roping. With a shrug, I shoved it as securely into my pocket as possible.

And with that, and some quick notes on the ocarina, I was off.

Progression was much easier than I had expected, but I still felt as if I was going too slowly. "I need to find him…" I muttered as I found myself at the first real obstacle between us.

I was in a massive room, a waterfall taking up the entirety of the opposite wall. Platforms were slowly descending from the top of the waterfall to the darkened gap at the bottom. Each platform had a hookshot point on its front. Upon further inspection, there was also a platform attached to the wall below me. I dropped down onto it and waited for it to reach its lowest point. Did I mention that it was slowing rising and descending in a rhythmic pattern?

From my new viewpoint, I was able to realize one thing. Nothing I had could get me across the gap. Then suddenly, an idea struck. I pulled out an arrow and tied one end of the rope to it. I tied the other end around my waist. I then returned the arrow to the quiver, making certain to remember its exact location.

The plan was simple… kind of. I would use my fire spell as a sort of makeshift rocket pack, launching myself close enough to the other side of the room as to use the makeshift grapple to hook to the hookshot point directly above the nook which was my current destination. Okay, maybe it wasn't such a simple plan…

With a sigh, I squared my shoulders. I pointed my arms down, but slightly behind me. The hot emotionally charged energy began to flow, as I thought of all the things that enraged me. Without really thinking about my actions, I shouted "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" as I shot dual pillars of flame from my hands. And, if I didn't know better, I'd say the flames were empowered by my mantra. I found that the first portion of my plan was working perfectly, and drew the bow and the necessary arrow. I was an extremely short distance from the nook, but couldn't quite reach it at this point.

I fired the arrow and it flew straight and strong.

And it flew…

… and flew…

… and flew…

… and fell… just short of my target.

I continued to fall. I was plummeting quickly toward the bottom of the room. I subconsciously reached upwards, as if gesturing toward the ceiling could somehow save me… which it did… quite to my surprise. Just as I fell below the ledge of the nook, something wrapped around my wrists, causing me to slam hard against the edge. But, at least I wasn't dead…

"G-Gar?" I asked, looking up hopefully, only to feel great disappointment as I found myself face-to-face with some sort of fish woman. "Wh-who…?"

"I could ask you the same thing" the fish woman replied coldly, but still holding my wrists.

With a sigh, I decided that it would be best to appease her. "I am a… friend… of… that green kid."

"I doubt it" she said, narrowing her eyes all the more. "You don't even know his name."

"Do you?"

"… well…"

"I thought not."

With a sigh, the fish girl helped me up onto the platform. "So…"

"I have no time for this" I interrupted coldly. "Where is he?"

"He's in the room past the one through that door" the fish girl replied. I simply nodded and went for the door. "The next room won't be any easier for you, you know."

"I'll manage" I said, not even turning to face her. My mind could only focus on one thing at this moment… Beast Boy… Garfield…

I pulled myself onto the ledge of the raised nook of the hateful room. "I'm going through a whole hell of a lot for you, Garfield. It'd better be worth it!"

Suddenly that fish girl from earlier was on the platform next to me. "Wait."

I actually looked at her because of her tone. "What?"

"You're that girl he was talking about!"

"What?"

"You're the girl who nearly died on him!"

"What?"

"I'm really sorry… but he told me not to let you follow him…" she said, slightly timidly.

"What-who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am Princess Ruto of the Zoras" she responded, suddenly quite smug. "Who do you think **you** are?"

I found myself instantly annoyed by her audacity. I allowed a small amount of fiery energy to tint my eyes red and replied in a perfect monotone "I am Raven Roth, daughter of Princess Arella of Hyrule… and Trigon the Ninth Devil…" I then returned my eyes to normal, and forced an obviously false smile, extending my hand as if for a shake. "Nice to meet you!"

The fish princess just backed off, quite terrified by my actions… to my personal satisfaction. With my small side job of bringing this bitch down a peg completed, I simply continued on toward the door that would lead me to Beast Boy… my… Beast Boy…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I entered the massive open space and felt strangely anxious. I remembered well what occupied this particular room. "Wait for me in the other room" I said to Ruto, hardly turning to face her. The last thing I was gonna do was turn my back on the room… "And, make sure that the girl in the cloak doesn't come in 'til I'm done." … or allow Raven to get in any more danger.

With that taken care of, I crossed the entire length of the room, stopping at the door on the opposite side. Knowing what I would find, I turned back to face the tree in the center of the room. And, as if on queue, there he was… or… there… I… was for all intensive purposes.

His face, the only part with skin showing was a dark, almost black, shade of green. He wore a perfectly black tunic and drew a black sword immediately. It even had a shield to match.

I took no time in rushing the shade, sword drawn and at the ready. I swung it at the shade, but he only back flipped away, laughing. The laugh was of a much darker pitch than my voice was ever able to create, sending a shudder up my spine.

I cursed as I dodged an identical attack from my shadow, nearly losing my sword in the process. When I regained my balance, I rushed him again and our blades clashed directly between us, both in the exact same position. I leapt back, mirrored by the shade, and quickly dashed forward once again.

This time, however, when our blades collided, mine flew from my hand all the way across the chamber. With a gasp from me, and a particularly malicious chuckle from the shadow, I was sent to the ground with the hilt of his shadowed sword.

No words were spoken as he placed the edge of his sword to my throat, smiling like he had just received a particularly nice piece of candy. All I could do was glare right back at him, creating the picture of defiance, until…

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy!"

"Raven?"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Upon passing through, the door slammed shut behind me. I, however, was completely unaware of this fact as I saw the events unfolding before myself. "Beast Boy?" I asked, seeing him pinned to the ground by… himself. This was followed up by "Beast Boy!" as I realized what was going on.

"Raven?" he asked as both heads snapped to face in my direction. With a quick burst of energy, I sent a pillar of fire straight through the chest of the darker Beast Boy, just as it was rising to attack me.

The threat neutralized, I let out a sigh of relief. I then ran at Beast Boy… no… Gar at top speed, tackling him to the ground.

I looked down at his absolutely shocked face. I slowly began to lower my head to his, when… he flipped us over roughly.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

And suddenly, she's on top of me… smiling! I couldn't help myself. I just stared back at her. Then, she began to lower her face towards mine. I was about to close my eyes, letting whatever was to come come… when I saw a shadow flit past, somewhere behind Raven. Forgetting about the current moment that we were sharing, I virtually threw Raven and myself across the room.

"What was-?" she began before seeing the same shadow shoot past. "I've got one too?"

Leaping away from her, toward the Master Sword, I simply replied "Seems like it!" before virtually scuttling through the water toward the sword.

When I had finally reached the sword and picked it up, I turned to see Raven exchanging blows of multiple different kinds with her own personal shade. All areas of skin were an extremely dark shade of grey, her cloak and leotard both completely black.

They flew at each other, trading shot of black fire with regular red flames, dark fist with pale, death glare with death glare.

Neither seemed to be making any progress, so I rushed the darker of the two. As I drew closer, I dodged peripheral attacks, until… her blackened blood stained my sword…

Her corpse collapsed to the ground before completely fading from existence. I then turned to face the real Raven and gestured for her to follow. Just before we passed through the newly opened door, the room revealed itself to be a completely empty square room. Completely forgetting the earlier moment, as well as the Zora princess, we continued to our new destination.

In the next room, we found nothing more than a large treasure chest and a spot on the floor with the symbol from the blue blocks which disappeared with the Song of Time. I opened the chest with hardly a thought, grabbing the Longshot and laying the Hookshot down in its place.

"A trade?" Raven asked me, seeming somewhat interested.

"What other use for it will we have?" I asked, closing the treasure chest lid on the out-dated pice of equipment.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I asked Gar if I should play the Song of Time, and he agreed somewhat blankly. With a shrug, I played through the now perfectly memorized melody. When I had finished, the area of ground resembling a time block(that's what I'll call them from now on) vanished from existence. Looking down into the hole, we shrugged and took the drop like nothing.

After weathering such a puzzle as the serpentine river, the last portion was a cake walk. Our destination was blocked by a metal wall which could only be opened by shooting an eye switch with an arrow. The Longshot would then be needed to carry us over to the ledge.

I allowed myself one practice shot, hitting the eye switch dead center. We waited for the timer to run out before we could try the real thing.

When the time came, Gar aimed the Longshot directly at the wall marking just as I aimed back at the eye switch. I released another arrow, hitting dead center once again. Before any time could be lost, I wrapped my arms around Gar's waist, unable to hold back a slight smile, and we were jerked roughly over to the previously blocked alcove. When we landed, Gar retrieved a key from the chest, I smacked him across the head, and we continued on our way.

We stood stock still before the final door of the dungeon. No matter how many of these creatures we fought and killed, it was still a struggle to move forward. But this time around, a completely new urge struck me and I spun Garfield around to be facing me before pressing him up against the door that caused us so very much trepidation.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Suddenly, my back was against the boss door, and Raven was leaning in towards me, instantly reminding me of the oddly similar event in the room with our shades. Once again, I stared in shock, but soon closed my eyes, realizing what was to come.

And our lips collided…

**A/N: **Okay, another long one. I'm really sorry that the end and stuff was kinda' forced and rushed. I just wanted to get this chapter in. Well, here it is and enjoy!

I bet you're all really happy about the ending, aren't you?

Signed,

The Cheese!


	21. Chapter 20: Flames of Pain & Passion

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**21. Chapter 20: Flames of Pain & Passion**

**Mail Call!**

**Siren of Time – **Hey, thanks for the review! I apologize, but Jewish Raven was a minor appearance emotion, like Bill Cosby. If you look back, you'll notice a lot of references to something happening in/near the Water Temple(check A/Ns). I just couldn't leave out that whole thing with Star! She just seems so naïve, that I had to make her **extremely** comfortable with sexual stuff… no matter how bizarre…

**Mrbeans – **1. I liked that too. I was debating with myself about whether I should do what I did or make a different Raven break free as all the other emotions are losing, causing all of them to cry out "It's Chuck Norris!" due to the fact that Raven has a Chuck Norris-y side. 2. I honestly fail to see what you did in my battle sequence. It may have been better than some, but come on! I suck just a bit less than other people, nothing more. 3. I couldn't not have the kiss. 4. Sorry it took so long, but I'm in the process of making it up to all of you. Read the A/N at the chapter's end. Thanks for the review!

**Overactive Mind – **Yes, yes! The smooch has been… something… ified! I never really cared for King Zora. He scared me to the point where my feces gained a life of their own and escaped from my… self… to do… stuff… **Translation: **"Scared the living shit out of me!" So yes. He shall remain in his current icy state. As for the other spells, I have only one thing to say to you. Ain't that cute………… but it's **WRONG!** She's learning them, if it kills me… which is a definite possibility. By the way, could you stop making me feel dumb. You used another word I don't know, and ever since, I've been hearing it **everywhere!** What, I beg of you, does 'superfluous' mean?

**Singofthelove – **One cannot rush the creative… stuff! It may have happened, but there're still quite a few obstacles to come.

**Norris-Finlay Hybrid – **Don't worry, you are weird. You're name proves it.

**Arsefart – **Thanks, I'm trying. Sorry for the long wait, but I've got a nice treat for y'all!

**TDG3RD – **Thanks, and don't worry. I'm happy just as long as you keep reviewing occasionally. Ruto is a stupid bitch, and I rather dislike her(note the lack of the 'h' word). She deserves to wet her pants… or lack thereof. Hmmm… thereof…

**DancingDivaXX – **No, it's not over yet. If you could take the time to read my A/N's, you'd have noticed the direct mentioning of exactly how long this fic will be. As for everything else you said. I'm more likely to pay attention to somebody who reviews more than once. If you just joined in, I can't blame you for anything. But otherwise, for shame…

**BeastBoy69 – **You're extremely random. Did you know that? All is well as long as you keep up the review-y-ish-ness-ocity… whatever! Anyways, I've got a nice treat for you… and everybody else!

**RaeFoxOni – **It's okay. Just try not to get grounded. It's your body… well… hair… and should be something that you can control. My family's phylosiphy is that a person's body and everything attached to it, is the property of it's host, and no other's, not even those who made it… it! By the way, please refrain from 'squeeing' around me. It causes me to enter seemingly random fits of fruitless violence. You can 'squee' anywhere else, just keep it away from me. It just depresses me, seeing how far the actors of **"Kids in the Hall" **have fallen.

**Sunkistgurl10 – **Note to self: stay away from Indiana. Okay, done. Thanks for the… stuff and… more stuff! I find that denial can be an extremely powerful and difficult-to-overcome state of mind. It's also dumb, so it had to be heeled in the head by Lust, as hormones are normally able to overcome denial much better than regular emotions. As for the Blue Fire, it was a part of the game, and therefore somewhat necessary. And yes. It is quite bizarre. I'll give you that. Dude! I had no idea how preachy this review sounded!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Friend Terra?" I heard Star ask me from the door. I paused the game and turned to face her.

"Oh, hi Star" I said, forcing a smile.

"You are already playing the game? Have not friends Beast Boy and Raven only reached the Temple of Moisture?"

"Ummm…" was all I could force out as I attempted to decode her way of saying things. God, why does she talk like that? It's as if she's always trying to translate things for the first time. She always hears things in English! There's absolutely no reason for her to act like she's translating anything! Parrots are capable of perfect imitation, why isn't she? "I'm just gettin' ahead, Star."

"But…" she began, entering a thoughtful position. "Are you not already… ahead?"

"Not ahead enough…" I replied, finally deciding that I'd have to talk to her.

"You seem… distressed…" Star said softly. I'd forgotten just how observant she could be.

"I-I'm just worried 'bout BB and Rae…"

"What reason would there be for you to worry?" Star asked me, obviously not having been informed by Robin. Looks like her boytoy **can** keep secrets after all…

"BB's at the Water Temple… alone…"

Star gasped at that one. "But, why? What is wrong with Raven?"

"He wouldn't say…" I replied quietly. "But… he looked… anxious…"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Suddenly, my back was against the boss door, and Raven was leaning in towards me, instantly reminding me of the oddly similar event in the room with our shades. Once again, I stared in shock, but soon closed my eyes, realizing what was to come.

And our lips collided…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I pulled away from his lips quite suddenly, and stared at him in shock. He looked back at me confused. Then, he realized and his eyes seemed to darken somewhat.

"Your-" I tried to explain, but he just pushed me away and opened the boss door.

"We should get this over with. It's late…"

I chased after him into the boss room. At first, I felt horrible, but instantly felt better as a plan came to mind. I'd just have to try again, and ignore… it…

I was just about to put the plan into action, when I felt something wrap around my ankle. I looked down to see… water?

"What the hell?" I found myself shouting. Gar turned to face me for the first time since we came into the room.

"Raven!" he shouted, rushing at me, sword suddenly drawn. But, before he could even reach me, I had vaporized the tentacle with a beam of fire. It was just about to lift me from the ground, and who knows what it would do then?

He stopped running suddenly, and looked almost… disappointed? Why do guys always feel the need to play hero? That thought process was interrupted however, when a tentacle of water wrapped itself around Gar's entire body, pulling him into the air.

Becoming quite pissed, I pulled at my quazi-new fiery powers and shot a massive pillar at the base of the tentacle, affectively vaporizing the entire thing and sending Gar flying across the room. I breathed a sigh of relief when he landed on dry ground. Who knows what've happened if he had landed in the water?

Then, I saw it. It was pink and blue and yellow, it disgusted me… for some reason, the colors made me think of Terra… whatever…

I shot a blast of water at the strange creature, but it only went deeper underwater. But, sadly for it, I now had a strategy to take it out. I began to focus all my energy into my anger, charging up for what would quite possibly be my most powerful flame attack thus far.

As I charged, tentacles of water flew at me, but all evaporated before they could even touch me, let alone entrap me. And finally, I was ready. I threw my hands forward and, purely out of habit, called out my mantra; "Azarath! Metrion! Zynthos!"

A massive pillar of flame, almost as large around as my own body burst forth, striking the water, causing steam to rise at an accelerated speed, until the chamber resembled a sauna.

When the steam cleared enough for me to see through it, I saw two pleasing things. The first was that Gar was just getting up, and the second was the fact that the boss was confined to a laughably tiny puddle. Feeling quite pleased with myself, I prepared to incinerate the creature with a fireball or two, but found it being encased in a green aura. Shrugging, I sent the aura, creature and all flying for the far wall… which it struck with a satisfying squish and high pitched squeal from what I could only assume was the monster.

Suddenly, all of the steam as well as the tiny puddle seemed to disappear completely, as a single drop of water fell from the ceiling, creating a blue portal where it landed.

I was about to go to Gar, but found that he was already running towards me. I watched him come, one eyebrow raised. "Duuuuuuuude!"

"Can I help you?" I asked, faking annoyance.

"You just used Farore's Wind… I think… never seen it used that way…" he continued to mumble to himself even after that until I finally interrupted.

"Can we go now?" I asked, smiling slightly to show that no malice was intended.

"Uhhh…" he replied intelligently. "Sure?"

With that, I floated over to the portal… wait… floated? Huzah! Apparently, that thing Garfield had been muttering about was some sort of telekinetic ability. I could finally levitate again! Oh, how easy future temples would be!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When I'd seen Raven use that spell, I was so pleased that I had nearly forgotten the previous awkwardness that I had absolutely no intention of addressing anytime soon.

The portal transported us to the Chamber of Sages, just as all of them did, and once again, we landed before an agitated sage. But, as soon as she saw Raven, she forced a nervous smile.

"Oh, give it a rest" Raven said, as if she knew the source of Ruto's apprehension.

"O-okay…" she began, forcing herself to look strong and sagely. "As you both know, I am Princess Ruto of the Zoras as well as the Sage of Water. I guess I owe this to you two."

She held her arms over her head, sending a blue beam of light towards the unseen ceiling, which was translated into a blue medallion which descended until it hovered before Raven. She stared at Ruto with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw that last fight" Ruto said simply, nodding at Raven as if in approval before turning to face me. "You reminded me of… him… but louder…"

I could tell that Raven wanted to ask what she meant, but we were already incased in the familiar blue light.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

We stepped out of the portal, just to see yet another distraction.

"Sheik?" Gar said simply, not seeming surprised at all. We both walked up and stood next to him.

"Time passes… people move…" he began in his calm and soothing voice.

I turned to look at Garfield, finding that he had done the same.

"Like a river's flow… it never ends…"

It was at this point that I noticed that the lake was filling up at an impossible rate.

"A childish mind will turn to noble ambition…"

Now that I think about, Gar isn't the old Beast Boy I used to know. He's matured in so many ways. It's almost… creepy.

"Young love will become deep affection…"

I truly love him… for how long? How long has he felt the same way about me? I blinked slightly, forcing all these thoughts away.

"The clear water's surface reflects growth…"

Suddenly, I knew exactly what I wanted to do, and completely ignored the man preaching next to us. I grabbed Gar's face and pressed my lips to his with all the force I could muster.

"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the temple… you've done well…"

I payed only the slightest attention to Sheik and his ramblings, looking for anything important among the random, pointless crap.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sheik's POV

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I turned my head slightly to face the two heroes to my left, saying "Princess Ruto wanted to tha-" but I stopped right there. Right there, in front of me, those two that I had just begun to consider to be true heroes were virtually eating each other's faces! With an annoyed sigh, I turned and dove into the water, leaving the two alone. I guess… everybody needs some alone time.

The strange thing was… even though they seemed to despise each other, I can't say I didn't see this coming…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Finally, needing air, we pulled apart, just long enough for Raven to say "Fine… I won't ask… yet…"

I smiled at her and simply replied "We totally burned him, y'know?"

She looked up at me and began to smile mischievously. "Hey, Gar?"

"Yeah Rae?"

"I think I have an idea…"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna have sex?"

"W-what?" I asked nervously, my eye twitching insanely. "R-really?"

"No…" she replied, pulling away from me with a smirk. Oddly enough, I wasn't all that disappointed.

By this point, we're both laughing unnecessarily loud, and I stumble over a plaque. Raven approaches and extends a hand for me to grab. Both of us still laughing, I nearly pulled her down with me, but was finally in a standing. We were finally able to stop laughing when I noticed what was written on the plaque.

"When water fills the lake… shoot for the rising sun…" I turned to face Raven. "Should we try it?"

"Of course" she replied with obviously forced seriousness. "You always do what a plaque tells you to in video games."

That was the last straw, and we burst into laughter once more. I don't know exactly what we were laughing about. Maybe it was the irony of the entire thing. Maybe it was just that we really needed to laugh. Maybe we were finally happy…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Finally regaining control of myself… and finding that… nothing had exploded, I just smiled contentedly. "In all seriousness, we really couldn't do anything if we wanted to."

Suddenly regaining control, if tenuous, of himself, Gar looked back toward the plaque, and seemed as if he was about to burst once more. "W-why not?"

"Where's the sun right now?" I asked him casually.

He raised his arm as if to point, but instantly dropped it. "Oh… I see…"

The thing that was causing our current difficulty was the fact that there was no sun, let alone a setting sun. There was, however, a very beautiful full moon out that night.

We fell to the ground with the third burst of laughter all night, then suddenly Garfield sat up with a shocked expression on his face. "Raven?"

"Yeah?" I replied casually.

"Why hasn't anything… exploded?"

I looked around us, as if looking for something to disprove his statement, but found nothing. "I…" There was no response for that.

"Standing up, Gar made his way over to me and laid down next to me. "We should stay here tonight…"

I was about to ask why, but Gar pointed at the plaque and everything made perfect sense. "Right…"

With that, I unclasped my cloak and draped it over the two of us and felt Gar pull me closer. I abliged without hesitation. Whatever was keeping my powers at bay, I'd take full advantage…

"Rae?" Gar said, already sounding sleepy.

"Yeah?" I replied in a similar tone.

"I like the new shade of blue… it's nice…"

Feeling more calm than any previous moment in my life, I took a quick glance at my cloak just to see that it was, in fact, a lighter shade. I thought nothing of it, attributing it too the lighting and the fact that it was the only one I had worn since going to the clothing shop…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I awoke to the sun in my eyes and curled into my covers… which felt extremely odd… as did the bed. Suddenly remembering where I was, I sat up to find myself alone. I was surprised… for about three seconds. That was approximately how long it took me to find Raven's whereabouts.

She was standing next to the plaque, watching as the sun rose slowly. I walked over and stood next to her remaining completely silent until "Beautiful, isn't it?" She actually jumped slightly, giving me a nice view of her breasts bouncing slightly as the weren't blocked from vision by her cloak. I quickly ran to grab it and ran back to her.

"Here" I said, handing it to her.

She smiled calmly at me and clasped it with practiced ease. "Thank you…"

"S'okay" I replied, shrugging it off.

"No…" she began, shaking her head. "Thank you… for everything…"

I turned to face her, but got jabbed in the forehead by an arrowhead. I jumped back in surprise and Raven turned to face me, looking instantly apologetic. "Oh!" She came up to me, dropping the bow and arrow she had been holding. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I replied, still rubbing the spot. "No hole, no blood, no problem."

"If you're sure…"

"I am… continue with what you were doing."

She nodded solemnly, obviously still unsure and lifted the previously dropped items to their ready positions. Almost effortlessly, she let the arrow sail toward where the rising sun would be located, if it were actually located within the planet's atmosphere.

Suddenly, it stopped in midair and seemed to float lightly down to a platform off in that direction. Lowering the bow, Raven flew over to the platform and returned shortly with the arrow in hand. She was staring down at it with an expression of scrutiny.

"What's up?" I asked, jogging over to her side.

"It was on fire when I found it" she said confusedly.

Suddenly, feeling another smile tug at my lips, I sung out this game's 'you've found something' theme. "Dundun dundun! You've received the Fire Arrows!"

She instantly moved her scrutinizing look to me, expression unchanging. Great, and I was being studied for any anomalies…

"Fire Arrows?"

I sighed when that was all she said. "Yep! I guess you just think about fire and boom! You've got…"

I trailed off as I saw that Raven was just staring right past me, a look of horror passing over her pale features.

"What's wrong?" My only response was a thin, shaking finger pointing past me. I turned, following the finger with my entire body… and saw smoke off in the designated direction. "No…" was all I could get out, as I ran for the bridge to the mainland as quickly as possible.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

As we ran, Gar tore his communicator from his belt and flipped it open. I couldn't hear what was being said on the other side, but I could hear Gar just fine.

"Terra?"

"…"

"The Kakariko fire… that's what…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Got it…"

**A/N: **Okay, I'm sooooooooo sorry! But, I'm making it up to you! I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow if enough people review. All I want is ten reviews for this fic. They don't even have to be for this chapter. I just want ten more reviews. That's not much to be asking for in my opinion, since that's about as many as I've been getting lately anyways.

You probably have a lot of questions from this chapter, and they'll all be answered… in three chapters. That's right, exactly three chapters from now, you'll get all the answers you'll ever want, as well as some you won't!

Signed,

The Cheese!


	22. Chapter 21: Nothing to Fear

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**22. Chapter 21: Nothing to Fear**

**Mail Call!**

**Warprince2000 – **So we meet again…

**Queen of Ravens – **Yeah, I know. But, as I said before. I don't rush things, nor do I prolong them needlessly. So, I figured that 2/3 of the way through the fic was pretty good.

**Overactive Mind – **Okay, you've brought up a lot of points. I had a feeling that you'd get the 'Two Stupid Dogs' reference. You're obviously cultured. As for superfluous, apparently lots of people use it wrong. It's been following me around as of late, and hardly anybody's used in a context that would allow for its proper definition. Doctors are dumb. As for the spells; I've never really been one to take spells for what I see. You might also notice that Rae's been using Din's Fire in many ways that Link never did. She's not educated in how it is supposed to be done, so she's able to do whatever she wants for it. The same goes for Farore's Wind and eventually Nayru's Love, as well as two other powers that I'll be making quite a stretch with. Sorry, but no Fairy Queen. The Great Fairies always creeped me out, so I'm omitting them from this fic. Also, I know that reviews aren't everything, I just figured that ten reviews would give me enough time to write this chapter. Apparently it didn't, but I'm sticking with it.

**Talim9 – **Thanks, and don't be embarrassed. This is the Terra/Wildebeest-lemon-writer-dude here! You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm not quite certain when I'll have it though. It all depends on the outcome of the upcoming polls.

**Caseyagain – **Huzah! I've given somebody 'stomach shivers' and 'melty heart-ness!' My glee is boundless. Ooh! Did I just hover a bit? Oh, nope. That was just the pain killers… oh poo…

**Forlong – **Thanks for the review, but you'll just have to read to find out!

**RaeFoxOni – **I have to thank you for your understanding. I just to say that I cannot do whatever I want. I can do anything that doesn't effect another negatively, and is legal. Although, I technically can do whatever I want just as long as I don't get caught. Sadly, I always get caught. Oh well. I think that the only reason that I have so many freedoms is that I really never do anything anyways. I think I've done a total of twenty stupid things in my life, though the rate has been growing as of late… Oh! My mom also will not allow me to ruin my future, only my present. So, I **do** have some boundaries.

**Siren of Time – **Glad to see that you're enjoying yourself. I think that, just for you, I might just have to have Jewish Raven do something… eventually. Sheik is just so serious, I always wonder what his reaction to being completely ignored would be. I also **had **to have a makeout scene take place two feet from his overly dramatic back.

**Singofthelove – **You have no idea how hard it is for me **not** to hit the shift button while typing out your penname. Oh well. Thanks for the review! Have a nice day and come again!

**Sunkistgurl10 – **The roof! That's what's on fire! The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire! I love this song…

**TDG3RD – **Yeah, dissing Sheik is fun. I don't think you'll get very many chuckles out of this chapter though.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I had been planning on sleeping in this morning, but I found that not ot be in the cards as a beeping could be heard from my night stand. I reached over to pick it up and activated it groggily. But, when I saw the look on Beast Boy's face, I instantly woke up. "Terra?"

"Beast Boy? What's wrong?" I asked, standing up.

"Kakariko fire, that's what!" he replied frantically.

"Okay, you've gotta get to the village. Sheik should be there, emphasis on 'should'. This is the point where you'll have to go back in time… if possible. This is the level with the well and the Shadow Temple." I said all that as quickly as I could, stumbling slightly over the words at some parts.

"Got it…" was all he said before cutting the connection.

"Please… please be okay…"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

We arrived at Kakariko to find the village in flames.

"Oh Azarre…" Raven muttered from my side. I quickly spotted Sheik a short distance away, standing next to the well.

Without hesitation, we ran over to him. As we approached, I noticed that he was shaking slightly.

"Dude… you okay?" I asked him, taking another step towards him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sheik's POV

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

And they arrive, just as they always do. Feeling a sudden rush of rage, I turn to face them. They both were looking around at the village as if unaware of what the dark girl brought forth.

"What happened…?" the purple haired girl asked, verifying my theory that she was unaware of the damage her lust created.

I forced myself to calm down as I approached the girl slowly. "This is the doing of the shadow spirit, previously sealed in the well you see now" I said slowly and coolly, not betraying even a hint of my seething rage. "Impa sealed it away ten years ago… but it has become too powerful to be withheld." I stopped before her. "Are you aware of what gave it the power to escape and do all this?"

I now had both their attentions focused solely upon me. The green boy shook his head, but the girl seemed to be coming to a realization.

"Oh no…" she muttered to herself in horror, finally realizing what she had done.

"What is it?" asked the green boy with evident concern.

"This is… my fault" she said just loud for him to hear. "My show of emotion earlier… it made this happen…"

The green boy understood immediately what she was saying, but shook his head negatively. "No, this isn't your fault!"

We both turned to face him with identically raised eyebrows. "What do you mean?" I asked, as I knew that it had to be her fault.

"This is supposed to happen" he said certainly. "It would've happened if Link were alive, and it happened now."

"How can you explain the timing?" the dark haired girl asked frantically. "We were making out just yesterday, and now…"

"It's not your fault!" he shouted in annoyance. "As horrible as it sounds, it was supposed to happen in exactly this way!"

I glared him down and said "No. This could not have happened without something new to prompt it, and that… whore's… powers were just the boost in dark power the spirit needed!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"No!" I shouted, suddenly realizing something. "It wasn't because of my emotions. If it were-"

But, I was not allowed to finish as Sheik's fist collided with my cheek. I placed my hand against the spot and stared at him in shock.

"Don't you dare!" he shouted, suddenly filled with rage.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I stared at Sheik with an identical expression of shock to that of Raven. He was pulling his fist back for another strike, but I was already there, holding it in place. I leaned in towards his ear and began to whisper into it.

"I know who you really are" I said flatly. "I have half a mind to turn you in to Ganon right here and now, but I don't–we don't work for him, and if you wanna keep it that way, you'll calm down."

Hesitantly, he lowered his fists to his side and turned to face me. "Fine, but I fail to see how you can love a demon like her…"

"What is it with you blondes and your hatred for Raven?" I asked, still in a whisper. With that last point made, I went to stand next to Raven, taking her hand into mine.

He looked down at the act of affection, and seemed almost to sadden, but quickly returned to his normal placid demeanor. "I… apologize." He took a deep breath. "I had no right. You had no idea…"

"No" Raven began, forcing an expression of strength. "You need not apologize. Everybody has the right to be wrong once in awhile."

His fist clenched slightly at that final blow, but he held it against his side and began to speak instead. "What… might you mean by that?"

"My emotions had nothing to do with this" she said monotonously. Oh god, how I hoped that she would only use that tone in Sheik's direction. "The only emotion that could, or would cause this is now being suppressed completely. Denial is the only thing that could cause this anymore… other than anger, and I have expressed neither since early yesterday."

"Then-" he said, seeming to realize his mistake.

"If this was caused by my earlier denial, it was quite the delayed reaction."

His angry demeanor changed instantly into one of extreme guilt. "I-"

"Once again, no nee-" Raven interrupted, only to be interrupted herself.

Sheik turned to face the well, just as the wooden arch over it literally exploded into the air. He backed towards us, but was suddenly grabbed up in some kind of invisible whirlwind, and subsequently smashed into the ground, most likely being knocked unconscious.

There was a moment of silence.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Suddenly, some sort of purplish mist began to flow up from the well, and moved quickly off into the distance, engulfing and apparently smothering a villager who was working on putting out the fire. It circled around the village, climbing walls, passing some people and running right over others, before it made a sudden change in direction and came straight for us.

In a moment of adrenaline powered speed, I forced Gar behind me and put up a barrier of my regular powers in attempt to keep it away from us. But, it simply plowed right through, rushing over myself. I can only assume that it did the same to Gar, as I was unconscious before it was halfway over me…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's Pov

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"He's coming to…"

"About time…"

"Oh… stop being so… creepy…"

At that, my eyes shot open and I stared up at the two faces hovering over mine. "Ummm… hi?"

"Can you stand?" Raven asked, holding out a hand for me to grab.

"I… think so…" I replied slowly, still somewhat dazed. I took the hand and climbed to my feet, just to stumble against Raven who steadied me with both hands. "Thanks Rae."

Suddenly, I remembered that Sheik was still here and turned to face him, still remembering what he had done to Rae. "Well?"

"Well what?" he asked, avoiding my gaze.

"Don't you have one of your fruity songs or something?"

"He already did that Gar" Raven said, answering for Sheik.

"Then… what are you doing here?" I asked him with a coldness that could rival angry Raven.

"I just want to make certain that you know all I can tell you…" he replied quietly. "It is the least that I can do for you."

"There is nothing you can say that I don't already know" I said in that same cold tone and began to walk away from him, Raven following quietly.

There was a slight flash of light in the periphery of my vision, signaling the disappearance of the man.

"Why so quiet?" I asked Raven, turning to check on her.

"It's nothing" she replied quickly, but sighed when she saw the look on my face. "Fine. I'm worried about you."

"Worried? 'Bout me? Why?" I asked in quick succession.

"Sheik said… that I won't be able to go with you into the well…"

"Why not?" I asked, stumbling slightly.

"He said that there will be a point where I'll just be too large to pass through. He said something about your lithe frame and lack of… breasts…"

I actually chuckled at that one. Then, I remembered what had brought me back into consciousness. "Rae?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Did you… call Sheik… creepy?" I asked, grinning widely at her.

"How can you think of that in a situation like this?" she asked me incredulously.

"I'm an idiot, remember?" I replied, grin unfaltering. I knew that what was coming would be difficult, but it was a necessary part of the quest.

Suddenly, slapping my forehead, I stopped right where I was… and noticed offhandedly for the first time that the fires of the village were almost completely extinguished.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked surprised.

"Do you know the Prelude of Light?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good" I said, interrupting her question. "We don't have to walk."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Shrugging, I pulled out the ocarina and played the previously mentioned melody. Just as I played the last notes, Gar had grabbed onto my cloak and we were both swept away by a yellowish light.

Upon reaching the Temple of Time, Gar fell to his knees and began to wrech slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him concernedly.

Forcing himself back to his feet, he replied "I'll never get used to teleportation…"

With a shake of my head, I began to walk towards the room where we had first met Sheik and the ex-hero. When I arrived in the chamber, I found that the body was no longer present. In the periphery of my mind, I remembered that I could not remember if he had been present or not when I had come to learn the Prelude of Light.

"Where's the body?" Gar asked, startling me slightly.

"No idea" I replied quietly, feeling somewhat apprehensive.

"Did Sheik ever explain the whole 'time traveling' thing?" Gar asked, seemingly returning to the point at hand.

"Somewhat" I replied, still feeling the apprehension.

"Good" he said and gestured for me to join him at the pedestal of the sword. He raised the sword over his head and looked up at me. Knowing what he wanted, I placed my hands over his on the sword, and we both pushed down slightly, but a sudden withdrawal from Gar stopped our progress quite effectively.

"What?"

"We won't have a sword if we get rid of this one!" Gar nearly shouted, voice echoing annoyingly around the massive chamber.

I sighed slightly in response. "We can just get one when the time comes."

He seemed to accept that response and we finally plunged the Master Sword into it's pedestal.

In a brilliant flash of blue light, we were… in the exact same place…

"Did that do anything?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Gar replied, not sounding too sure of himself. "We should be in the past."

"Well, only one way to find out…" I said in what even I knew was an uncharacteristically cheerful voice. "Let's check outside!"

"How'd you know that it would look better outside?"

"It's basic logic" I replied with a shrug. "If a world looks one way, it was once a different way in the past."

He nodded at that and we were on our way out.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

We exited the temple to find that, as Raven had predicted, the marketplace was quite different. Where the ReDeads had been was currently occupied by… the normal elements of a bustling hub. Raven seemed in a bit of a hurry to get through the area, so I didn't ask. It's the least I could do, considering how many things I wouldn't tell her.

When we were once again before the well in Kakariko Village, we were quick to notice the… fullness of said well.

"How do we get in now?" Raven asked exasperatedly.

"We've gotta drain it" I replied simply. Raven glared in that way she does.

"And… how would we do that?"

"Oh!" I nearly shouted but quickly covered my mouth. The last thing we needed to do was draw the attention of people who had run into us in the future. "You've gotta play the Song of Storms in the windmill, and I'll go find a sword. How's that sound?"

"Good enough" she replied simply.

"Can I 'elp ye'?" the large, hairy man behind the counter asked somewhat excitedly. He probably wasn't getting all that much business in such a peaceful time.

"Yeah" I replied, approaching the counter and attempting to sound tough. "Can I rent a sword or somethin'?"

"Rent?"

"Yeah, I only need one for a bit" I sighed slightly. "There's something I gotta take care of, and it calls for a sword."

"I guess I could lend ya' one…" the man said, rubbing his inhumanly hairy chin. "'Ere, I got da' perfect one."

With that, he rummaged around behind the counter for a bit and finally emerged, sword in hand. It wasn't of the best quality, but I assumed it'd do just fine.

"Is a bit used, but should do jus' fine" he said, handing it over to me.

"How much?" I asked as I grabbed a sheath from the wall.

"I need 'bout… tree fitty" he said grinning. I had the sudden urge to scream something about the Locke Ness Monster, but was able to restrain myself as I gave him the money.

"If ye' return te' sword, ye' get 'alf back."

I raised my eyebrow at him, but shrugged and stepped outside. It seemed that my timing was perfect, as at the exact moment I shut the door behind me, there was a flash of lightning, followed by a crash of thunder. "All righty then…" I muttered to myself, preparing myself mentally for what was to come. I never really liked dead things…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I ran through the pounding rain as swiftly as I could, cursing Gar for… something. I didn't know how, but I knew that it was all his fault.

I reached the well almost simultaneously with him and we both hunched underneath my cloak for some slight shelter. "Ready?" I asked him, pushing my annoyance to the back of my mind.

He nodded slowly, but looked a bit pale. I had the sudden urge to stop everything right there. He was obviously terrified and didn't need to go through this.

"Okay" I said quickly. "I'll lower us both down into the well and then we'll… go… in…"

"Sounds like you're catching a case of small-town-ideocy" he said, forcing a grin in my direction. "And, you call me dumb."

"At least I don't say 'bringed'" I replied sharply, grabbing him and jumping into the well. I made sure to make our descent only as slow as necessary and no more.

At the bottom, a sense of foreboding fell over both of us and we silently entered the consuming darkness…

We stood before a fountain in the shape of some sort of bird. I couldn't shake off the inkling that it was a… Raven. I looked down to see the TriForce symbol and sighed, knowing exactly what to do next. I pulled out the ocarina and began to play the song entitled "Zelda's Lullaby".

I played all the notes exactly as I had learned them and finally lowered the instrument to feel a slight rumbling from the entire chamber. Gar looked somewhat shocked, but mostly seemed… numbed out. He was probably trying to hold his nerves in control.

Suddenly, the fountain simply stopped and the water level in the room drained. The draining was far too rapid in my opinion as it's normal drainage rate would have to be much slower for **one** fountain to keep it at a steady level.

When there was no water left in the room to speak of, I turned to face Gar and saw that he was shaking slightly. I had something to say to him, but I was going to wait until the last possible moment to say it. It would have the greatest effect that way.

We stood before a tiny hole that lead into pitch blackness as best I could tell. Looking at it, I finally understood what Sheik had meant. There was no way I would be able to fit, but Gar just might. Against my logical side, I found myself hoping that he couldn't…

"Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"Wait for me… please?"

I stared at him, perfectly conveying my theory that he was clinically insane. "You don't even need to ask."

With a quick nod and an audible clearing of his throat, he got onto all fours and began to climb through the hole. It was an extremely tight fit, but he should make it if the hole stayed the same size all the way.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I kept my eyes closed the entire time I forced my way through the hole. The only thing I was thankful for was the lack of spider webs and debris of the like. When I emerged on the other side, I found myself face-to-face with one of those hanging spider-skull things. I probably would've been surprised at any other time, but all I felt at this point was numbness.

I waited for the spider to reveal its soft underbelly, and when it did, I sent the blade straight into the tender muscle. It was dead instantly and I passed it without a second glance.

A part of my mind was contemplating the fact that Raven and I seemed to have switched places, her showing emotions and saying stupid things, and me being… real quiet…

But, we both had our reasons. Rae was experiencing that irrational happiness that comes with love, and I was being slapped repeatedly by all my little insecurities.

I had known what was to come, but I couldn't have imagined what it would be like in reality. Four arms jutted from the ground at the room's four corners, leaving me very little room to maneuver without entering their range of attack. But, it seemed that no matter what I did, the creature would not surface. With a dejected sigh, I approached one of the arms, prepared to defend myself when the time came.

As expected, the hand shot at me and grabbed me around the throat. It wasn't quite strong enough to choke me or even hold me if I wanted out, but I still felt the terror flowing through my veins like ice water.

Also as expected, the creature's main body finally surfaced and made an immediate move towards me. I prepared to strike it when it came into range, but froze as the scent struck me.

The scent of death, the scent of… my parents at their funeral…

I tried to force the memories back, but they wouldn't leave me. Everything around me seemed to enter slow motion as I was forced to see my parents cold, dead faces over and over again. It had been a miracle that their bodies were ever uncovered, but I almost wished they hadn't. I had wanted to see them again, but not in that way…

Then, I realized what the problem was.

In my grief, I had never said good-bye…

"It's about time…" I muttered quietly. "G-good-bye…"

With a sudden burst of strength, I lunged at the creature and feeling my claws grow to pierce my gloves, I flew for the demon's throat. Having dropped the sword at some point during the forced flashback, I only had myself as a weapon.

In hindsight, I never really needed that sword…

The creature fell at my feet and I felt like I had finally been able to overcome… death… itself…

Close enough…

I brought my hand to wipe sweat from my brow but found tears there instead. With a start, I realized that I had been crying. You really couldn't blame me though.

"Mom… Dad…" I said nearly in a sigh. "I love you… good… bye…"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I stood in the same spot as I had been in when Gar had gone. I didn't quite understand myself, but I felt the need to be exactly where he would expect to find me.

I began to hear the sound of him crawling back through the hole and held out a hand for him to take if he needed it. He did. When I finally saw his face, I saw that it was stained with tears. In a situation like this, Star and Terra would've gasped, but I just pulled him into a tight embrace, remaining completely silent as I knew he would prefer at a time like this.

But, what he said confused me slightly. "Two nightmares down…"

**A/N: **Okay, now I have another poll, and I'm still looking for ten reviews.. I'll try to keep up this accelerated update rate, but you never know. So, here's the first of two polls;

**Would you prefer me to make this a one, two, or three part story?**

**A) Keep it a one-parter.**

**B) Give it a sequel.**

**C) Make it a trilogy.**

Depending upon the results, I might be putting up another poll in the next few chapters.

I suddenly realized that I never put in the answer to that last trivia question! Well, here it is!

**A: What are the names of Cyborg's grandparents?**

**Q: His grandmother's name was Maud Stone, and his grandfather's was Tucker Stone.**

**See what I meant by "extremely grandparentish?'**

I'll be stopping the trivia now, being that I can't seem to keep anything going for more than three chapters. However, if any of you have any pointless TT related questions, ask me. I'll either know the answer off the top of my head, or will know exactly where to look and have the answer nearly as fast.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	23. Chapter 22: Shadow Temple

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**23. Chapter 22: Shadow Temple**

**Mail Call!**

**RaeFoxOni – **Hey, thanks for the review! Once again, I really like your reviews! As for getting caught all the time, it really doesn't phase me. After all, I do have a lot of freedoms that most kids don't as well! It kinda evens out, y'know?

**Queen of Ravens – **I'm sorry 'bout your opinion, but it was derived from an incorrect train of thought, so it can be forgiven and forgotten. You will see what I mean if you read the A/N at the end of the chapter.

**Overactive Mind – **Thanks for the review. I already replied to this one personally, so I'm gonna leave it here.

**Siren of Time – **I didn't know I was descriptive enough to cause physical reactions… ferschizzle! No, I'm neither black, from NYC, or a poser. I just like the way that word-like thingy sounds! As for Jewish Raven, I actually have a slight idea I got from a friend of mine!

**Talim9 – **Hey, no problem! Answering questions and identifying problems are what this whole thing is for! As for the poll, the results are in!

**Warprince2000 – **So we meet again… (and I did so reply to your review! Look closer!)

**TDG3RD – **Thanks! I love how well thought out your reviews are! Thanks for participating in the fic, and just to warn you, this chapter's just a bit happier!

**Shelby Cobra Queen – **I am a hippy as well, though I am not Jewish. I apologize if I put any insulting stuff into my story. If it is in the fic, it is a character's opinion, and not necessarily mine. If it's in the author's notes, I was either being sarcastic or kidding otherwise.

**Sunkistgurl10 – **Hey, don't worry! I love randomness! But, now for the question part; what does "tuk" mean, anyways? I'm currently reading a book where some evil presence says something like that at random. It's creepy.

**Caseyagain – **Hey, thanks for the review! I'm probably gonna make this a trilogy, since so many people seem to be into it and stuff. Also, thanks for informing me that you never received my review. When I review, I prefer people to receive them! I hate that kind of review too…

**LoveThemAll – **Chipper much? Well, thanks! I was also wondering if anybody would do this particular crossover, but ultimately decided to take the responsible upon myself! It turned out to be a pretty good move, no?

**Rana-the-elven-dragon – **I'm glad you liked… the prologue… oh, well… keep reviewing! If you still care, here're the responses to what you pointed out;

1- Robin was supposed to be 5'10", not 6'10", or whatever.

2- That was an actual argument a friend and I had long ago.

3- That title is actually from another unfairly canceled series, known lovingly and aptly as Invader Zim. You should check it out if you haven't!

4- I really like Bob Dole. He makes me laugh!

Thanks for the review and edible substances!

**Cyber egg – **Thanks, I think I know what option I'm going for!

**Chaoslord Shinobi – **Thanks for the vote. I'm just glad that some people get me…

**Mrbeans – **I really like you… you're really nice to me. That "brief mentioning of sex" was actually a conversation I had with a short term girlfriend that none of my friends know about. So, I hope they don't read this fic. Anyways, getting to your actual review;

1- Star Wars was technically a sentrilogy, and I don't particularly like Pirates of the Caribbean. No offense! It's just not my thing! Plus, the Matrix was a trilogy, and it would've been much better if the first movie had been left a standalone. Once again, just saying. Though, thanks for the support!

2- Okay, thanks for the correction. I wasn't sure, so I did what I could.

3- No! Not the rant!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Slade's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Continuing to sit at the desk which had been my location for the last couple days, I decided to laugh maniacally.

And so I did…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So, are you really okay?" Raven asked, not at all convinced.

"Of course!" I replied, falling inadvertently into my overly chipper defensive state.

With a sigh and an adorable roll of her eyes, Rae extracted the ocarina from her pocket and said "'Kay, here goes… something… I guess…"

With that, she placed the ocarina to her lips and we were off to more creepy darkness…

We stood in the massive chamber, surrounded on all sides by an innumerable amount of unlit torches. "What now?" Raven asked me in an agitated whisper.

The agitation spawned from the fact that it was already becoming dark and we still had to complete the Shadow Temple before we could go back to our room. Sleeping on semi-wet grass the night before couldn't have helped much either.

"We gotta light all the torches at once" I replied simply. I found myself backing away slightly as a maniacal grin spread across Raven's face. "Wh-whatcha gonna do?"

"You might wanna take cover" Raven said, insane glint never leaving her eyes.

Great, I'm in love with a psycho… and this is a surprise to me… why?

I leapt behind an outcropping of rock and awaited what was to come. But, what happened was… only partially what I expected. Yes. Raven did light all the torches, but how she did so was the unexpected part.

She was holding her arms, which were glowing crimson, out straight. She focused until the energy was so bright that I couldn't look directly at it. Finally prepared, she did the most adorable little pirouette I've ever seen in my entire life.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I nodded satisfactorily at my handiwork before remembering who was in the chamber with me. All I could hope is that he hadn't been looking for fear of his own safety.

Hope is wasted on the hopeless…

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuude!" he shouted, dashing out from behind a stone outcropping and jumping up into my face. I would've been able to accept, or even just ignore it… if he weren't squeezing my cheeks like a deranged grandmother.

"I'm letting you do a lot to me" I said flatly and slowly as to be understood through my new squished facial structure. "But, I will hurt you if you don't let go…"

He immediately backed off after that. I was a bit pleased with myself. I was beginning to wonder if I had lost my touch.

"Umm… shall we go?" Gar asked me, makinga ladies first gesture. I couldn't help but role my eyes again as I passed through the newly opened temple doorway.

Stopping just inside, I turned back to face him. "What a gentleman… sending a woman to see if the virtual pit of evil is safe."

With a slight chuckle, he ran past me through the door. He turned a corner and screamed extremely loudly.

Not even in the temple for a full minute and he's already in trouble. "This should be fun…"

"What the hell?" I mutter just loud enough to be heard. Scattered around the chamber in perfect intervals are white twig-like appendages with hands attached.

"Shit…" Gar muttered right back. "This is the same thing I fought in the well…"

"How'd you beat it?" I asked in a whisper, not wishing to draw the creature into the open.

"Don't remember…" he replied equally as quiet. "I think the 'beast' did it…"

"Well… how do you beat it in the game?" I asked, becoming somewhat agitated.

"You lure out the main thing and attack it just before it bites you" he replied in an oddly businesslike tone. I stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Nevermind…" I replied, stepping into the room. He beat it the last time, and it didn't seem to be all that pleasant for him. As far as I saw, it was my turn.

I stood in the very center of the room and waited…

…and waited…

…and waited…

…and waited…

…and turned on Gar, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Okay, what do I do now?"

"You should be able to find it with the Lens of Truth and lure it out with… a fireball or something…"

I nodded slightly and pulled out previously mentioned looking glass. I peared around the room through the lens until I found a small circular shadow. Still using the lens, I sent a small fireball into the very center of the shadow. There was an eruption of dirt and a massive, disgusting mass of what could best be described as ugliness incarnate stood before me. I focused my powers as to have a fireball ready in each hand.

The creature made its way slowly toward me. As it drew near, I found myself thinking of a quote from the Revolutionary War of all things. "Don't fire 'til you see the yellows of their eyes…"

I was quickly made aware of just how useless that thought had been as I saw that, in fact, the creatures had no 'yellows'. "Well, isn't this just splendid…"

It was about a foot away from me, so I decided to try attacking it. It rose its head so that it was hidden behind its… neck hump would describe it nicely. The attack struck the bulbous hump with no affect.

"Hit it as it's about to bite-" Gar tried to yell over to me, but was interrupted by something. I turned to see what it was and saw that he was in the grip of one of the hands.

"Gar!" I shouted, rushing over to him. I narrowly missed being struck from behind by the monster, as I felt its hot, moist breath against the back of my neck.

I ran at the offending hand, hurling my other fireball at its base. It struck perfectly, but hardly seemed to scathe it. The attack was, however, enough to let Gar break free. He did so quite dramatically; with a quick roll and a cartwheel away from another hand that lunged at him. He actually grinned at my obviously impressed facial expression. Then, the grin turned into an expression of fear.

Knowing exactly what could cause that, I turned sharply, forming yet another fireball in my hand and jammed it right into the creatures face. The entire head seemed to melt, but it wasn't quite dead yet. It was… running away…

A few feet away, it burrowed into the dirt, preparing for another round.

"Strange…" Gar said, suddenly next to me.

"How so?" I asked, not really caring.

"It only took me one attack to take mine down…"

"Are you insinuating something?" I asked him, making him think that I was insulted. As horrible as it is, I just love watching him squirm.

"Uh… um… I mean… that is to say…"

"It's okay" I said, smiling the tiniest bit to show him I meant it. "Lather, rinse, repeat?"

"Sounds 'bout right" he replied, smiling cheekily.

I examined the room with the Lens of Truth once again, eventually finding the tiny circular shadow. "Here goes nothing…"

Deciding on some slight variety, I sent a beam of fire at the shadow, resulting in the same burst of dirt and appearance of overwhelming ugliness. This time, however, I just stood with another attack ready until the creature was bending down for its attack. Zombies are extremely stupid and predictable creatures. That's the only real reason that I was never worried by this temple.

Just before it could bite me, I smashed my palm against its face and released a concentrated blast of heat, which affectively finished the facial melting process. If it didn't die from that, then… well… I could honestly prove my theory that reality is illogical.

Sadly… or not… the creature fell to the ground and began to melt into the ground, the odd appendages following suit. A large chest materialized in its wake, and only… everybody but me… knew what it would hold.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

In retrospect, it's been quite a busy couple of days for us. Ever since BB and Rae were sucked into that game, we've been attacked by an innumerable amount of villains. First, there had been Gramma Hatchet, whom Robin and the reserves had been able to take down on their own. Then, Star, Cy and I had to go after them to take down Captain Monologue and the Boy Monotone. Comedically enough, Star and I were the ones to take them down… on our own! If that wasn't a bonding moment, I don't know what is…

Anyways, since then, there've been battles against villains, old and new. It's almost as if somebody set them all free purely to keep us busy or something. When I found out about Slade's revival, I had been stunned, as well as pissed… yep, mostly pissed. Robin's come up with the theory that he's finally surfaced and that all the recent attacks are his doing, and I guess I can see it. I mean, who else would want us distracted?

I've had almost no time with my new beau, and against popular belief, you **can** have a perfectly fulfilling relationship with an animal.

I had thought that I could take a break from at least one part of my job; the Beast Boy and Raven part, but that just wasn't to be. I was actually gonna sleep in, but I got the early morning call announcing the fire in Kakariko Village. Strange… that it happened almost exactly when it was supposed to…

Now, I bring us to… that very night…

"What's wrong? Afraid of the light?"

I moaned in disgust. Who gave this guy his lines? I can honestly say that I have met an even more annoying villain than Captain Monologue.

"Dr. Light!" shouted the team leader. "Titans, GO!"

With our trademark battle cry, we rushed in to attack. Jynx, Starfire and Bumblebee were shooting their respective projectiles at the depressing villain as Cyborg, Cole, Wildebeest and I stood back for an opening. Robin ran as if for a closeup assault, but veered away from an attack at the last moment, leaving an explosive in his wake, which ignited upon being hit by previously mentioned attack. The explosion sent Dr. Light into a nearby wall.

He stood up, somewhat dazed, but was instantly bombarded with enough starbolts and cursebolts to take down a metaphorical elephant. Being the closest at the time, Bumblebee rushed in to cuff him, but was shot by his light cannon unexpectedly.

I quickly incased the arm, cannon and all, in a chunk of rock, immobilizing the weapon for the moment being. With the new opening, Robin ran in and quickly forced the villain into a pair of handcuffs and we were on our way.

As we walked, Robin altered his pace as to be walking next to me.

"What's up?" I asked, forcing myself to sound perky.

"Just wanted to know something" he replied. I waited for him to continue, but he never did.

"And… that would be…?"

"You did a really good job back there, and far as I can tell, you don't seem like you'll turn against us again, and-"

"Are you asking me to rejoin the team?" I asked him incredulously.

"Well…"

"Only if Beast Boy and Raven want me back" I replied in a way that left no room for debate. With that, I altered my pace as to move away from the Titan leader.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"A boat…"

"Yep!"

"A boat?"

"Why not?"

"A boat!"

"Are you done?"

I shook my head and replied "…yes… wait… A BOAT! Done."

We used a large block to reach a platform at a high enough elevation to board the ship. Gar ran across using the Hover Boots from the battle against that dead, ugly thing. I, on the other hand, just levitated over, using my new spell. I almost wanted to do a little dance whenever I used the new power… emphasis on the word 'almost'.

"Typical" I muttered to myself as I saw a TriForce symbol imprinted in the very center of the ship. I stood on the spot and drew out the ocarina as to play my new most hated song.

When completed, I heard the sound of bells jingling in a rather eerie way if I do say myself… and I do. Slowly but surely, the boat began to move. It was moving up and down, as if it were actually in water. But, peering over the edge, I could see nothing but complete blackness.

I was about to look further when I heard Gar scream my name. I looked up just in time to see a blade coming down on my head. I prepared for quite a bit of pain… but it never came. I opened my eyes, which I hadn't even known I had shut, to see a second blade holding the first at bay.

"G-"

"Move!"

I did so immediately, leaping to the side and then behind the monster. It seemed to be overpowering Gar and I was going to destroy it with a fireball, when he ducked under the demon's legs. He stood up behind it and shoved his sword into it from behind… shoving himself forward onto the ground. His blade had been unable ot pierce the skeletal hide.

I heard a rather demonic laugh from my side instinctively threw a fireball in the general direction of the laugh. Turning to face the target, I saw a Stalfos. It was on fire, but seemed horrifyingly unphased by that fact.

I backed away from it until I collided with something… someone else. "Gar?"

"Rae?"

"How-what-" I stuttered nervously.

"I don't know!" Gar shouted back, sounding just as nervous as I felt. "They weren't like this in the game!"

Suddenly, I felt the ship rattle slightly, and began to look around for the source. The Stalfos were drawing menacingly close to us, and there seemed no way to harm them.

"Rae! The ship's sinking!"

"W-what?" I asked, staring back at Gar incredulously.

"Take my hand!" He, however, never gave me the chance to obey as he did all the work for me. He grabbed my wrist and jerked me toward the side of the ship. He slowed, allowing me to grow even with his pace, then we leapt over the edge in a rather dramatic way; the ship falling into the dark abyss behind, pulling those demonic skeletons down with it.

Kneeling, panting on the solid ground, my eyes were as wide as teacups.

"I don't… know why…" Gar muttered between pants. "But… I have… the… sudden… urge to say… something… dramatic…"

"Ditto…" was all I said, forcing myself, and Gar due to his tight grasp on my wrist, to our feet. "So… where to?"

I looked all around us frantically. On either side, wooden walls, covered in spikes, were drawing ever closer to us. The predicament was made even worse by the ReDeads which took up residence behind them. Even if we could stop the walls, there would still be those damned zombies!

"Rae!" Gar shouted somewhat frantically. "The walls should burn up with your fire power!"

"But, what about the zombies?"

"Them too!" was all he said, though I knew exactly what he wanted me to do.

I held my arms out, as if aiming at the zombies themselves, and sent out a burst of flame, which went through the incoming walls like tissue paper and struck the zombies head-on. It goes without saying that the attack was just as affective on them.

With a large gap formed in the walls, we leapt through and ran for the brightly colored chest. I quickly opened it and tossed the key towards Gar. I heard a thud and turned to see what had happened. I saw him standing stock still, with the key on the floor at his feet. There was a large, red lump on his forehead, which he seemed completely unaware of. For a second, I thought I saw a slight red flash in his eyes, but then it was all over and he was rushing at me.

I covered my face, confused as to why he was attacking me. What happened to him? Was this why his eyes were red? All these questions ran through my head in the time it took for him to reach me… as well as a large amount of time afterwards where nothing happened. I lowered my arms to see Gar's armpit three and a half inches from my face.

That alone was enough to make me back up. When I did so, however, I found myself right next to a flaming ReDead with a sword through its head. Apparently, my 'fire power' hadn't been enough, and the thing was about to attack me… and… apparently… I'm extremely paranoyed…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Seer's POV

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I opened my eyes to see the evil king looking at me expectantly. "So…?"

"It seems that the green one has been bitten by a ReDead, and due to the effects of some sort of white magic, has yet to be completely purged of the venom."

"Then… that means-"

"Yes… but not now" I said quickly. "That girl's smart. Wait until later."

"I'm still going to check… to make certain of your claims…"

"If you must… but don't get caught…" I replied smirking. And, with that, I returned to my semi-vigilant watch of the two adventurers. Oh, who am I kidding? I continued with my previous activity of zoning out…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So, how deep do you think it is?" Raven asked me, almost in a whisper.

"I could find out if you want" I replied, beginning to gather saliva in my mouth.

"How 'bout… no…" she replied, flipping herself gracefully over the edge.

With a shrug and a swallow, I followed suit. I was pleasantly surprised by just how soft our landing was. I guess I should've seen that coming, being that the battlefield was a… drum.

I was just helping Raven to her feet when the entire battlefield shook, sending us both to the floor.

"What the…?" Raven shouted, probably not having anything to actually finish that question with. I'd never know, however, since the battlefield was struck again, cutting off her words as they came.

"Rae!" I shouted, before there was another strike. "Can you-" but I was sent quite a distance from that one.

"What?" she asked, trying to climb to her feet. Then, we saw it… the temple boss. It looked just as it had in the game. In some deep portion of my mind, I found myself compairing it to an asshole with a cigarette shoved up… itself.

"Can you-" I tried again, but was just cut off again. The being seemed to fade into the shadows at this point.

"What?" she called back to me, before sighing exasperatedly. "Forget it!" With that, she lifted herself into the air with Farore's Wind.

Well, that answers my question.

How do we beat it? I heard a voice in my head ask. I was about to freak out, since the last time I had a voice in my head, it was Mumbo, forcing me to watch gay porn. He got a good beating for that one. It's me Gar!

Raven? Telepathy? Nifty!

Yes! How do we beat it? Her voice in my mind seemed quite agitated.

Oh, right! Hearing a slight mental wince, I decreased the volume of my voice… thingy. Stun its hands, then the main thing. Fireballs should do the job there. Then, I'll run in to cut it up.

Won't we need the Lens of Truth?

Can't we just pass it back and forth between us?

I guess that'll work…

Hey, you got a better idea?

I hate it when people use that argument… fine…

Apparently, that entire conversation had occurred in no more than a split second, as everything in the room remained exactly where it had been all along.

Just as planned, Raven sent a fireball at one hand, and another toward the second. They both hit perfectly, and she used the moment of time to draw the Lens of Truth and find the demon's main body. In almost the same movement, she sent yet another fireball straight for the newest target. I can only assume it struck as the fireball dissipated in a flash at a certain point a few feet in front of me. I held out my hand and caught the lens which Raven had thrown quite like a Frisbee.

I held it up for only a second, then memorized the creature's exact location and rushed it. As soon as I cut through it once, it was suddenly visible, making all following blows much easier. I slashed the creature as many times as I could, as quickly as I could, until it drew and began to circle the battle field. One harsh pound onto the edge fo the drum sent me sprawling to the floor, as I lost my grip on my sword.

"How much more?" Raven asked in obvious exasperation.

"No idea!" I called back sharply, scrambling to retrieve my blade.Raven was attempting to hit the hands but was having a much more difficult time than prior.

The sword was just about to skid over the edge, when I wrapped my hand around… the blade. Pain shot through my entire arm and I was horrified to see that it was my right one. I had to fight left-handed… which isn't a good thing!

I laid in that exact spot, waiting for my part to come, when a shadow formed over my body. Looking up, I saw one of the hands coming straight down upon me. I rolled quickly out of harm's way, nearly dropping the sword once more… almost.

The hand was just about to rise when it was struck by one of Raven's fireballs, leaving it temporarily immobile. I spotted the other hand and noticed that it had slowed slightly. I wondered offhandedly if it was just a coincidence. That hand was struck by another fireball and then Raven was next to me.

Ignoring the searing pain in my right hand, I tossed the Lens of Truth at her. She caught it deftly and held it out, just before releasing a pillar of fire towards what I assumed was the main body. Wait! When'd it go invisible again? Oh well…

She tossed the lens back to me and I took a quick peak through it, then did the only thing my injured hand would let me, dropped it. I dashed for where I had seen the monster and began to slash at it as best I could with my left hand, but I wasn't doing nearly as much damage. Then suddenly, I felt heat begin to radiate from the sword and the blade seemed to burst into flames. With a mixture between a smirk and a grimace, I drove the blade into the glowing purple cigarette.

Nothing happened for a short time. Then, beams of light and fire began to shoot from the demon in ever increasing quantities. The creature was quickly engulfed with a mixture of white and red until… there was nothing left to prove that it had ever existed.

And… the familiar blue portal appeared.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I released Gar's hand after healing it, glad that that power still works. We both looked in the general direction of the platform for the Shadow Sage, which someone was rising from.

The person who appeared was quite tall with white hair and a strange black and blue outfit. Finally, somebody with a sense of fassion in this world! Wait… did I just think that?

"It seems that you two are doing quite well in your quest" the woman said. "I am the sage of the Shadow Temple, as well as the last remaining Sheikah; Impa."

Neither of us spoke. We had come to understand that things just went faster when we were completely silent.

"I assume that you are wondering where the princess is?" she asked me, though I still said nothing. "Do not worry. You shall see her soon enough… thought… your man seems quite aware of this…"

I was just about to speak for the first time, though I know not what I was going to say, when she sent the familiar burst of energy, purple this time, toward the unseen ceiling. A purple medallion descended until it was hovering just in front of my face. I snatched it absentmindedly from the air and was about to speak again when the familiar blue light enshrouded me and cut off all speech.

The last thing I heard before the chamber faded completely was "Please, when you see the princess… tell her how proud I am…"

**A/N: **Okay, I've got a lot to say again! First of all, I'm still looking for 10 reviews! Though, I'm extremely sorry for the semi-long wait! I'm trying, but finishing things is difficult for me!

Okay, I was planning on reposting the poll from the last chapter with more detail, but I've decided that there's no need. Those who understood what I was going for wanted this story to continue, and those who didn't… didn't! I meant for the characters to get sucked into **ANOTHER** game! Anyways, I'm gonna make this have at least a sequel, and quite possibly a trilogy. Though, I won't do any more than that!

With that information, I have another poll for y'all!

**The next fic is going to be a BBRae one as well, but I wanna know who you want sucked into the second game.**

**A) Terra and Beast Boy(leading to some intriguing situations, testing BB's devotion to Raven)**

**B) Terra and Raven(leading to lots of catfights, and ultimately the two… almost… liking eachother)**

**C) Only Raven(leaving BB and Terra back in the tower to have the same affect as "A", but with Raven learning how to survive in a video game world all on her own)**

**I really wanna know what you'd like. But, more than anything, I wanna know WHY you want what you want!**

The next chapter's gonna be another day off. Many questions will be answered and many secrets uncovered, so don't miss it!

Signed,

The Cheese!


	24. Chapter 23: Just Plain Freaky

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**24. Chapter 23: Just Plain Freaky**

**Mail Call!**

**Mrbeans – **Hi. I don't have anything to say, and responding really doesn't feel all that important. I'll try harder next time. Sorry.

**Cyberegg – **Hey, I've always liked that boss too. But, unlike you, I know why! I like it because it's one of the easiest ones in the game!

**LoveThemAll – **Hey, thanks for the review and input. That is a good idea, but I've made up my mind. I honestly can't think of anything else to say. I'm really burned out from spending like all day writing this chapter.

**RaeFoxOni – **Hey, thanks! And, yes. That is odd… oh well! If it worked out, who's complaining?

**Love Cook Chef – **Uhhh… thanks? I think that was meant to be a positive review…

**Warprince2000 – **So we meet again.

**TDG3RD – **I don't know why, but that's what I've always thought that boss looked like. Nobody else sees it, and that really pisses me off. So, I've put the idea onto the World Wide Web in hopes of it becoming more widely accepted.

**Overactive Mind – **I like you. I really enjoyed writing some parts of that last chapter. Oddly enough, that was a conversation I had when a friend of mine went through the Shadow Temple for the first time. I had to put that in. As for the poll, it was pointless. I know! I suck! I've already lit myself on fire, slit both my wrists and bashed my head against a wall 3786(I love that number) times and died repeatedly! Give me a break!

**Siren of Time – **If BB and Terra were gonna get sucked into a game, I was gonna make it so that neither of them had ever played it because it was Majora's Mask, which video game obsessors refer to as an insult to the Zelda series. So, it would stand to reason that neither of them had ever played purely out of honor or something stupid like that. Get it? Well, I've made up my mind and the answers at the end of the chapter.

**The Dark Oblivion – **Yes, they are going to get sucked into another game. Take a look at the end to see which ones. I really don't think that this would make a very good walkthrough since I skip so many things and make up stuff at that. But, thanks for the compliments and stuff.

**Sunkistgurl10 – **Uhhh… thanks?

**DarkDemi – **To be completely honest, I actually thought about that. It didn't work in my mind. So, I'm going with what I've got written at the end of the chapter. Take a look, 'kay?

**Spam29rice – **Okay, I'm rather annoyed that I have to say this a second time around. Terra will not get BB! It will never happen in any of my fics. My mind is incapable of making it happen! Thanks for the review!

**Leapinglemur – **Hey, thanks! I'm assuming you mean **_update_** soon, and I'm doing the best I can! And, speaking of that topic, lookey! I've updated! Huzza!

**Fenix of the light – **Thanks for the review, though you'll be a bit disappointed by the game choices I've made. I just want to explain that I simply cannot put them into a game with such an extravagant storyline and character listing as the ones you've mentioned. I am only putting them into games where they're the only ones doing things. I'm not having them join up with other people for fights. It would just get too messy and annoying, if not for the readers, for me. But, thanks for the input. As for your question at the end; I was inspired by the existence of the powers(although in simpler forms) in the game and the fact that she is far more of a magical fighter.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Mmmm…" I moaned quietly to myself. I'd just begun to wake up after the first real night's sleep in two days. I really dislike losing out on sleep. I felt a warm puff of air on my nose and knew I had to find out what it was before I could return to my slumber.

I opened my right eye slowly, just in time to see a pair of red eyes glaring down at me from less than an inch away.

Needless to say, I screamed

"What the hell!" I shouted, encasing the figure in my power and trapping it up against the wall. I glared angrily. It just interrupted my sleep. It wasn't getting out of this alive… I approached it slowly, but stopped stunned when I finally got a look at it.

"G-Garfield…?"

"Astounding!" he shouted back. "How ever did you find me out?"

The sarcasm and violence was all I needed to convince me that this was in no way Garfield. "You're not him. What have you done with him?"

I tightened the grip of my powers around his frame in order to scare an answer out of him. He just smiled all the more. "Well, it seems that you are far more clever than I had realized. You're right. I am not actually the boy you speak of. It seems you have caught me… and in record time, I might add."

I glared at him. I wasn't sure of what I should do. If this was a fake made to look like Garfield, I could just crush it in my powers and be done with it. But… something just didn't seem right.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Seer's POV

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I looked up from my cauldron where I had been watching the two youths. The king was in the process of possessing the green boy. He was completely unaware of his actual surroundings.

Without a second thought, I lifted myself into the air and entered a meditative position. Focusing, I allowed my awareness to spread and include far more than my regular senses ever could.

I flowed through the zombie infested castle city, over the vast fields of the land, and finally through the village and into the small village inn where my target lay. Moving as only a small portion of my soul, I flowed into the green boy's body and began my work.

I searched out and gathered all the remaining venom from the ReDead's attack on his mind and soul. I pulled it from all the systems of his body until all that there had been was gathered into a single physical mass.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I sighed in exasperation. I didn't know what to do and I was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on my powers. He was going to be released any moment now, and then there'd be nothing for me to do. I'd be perfectly vulnerable.

Then suddenly, there was a lurch from the form of the creature in my grip. I turned my full attention back to him to find that the maniacal grin had been replaced by an expression of shocked confusion.

"What the-" He was interrupted by a violent tremor passing once more through his body. Then, there was another treamor, followed by a disgusted expression crossing over his face. Then, he seemed to cough and a small black wade of… something… flew from his mouth. He went limp.

Forcing myself to focus once more on my powers, I levitated him to the bed once occupied by the real Garfield. I still wasn't sure what he was, but I figured leaving him there would be safe for the moment.

I approached the black lump on the floor and kneeled before it. Focusing on it for but a second, I found it to be a wade of highly concentrated dark energy.

"Possession…" I muttered, feeling slightly unnerved. But, it seemed as if it was finally over. I crossed the room to the bathroom and returned to the glob with a paper towel. I cleaned it as best I could and levitated it back intot he bathroom and flushed it down the toilet. "The deed is done" I muttered and returned to my bed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Seer's POV

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I returned swiftly to my body in hopes of outrunning the evil king. When I found myself back in my own body, I righted myself and began to stare into the cauldron with a small smirk.

Less than a second later, the king's body shot back a few yards, slamming him against the far wall. He slowly stood and began to wipe the non-existant wrinkles from his suit and cape. As soon as he had finished, he shot a hateful glare in my direction.

I simply smiled at him and said "What's up?"

He continued to glare until he finally gave up. "I just found out what a hairball feels like…"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

It wasn't long before I felt another puff of warm air on my face. Without making a noise, I opened my right eye once more to see a pair of bright green eyes staring down at me. It was only at this moment that I noticed that even the whites of his eyes were green.

"We really gotta stop meeting like this" I mutter, rolling over and sending Garfield tumbling face-first to the ground.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Groaning, I forced myself to my feet and sat myself down on the bed next to Raven. "Come on Rae" I say in my most weedling voice. "Rise and shine!"

With an agitated moan, Raven rolled back over to face me and her tousled hair and half-lidded eyes were absolutely perfect in my eyes. The look made her look… so much more human… attainable. "Why do you hate me?" she asked me in an uncharacteristically whiny voice.

"'Cause it's five in the afternoon" I replied with a wide grin.

She suddenly shot up and nearly screamed "What the fuck?"

"You heard me" I said, snickering slightly.

"Well… this is perfect…"

"And you accuse _**me**i _of sleeping in late" he said with a small chuckle.

She sat up slowly, muttering unintelligibly to herself. Finally, she looked right at me and said "Food…"

As if to emphasize her point, my stomach growled audibly. "Sounds good" I said with a wide grin.

The two of us changed into new clothes for the day. I found a large bruise on my back which I showed to Raven. She looked somewhat guilty when she saw it. "I'll explain later" she mumbled, her stomach growling in a wway that put mine to shame.

When we arrived at the nearby café, I realized that we had yet to eat together since the incident with the perverted guy. Or, at least, it was the first time we ate an actual meal together.

I went over to a small table in a slightly shadowed corner and pulled out Raven's chair before taking my own seat. "What a gentleman" she mumbled sarcastically.

I chuckled a bit before leaning and pressing my lips briefly to her chakra. "Just wait."

After a short while of near complete silence, a large hairy man approached our table, causing it to finally sink in just how many hairy men there were in this village. "Can I take yer' order?"

"I'll have some tea, please" Raven said, not even looking at the man.

"Just water" I said quickly, wanting him to leave. He'd interrupted me just as I'd worked up the courage for what I wanted to say. "Raven?"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at me interestedly. It's a wonder the things that confessing one's undying love to another can do for their personality.

"I was just thinking-  
"

"'Bout time."

"I was thinking, and I'd like us to get to know eachother" I said, forcefully retaining a calm and collected façade.

"Huh?"

"Well… we've been teammates for years, and frinds for months, and…yet… we hardly know anything about eachother."

"Oh" she said plainly. "Ummm… if you really want to."

We just continued to sit, staring uncomfortably at each other. "Wh-where do… we start?"

She didn't seem to know either, and just looked down at her hands. We were broken briefly from our discomfort by the large hairy man approaching and placing two cups on the table. "'Ere's yer' drinks. Ye' want any food?"

Raven ordered a basic breakfast platter with eggs, bacon and a bagel. Due to my meat issues, I ordered some hot cakes; which the waiter said were selling like hot cakes. Go figure.

He left us alone once again. Finally, Raven cleared her throat after taking a sip of her tea and spoke. "So… where were you born?"

And the talk was commencing. "I don't know. My parents moved us to Africa when I was too young to remember. I never found out."

She nodded and began to speak some more. "I'm also uncertain of my exact birthplace. As you know, my mother was… impregnated by the demon Trigon. She fled shortly after and brought me to Azarath, where I could learn to control my powers."

"Wait" I said quickly. "Didn't that tree thing say your mom was from Hyrule?"

"Yes, but I know for a fact that I was actually born on Earth. Arella apparently did a lot of traveling."

"Oh… okay" I mumbled. Then, I perked up with another question. "How long'd you live in Azarath?"

"Until one year before joining the team" Raven replied simply. "Nothing of much interest happened until then."

I nodded at that, but was then struck with a thought. "You have this whole problem with your father having influence over you, right?"

Raven was about to reply, but our food arrived. We began to eat slowly, but Raven took a moment to answer my question. "Yes. He does influence my powers."

Swallowing my current bite, I nod and continue. "Were things like that since you were born?"

She smiled slightly, almost nostalgically. "No. I was mostly free from his influence until he found me in Azarath. He was planning on taking me to stay with him as to raise me to be evil. The monks of Azarath protected me."

"But, he was still able to gain influence over your powers?"

"No shit Sherlock" she replied in her normal monotone. But, there was a slight smirk on her face, showing that it was meant in the nicest way possible. However nice that is…

After that, we focused on finishing our meals. I knew that the conversation wasn't over yet. I had something big planned for after the meal. But, one last question was asked, which caused me to nearly spew my current wad of food everywhere.

"Am I alone in finding it strange that we were able to order breakfast at five in the afternoon?"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Gar!" I shout as I nearly trip. "I really don't like the feeling of being blind."

"We're almost there" he replied with a slight chuckle.

"Please Garfield!"

"Almost there."

"I'm three seconds from-"

He pulled his hands off my eyes, revealing the most breathtaking view I'd ever seen. Sure. I'd seen the entirety of Jump City from the roof of the tower, but this was just beautiful. We were high enough that we could see the entire village, but near enough as that I could actually see individual people and activities. We might as well have been on the top of the world at that very moment.

"Well?"

I turned away from the view for just long enough to smile at Garfield and say "It's… nice." In actuality it was the most beautiful site of my life, but I coulldn't tell him that. I had a reputation to uphold after all.

He sat down and let his legs dangle over the edge and patted the spot next to him. I lowered myself into the designated spot. "Rae?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Why do you hate pink so much?"

I stared at him in that way I always do. "What?"

"I'm curious" he replied nonchalantly. "It's just that all the other girls I've ever met just love the color."

With a sigh, I decided that it was time to tell somebody. "The first person I met upon returning to earth was a… cheerleader. She was a bitch and was wearing nothing but pink. I guess I just associate that color with that attitude because of her. I think her name was Katelyn or something…"

**A/N: **Those of you who read the Terra/Wildebeest lemon know who I'm talking about to a certain degree.

He nodded shortly and said "I guess that makes sense."

"Gar?"

"Hmmm…?"

"This is gonna sound kind of stupid-"

"Stupid? You? Never!"

"Shut up" I said, shoving him playfully. "Okay. Wh-when did you realize how you felt… about me?"

His expression turned completely serious as he entered a thoughtful position. "I… don't… know exactly. It kind of happened slowly over time. It really started as soon as I met you and I heard you laugh that time."

I felt a small frown pass over my lips. "If that's the case, what was that whole thing with Terra?"

"The next best thing…" he replied, staring off into the distance. "She was just a crush."

"Why?" I asked him, feeling suddenly uncomfortabl.

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me? You're the happy skippy green kid. I'm the dark creepy goth."

"You really wanna know?" he asked, looking me right in the eyes. I turned to look away, but he grabbed my chin and forced me to keep looking. "You're not creepy. Dark and mysterious maybe. But, not creepy." He took a deep breath, finally releasing my ching. But, he kept talking. "We're not as different as you think."

"Wha-" But, he wouldn't let me finish… or even start for that matter.

"You're the only one who gets me… and… I think I'm… the only one who really… gets you."

I continued to stare at him as the lights of the setting sun played across his face. I glanced shortly at the sun falling down over the horizon before turning back towards Garfield and pressing my lips against his. We just stayed like that for awhile before I pulled away and said "I love you Garfield."

"And I you" he responded. With a pleasant feeling flowing throughout my entire body, I leaned my head on his shoulder. Soon after, his arm was lain across my shoulders and his head was on mine as we watched the sun lower the last few centimeters before we were left in perfect darkness. I still had questions, but I could stand to wait by now.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I lowered her sleeping form into the bed and pulled the covers over her chin. I smiled down at her and felt a single tear slip down my cheek. I was officially the happiest I'd ever been. "Good night, Rae" I mumbled, pressing a quick kiss to her chakra.

I crossed the room as if to go to bed when I heard some movement from Raven. I turned to check on her but found her staring back at me. "Gar?"

I turned around fully and said "Yeah Rae?"

"Sleep… with me tonight" she said in almost a whisper.

I walked over and kneeled on the floor next to her. "Are you sure? I don't wear much to bed."

"Do you keep your goods covered?" she asked completely seriously.

"Y-yeah…" I replied, feeling my eye twitch from my efforts not to laugh.

"Then… sleep with me…"

I sighed slightly and stood up. I stripped until I was in the Hyrulian equivelant of boxers, which weren't all that different from the normal kind and climbed into the bed right next to her.

She cuddled right up next to me. It felt nice, but I couldn't calm down. I was almost completely exposed and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. I kept thinking that she'd touch me and get so disgusted that she'd drop me right there.

But, as if in defiance of my thoughts, she pulled right up against me and simply mumbled. "So soft… like a cat…"

"You have no idea" I mumbled back, before I finally calmed down enough to allow sleep to overtake me.

**A/N: **Okay, this one wasn't as long as some, but it took me a really long time to write. I'm not all that good at romantic stuff and date scenes, but I think I did rather good for myself. Please don't rain on my parade!

Now, the results of the poll are in, and I'm gonna partially ignore them. I have decided to change the trilogy into a quadrilogy. Below are the following three fics and who's gonna be sucked into the games.

**A) Teen Titans – I Told You They Were Fun!**

**Game: Majora's Mask**

**Players: BB & Terra**

**B) Teen Titans – Maybe Not So Fun Anymore!**

**Game: A Link to the Past**

**Players: Raven & Terra**

**C) Teen Titans – Just Read a Fricken' Book Already!**

**Game: Final Fantasy**

**Players: All the main TitansRob, Star, Cy, BB, Rae, & Ter**

I'm not one hundred percent sure that I'll be having the one in Majora's Mask. It's a bit iffy at this time, but I'm looking greatly in that direction.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	25. Chapter 24: Sexual Preferences!

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**25. Chapter 24: Sexual Preferences!**

**Mail Call!**

**Hyper Speed Luke – **I'm glad you're liking the fic. I have a few questions for you though. Which writers were you talking about? TT writers or Zelda writers? You understand my confusion, right? Plus, just out of curiosity(you don't have to answer if you aren't comfortable with it), but is your name actually Luke? Anyways, thanks for the heart warming compliments and here's your next chapter!

**Siren of Time – **That wasn't a poll. I was simply imforming you all of a fact. Sorry for the misunderstanding. But, thank you for the review at any case.

**Love Them All – **Thanks for the nice words and enthusiasm! It does the heart well.

**Spam29rice – **Okay, I apologize for having to make this sound a bit mean, but I've said it twice and I'll say it **one more time** Terra and Beast Boy will **_not_** get together in any of my fics… at least… not permanently! Although I understand and support the **_possibility_** of the pairing, I will **_ never_** write it as main in a fic. Once again, I apologize for the forceful tone. It was necessary. Plus, the story listing at the end of the last chapter was not a poll. It was a simple declaration of fact.

**RaeFoxOni – **Thanks! I always love your reviews! Thanks for the comments, and for not mistaking that information for a poll! A nyways, I'll try to get chapters up as fast as possible, but school's starting… tomorrow, and therefore… it should take me… exactly as long to update as usual!

**Overactive Mind – **Thank you. Now, I have some good stuff to respond to. I think I'll start using the word 'tetragy' to describe this story from now on. It's a lot easier to say. Once again, I apologize for my response to your last review. And lastly, no. They won't. However, there's a different reason for such this time around.

**Caseyagain – **Thanks for the compliment and constructive(if vague) criticism. Could you explain further what you meant? I am **_not_** angry! I'm just curious. I don't wanna ruin this fic!

**TDG3RD – **Thank you for such a pleasant review. I have some questions for you though. What does your penname stand for, and while on the topic, what the hell does 'btw' mean? I'd really appreciate it if you could answer either or both of those questions.

**Love Cook Chef – **Thanks, and I'm glad I could be so convenient for your reading pleasure! Coolest? Far from it, sorry. In my opinion, that title is held by **Mox Quest** by **Overactive Mind**. But, thanks anyway!

**Sunkistgurl10 – **Weirdness is good. My life motto has always been "Insanity keep me sane." Thanks for the review!

**Fenix of the light – **Thanks for the nice words on the topic of the one genre I think is my worst. No, that position would have to be held by horror. As for my choice not to do a 'big group game', no. I haven't changed my mind. When I said "Final Fantasy", I meant that literally. I'm dong the only FF game that doesn't have a number or subtitle to go with it; the first one, which technically doesn't even have a cast of actual characters. It has a class selection/naming screen at the beginning and that's your party through the entire game. It was simple enough for me to beat it in less than a week, but complicated enough to keep me interested. As for Kingdom Hearts; I've played them… and then gave them to my half… step… borther… person… thingy… whatever! The point is that I didn't really care for them. I didn't **_hate_** them, they just failed to catch my interest. I'd say that the only part in the first game I really liked was the time spent on the island where you get to beat up Selphie(my least favorite TT character)! Is it just me or did they make her look like a monkey? As for your last question; I can't answer that… yet…

**Mrbeans – **1-Yeah, I thought it was from that show. I even remember the episode now that you point it out.

2-It's probably one you've never played. Plus, it's usually the fighting style that turnes people off, and obviously they won't be fighting like that in a fanfic. But, if your reasons are something other, that's perfectly understandable, too.

3-You couldn't have picked worse cats to try and use mind control on. They're not called "The Lump, the sack, and the blob" for no reason. I know you didn't know that, but now you do! Feel my unnecessarily logic based wrath!

**Rotten Core – **No. Wind Waker **_is_** a poor Zelda. Not only are the graphics weird, but just about everything else about it is weird(not in the good way), too. This information is based upon beating the game with a friend. I apologize, but we have a massive opinion gap on this one. No offense is meant to you… only the game… and if you're going to get angry about that fact, just rember that it is only a game. Okay, now that I've made myself look… sound… something… like a royal ass, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND INPUT!

**Warprince2000 – **So we meet again. (It wasn't a poll.)

**xXiluvfanficsXx – **Thanks for the enthusiasm! I really appreciate it! Yeah, I know. Raven is awesome. Though, I rather enjoy some of the Terra scenes and Slade scenes as well.

**JustMeAndADream – **Hey, thanks. Yeah, I make that mistake a lot for some reason.

**Zirra Nova – **Y'know. I would've felt more threatened by that glare if it weren't for the computer screens and miles upon miles of internet between us. Well, whatever. For your quote; I have that t-shirt. It's just too bad I already made my mind up about those polls due to previous… stuff. Lastly, I rather enjoy it when people get angry when I say something mean about a video game they liked. The reason for this is that it gives me a chance to do so all over again. I don't like Wind Waker, and nothing anybody says will ever cause me to change my mind. That game is an insult to the Zelda series in so many ways it isn't even funny. The premise was the most childish thing since Barney, and don't get me started on the graphics and ending. Now, if you like the game, that's all well and good. Just don't get all bent out of shape because somebody(me) disagrees. In what could quite possibly be the immortal words of Raven; "It's just a video game. It's not worth it

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Consciousness came to me slowly. Lying comfortably in the sheets, I had not a care in the world. Soon however, this temporary calm would be interrupted.

A pair of fingers grabbed my ear lightly and gently forced it slightly more opened. I felt a warm puff of air on it, but before I could realize what was happening…

"**_HEY RAE! WAKE UP!_**"

With that, I screamed and literally flew out of bed landing face first on the floor.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I knew it was stupid… possibly even dangerous… but I couldn't help it. Plus, seeing the after affects of Raven's face flat against the floor and her butt straight up in the air… it was just too much… and I laughed.

I continued to laugh all along as Rae slowly righted herself, turned to face me, and encased my entire body in a black aura. Okay… so I wasn't laughing anymore at that point. I found myself quickly slammed against the far wall. This, in turn, forced a groan due to the re-introduction of my full body bruise from the previous day.

"Can-I-help-you?" she asked, forcing a sickly sweet smile though her eyes were a flaming red. I just stared nervously, and she stared back, her head slowly tilting to the side until it was nearly upside down.

Finally, I found my voice and forced myself to speak. "Come on Rae! It was just a joke!"

"A JOKE?" she bellowed insanely. "A joke?" I nodded slightly. "A joke? A joke… a joke… a joke… A JOKE!"

By this point, I was virtually ready to piss myself. Insanity is one of the very few things that don't look good on Raven. Suddenly, her eyes thinned into flaming slits and the mystical grip on my body tightened substantially. I groaned in pain before saying "Rae-can't-breethe-cru-"

Before I could finish, the grip on my body faded completely and I fell to the wooden floor with a resounding thud. I was about to stand when I felt a pair of hands pull me up and grip my arms.

"Gar, are you okay?" she asked, her voice brimming with apprehension.

"I-I'm okay" I replied slowly. "My back just hurts like a bitch."

She didn't even respond, just laid me on my stomach and tried to heal the massive bruise. Finally, only after it felt a tiny bit better, she spoke in a forcibly calm whisper. "I'm so sorry Gar."

I forced myself up into a sitting position and looked up at her kneeling form. "It's okay. I shouldn't have done that."

"No!" she replied in a slightly pained tone. "I was the cause of that bruise" she continued, forcing a return to her familiar monotone.

I looked at her like she'd gone insane… again. "But… how?"

"The night before last… you were possessed by… something… and made to threaten me…"

"Did I hurt you?" I asked shocked.

"No. I don't think that was even the plan" she replied, somewhat thoughtfully. "I think they were just trying to scare me into attacking you or something."

"Wait" I said as she was about to ontinue her explanation. "You're trying to tell me that I can be possessed at basically any given time?"

"No. You… spit… something up. It was like a black goober or something like that."

"Hmmm… the essence of whatever possessed me?" Before Raven could answer, I was struck by a realization. "Did you just say… **_goober?_**"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

And we were off… in the most anticlimactic way possible.

After descending the steps from the village, the vast majority of the walk was silent. There simply wasn't much to say.

That is, until I noticed where we were going. "Wait. Aren't we supposed to go to the desert… canyon… place… thing?"

"We've got one quick thing we gotta do first" Gar responded without even looking in my direction. "How are you with a horse?"

"Good enough… why?"

"We're headin' for Lon Lon Ranch; yeah, I know; faggy name, right?" I just rose an eyebrow in that 'What are you getting at' way. "Right. There's this horse there that we gotta rescue. Hopefully if we do this, we'll be able to get everything there back to normal."

"Just by saving a… horse?"

"Yeah, why not?" he asked rhetorically with a shrug.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I had been excited about this part, since it's one of my favorite side quests in the game, but when we got there, I noticed something that would make things… hard… in more ways than one. "Uhhh… Rae?"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I hadn't noticed Gar stop until he called to me. "Uhhh… Rae?"

I stopped and turned to look at him from over my shoulder. He looked slightly nervous and… a bit… sweaty. "What's wrong?" I asked, finally going back.

"You know… how… I'm a changeling, right?" I only nodded. "Well… that… kinda messes with my… hormones… and it's… kinda… y'know… with the animals and… y'know, right?"

I couldn't help myself as the corners of my lips forced themselves into an upward tilt. Finally, I was able to speak, but what came out was not what I had planned on saying. "Which animals?" What I had meant to say was "I'm surrounded by freaks. First Terra, and now…" But alas…

He eyed me somewhat strangely. "Ummm… the… horses?"

Once again, I lost control of my emotions. But this time, it was a snort of laughter. "Please say you're joking…" He just stared awkwardly at his boots. "You're not joking…"

"Nope…"

I just sighed. "Whatever. Is it bad?"

"I can still hold back… but I won't be able to if I get too much closer…"

"Then…" I began, realizing the problem. "I have to do this on my own?"

"Yeah… sorry…" he replied sheepishly.

With an exaggerated huff, I turned and went off to find this horse in question. But, just before I was out of hearing range, I heard Gar call something after me. "If you're challenged to a race, go for it!"

Without turning, I nodded. As much as I hate to admit it, I was looking forward to it. I quickly reached the gates to a massive field with a corral in the center. "Hello?" I heard a quiet yet strong voice call to me. I spun around to face the voice. It was a woman; slightly taller than me with bright red hair, capable of easily rivaling that of Starfire.

"Excuse me?" I called back to her as she approached.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said, seeming to be annoyed at herself. "We haven't had many visitors lately… not since Ingo took over… that is…"

"And… you are…?"

"Oh! My name is Malon" she said, holding out her hand for me to shake. I only took it out of common courtesy. I was beginning to tire of that whole 'socializing' thing. "My father owns-owned this ranch… until the king decided to transfer ownership to Ingo."

I couldn't help but wonder why she was telling me all this, but some of it might help, so I asked some leading questions. Eventually, I found out that the main horse in question was named Epona and had tanned reddish hair, and that the girl had learned a song from her deceased mother that preveiously mentioned horse seems to like. She also told me that her favorite color was pink(DIE!), and then, completely out of the blue, she decided that I needed to know the song. This was one spazzy little girl.

Armed with a new song and some completely useless information, I continued on my way towards the corral.

"Well, 'ello there lil' lady!"

Having reached the end of my social rope, my only reply was "Never call me that again. I want a ride."

"My, we get right ot the point, don't we?" the tall man with the obviously greased mustache said.

"Yes" I replied coldly. "And I would appreciate it if you could do the same."

He seemed to recoil slightly at that last comment. The slight increase in height couldn't have hurt either. "Ummm… okay… then…"

"Good. How much?"

"Uhhh… ten rupees?"

"Deal." And with that, the gate was opened just long enough for me to pass through. I found the red horse almost instantly, but it ran away from me before I could even get close ot it. "Dammit. If Garfield were here…" jThen, I remembered the song.

I pulled out the ocarina and with a quick shake, placed it to my lips and began to play the pleasantly simple tune. What? Sometimes simple is a good thing.

It didn't take long for the horse to take notice and come right up to me. With a sigh, I went up right next to her. She recoiled a bit, but with a quick pat on the side of the face, I was able to safely mount her.

Since it had been so long since I'd rode a horse, I decided to take a couple laps around the track. It wasn't long before I got the hang of it and circled around to have a talk with the man who let me in.

"Well, yer' not bad, are ya'?" he called up to me, still trying to make some idle chitchat. It's funny how people never learn.

I shot him a look before clearing my voice. "You have no idea!"

"'Scuse me, but did I just hear some attitude?"

"What if you did?"

"You ain't got no right to be cocky!" he shouted at me angrily. "I am and'll always be the best at this 'ere ranch!"

"Care to back that up?" I called, realizing that my attitude may have messed some things up.

"And 'ow might I do that… LITTLE LADY?" he called, emphasizing the last words in the most obvious way possible.

"That's it!" I shouted due to a burst of rage. "You! Me! A race! Now!"

"Bu-"

"**_NOW!_**" He seemed to cringe once again before nodding and opening the gate so we could get started.

"So, what I get fer winnin'?"

"Fifty rupees, and **_when_** I win, I get the same thing and you can't call me 'little lady' anymore."

He seemed to contemplate the idea for awhile then grabbed a horse of his own by the reigns and mounted it. "'Kay, when I say go-"

"Got it."

"Uhhh… 'kay… go?"

With that, we were off. I allowed him to take the lead for awhile, as to lull him into a false sense of security. I also used the time to assess his racing style. Apparently, he liked to take his turns wide. With that information in mind, I used the next bend in the track to effortlessly pass him. I even grinned and waved as I went. He was so enraged that he lost concentration and nearly ran straight off the track on the final bend. Because of this, I was able to claim victory a full twenty seconds before he crossed the finish line.

He was obviously pissed and was doing absolutely nothing to hide it. "Goddammit! If anybody found out 'bout this… hey! How's 'bout a rematch?"

"I really don't know" I replied, examining my nails in the most uninterested fassion possible.

"Listen!" he nearly shouted before forcefully calming once more. "If you win… you can keep… the horse!"

I looked at him as if just noticing his presence. "Okay… but I still get the money, no matter what."

"FINE!" he shouted insanely before realigning himself with the starting line. I smirked, knowing my success to be absolute.

Once again, we began at his call of "Go!" with me once again in the rear. I felt as if I had a permanent smirk pasted to my face. He rode using the exact same strategy as before. Although, he did seem to be paying a bit more attention to me. So, I changed my strategy slightly. Instead of pulling ahead at the first bend, I slowly pushed the horse to go faster, while still allowing her to remain within her range of comfort until I was just behind him. But, as he took the last turn in his usual way, I waved at him, gliding effortlessly past and across the finish line.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was amazing how distracting the smell was. It took all I had to ignore it and breathe through my mouth. Then suddenly, I heard the voice that would be my undoing.

"Hi! My name's Malon!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sheik's POV

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Hurry up" I muttered to the somewhat overweight man.

"But, I don't think I'm allowed back in the ranch" the man replied.

"What are you? Ten?" I asked him rhetorically and saw that it had its desired affect.

"Let's just hurry ya' little fuck!"

Some explanation is in order. I'd heard that an attack was to take place at the ranch so it could be made into one of Ganondorf's bases due to its central location. I found its previous owner and decided that his massive girth could be useful in a fight.

That's why I was running, one dagger drawn, followed by a chubby farmer with a battle axe of all things. If the king took the ranch, we'd be done for.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Well, I did say that you keep the horse…"

I was understandably apprehensive. I'd just beaten him in two races and he was smiling like Gar at Christmas… and I find it hard to believe that he suddenly became a good loser.

"And I keep my promises" he continued, his grin growing so that it nearly split his head in half. "You can keep 'er, but you'll never leave the ranch!" He then proceeded to shut the main gate.

"A gate?" I asked him, one eyebrow raised. "You expect to hold me back with… a fence?"

Before he could even respond, I encased him in a black aura, chucking him lightly into the center of the field, and with the same aura, carried the horse and myself over the fence to the other side. I was about to round the corner for Gar when I heard an agitated voice.

"Geez! Could you hurry up and put it in?" came the voice of the red head from earlier.

"I'm trying! It's too big!" was the response from Garfield.

_What the hell's going on?_

"Get over it! I've seen bigger!"

"Somehow I doubt that!"

_I reiterate…_

"Just shut and put it in!"

"Godammit! I don't even know where it goes!"

_Are they…?_

"Just put it in the hole!"

_No way!_

"Oh! I think I got it!"

"Oh shit! Not that hole! Not that hole!"

"Sorry!"

_That whore…_

"Owww! Just hurry up! I can't stay in this position forever!"

"I'm trying! Wait! I got it!"

Then there was a shriek from the gril.

_That's it!_

I rode around the bend in a way that could only be described as 'like a bat out of hell'.

What I saw brought me to a stop instantly. Malon was attempting to hold up the side of a wooden cart with Gar holding a wheel partially in place and partially… no completely… wrong. However, the girl was now looking off in the distance where a large mob of gleaming armored skeletal forms were drawing near and Gar's head had snapped around to stare at the horse with a glazed look in his eyes, a thin stream of saliva dripping from his mouth.

The next thing I saw was Sheik and some fat guy running toward us from the direction of Kakariko.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sheik's POV

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As soon as I was within ear shot, I called to the people at the front gate of the ranch. "There's an ambush! Get weapons! Garfield! Raven! Get away from here!"

The purple haired girl hesitated for a moment before nodding. She then rushed the horse forward, sweapt the green boy up intot he saddle behind her and turned to leave. By this point, we had reached the gate. "Should I get Ingo to help?" she asked, probably expecting a negative response.

I wonder slightly if my answer was just to spite her. She just glared at me incredulously.

"'E might be an ass, but 'e's still got some loyalty to the ranch if 'e didn't give it to Ganondorf already!" shouted the fat man who used to own the ranch.

"Daddy?" the red headed girl called over to him.

"Not now Mal!" he called back, turning to face the quickly approaching army of Stalfos. "Grab some weapons and get Ingo!"

"I'm already on it!" the purple haired gril called before turning the horse and running back into the ranch. No more than a minute later, the man called Ingo emerged with a bow which he tossed to Malon along with a quiver full of arrows, and a pitchfork which I assumed he would be using himself.

We lined ourselves up at the entrance of the ranch and prepared for the slaughter to come.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Hold on Gar!" I called, making the horse leap over the fence into the corral. I once again lifted the greasy man and flipped him over the fence. "The ranch is under attack!" I called back to him before being carried over the tall outer fence of the ranch.

As we rode, I could feel something pressing against my back, and it only took me 7.2 seconds to figure out what it was…

**A/N: **Okay everybody! I'm sorry if that sucked, but I felt it was better than some of my work… but much worse than my best. Anyways, I've decided that I'll drop the review requirement since I forgot to mention it in the last chapter and **_still_** got more than I had been hoping for. So, I think I'm safe. However, if I don't get enough, I'll probably put the requirement back or something. Though, in order for me to reach my desired final review count, I'll only need eight reviews for each chapter. Yeah, I'm **_that_** close.

This chapter was meant to explore what Gar's genetics do to his hormones, and the next one'll have his reaction to drugs. Hmmm… sex and drugs… yep… this is definitely for teenagers…

Signed,

The Cheese!


	26. Chapter 25: Heat Stroke

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**26. Chapter 25: Heat Stroke**

**Mail Call!**

**Nood –** Hey, glad you're back. I hope you continue to enjoy my work.

**Hyper Speed Luke – **Thanks for answering my question. Don't worry. Nobody's gonna laugh. Or… at the least… I won't… I can't say anything for anybody else. Who knows what kind of immature people who'd actually laugh at such a name as Luke might be reading this fic. I personally like the name. It's not common while still remaining within the rhealm of normal.

**Cosmic Overlord – **Hi. I don't know what else to say. I, also fail to see a point in reviewing every chapter up to the new one. Just review to the ones that really stick with you then follow up by sticking with the fic from that point forth.

**Lord of Arken – **Okay, this is an interesting one. Thanks for the compliments and stuff. As for BB and Rae… I can't say as of yet. I'm still tossing the ideas around. But, I can definitely say that BB will **_not _**have a second girlfriend. That's just… icky. He's not an extremist Mormon or something. If you're a Mormon, don't take offense to what I just said. I said **_extreme _**Mormon. It's not a good thing to be an extreme anything.

**Rotten core – **Thank you for your kind words and your respect for my opinion… which; now that I've thought about it, is more than I can honestly say about my treatment of your opinion.

**Leapinglemur – **Very cute with the "quoting" of the word "update". I got a nice little chuckle out of it.

**Warprince2000 – **So we meet again…

**Forlon g – **I know! Wasn't it just!

**Mrbeans – **I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've got another, even funnier one coming up. Or… at least… I thought it was funny. Oh yeah! It's also another tangerine. Wait! Scratch that! This one's at least an orange!

**Sunkistgurl10 – **I have undeniable proof now that I'm a nerd. I just tried to say "chibi BB" ten times fast. It was hard. Anyways, what do you mean: "I have no idea what just happened"? I thought it was pretty obvious. What just happened was a chapter simply chaocked full of double meanings and sex jokes. What else is there to know? It was almost completely drawn from the pages of **"Why Superheroes SHouldn't Drink"**, or at least… could've been…

**Zirra Nova – **Okay then… right. Thanks for the nice words and stuff and I'll get that thing to ya' ASAP. Bye!

**Love Cook Chef – **Personally, I rather like cliffies; no matter which side of said cliffy I happen to be on at the time. A story gets pretty boring when you're always stopping at a nice spot and you don't have to wonder about what comes next. That's simply no fun.

**Overactive Mind – **Sorry, I forgot to put in that part about them finding out that little problem. I'm never quite sure what I'm doing… so y'know. Anyways, don't worry… he won't do… to much… of that humping thing. It's only kinda… mentioned… so… whatever. Oh, and you're right. He does need to retain **_some_** dignity for the whole getting high thing… which I didn't have enough room or energy to put into this chapter and have decided to do something slightly… different with the idea. I think you'll like my new OC in this chapter by the way. He's somewhat based off my brother. Oh, and to your PS, no prob. I simply liked that fic that much. Though, it's finally got itself a little contest from **"Night Tour"**, so whatever.

**MusicFan10 – **George.

**TDG3RD – **Hey, thanks for the answering-ness for my questioning-ness! I thought you'd get a good laugh out of it. I really wouldn't have written it if that hadn't been my plan after all. BTW(still don't like it), that 'thing' is in fact the exact 'thing' you're thinking of… if you're thinking of king sized French fries! Just kidding…

**Red Raven101 – **I planned that part to be funny. It's kinda funny how I'm so good at… well… funny things. My friends and family think I'm just annoying and stuff like that…

**LoveThemAll – **Hi… sorry for the wait… again. I'll try to update this sooner next time…

**Caseyagain – **I see your points… and understand exactly what you mean. I, however, have just enough of this saga planned out that I should be able to keep it from getting old. The next two fics, for instance, will focus far less on the temples and far more on those traversing them.

**RaeFoxOni – **Pony? Whatever floats your boat I guess. Well, thanks and sorry for taking so long.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sheik's POV

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The fight seemed to be going well from my position. Stalfos were falling quickly before my dual-wielded knives. One by one, I utilized their slow movements against them and took them down with quick swipes; rending their skulls from the body, effectively breaking the magics holding them alive.

The ex-owner of the ranch was a far more competent warrior than any man of his astounding girth has the right to. With his battle axe; which to this moment, I still know not from whence it came, he simply broke through any type of defense they tried to assemble and shattered them with almost no effort.

The current owner of the ranch, too, was doing well for himself. Apparently, the long hours of work he used to put into the ranch's upkeep has come in handy. He moves with a grace quite uncharacteristic of such a greasly and well-clad man. With his simple pitchfork, he brought down few Stalfos, but was able to keep quite a few busy to decrease our own loads.

Even the girl was doing well for herself. She took the demons down with strangely deft accuracy. Never once did she leave the front gate of the ranch, and yet she had taken down enough to easily rival my own skill.

For once, all of my nerves were seemingly for naught.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I dodged the burst of light energy with a clumsy back flip.

"You are no match for Dr. Light; little girl!"

He was really getting on my nerves at this point. He wasn't particularly strong or even slightly skilled. But, his attacks were plausibly fatal, and that caused me to have to play keep-away. But, I was tiring quickly. I'd never be able to use my powers as it would take too long to focus and move any worthwhile quantity of earth.

Then, I got a plan. I ran as fast as I could straight for the corny villain. When he shot at me, I rolled out of the way of the attack while jumping backwards as if I had been struck. I even put on a convincing show of grunting and rolling a distance. The overly-shiny psychopath began to approach slowly. I remained as still as possible, breathing in a way that could pass for pained.

When he was finally standing over me, he rose an eyebrow and smirked. "This is it?" he asked, chuckling a bit to himself. "Where are the others? I was expecting a bit more of a fight."

I didn't respond. I didn't even open my eyes. This, however, was more for the reason that, had I opened my eyes, he would've seen their yellow glow.

In one fluid thought, I caused the dirt under the doctor to mold around his feet and harden in place. It was only then that I opened my eyes. "You might wanna look down" was all I said.

He did just that, his eyes going wide at the sight. I hadn't stopped with simply trapping his feet. I was slowly encasing his legs in rock. Before he could even react, I had risen into the air on a small rock platform. Hovering over the manic villain, I smirked and began to taunt him. "What's wrong? Haven't you ever wondered what it'd be like… being encased in stone?" He stared up at me, plain horror sketched upon his slender face… which was now the only body part still free.

I stopped there. He looked confused, but far from relieved. "Wh-what are you going to do with me?" he asked in quite the pitiful voice.

"Absolutely nothing" I replied simply, bringing the groceries over to me on little individual rock platforms before I walked out the main doors of the store.

"Hey girl!" Cy called to me from the T-car. "What took ya' so long?"

"Sorry Cy! I just needed to adjust to the change in lighting!"

"Yeah, those florescent lights can be a bitch!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Slade's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I couldn't believe it. There was absolutely no excuse for this. I had sent every villain in the city against the Titans, and yet… **_nothing!_** I had even sent Dr. Light to attack one of the Titans while they were alone. But, one by one; every single one of them have failed. It seems I'd have to do this job myself. "Oh, how I used to fantasize of standing next to the children doing singing!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

On the ride to the canyon, I had come to three simple conclusions. Firstly, I hated horses. Secondly, I hated saddles. And lastly, Beast Boy was one lucky little bastard.

The horse ride was simply a rapid repetition of up and down motions, which were only making Gar's current condition all the worse. The saddle was rubbing me in all the wrong places. Finally, my reason for referring to Gar as a 'lucky bastard'; he's ginormous! I was actually a bit nervous about the idea of trying to fit that… beast!

When we arrived at the canyon, I found that the bridge was out. I spurred the horse ahead, and it leapt across the large gap and landed us safely on the other side. I was just about to continue on undeterred, when I heard the voice of somebody calling after me.

"Damned Gerudos! Got another one o' yer' fuck buddies?"

I stopped the horse and stared menacingly at the man who backed off immediately. "What did you just call me?"

"A-a Gerudo?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, dismounting the horse.

"Uh… you don't know what a Gerudo is?" My only reply was a negative shake of my head. "Oh… um… where to start…"

"Start wherever you have to in order to keep this as short as humanly possible" I replied with no emotion.

"Right…" he began awkwardly. "… they're an all-female tribe o'' thieves. The reason fer what I said was 'cause I was mad at 'em fer what they did to me apprentice."

"Right… and why don't you think I'm… one of them… anymore?"

"Yer' too pale. Their skin is pretty tanned."

I sighed silently to myself, preparing to remount the horse and leave the man to stew in his own body odor. Then… I saw Gar. He was half a step away from dry-humping the damned horse! I turned back to face the man, but saw that he looked as if he didn't even notice.

I approached him quickly. "Ummm… I'll make you a deal" I said, trying but failing to remain monotonous. I wondered what was wrong with me, as I never used to have this problem except for under the most extreme of circumstances. "If I can leave my friend with you… and you don't do anything to him, I'll go get your apprentice. How's that sound."

The man entered a thoughtful pose before responding with a "Sure, what've I got to lose/"

Without even responding, I nearly threw Gar into his arms before mounting the horse and leaving the two of them behind. The last I saw of Gar before I rounded the nearby bend was the man carrying him into a tent.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was strange. It never occurred to me that the scent of an animal in heat would smell so… bad! But even so, I was hard pressed not to morph into a horse and do only god knows what to the poor thing. But; luckily, I was holding back… sort of.

A quick, impromptu rub-down from the rhythmic, up-and-down motions of Raven's body in front of mine… wasn't a complete accident. I just figured that I couldn't really be blamed. I wasn't in my right mind… though… I was sane enough to have that thought process.

I kept up the good feeling by moving myself up and down on the horse's back after we had stopped. But, it was ultimately taken away when Rae grabbed me and threw me at some ginormous bald guy.

With an exhausted huff, the man dropped me onto a mattress in the back of his tent and immediately turned to return to his post. _'Some people are just rude' _I thought, feeling my hand slide into my pants involuntarily. _'Okay, maybe he has an excuse…'_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

As I rounded the bend I noted a large congregation of armed guards. I decided, rather than attempting to fight all of them off; knowing not their capabilities, I decided to take the sneaky route inside.

Focusing with everything I had, I created a rift in the fabric of the reality and sunk into the rift. I moved through an small pocket dimension which shown through to the one I was slowly growing accustomed to; while at the same time keeping me from the view of any natural beings.

After a short and appropriately uneventful trek, I found myself in a large chamber with a prison cell against one wall. I once again opened the rift and returned to the semi-original dimension from whence I'd come.

I had apparently picked the wrong time and place to surface; as a loud shriek of "Demon!" could be heard coming from the cell.

Obviously alerted, three of the soldiers dashed into the room, surrounding me completely.

"Oh hell…" was all I could get out as the hilt of a curved blade came in contact with the back of my head.

Shortly thereafter, I awoke to find myself being drug toward… something. I swiveled my neck around to take a look at my surroundings. I was being pulled towards a large doorway. I began to struggle a bit when one of the guards whispered harshly into my ear.

"We have your man" she said through somewhat clenched teeth. I looked around frantically to find Gar unconscious in the grip of another guard. "Now, be good and get in there." With that, I was shoved through the doorway and onto my stomach. I turned and was about to rush back out when a gate slammed shut, blocking my path.

I was substantially pissed. Not only were they throwing me around like a rag doll, but they had the gall to use "A gate?"

"Yes" the guard who'd pushed me in replied sinisterly. "Now, get to it!"

"A ga-" I was about to repeat my previous question louder when her words registered. "Started? With what might I ask?"

"For some reason, the chief wants to see if you'd do as an addition to the tribe; so you're going through our training grounds."

That made about as much sense as… well… half of what Starfire talks about. So, I did the only thing I could think of; I blinked.

"Don't tell me you're confused!" the woman shouted at me in annoyance.

I blinked again…

"Oh bloody hell…"

Then, I was finally struck with a thought. "Wait! What do you want G-my friend for?"

"You mean; your man?" she asked with a sickened sounding hiss emphasizing the last word. "Our numbers have been declining lately, and we need males to mate with… but most of the men in Hyrule are overweight or weak in some other way."

I was simply shocked; and that's the only reason she'd gotten as far as she had in her speech.

"Your man's different. Our chief saw him turn from a cat into a human while coming in after you. We could use whatever magics allow him to do that…"

"You're… sick…" was all I could manage.

"If you say so…" was all she said before turning to leave me behind.

"You know I can get out whenever I want, right?" I asked, smirking slightly; more at the forming plot than what I had actually said.

She turned back around to face me. "Is that so?"

I was somewhat disappointed that she hadn't even been fazed, but I put it away for later pouting. "Do you have any idea who I am?" I asked, my smirk unwavering.

"Uhhh… should I?" she asked, still firmly mounted upon her high horse.

"Have you ever heard the stories of… Trigon the Terrible?"

"Oh shut up!" she huffed and turned around, leaving me in the chamber.

'_Well, she asked for it'_ I thought, focusing slightly before moving closer to the gate. There was a sharp pain, and I was sent flying back, quite a distance.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I couldn't for the life of me remember how I'd ended up on Rae's bed back at the Inn. Nor… at the moment… did I care.

Before me, she stood; clad in not but a small bra and panties. I never knew that she whore panties, but I obviously wasn't complaining. "How ya' feelin' BB?"

That was weird… but stil, I didn't give a shit. I didn't even get to reply however, as she leapt straight at me, tackling me onto my back.

By this point, I was painfully hard… and abruptly quite aware of how little clothing I, myself was wearing. Can you say the word 'none'?

"R-Rae-" I was only able to stutter out her name before I was silenced once more by her lips crushing my own. I tried to say something through the kiss, but was stopped again as her hand-

In the Carpenter's Tent

I shot awake with none of the clichéic fanfare that normally accompanies such an event in the movies. I was simply awake and suddenly aware of the fact that I had been dreaming. "Dammit…"

"Yer' awake!" I heard a voice call out loudly. I looked in the general direction and saw an oddly familiar goateed face.

"What the fu-" I shouted, leaping to my feet and promptly falling flat on my face. "Ow…"

A hand gripped mine and pulled me back up. I kept a tight grip on the hand until the blood flow in my legs and brain had returned to normal and I was able to stand on my own… and I noticed the face again…

"Ahhhh!"

The man jumped backwards, throwing his arms over his face defensively. "What? What happened?"

"Dr. Light?"

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Where?"

"When?"

"How?"

"I like you" the man said to me, holding his hand out to me once more.

I stared at the hand for awhile, but finally gave in to the insanity and shook it. "So… who are you anyways?"

"I'm a runner!" the man responded dramatically.

"…right… got a name?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in an uncharacteristically Raven-like way.

"Uhhh… no?"

That's where I gave up. I simply turned and approached the tent's flap.

Outside, I saw a massive, bald man looking off into the distance. "Ummm… hi?"

He shot around defensively but calmed when he saw me. "Oh, it's just you. I thought you might've been one o' those Gerudos."

"**_I do NOT sound like a girl!_**" I shouted at the top of my lungs… sounding eerily like Starfire.

"'Kay then… you lookin' fer yer' girl?"

It was at that point that I realized that, in fact, Raven was nowhere to be found. I began to look around frantically in all directions. The man just chuckled at me. Forcing myself to seem calm, I asked "'Kay, where is she?"

She went to get my boy from those Gerudos, that's where" he responded in a masculine voice that never seems to match up with bald people in my mind.

I stared at him in horror. I knew that Raven could take care of herself, but she'd never be able to take on the Gerudo's Fortress all on her own!

"Hey!" the man called after me as I rushed for the massive structure. Almost as soon as I rounded the corner, I saw that the place was literally swarming with guards. I removed my already quite soiled(dream) clothes and morphed into a cat.

I made my way around the corner, but was spotted by one of the guards. I tensed, expecting some immediate retaliation, but there was nothing. The guard who'd seen me was simply whispering something to the other. I stared at the two, wide eyed in horror.

Then, they rushed me. I tried to run, but one of them clogged me on the head while muttering "Stupid green cats; thought we got rid of all of 'em the last time…"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"What the hell?" I asked to nobody in particular. Pain was surging through my body and I was finding great trouble in even rising.

Apparently, the guard I had been talking to earlier had heard me. "So… you can get out at 'any****time', huh?" she asked smugly. "I wasn't aware that 'any time' was so very picky.) This was followed by a veritably bitchy laughter that died down as she left once again.

Finally, I was able to stand. Upon rising and regaining my normally smooth attitude, I began to examine my surroundings; since I apparently couldn't get out after all. After about a minute of detailed examination, I learned one thing about my current location.

I'd need some help…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I'm sorry Beesty" I cooed to my fuck-buddy. "I'm really busy. I can't right now."

I was trying as hard as I could to resist the strangely pathetic look I was being given by such a massive creature. "Well… maybe…" I only said I was **_trying_**!

I was about to follow him from the room when my communicator began to beep. I flipped it out in a motion which was quickly becoming habit. "Hello… Raven?"

"Terra… I need your help…"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I was certain that I'd regret what I was doing… but "Terra… I need your help…"

Her expression went from calm to concerned in a flash. "Oh, what's wrong?"

"Do you know anything about a 'training center' or something?" I asked, making quotations with my free hand while saying the key words.

"You mean the Gerudo's Training Center?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't see the problem. That place's optional… isn't it?"

"Not for me, it isn't" I replied shortly.

"Okay, calm down" Terra actually snapped at me. "I can help you, but you're gonna have to trust me."

I just stood there for a bit, staring. "Fine…"

"Okay, just one question."

"Hmmm…?"

"Where's Beast Boy?"

I felt an awkward silence begin. "Ummm…"

"Oh fuck. Don't tell me" she nearly moaned into the speaker. "They're using him for reproduction or something, aren't they?"

"Ummm…"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_**No! Not the tampons! Leave me alone evil green pigs of the French!**_

In a cell at the Gerudo's Fortress

And for the second time in one day, I awoke from a horribly awkward dream to an equally as awkward situation.

"Holy shit!" I shouted, opening my eyes to a pair of electric blue ones. I then began to look around at my surroundings. I was on some sort of mattress in a small stone room.

I tried to get up to run away, but found my limbs to be held in place. I stared horrified at the woman who I can assume was my captor.

"Well?"

My terror was temporarily replaced by dull confusion as I replied "Well… what?"

"Exactly" was her only reply. All I could do was stare… and blink in bewilderment. "Are… you… trying to… confuse me?"

Suddenly, she had a rather out-of-place downcast expression. "Oh poo… you caught me…" Just as suddenly, she was grinning manickly at me. "Oh well! Still doesn't change what's in store for you, my little green whatchama-whosit!"

She then clapped her hands together twice, apparently signaling three other women to join her. This was when I noticed something strange and horrifying about them all.

"Why are you naked?" I then felt a draft over my bear legs. "Oh hell…"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Okay" I began, looking in all directions to make certain of the accuracy fo my upcoming statement. "I'm in place… what now?"

From my communicator, I heard the voice of an oddly serious Terra address me. "Good. So, there's a door straight ahead, and one straight to either side, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, go through the one to your right."

"Why?"

"It's the easier route to begin with."

I nodded and went for the designated door. With a deep release of breath, I passed through.

I was instantaneously assaulted by a pair of reptilian creatures with swords. I dodged the attack from the first one, and captured the second's blade in a green aura. I realized arbitrarily just how used to these emotional feuled powers I'd gotten. I hadn't even needed to put effort into the 'unbridled joy' of which I had never been able to master when I had switched bodies with Starfire.

Back to the fight at hand, I used the energy to flip the blade from the reptile's grip and then switched instantly into 'rightous fury' mode. With a single fireball hurled at each, the chamber was cleared. All of this had taken less than three seconds.

A small chest began to form in the center of the room and I approached it. Flipping it open, I found it to contain a key.

"What's this for?"

Terra's voice came excitedly over the communicator's speaker. "Is it a key?"

I was about to ask her what she thought it was when I realized that her only view into this world was through the now closed communicator. Flipping it open, I replied "Yes. What do I do with it?"

"You gotta get about seven of those so you can get to the end of the place through the center door in the main room" she replied in a voice to rival my own in stoicism.

With a nod, I approached the newly unblocked door and passed through. I looked around the room to see that it was a series of halls with various devices about which I could only assume were meant to piss me off.

"Oh, what the hell?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The women now had me surrounded on all sides and were looking strangely like rabid dogs. I, on the other hand, must have looked like a large pair of eyeballs; I was so horrified. The first one advanced on me, strattling my hips and I found the thought _'Be careful what you wish for'_ shooting through my mind.

I could feel the familiar light-headedness that came with my defense mechanism for this kind of situation beginning. "No!" I shouted, slightly surprising the woman on top of me. Little did she know that I wasn't shouting about what she was about to do; but what my mind wanted to do in response. I couldn't let it happen this time. I had somebody else to worry about this time.

I then realized what a retard moment I was just having. _'Wait… I can turn into animals…'_ With that realization, I morphed into a flea to escape from my bonds. The women looked around slightly shocked.

Then, one realized what I'd done. "He's changed into something! Find any trace of green animals!"

But, they were too late. I morphed into a green tiger and used my newly obtained powerful frame to burst through the nearby door. I then began to run down the adjacent hallway at top speed. I quickly came to the realization that the route was far too winding and slim for me to traverse in such a form and returned to human form…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I seriously can't remember any of the other temples being simpler than this one. I had retrieved six keys already and that's without ever having to leave the beaten path. According to Terra; who'd yet to steer me wrong once, I had one chamber to go, containing the last key I'd need.

Passing through yet another of the many doors in this structure, I came face-to-face with a rather comedic looking reddish blade. However, when the second blade put a shallow cut in my shoulder, I discovered exactly how **_not_** comedic they were.

With a grunt, I dropped to the ground, forming a large ball of fire in the hand of my uninjured arm. I sent it flying haphazardly, but missed the nearest enemy by quite the ark. I saw the blades coming for me once again, but was able to roll out of the way this time around. I dashed over to the far edge of the room, narrowly avoiding colliding with a previously unknown wall of flame. The sharp halt left me somewhat open to attack. I ha'n't thought I'd have to worry about this, but was proven wrong as a bluish laser burned deeply into my back.

I began to feel frantic. I was losing my sense of direction quickly and was unable to focus on where a villain was before I had to switch my focus to another. What resulted was a long pattern of myself rolling out of the way of sword blows and laser shots, while hurling balls of fire and lancing out pillars of the element in haphazard patterns.

Fate seemed to be smiling down at me as one of my pillars of fire stunned the source fo the lasers, cutting down my challenges substantially. Taking what felt like my first breath since passing through that last door, I was finally able to focus on the wielders of the blades. "Stupid skeletons."

With that simple mutterance, I lashed out on them with such a barrage of fireballs that when I finally gave it a rest, they were no more and it looked as though I had created a firewall of my very own.

It was only at this point that I was able to focus on the pain searing through my back and shoulder. The repetitive use of such shoulder couldn't have helped either. With a pained exhalation, I approached a raised portion of the ground to find the ever expected key chest. Only using my good arm, I opened the chest, grabbed the key and proceeded on my way.

I leaned against the massive treasure chest for a short rest. Although I'd healed my wounds upon returning to the main chamber, I could never heal my exhaustion. I began to wonder how I'd lasted this long.

"R-Raven?"

I flipped open the communicator and gave Terra a blank look. "What?"

"I'm sorry…"

That wiped the blank… ness away in an instant. "You're… what?"

"I'm… sorry…" she repeated in an even quieter voice than previous.

"For what?" I asked her incredulously. "You've actually been… helpful… in here."

She looked quite unconvinced. "I should've warned you about what was in that room."

"Listen Terra… you've got enough to be guilty about… count this one as a freebie" I said, actually smiling slightly at her. I don't know why. No matter what she'd done in the past, there was just something likeable about the blond. "Terra?"

She looked me straight in the eye for the first time since I'd called her in the beginning. "Y-yes?"

I gave her a perfectly sincere expression as I said "Thanks" and flipped the communicator into the closed position.

With a groan, I forced myself to my feet and turned to face the chest. I rolled my eyes slightly at its size, knowing full well that whatever it held couldn't be worthy of such a showy encasement.

I forced my fingertips into the crevice between the main portion of the chest and its lid and pushed it open with all my might. When I had the lid in the upright position and could see my prize, I couldn't help but snort a bit with mirth.

"An… arrow?"

Shrugging, I picked up the item and was about to slide it into my quiver when there was a bright flash of pale blue illumination. "What the hell?"

The air in the room became impossibly chilled for but a second and I realized what had just happened. "Whoa…"

I'd just gotten an ice spell…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I could see the light of the outside world. I didn't know what I'd do when I reached it, but that was far from my mind as I just pumped my legs as quickly as I could.

When I reached the light and breathed in the fresh air, I never noticed the increasing number of guards around me. Nor did I notice the explosion of what would've looked like ice(had I been looking).

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I approached the main gate of the training center to see that the same guard from earlier was waiting on the other side with a big smirk. "So, did ya' make it?"

I didn't even respond. I focused upon the iciest emotion I could think of; and as expected, there was a jet of freezing wind spiraling from my palms and encasing the entirety of the gate. When that step was completed, I shattered the gate, as well as the entire wall around it with a snap of my fingers, sending the offending guard to the ground shrieking.

I approached her slowly and calmly and reached my hand out to her. She looked at it with an expression of pure unadulterated fear… before hesitantly reaching for it and allowing me to help her up. "I told you I could get out of that whenever I wanted…"

She just stared at me, still wide eyed and slack jawed until… there was a hard force colliding with my still aching side, sending me and whatever the force was sprawling to the ground.

"Wha-" the unknown form muttered.

I looked up to see that it was "Gar?" Then, I truly saw him. "Where're your clothes?"

"Wait… I'm confused…"

"What's there to be confused about?"

"Weren't they just trying to rape me or something?"

"Yep…"

"And, didn't they put you through their training center?"

"Yep…"

"And… now… they're…?"

"Throwing us a party?" I finished for the slightly twitching boy. "Yep…"

He seemed almost to shrug off his confusion. "Fine… whatever. If you're not gonna freak out… why should I?"

I let out an uncharacteristically wide grin as I replied "Exactly!"

He just waved his hand dismissively at me as he turned and walked off to mingle… or… something. I simply shrugged to myself and took a long swig of my drink. I didn't know what it was, but it sure was good…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I'd given up. These people tried to rape me and Raven had just forgiven them; without question, without concern…

Though… I can't say I disapprove of their fassion sense. After the whole event, we all agreed that I couldn't just waltz about in the nude. So, they gave me some of the traditional male armor of the tribe. It actually looked pretty sexy on me…

"Dude?"

I turned sharply to face the person who'd called my name. I still didn't trust the people around me. But, when I saw who it was, I lost all signs of a defensive stance. "Chad?"

"Dude! Gar!" the now familiar long-haired man shouted at me, grabbing me in a tight and rather odd smelling embrace. "It is you!"

I pulled myself away halfheartedly and held him at arms length, staring in amazement. "Man, how'd you get here?"

"Man! I met this freaky goth chick; think her name's Wraith or something. Me, her and a couple others moved into an apartment together. I convinced her to play the Zelda game with me and she totally freaked 'cause she couldn't figure the buttons out and we got sucked in here!"

I just stared at him with an expression of dumb astonishment plastered across my face.

"How'd you get here?"

It took me a moment to realize what he'd asked. But when I did, all I could get out was "Ditto…" Silence ruled for a couple of seconds before I was able to continue. "… except that the goth's name is Raven, and the apartment's twenty stories tall, shaped like a 'T' and was built on an artificial island…"

"Dude… that's psychedelic" was all that Chad said for quite awhile. Then, he continued. "… artifi-what?"

I sighed a bit. "Nevermind… how long you been here?"

"'Bout a month or so" he replied, taking a drag from a bong of some sort. "You?"

"Just about a week… got any more of that stuff?"

"Always man…"

**A/N: **I am **_SO_** sorry for taking so long! First, school was a bitch. Then, I got writer's block. Then, I found myself unexpectedly having a… life. And finally, I'm experiencing girl problems for the first time in my life! I'm so sorry. My life's actually been hectic! I tried to make it up to y'all with this extra long chapter, which I actually did over **_more_** than one sitting.

I'm also going to write a separate 1shot consisting of the events which take place during Gar's high. I hate to admit, but it's a simple case of shameless advertisement for my big fic. More people read 1shots than any other kind of fic; so I need to write one which takes place between two chapters in this fic in order to get more readers(not necessarily more reviewers) for this fic. Well, I'll try to get the next chapter in a bit quicker. Sorry again and see ya' next time!

Signed,

The Cheese!


	27. Chapter 26: Spirit Temple

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**27. Chapter 26: Spirit Temple**

**Mail Call!**

**Mrbeans – **Okay, I would like your new word if it weren't for the fact that one of my friends used it like a month ago. As such, I actually shuddered a bit when I saw it in your review.

**1- **I did, didn't I? Yay!

**2- **Yes, I remember this conversation… that was all on purpose.

**3- **I'll try.

**4- **He was just a random synapse in my brain, and his relationship shall be explained in due time… like probably a page or so below this here reply.

**5- **Let's just say that he was having a really bad day.

**6- **smiles manically to self Blow me!

**Talim9 – **Ooooookay… then. Thanks?

**Artemis 85 – **Yeah, I know exactly what you're saying! Y'know what the funniest part is? Funny's spelled with two 'n's!

**Warprince2000 – **So, we meet again…

**Paul Pyro – **I like your name. Thanks for all the liking of things! I like it when people like what I like when I'm liking the process of liking stuff! I'd be happy to send that thing to you, mentioning that it is, in fact, a lemon. Most of the stuff you liked were things I put in that weren't particularly planned out. I've learned not to plan too far ahead, or I'll screw up what I'm doing. Teen Titans is, like my favorite show and Zelda is one of my favorite game serieses; excluding Wind Waker, that is. As for pairing Sheik with anybody, I don't see that as very likely. It's possible, but I don't see it happening in the near future.

**TDG3RD – **My thoughts exactly as far as Dr. Light goes. Like I said, though, Gar's simply having a bad day. He's all better in this chapter. He just needed to get high, I guess.

**Cosmic Overlord – **Yes. I updated. You'll find out about the new character, as well as another one in this chapter, and I'd appreciate it if you could stop with the demanding attitude. It kinda gets on my nerves. I also must mention, you need to be defended by girls? What kind of pussy are you? No offense to any actual girls out there. Secondly, I find it difficult to believe that you've ever had girl problems… unless by problems, you mean 'can't get any'. And, no; the island is artificial. Cyborg's dad built it as well as the tower on it. Other than the fact that the comics say so, the drill in season 2 could've never worked in that exact way on a natural island.Lastly, 'rath' is actually spelled 'wrath', so if you're gonna threaten me, at least spell it right.

**RaeFoxOni – **Thanks. But, I'm sorry to tell that you that there won't be as much comedy in this chapter. It's sort of returning to its normal style of progression. In other words, I'm getting it back on track.

**FallenAngel166 – **Hey, thanks for the support. I'll start work on the body switching one soon after finishing **"BB's Birthday Bash" **'kay?

**Sunkistgurl10 – **All is well. I'm just glad you got around to reading it eventually. I really can't complain as it took me so long to update anyways. Yes, you should definitely read that story. It's a good one. As for my name, it actually means "The Cheese of Evil", but you were pretty damned close. Here, you get a Swedish Butter Cookie.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I don't know what I did, but it must've been pretty damn nice.

Raven and I walked calmly toward the gate to the desert. Raven was resting her head on my shoulder and I had my arm around hers. I reiterate, whatever I did the past night must've been something special.

"Gar!" I heard and stopped in my tracks.

"Chad?" The slightly heavy-set hippy lumbered up to me and flashed me his trademark grin.

"Who's this?" Raven asked me with an eyebrow raised. The odd thing, though, was that her voice seemed to be echoing.

Then, I saw her. It sent a shiver down my spine… just how much she looked like Raven.

"Who's that?" I asked Chad at the same time as Raven spoke in a far less confused tone.

"Wraith?" she asked, pulling away from me to get a better look at the girl.

"Raven?" the girl asked in return.

I turned to Chad, hoping for some answers. Sadly, though, he had been hoping for some from me. With a sigh, we simultaneously asked our respective female partners "And, you know each other how?"

The girls then turned to face us and also spoke in unison. "We could ask you two the same."

Realizing what was likely to happen, I decided to take command of the situation as best I could. "Okay! Stop now!" I took a deep breath and lowered my voice to normal levels when I knew I had their attention. "Okay, we'll go in alphabetical order. That means that Chad goes first."

"Nice dude" he said before his face fell slightly. "What am I supposed to be doing anyways?"

I held back a chuckle and tried to reply as best I could. The fact that I was on a different page from Chad was rather awkward for me. "Tell me and Rae how you met Wraith, then Rae and Wraith how we met. Sound okay?"

"Sure man…"

With that, Chad went through his meeting with Wraith. It consisted with a run-in when some redheaded girl was gonna be abducted by a group of international sex slavers or something. They helped some freaky martial arts guy kick their asses and then the four moved in with each other and some black dude they met.

He then told Raven and Wraith that we had become buddies after I'd run into the Terra look-alike at that school. He had been eating at the restaurant with the pie.

I was the next one to speak. My meeting with Chad already explained, I simply filled in a few blank spots; such as the flavor of pie we had. I then described how Raven and I'd met. About halfway through the story, I had to stop. I finished with a simple "It was kinda like how you two met, but with gecko aliens, and a giant 'T' shaped tower which **_was _**built on an artificial island." I was fully aware of the fact that I was kinda repeating myself, but I was telling somebody new the story.

Next, it was Raven's turn. She told of how she'd met Wraith at one of her poetry cafés and how they'd become a sort of friends.

When Wraith's turn came around, she only needed to fill in a couple loose ends with Chad and Raven's stories. This seemed to suit her just fine as she seemed to be the quiet type.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

One thing I've learned in my life is to never underestimate just how strange an event can become. Sure, we'd figured out how we all knew each other, but one thing was still left unanswered, and I decided to take it upon myself to ask.

"Okay, but how'd you two get here?"

Chad decided to answer me in this case. Wraith seemed pretty much talked out, which was pretty weird seeing as how she'd barely said fifty words thus far.

"Well, Wraith here apparently had some psychic powers or something, and when I got her to play a Zelda game with me-"

I didn't need to here anymore. "-you both got sucked in, and in your time here, you've gained a romantic relationship, right?"

"Romantic?" Wraith asked, almost laughing… almost. "Hardly."

"Not even close!" Chad said at nearly the same time. "We're more like… friends with benefits."

Gar and I stared at them in stunned silence. Then, almost in unison ourselves, we shrugged. Gar added to this by saying "Well, to each their own, I guess."

"I hate to break up this reunion, but-"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sheik's POV

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I had been listening in on the conversation in hopes of learning as much as I could of the group. I found it odd that there was another group that had come earlier… and I didn't know of them until now.

Deciding that they had said everything of any importance, I leapt down from my perch high above.

"I hate to break up this reunion, but-" They all turned to face me, and determining that I had their complete and undivided attention, I continued. "I must teach you the Requiem of Spirit."

"Wait" the green one said, causing me to pause. "Aren't you supposed to wait until we actually reach the temple to teach us its song?"

I nodded slightly as a sign that I accepted his question as valid. "Normally, yes. But, as your time is running short, I must shorten your quest as much as possible."

"Wait!" the violet haired girl interrupted this time. "What do you mean 'running out of time'?"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

It was at this point that I made a mental note to never be murky or mysterious ever again. Yeah, like that could ever last.

Sheik eyed me with his one visible crimson eye. "You don't know?"

"Oh yeah!" Chad basically shouted. "I knew we-" Wraith elbowed him in the ribs. "-I was forgetting something!"

All except for Wraith moved to face him in their own various fassions. "Well?" I prompted, beginning to get a cramp from holding my eyebrow up for such a long time.

"Ummm… yeah" he mumbled, suddenly awkward at all the attention. "If you're in this world for more than ten days-"

"-you get stuck" Wraith finished for him with absolutely no sign of emotion.

"So… " Gar began hesitantly as the truth struck him, and struck him hard. "How long've you two been here?"

"'Bout a month" Chad replied with a shrug.

"So, you're stuck?" he asked, becoming more and more horrified as the seconds ticked on.

"Yep" Chad replied, actually smiling at the thought.

Wraith seemed to feel that we needed more information. "We could've probably found a different way out, but… well…"

"This place has the best drugs, and nobody here really cares about all that safe sex and prohibition crap" Chad chimed in for Wraith.

No matter what they say, 'friends with benefits' don't finish each other's sentences.

It was at this point that Sheik cleared his throat in quite the effeminate way.

"Oh, just shut up you girl" both Gar and Chad groaned in unison at the strange, little man.

"Tick tock" he said in a quiet tone.

That got Gar's attention at least. Apparently, he wasn't as thrilled about the idea of living in Hyrule as Chad was. Needless to say, neither was I.

"Ready?" Sheik asked, reaching behind his back for his harp. Both Gar and I nodded and I pulled out the ocarina.

Placing it to my lips, I played the song along with him. After , what Gar would've likely referred to as a faggy lil' duet, Sheik put his girly instrument away and began to back away. Strangely enough, he seemed to vanish into the sandy winds of the desert.

"Shall we?" Gar asked me, placing his arm around my shoulder once more. I nodded quickly, placing the instrument back upon my lips. I played the tune as I'd heard it and we were off.

The last thing I heard before being whisked off by the teleportion spell was the expected "Later dudes!" coming from Chad.

The last thing I saw, however, was much less expected. It was a quick glimpse of Wraith shoving her tongue down Chad's throat as well as the beginnings of her forcing his pants down.

"Not again" I muttered to myself, rising from my crouched position to peer at Gar. "You think you can do this on your own?"

"Totally" he replied confidently. "This is, like, the easiest temple in the game… not counting the kid ones."

"Any dead stuff?" I asked, smirking at him a tiny bit.

"Nothing I can't handle" he replied, sounding astoundingly self confident; especially for somebody who'd had an emotional breakdown the last time he was left alone.

Even with all of his confidence, however, I was unconvinced. I was nervous about letting him go equipped with not but a sword and shield. Then, it struck me.

"Can you use a bow?" I asked him, pulling out said item and holding it out to him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I gave the bow a thoughtful glance before answering. "Not as good as you… but I'm capable." One thing you learn as a guy is to never shut off the flattery.

"Good" was all she said in response, handing it over to me.

I accepted it hesitantly. I was about to tell her that I should be able to beat this part of the temple without it, but remembered that Link had the slingshot in the game. "I'll probably need it a couple times."

With that line, I'd strapped the bow and quiver to my newly acquired armor and lowered to my hands and knees to crawl through the hole. "And Gar…"

I looked up at Raven, feeling rather anxious by the tone in her voice. "Yeah…?"

"I used the fire arrow enchantment on the bow. Everything you shoot will be… fiery."

"Ummm… thanks?" I said in an obviously questioning tone before looking back towards the hole.

I'd be able to fit, but just barely due to the armor. And yet, Raven couldn't traverse the tunnel simply because of her gimungoid bazongas. I thought, not for the first, how she could stand having breasts. Then, I realized how strange a thought for a guy to be having that truly was.

I forced my way through the tunnel, honestly wondering to myself why such a thing existed. Though, it seemed just a tad less strange than it had in the well.

On the other side, I saw a pair of bats perched in two places around the room. I crouched so that I could see both of them while still hiding me from them. I propped the bow and slung the arrow with some slight effort. When I aimed, however, it was straight on. I released the arrow at the first bat killing it in a way that was far too swift for the creature to take advantage of the flames on the arrow.

Oddly enough, the other bat hadn't reacted at all and I was able to take it down just as easily. I then turned to see another familiar thing. Pulling out one of the many bombs I'd made sure to buy before we'd come out, I hurled it at the Beamos with just enough strength that it'd land directly next to it. A short wait later had the bomb exploding, taking the Beamos' eye-head thingy with it. The metal grating on two nearby doors slid up, showing me where to go next.

With one last hard push, I sent the armos statue over the edge, dropping it onto a blue pressure switch. Less than a second after the switch lowered, the sound of metal scraping metal was heard and I knew that my path forward was opened.

Before continuing on, however, I peered at the massive statue of a woman sitting cross-legged with her arms outstretched which dominated most of the far wall. At her feet was a slightly raised platform with unlit torches equidistant from either edge.

With a shrug, I pulled out the bow and cocked it with what had quickly become practiced ease. I shot the arrow at the first torch, and quickly drew and cocked another. I only had a short time limit to hit the other torch before the first would go out. I shot the arrow and just barely skimmed the torch enough to catch it with the arrow's flame. With both torches lit, a large chest appeared between them on the platform.

I hopped down from the raised area I was on and made my way briskly to the chest. Opening it, I found a piece of somewhat aged parchment, which I could only assume was the dungeon map.

It was. What? Did you honestly think I'd be wrong about that?

I was pissed. I had to light four torches in a room after grabbing all the silver rupees around said room. I'd gotten the rupees, and all that did was light up the fancy torch near the door. So, I now had to light the torches.

It wouldn't be so bad if I weren't down to five arrows, having failed to light the damned things **_six_** **_times!_**

Though, I was lucky to have found a nice central location. It's not that it was taking me too long to get the arrow ready, It was the running from spot to spot, then getting the bow ready that caused the problems. Since I was now at the highest perch of the room, which just happened to be in the very center, I had a perfect to each of my targets.

I drew the bow once more and cocked an arrow. Aiming at the first torch, I let it fly. I didn't have time to see if it had worked, and continued onto each of the other torches. I missed the last one by a wide ark and used my last arrow to hit it dead on. At least I knew I'd hit one.

A small chest appeared in a corner of the room. Opening it, I found one of the small, silver keys that seem to be massed produced for these temples. Looking at the door I needed to pass through, I saw that it was blocked by steel bars. I still had something to do in the room.

Then, I spotted the area of light on the floor as well as a set of blocks, one with a sun face on it.

"I remember this room now!" I shouted to myself. "This is that room I hate down to the very depths of my being!"

The massive, armor clad behemoth loomed before me on its simple throne, axe in hand. I knew that nothing would happen unless I inniated it. So, time restraint in mind, I smacked it over the head with the Master Sword.

Seeming otherwise unaffected, it stood and glared at me… or so I assumed, as its eyes were invisible under the shiny helmet.

It swung its axe at my head in that way that only an Iron Knuckle can do. Ducking the wide swing, I awaited the attack that I knew came next.

As planned, the massive thing swung the axe behind it, in an ark over its head, and down into the ground where I'd been half a second ago. Using the creature's single-mindedness, I rolled behind it and sliced my blade through the armor on its back.

I was honestly surprised by how easily the sword had pierced its armor. In a rage, it swung the axe in another wide ark, which I ducked once more, driving my sword into its back once more. It seemed to howl in pain before spinning round to catch me in another downward slash.

Again, I rolled away from the attack and delivered a couple of my own. As the creature was slow to react, I was able to slice it a good three or four times. Who can count in a fight? Seriously!

However many it had been, the last one sent the creature's leg armor flying, leaving it in some sort of cloak. I knew what this meant; it would be faster, but it was also more than halfway gone.

It swung its axe in a full 360 degree ark before embedding it, once more, into the ground. I stood about an inch to the left of the weapon, quite pleased with this creature's predictability. I once again dealt a good four or so blows before having to back flip away from an upward slash from the axe.

I stared in morbid fascination as the axe flew straight up… and through its wielder's helmet, and by all logical probability, its head. This was confirmed, as the attacker fell onto its back… and just lay… as the metal bars blocking the chamber's doors rose.

Slightly queasy, I turned and fled around behind the throne and through the door located as such. Emerging intot he early noon desert air, I found a large brown chest awaiting me as was expected.

I ran up to the chest and threw the lid up. Inside, I found a pair of… you guessed it… Silver Gauntlets. I pulled the left one onto its respective hand, and did the same with the right and could actually feel my muscles ripple under it. It kinda hurt.

I was distracted from that train of thought, however, as I heard a surprised scream.

**A/N: **Okay, so it wasn't as long as the last, but I wrote it in like three days or something. Give me a break! Just kidding, I'm fine. **_I said I'm fine_**!

Well, as fun as that… wasn't, you've got your chapter, so I'd be happy if you could review.

**Personal shout-out: **Hey, **Overactive Mind**! Where're ya'? Don't abandone me! cries melodramatically

Signed,

The Cheese!


	28. Chapter 27: Twinrova

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**28. Chapter 27: Twinrova**

**Mail Call!**

**Fenix of the Light – **Thank you and I'll try!

**Mrbeans – **Okay, then. I guess I'll just have to reply in the same fassion.

**1- **Oh yeah! Tell the entire world don't you! Just kidding, I really don't care. But, if you look back at it, the names don't parallel between these OCs and that idea.

**2- **Yes. The armor is simply my addition. If you remember, he ended up naked. So, he had two choices. He could either run around in the poofy Gerudo babe get-up, or get some totally ferschizzliscious armor! I think I made the right choice.

**3- **They're so totally longer than that! That's 'normal person' length! I'll never sink down to the level of 'normal'! Just kidding again.

**4- **Let's just say that my view on Sheik is actually based on a mixture of a friend of mine and random ideas I've had. You gotta admit that it was pretty creative of me to give him a violent streak back in the burning Kakariko Village scenario, no?

**5- **That means they're either emphasized in speech or simply screamed or the such.

**FallenAngel166 – **I'll keep that in mind, but that's a bit too dramatic for my tastes. You write it! I'm serious! I'd totally read it, just as long as you think up a game of your own! I'd like to read that one!

**RaeFoxOni – **I've got certain fics for random insanity and this fic for normal insanity. I know you were kidding, which is why I'm kidding in return. For insane random, check out basically any of my other fics.

**Artemis85 – **That was my point exactly! And, if you wanna type 'funy', that's your right. It is, however, my right to cringe whenever I see it.

**TDG3RD – **Yeah, I had fun with that stuff. I've basically made it a goal of mine to comment on either Rae's breasts or Terra's lack thereof in each of my fics.

**Rippedskies – **Interesting name. Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like it so much! Here's the next chapter!

**Sunkistgurl10 – **Hey, nice. Cookies and the Spanish language are both good things. They make me happy… until they become required… then they just piss me off! Thanks for the review!

**Warprince2000 – **So we meet again…

**Paul Pyro – **I'm so glad you're excited! It's too bad you're gonna be sadly disappointed!

**Overactive Mind – **Thanks for the review and sorry for sounding naggy or anything. I'm sorry, but when you've got a bunch of women cut off from the male population for a long period of time, well… need I say more? As for the drug thing, if they're lucky, Rae'll give in and try some. Then, they can work together to force Robin to take some as to give him some possible way to wrench that omnipresent stick from his non-existant ass! As for Raven being unable to enter, it's for the same reason that she couldn't follow Gar to the end of the Bottom of the Well. Her boobs are too big. As per the sequels, I already put that information in a previous chapter, but just for you, they're **Majora's Mask, A Link to the Past **and** Final Fantasy.**

**Necrovore – **Uhhh… thanks? I try…?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I had to hold onto the thumb of the hand I stood on in order to see what was happening below. At first, I still couldn't see anything, b ut then I saw Raven running from the temple at top speed.

I didn't realize how déjà vu-y this situation was until I saw the sorceress sisters flying after her on twin broomsticks. A short distance from the entrance, Raven spun to face the two. A black portal appeared under her, but it didn't seem to be her own. She looked down at the void then pulled herself into the air with a green aura.

The witches seemed to pause for a bit before starting to scream at Raven. They began to charge up their respective elemental spells then hurled them at Raven with a scream.

I can't be certain, but I think I saw her smirk as she placed a pair of twin, light blue barriers in just the right spots to deflect the spells straight back at its sister. The twin witches let out a pair of howls before nearly collapsing to the ground from the surprise.

It was at this point that Raven saw me.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

In my moment of personal victory, I'd been planning on saluting the massive statue that was the front of the Spirit Temple when I saw a single point of green in its right hand.

My prideful triumph was instantly replaced by a sense of annoyance. _'What's wrong with that idiot? If that's where he needed to go, I could've just carried us both up there.'_

Using my anger to my advantage, I sent a fireball to strike the ice witch, and an orb of icy energy to the other before floating away from the battle and towards Gar on the hand-shaped platform.

It wasn't until halfway up to him that I noted that every attack I'd used in that fight were ones gained in this world… though I wasn't in a temple. The oddest part was what a light shade of blue my barriers had been.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

As she floated up toward me, I realized something rather odd. Her barriers been nearly transparent, at such a light shade of blue. Then, I realized what this meant. Firstly, it meant that Raven was officially more comfortable with her new powers than her old ones, and even more importantly; **_she just used Nayru's Love!_**

This realization, as is most often the case, lead me through a long list of other such realizations. The most prominent of these, however, was the color of her cloak. _'Funny… I could've sworn she'd bought all her cloaks in her normal color.'_ Her cloak was only just deeper than a shade of sky blue.

My revely, however, was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Raven's angered face directly before mine. I jumped slightly from surprise then began to smile sheepishly. Though I didn't know what I'd done wrong, I knew it was most likely very stupid.

"H-hey Rae…"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I glared down at him, which is odd seeing as how he's taller than me now. I purposely ignored the terrified sweat pouring down his brow. Though, I did make a personal note that he wasn't even that sweaty after the Fire Temple.

"Do you know why I'm angry at you Gar?" I asked him in a falsely calm voice.

"Ummm… no?"

"I thought not" I said, sighing deeply to myself. "Our time is short, so I'll make this short." I explained the situation which we were in, the fact that I could've simply levitated us to get the items up here, and that he was undeniably the biggest idiot I'd ever met.

He replied to this by saying "Oh… well… crap…"

Not even allowing him to continue, I took his hand and levitated us both over to the opposite hand. When we landed, Gar's discomfort from the situation was evident. Though I had no desire to alleviate the tention at the current moment, I knew that he wouldn't be able to work with me mad at him. So, I sighed. "Gar?"

He jumped slightly before responding hesitantly. "Y-yes?"

"It's okay. You just didn't think" I said, finding that, with the next statement, I actually wasn't mad anymore. "I was wondering when that'd start happening again. You've been far too… exactly the opposite of you… lately."

He chuckled to himself timidly while scratching the back of his neck. "Uhhh… 'kay?"

I switched straight back to stern mode at this point. "Okay, how much time do you think we have?"

He nodded slightly, understanding that he had to return to his recent serious self. He moved closer to the edge of the hand and placed his hand over his eyes as to cut down on the glare. "Judging from the sun's position… 'bout twelve or so hours more."

I nodded in response and approached the nearby treasure chest, opening it quickly. "A shield?"

I jumped slightly when I heard Gar reply directly next to me. "Yeah. The Mirror Shield. We'll need it for the last couple puzzles in the temple."

With that, he removed his current shield and replaced it with the new one, handing the old one to me. "What's this-?"

"You never know when just having it on your back will come in handy."

With a shrug and a shake of my head, I did my best to strap it onto my cloak. It felt odd and somewhat constraining, but I decided to simply grin and bare it.

Shortly thereafter, we were facing a throne with a most likely tall person, fully clothed in bright armor. The odd thing, however, was its complete lack of any form of movement. "Gar?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?"

"Well, I'm preparing mentally for another fight with an Iron Knuckle, and you're asking me what we're doing."

In response to this, I did what felt the most right. I hit him over the head. It's funny how you never know how important a simple action is until you've stopped doing it.

He seemed hardly to react as he took a deep breath and brought the sword back and to his side. "Get ready, Rae." I was about to say something when he swung the blade forward, slamming it against the behemoth's head.

The creature seemed unaffected, so I jumped back as my fighting style was more of a distanced one. Gar stood back, waiting for an opening. I tried to grab the thing in a telekinetic bubble, but it seemed almost to walk through the aura. I tried hurling a fireball then an orb of cold energy at it. Neither had any effect whatsoever.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I groaned to myself. None of Raven's attacks were having any effect on the monster. I'd been hoping that I'd only have to fight the one on my own. Apparently, these things were brought into existence to give me a run for my money.

This theory changed by the end of the battle, however, as by that time, I'd taken the thing down in a way that even Raven had to admit was vaguely impressive… "vaguely."

"Finally…" I muttered to myself, getting the sun from the overhead window to reflect onto the statue's face at last.

As had been the plan, Raven took hold of the shield with her powers while I walked up next to her and sat down.

"So, how long should this take?" Raven asked, seeming a bit apprehensive.

"No idea" I replied honestly. I could virtually feel the nervous vibes wafting from her very being and decided to quell her fears. "It shouldn't be any later than two or three PM, and we'll be done with this temple in less than another hour if my guess is right."

She seemed finally to calm down at that. We sat there, in complete silence, watching as the face was just barely affected by the light fromt e Mirror Shield. Then, I was struck with a thought.

"Hey, Rae?"

"Hmmm…?"

"What's been up with your powers?"

She looked straight at me now. "What do you mean?"

I sighed slightly. I'd been hoping that she'd noticed. "Well, in that fight with those witches, you were outside and yet you-"

"I used the powers from this game…" Raven whispered thoughtfully. "You're right. That is strange."

"You know" I began with a slight snicker. "Hearing you tell me that I'm right about stuff still sounds kinda weird."

She smirked slightly in return. "Imagine being the one to say it." She then sighed. "But seriously, it is odd. The strangest part was the color of the barrier I used against the sisters."

"Nayru's Love" I mumbled, smiling slightly in my fan-boy nostalgia.

"Huh?"

"You used Nayru's Love… without even knowing it apparently."

"Great" she muttered, sounding slightly bitter. "Every second, my powers are getting faggier and faggier names."

I cracked up at that one. "Nice!"

"It wasn't that funny, was it?"

I wiped a small dribble of saliva from the corner of my lip before straightening up and responding. "It so was! You've really got a problem with underestimating yourself, you know that?"

"Of course I know that" she replied with a small bitter chuckle of her own. "If not, Trigon would've been beaten twice as fast. He was a bit of a pussy when all was said and done."

"People like him should stay in the shadows, manipulating people from there" I said calmly. Raven looked at with a scared expression on her face.

"Speak of weird things" she spouted out in an uncharacteristically thoughtless way.

Before she could ask me any questions, I finished my statement. "That's all people like him and Dick Chainey are good at… other than 'accidentally' shooting people."

"Since when did you start following politics?"

"I don't. I follow things I can make jokes about" I replied with a large grin. That's the first time I actually looked at something other than her face during the conversation. "That's another thing…"

"What?" she asked, seeming startled.

"Your cloak" I replied slowly. "Don't tell me you didn't notice."

She looked down at herself and leapt into a standing position, losing her focus on the shield which fell to the ground. "What the hell?"

"That's what I thought, too."

Then, as quickly as the shock had appeared, it was gone; replaced by a small grin. "Gar?"

"Hmmm…?"

"It's happening." I just stared at her, no idea what she was talking about. "I don't know how, but my powers are coming under my control."

I approached her in her new position and placed my hands on her shoulders. "I think I know why" I whispered before pushing her face up and pressing my lips against hers.

We remained that way for a few seconds before we finally had to pull away. We looked at each other, quite short of breath. "Wh-what was that for?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrow somewhat.

"To be completely honest… I don't remember…" I replied, grinning sheepishly even through my slightly labored breathing. I looked down slightly before saying "Oh right!"

I stepped back and began to examine her cloak closely. "I thought so." Raven was quite obviously clueless. "It's even lighter now."

Her eyes went wide and she looked down at herself once more, barely gasping when she saw what I did. "Well, this explains a bit…"

I smiled and said "Like what?" Or… I would have… if the face of the statue hadn't picked that precise moment to suddenly and spontaneously crumble in a rather loud fassion. Instead, I said something along the eyes of "**_Don't let them get me!_**" as I virtually shot into the folds of Raven's cloak.

"Gar?" I didn't respond. "You're kinda heavy with the armor, y'know."

I dropped to the floor and then stood, grinning timidly. "Sorry…"

"It's okay" Raven said, rolling her eyes. Then, she became stern. "But, we should get moving…"

After we used the Longshot to cross the gap, Raven stopped me. "Gar?"

I looked at her for a moment. "Yeah?"

"I've been wanting to ask this for awhile now" she began then sighed. "Since we've been in this world, you've been acting… odd."

Unlike all the things I'd pointed out to her, I knew exactly what she was talking about. "Do you remember the time when Slade kidnapped Robin and we went after him?"

"…Yeah?" she said questioningly.

"And, the time I went after Terra when she was working with Slade?"

"Yeah?"

"And the time Slade-I'm talking about him a lot right now-was after you?"

"Sure."

"And finally, the time when I had to go after the Brotherhood of Evil, basically on my own?" She only nodded. "Those times were ones where I entered what I like to call 'Serious Mode', and I've just basically been stuck in that mode for most of the time we've been in this world."

"That explains why it's been so inconsistent."

"Well, like you said… we should really get going" I said, growing a tiny bit nervous myself. "Hyrule's nice 'n' all, but I'd still prefer Jump City to be my… permanent… home."

And with that, we passed through the boss door.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

As we entered the chamber, we found the witches staring at one of those 'Iron Knuckle' things like from earlier. Gar immediately drew his sword.

"It seems we have visitors Koume…" the flame witch said, emphasizing her statement with a rather dorky cackle.

"It seems so, Kotake" the other replied, cackling as well.

"How outrageous of them to enter our domain" the first said, cackling once more.

"We should really take care of such vermin sister" the other said, also cackling yet again.

The two, in perfect unison sung out "Oh minion!" Then, they continued in much calmer tones. "Take care of these vermin for us." With that last statement, the two witches disappeared and the Iron Knuckle stood for battle.

I stepped back, knowing that there was nothing I could do to help. Gar shot forward at full speed, dashing straight past the monster while holding the Master Sword out as to slash through its side.

It let out a roar before swinging its axe wildly. Gar waited for it to finish its enraged thrashing before dashing in for another attack identical to the first. This time however, instead of continuing on past, he dropped to a crouching position as the behemoth swung the axe horizontally. In his position, he delivered a quick series of blows to the beast's legs before bailing out as it slammed its weapon into the ground.

I heard a nearly silent cackle behind me followed by the telltale sound of powerful fire magic being charged. I formed a ball of freezing energy in my hand and hurled it back.

The sound of something disappearing than something else appearing was heard. I spun around to see that the ice witch had taken her sister's place and her sister was off in another direction… and they had their spells fully charged.

As a blast of bluish white flew at me from my left, one such of red shot from my right, then everything went black. The last thing I heard was my own scream. Oh Azar, what a corny way to go!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I heard Raven scream and backflipped out of the Iron Knuckle's attacking range. I turned my head to where Raven had been to see her missing and the obvious signs of the sisters vanishing.

"Dammit!" I nearly screamed, having an extremely good idea of what this could mean. I shot toward the Iron Knuckle once more, but leapt into the air this time and slammed the hilt of my sword down onto the top of its head.

It stopped all movement, sans a subtle vibrating of the armor. Suddenly, the armor began to fall away, piece by piece until the form of Nabooru was revealed. She looked around in confusion before standing and looking straight at me.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, still sounding confused.

I went up to her and pulled her to her feet. "My name's Gar, but I don't have any time to talk."

"What's going on?" she asked me, seeming to tap into my frantic emotions.

"What's going on is that you're getting out of here and I'm going after the witches."

"Bu-"

I didn't give her a chance to adequately defy my statements as I was already through the door behind the throne.

I ran forward to the platform in the center of the room and climbed the ladder-like brick surface until I reached the top. I approached the center slowly and cautiously. As soon as I reached the center, a pair of twin cackles could be heard echoing through the entire chamber.

Almost immediately thereafter, the witches began to rise from portals on two of the outer platforms. The red haired one spoke first. "Look at that stupid kid!"

The blue haired one continued after her. "He must've come to sacrifice himself to the great Ganondorf!"

I could feel anger boiling up, but forced it back down. I highly doubt that the Beast could ever figure out how to use the Mirror Shield.

The red one had fully emerged from her portal and called out "With my flame, I shall burn you to your bones!"

"With my frost, I shall freeze you to your soul!" the blue one shouted, rising into the air.

Feeling the need to get the last word in, I shouted "A bit cocky, aren't we?"

They ignored me as they circled overhead, gripping each other by their left hands briefly before separating and moving to hover over different platforms.

I held the Mirror Shield at the ready and the red witch shot her fire at me, which I blocked with my shield. I wasn't quite able to get the ice witch with the beam, but I'd figured out how to use it.

The next attack came from the blue one which I was able to deflect straight at her sister, stunning the witch. The red one charged up another spell, which I deftly sent back at the other, stopping her in her tracks.

An expression of realization crossed the witches' faces as if they'd just noticed the shield for the first time.

They then nodded at each other, and I had a feeling that I knew what was coming.

"It's time to get serious Kotake!" the flame ice called to her sister.

"On it Koume!" the other replied, far too gleefully for the atmosphere of the chamber.

The two flew back to grip each other's hand before there was a burst of blue and red. When the after-effects of the explosion faded, I was greeted with one of the most horrifying sights of my lifetime.

**A/N: **Wow! That was really evil of me! Though, I have the feeling that you'd all have to wait another week or so for this chapter, had I decided to continue with it. So, be happy with what you've got.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	29. Chapter 28: All the Luck

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**29. Chapter 28: All the Luck**

**A/N: **Two new Titans are being inserted into this chapter, so I'm gonna put their information and stuff here.

**Speedy/Roy Harper – Age: 19 – Height: 6'**

Speedy looks pretty much the same, except with slightly longer hair and slightly less of a heel on his boots. He and Aquafag have both finally come out of the closet and are now gay lovers, a fact which will be almost completely ignored in this fic.

**Aqualad(fag)/Garth – Age: 18 – Height: 6'1"**

He looks exactly the same, except taller. He wears the same exact outfit and hasn't changed a bit. He and Speedy have both finally come out of the closet and are now gay lovers. This fact, as stated above, shall be all but ignored in this particular fic.

**Mail Call!!!**

**Mrbeans – **Thanks for the review.

**1- **Heheh, thought so…

**2- **I've just been looking for a place to put those in, and that seemed as good a place as any. So, y'know.

**3- **You're partially right. I'm sorry to say that there won't be any peak into the next installment of this series. There will be a bit of transition, but the two fics are gonna take place so far apart in chronological events that a peak forward would just be awkward… and against my style.

**4- **Actually, I wasn't knocking Republicans in general. I was knocking Dick Chainey; whom I hate with the fiery passion of a thousand midgets!

**5- **Depends, has it been a week yet? I just got a sudden burst of inspiration and wrote this entire chapter in a single sitting.

**Overactive Mind – **I fricken' love your reviews! You're like a bloody advertisement to my fics! But, you'll keep liking it as it's only getting cooler from here. I'm planning on bringing it out with a bang.

**Pimpofthetitans – **Okay… then. I personally think it was a good cliffy. But, that's just me and my sadomasochism.

**TDG3RD – **Yes, that is interesting… yet fitting. I can't wait to read your reaction to reading the fight against the merged Twinrova. It's very actiony!

**Warprince2000 – **So, we meet again…

**Sunkistgurl10 – **A cliffy! Yes! You make me smile. I rather like it when people are talkative. It gives me more to read, and I love reading reviews. Speaking of reviews, thanks for this one!

**Shadow Tears – **Okay! Here's the next chapter! You can thank me for saving your life later if you wish.

**Nood – **It may be depressingly obvious who's gonna win, but didn't it bother you at all that you didn't get to know **_how_** he did until now? Not even in the slightest?

**Forlong – **It's okay. I'm not bothered. Stupid parental controls. I'm lucky. I don't have to put up with them anymore as my mom has learned that no matter what she makes her password, I'll always figure it out in less than an hour. So, she's given up. As for making them go back in time, you'll note that their bodies remained adult-ish even when they had for the Bottom of the Well chapter. I didn't want them becoming kids as I can't write children for crap.

**RaeFoxOni – **Don't worry! I've got the next chapter for you, and it's simply kick ass… in my opinion. The beginning's especially good. As for how much time they've got left, you're pretty close to right.

**The Mad shoe1 – **Thank you very much. That made me feel good about myself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I ran into the common room, still trying to straighten my jeans from my previous… activities. As I entered, I could see that Robin was already there, typing furiously on the main computer. The screen shifted from a view of Speedy nodding to a map of the city.

Starfire, and all the others were finally arriving at this point. "What is the problem?" Starfire asked nervously.

"Trouble!" Robin shouted in response. "We've got distress signals coming from all over the city!"

"Who?" I asked, stepping up next to him.

"Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, Captain Monologue, Boy Monotone, and Gramma Hatchet! It's everybody!"

"That can't be a coincident" Jynx spoke up nervously.

"Who do you think's behind it?" Bumblebee asked, looking just as nervous as the rest of us.

"Slade" Robin muttered to himself.

"Man!" Cyborg shouted, exasperated. "You thin everything's Slade!"

"No" I said only loud enough to be heard. "This is the exact same strategy he used to split you all up so I could take you down."

There was an awkward silence, one which we had no time for. "Terra…" Starfire said, seeming as if to act understanding.

"No time!" I shouted. "Whatever he's planning, we have to stop it!"

Robin nodded once before addressing the entire team. "I just got off the line with Speedy and Aqualad. They're going after Overload. Cyborg!"

"Yeah man."

"You and Bee go after Cinderblock." The two nodded and began to make their way from the room. "The location's on your com!"

Cyborg nodded once before he was out of site.

"What else?" Kole asked, stepping up to take a peak at the screen.

"Okay, Kole."

"Hmm?"

"You, Wildebeest and Jynx should go after Gramma Hatchet."

"What about Captain Distraction and the Boy Monotone?" I asked.

"They're with Hatchet" Robin responded quickly. The three mentioned Titans made their way from the room. "Star and I will take care of Plasmus. And, Terra?"

"Yeah?" I asked, still feeling the nerves of the situation.

"Stay here and wait for BB and Rae."

"Right" I said, nodding and moving out of their way as they ran from the room as well.

I was officially alone in the tower.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Ewww!" I shouted as I saw what the sisters had formed into. It was some sort of morphed version of Raven's form. It seemed as if the red and blue pigments which made up her violet hair had split and each dominated one side of her head. Her eyes the same, but switched from that of her hair. In each hand, she held a staff to go with the hair on that side of her head.

The rest of her body was strangely elongated and swollen in spots, with freakishly large lips and a strange and inhuman figure. The most personally mortifying part was that her cloak was a pitch black. The affect was completed as she winked at me.

She moved immediately to the platform straight in front of me. I was horrified as I realized that, for all intensive purposes, I'd have to fight Raven.

Shaking the thought away, I held the Mirror Shield up in front of me. As if on queue, the witch-combo spun the blue staff about and sent a burst of icy energy at me. It seemed to collide with the shield, forcing me to take a step backwards, but had no effect otherwise. The only evidence that the shield had done its job was the quiet humming coming from it.

Another blast of blue energy was shot at me, once again slamming harmlessly against the shield. The humming increased in volume and pitch to more of a whine. After a third burst of energy, the whine became a shrill whistle and blue energy began to erupt from the shield, nearly knocking me backwards. But, I held firm until the energy faded enough for me to run forward. I reattached the shield to my back without even thinking about it and leapt over to the platform containing the sorceress.

I whipped out the Master Sword, slashing as I drew to maximize the effect. I was able to get in five swift slashes before she rose into the air and levitated to another platform.

I leapt back to the central platform and pulled the shield out for another round. This time, she spun the red staff around.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Robin's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I stood slowly, wiping a wad of slime from my cheek. Starfire was flying around Plasmus, hurling starbolts here and there, but nothing seemed to be causing enough damage.

I hurled a set of freezing discs at the beast before taking the time to address Starfire. "Star! I've got a plan!"

She altered her flying route such that she was basically next to me. Before I got a chance to speak, however, Plasmus broke from the ice containing him and sent a slimy appendage straight at me. I dodged it by leaping into the air.

Knowing exactly what to do, Star grabbed me under my arms and began to carry me in a haphazard pattern around the battlefield, which, strangely enough, was a church.

Enraged, Plasmus sent attack after attack in our general direction, but Starfire dodged them all with a graceful ease. "What is your plan of action?" she asked, seeming to tire of the current lack thereof.

"You need to get me close to him, preferably let him swallow me. I'll blow him up from the inside out!" She looked uncertain for a moment, but soon nodded in ascent.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The shield absorbed the third burst of fiery energy, increasing the whine once again to a whistle and all the absorbed flames were expelled at the witch. As the energy finally lessoned in force, I returned the shield to my back and ran for the platform.

I drew the Master Sword as I leapt, hitting the witch immediately with a powerful downward slash, continuing by bringing the sword back up but in a curving route such that it continued into another strike. I continued like this until she returned to the air and went for another platform.

I returned to the center and prepared for another round.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cyborg's POV

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I jumped back to dodge the punch from Cinderblock and landed next to Bee.

"Got a plan?" she asked, charging up her stingers.

"Hit 'im hard, and hit 'im fast!" was all I said as I ran back in.

I leapt into the air and shot forward to slam my fist against his face. He reeled back fromt eh force but recovered instantly with a countering punch which sent me straight against the nearby wall.

"Right!" Bee called over to me as I forced myself back to my feet. "Since that seems to be working so well for you!"

I shot her a glare which clearly said _'Why don't you give it a try?'_

As if in response, and it probably was, she lifted off and flew towards Cinderblock. He swung his fist at her, but she shot above the strike, leaving the stone behemoth off balance. She used his slow movements to send a good dozen or so electrical bursts through his frame. I was pretty surprised when they had an effect. I was expecting him to be invulnerable to electricity or something.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I found myself smiling slightly as I absorbed the second blast of blue energy. This witch was too predictable. Then, she rose the flaming staff into the air and sent a blast of fiery energy straight at me.

Moving as quickly as I could, I leapt away from the attack which collided with the ground, turning it molten for a short while. The strange thing was that she waited for the ground to return to normal before she sent another burst of fiery energy my way.

After I dodged this one and deftly avoided the area of ground which it had effected, I was ready for her next attack, which thankfully, came from her blue staff.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Speedy's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I dodged yet another burst of electricity before cocking another arrow and aiming it at the creature.

"Speedy."

I let the arrow fly, dodging another attack as I did.

"Speedy."

The arrow missed and so I prepared another.

"Speedy."

"I shot it, along with three others in quick succession.

"Speedy?"

Two of them hit, but neither seemed to have any effect at all.

"Speedy!"

I turned to face Aqualad, shouting "**_What?_**"

My jaw fell open as I saw what could be compared to a tidal wave hovering over Aqualad's head. "You might wanna move" he said, smirking in that way that just drives me crazy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Once again, I leapt over to the platform containing the witch. I could tell that she was close to her end by how labored her breathing was, but that didn't casue me to go any easier on her as I cut through her soft flesh with all the speed I could muster.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jynx' POV

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

I back flipped away from Gramma Hatchet as she sent a line of knives flying at my face. I stood straight as if in a dancer's pose before back flipping once more and delivering a kick into the back of an unexpecting Boy Monotone's head. He went down instantly and didn't get back up.

Gramma Hatchet moved as if to attack me again, but stopped as Wildebeest landed heavily before her. He rose to stand on his hind legs and began to tap his left paw with a crystallized Kole, currently held in his right.

She began to shake lightly. I was about to comment when my mind was invaded by the infinite boredom of Captain Monologue's voice and I fell unconscious.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Twinrova was kneeling on her hands and knees in a quickly forming puddle of blood. I brought the Master Sword over my head, preparing to drive it right into her skull.

"G-Garfield!" she shouted suddenly, forcing me to step back and nearly fall over the edge fo the platform.

"Raven?" I called back in horror, hearing how weak her voice was. I cringed at the thought that I'd been hurting her all along.

She looked up at me, revealing… a malicious grin. I was about to strike again, but she tackled me with such force that we ended up back on the center platform.

She was panting with exhaustion, but still grinned that evil grin. "The Great Ganondorf will be quite pleased with us" she said, not attempting to internalize her monologue in the slightest. "Yes, to have both of the outworlders who have caused him such grief as his mindless minions."

She held me in place with her strangely powerful thighs, as she brought both of her staves above her head and began to charge them up with their respective magics. I tried to struggle, but it was no use.

I closed my eyes, preparing for my end to come… but nothing happened. I suddenly opened my eyes as I heard a pained moan followed by a shriek.

Hovering directly above me was a quickly fading Twinrova with a curved Gerudo blade protruding from the center of her chest.

Before I knew it, Koume and Kotake were materializing on opposite ends of the platform. Then, I felt a new weight appear as Raven's limp form collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her midsection and held her head in the crook of my neck.

I looked up to see the witches staring at each other hatefully.

"How could we lose?" the blue one screamed.

"It's all your fault you stupid wench!" the red one screamed in reply.

"What did you just call me?" the blue one screamed in a mortified tone.

"Wench!"

The blue one flew over such that they were directly in front of each other. "**_Say-that-to-my-face._**"

The red one simply grinned wickedly back and said "Wwweeennnchhh." She pronounced the word so emphatically that a death person would've know what she said.

"I'll kill you for that!" the blue one screamed, charging up a spell.

"Not if I kill you first!" the red one screamed, doing the same.

I stared in horror as the two jammed their staves into each other's chests, each completely obliterating the other's body.

All I could say was "That never happened in the game…"

I was calmed slightly as I could see Raven's cloak becoming lighter until it was a striking shade of baby blue. I was pulled from my revelry, however, as my savior reached out a hand toward my face.

"Wha-" I tried to speak, but just couldn't find any words.

"Now, we're even" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. With a seemingly practiced skillfulness, she flipped Raven such that we were each holding one of her arms.

In our new position, we all approached and stepped into the new blue portal, designated to bring us to the Chamber of Sages.

Before we were carried off, however, I took Raven away from the Gerudo and lifted her such that I was holding her bridal style.

Everything went a bbright shade of blue before fading to reveal the familiar chamber. Before us stood… Rauru oddly enough.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked, looking around for Nabooru.

"The Spirit Sage is not ready to speak to you" he replied in a deep calming voice. "Plus, we have something to discuss."

I nodded slightly, affirming that he could speak.

He cleared his throat. "Garfield. Finally, you and Raven have completed all of the five temples of this land."

Raven began to stir in my arms. I brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Finally, all of we six sages have been awakened, and the time for the final showdown has arrived." He seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing. "But first, you should meet the one who is waiting for you…"

A light appeared on the marker for the Spirit Sage and another on the marker for Rauru. He began to sink into the light. "…the one who is waiting for you at the Temple of Time…" and he was gone.

I turned to face Nabooru as she surfaced on her platform. She was grinning widely. "I must say. I wasn't expecting this. Well… actually, I wasn't expecting much of anything for a good seven years. But… you get what I mean."

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. I laughed even more when Raven lifted her head and said "Oh, just get on with it."

Nabooru smiled at the two of us before nodding shortly. "Fine." She held her hands up into the air and a stream of orange energy shot towards the shadowed ceiling. Shortly after, an orange circle descended until it was hovering before me. I reached out and took the item with my less hindered arm and we were engulfed in that blue light once more.

As everything faded to blue, I could hear Nabooru speaking once more. "Lucky purple haired little… I should've gotten the sexy green guy. That armor looks far better on him than that bastard Ganondorf…"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I stood in the Temple of Time next to Gar. A blond woman was speaking, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. She looked directly at me for a moment, then the entire area began to shake.

She gasped; that much I could tell for sure. Shortly thereafter, she was encased in a pale crimson crystal. She was looking around frantically, and placed her hands against the outer walls of the encasement. Gar ran forward and placed his hands in the same spot, but on the opposite side of the glasslike surface.

Suddenly, the entire chamber was filled with a booming laughter. Just before the crystal began to rise the girl looked straight at me once more.

End Dream

I opened my eyes slowly to find that I was in the Chamber of Sages. The new sage was beginning to ramble and I knew we had no time for this. "Oh, just get over it…"

Gar laughed when I said that and I found myself smiling against my will. Gar received an orange medallion and we were taken into the familiar blue portal.

As everything faded back to normal, we were on the TriForce platform back in the desert. I pushed on Gar's shoulder as to say that I could stand. He let me down and I began to wipe off my cloak which had become wrinkled. "So, how many times has it been?"

"How many times has what been?" he asked back, confused.

"How many time have we gone through that portal with me unconscious?"

He chuckled quietly before actually responding. "It couldn't be any more than two or three." He then stopped laughing and seemed to look a bit sad. "At least you've been able to deal the killing blow to some of the bosses."

"Weren't you able to with that last one?" I asked, confused as to how he'd won if he hadn't done killed the witches.

"The sage had to kill 'em for me."

My small smile disappeared completely at that. I hadn't realized that he was actually bothered by this. "But, you killed that cigarette smoking ass crack" I said, attempting to get him to smile, either through reassurance or through using one of his own jokes.

He did smile. He even chuckled a bit, but it was only short lived as he shook his head dismissively. His face became serious after that. "There's no time for this" he almost growled. "We need to get to the Temple of Time and then to the castle."

I nodded, pulling out the ocarina, but hesitated. "Wait. Why the Temple of Time specifically ? »

"We need to meet the one who's waiting there" he replied mystically, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and held the instrument to my lips.

Just before I finished the melody, he placed his hand upon my shoulder, and we were off.

When we appeared at the temple, I began to look around for the person Gar'd been talking about. I was just about to move toward the far end of the temple when a voice brought me in the completely opposite direction.

Framed by the temple's main entrance, Sheik stood, looking as stoic as ever. Gar and I back away from him in slight surprise.

"Garfield… Raven…" he began slowly, taking a single step toward us. "I have been waiting for you. You have completed many trials and awakened the six sages of this land." He took another step forward. "And now… you have one last challenge. You two must kill Ganondorf, the King of Evil."

I looked at Gar through the corner of my eye and saw that he was shifting his limbs ever so slightly. It seemed almost as though he was loosening each of his muscles, one after the other.

"Garfield" Sheik began again. "I assume that you know everything there is to know of the legends of the Sacred TriForce." He turned to face me directly, and seemed almost to smile. "And, I assume that he has told you everything as well, so I shall get directly to the point."

He took one last step forward before tossing something at the ground, creating a bright flash of light which blinded us both temporarily. When I could see again, there was a young blond woman standing before me.

"As you may have already known, I am Zelda; Princess and heir to the throne of Hyrule."

I could feel my eyes go wide. "You…"

"Yes" she responded calmly. "As your mother was my sister, you hold the rights to the magics passed down by our family." She began to walk forward slowly. "You have already received all of these powers through your travels… all sans one." She ceased her movement in the very center of the platform.

She held her arms over her head, causing a bright white light to appear. It hovered in place for a short while before flying at me in the shape of an arrow. I closed my eyes, preparing for impact, but felt nothing but a calmly warm sensation pass through my being.

"Now, I must tell you the only things that you do not know of the TriForce. Just before the death of the Hero of Time, the power of the TriForce of Courage left him and entered the body of… you Garfield. And, the one who holds the TriForce of Wisdom was… me."

I actually felt a tad bit disappointed, but a small smirk that the princess sent in my direction replaced the disappointment with confusion and apprehension.

"As I said, the TriForce of Wisdom **_was_** held by myself. As you healed me Raven, the power was transferred into you."

Both Gar and I gasped at that one.

"Those seven years ago, I'd entrusted the Ocarina of Time to Link. I believed that it would be safe with him. Though he opened the Door of Time and drew out the Master Sword in the name of peace, something I could never have foreseen occurred." She took a deep breath and seemed on the virge of tears. "He was trapped away for seven long years and Ganondorf was able to enter the Sacred Realm and claim the power of the TriForce. But, as you both most likely know, he was only able to hold the TriForce of Power due to his unbalanced mind and soul. Thus, the remaining two sections of the sacred triangles were sent to two youths of destiny; Link and myself." Neither of us could muster the will to interrupt her. "With the TriForce of Power in his hands, Ganondorf was able to conquer this land of Hyrule, but he still was not satisfied. He began to hunt those chosen by destiny to carry the other two TriForce segments." She looked up at us for the first time in quite awhile. "He finally realized that the TriForce of Courage would be held by Link, and noticed that I spent much time around the Temple of Time while Link was gone. Somehow forseeing Link's return, he placed a trap which was meant to kill us both when he returned to this world. He planned to kill us and claim the full power of the TriForce." She began to smirk through her teary expression at this point. "But, destiny has a way of working itself out. When you healed me Raven, you received the TriForce of Wisdom and Gar the TriForce of Courage from pulling the Master Sword from Link's chest."

It seemed as if she was finally done talking, but unwilling to interrupt as we were, we remained completely silent. This caused a long period of time in which we were all simply staring at each Other.

Then finally, she spoke up once more. "And now, we must lay siege to the Great Evil King's lair. Garfield… Raven… co-"

Before she could finish her statement, however, the entire temple seemed to rumble… and I was hit by a powerful feeling of déjà vu. We all looked around for the source of the rumbling for a short moment, but I recovered first. I knew what must be done.

I whipped off my cloak and hurled it at Gar. In my rush, it had ended up on his face, and he was struggling to get it off. This distraction would actually be a good thing, as it would prevent him from stopping me.

I took a running leap for the princess and pushed her off the platform. I knew that my time was limited, so I never even tried to get myself to safety as a pale crimson crystal formed around me.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I was finally able to get the parcel of clothing off my face, but truly wished I hadn't. Raven was trapped in the pink crystal which was meant for Zelda. However, thinking about it, I couldn't shake the feeling that Ganondorf had been planning on this as to capture the one who _actually_ held the TriForce of Wisdom.

My fears were confirmed shortly. "Princess Zelda… you foolish traitor." The voice echoing throughout the chamber began to laugh. "I commend you for escaping my grasp for so long. But, it seems that I don't even need you anymore." I allowed Raven's cloak to fall loosely to the floor. "Green one! If you wish to get your woman back, come to my castle and we shall talk…" With those last words, the voice faded along with the rumbling of the temple…

The last thing I heard from Raven before she vanished with the voice was "I am not his **_woman_**!"

**A/N: **Ooh! I bet you didn't see that coming! I'm sooooo excited! All that remains is the final fight against Ganon and a hopefully safe return home! Oh wait! There's also all that stuff going on with the Titans back in Jump City!

For the sake of simplicity, let's just assume that it's about 6:30PM at the end of this chapter… which is convenient, seeing as that's exactly what time it is as I'm writing this final note after completing the chapter!

**P.S.- **To anybody who's asked for the Terra/Wildebeest lemon and haven't gotten it, could you please ask again in a review for this chapter? Thank you and I'll get it to those who want it ASAP. I apologize for the inconvenience.

**P.P.S.- **One more thing. I'm reinstating the 10-review minimum for this chapter. I seriously don't think that's too much to ask.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	30. Chapter 29: Breaking the Seal

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**30. Chapter 29: Breaking the Seal**

**Mail Call!!!**

**Azule blu angel – **Thanks. I'm glad I could throw some quality fic up for you to read. As for my sense of humor, I like it too.

**Overactive Mind – **But, I like the peanut gallery. Personally, I'm just glad that I could actually surprise you, even a bit. I thrive on doing the unexpected. I can't just be normal. That would just kill me.

**Pimpofthetitans – **Oh, don't worry 'bout it. I'm over it. I don't even remember what it is that I'm supposed to be over. By the way, you're right on the dot with the number of remaining chapters. There will be two numbered chapters, but three chapters in total.

**InsanitysCandy – **Don't worry 'bout that. I'll never leave this fic for dead. It's kinda like my baby or something. To be completely honest, I am **_quite_** honored to find that I have inspired you to play the game. It feels nice that, not only am I attracting people who are fans of the game, but I'm attracting people who've never played the game and turning them into fans. It makes me feel quite proud. As for the lemon, you can't call yourself a perv until you've actually been the one to write that kind of stuff.

**TDG3RD – **I know exactly how you feel. I, too, am both excited and depressed by the impending end of this fic. Let us all take solace in the fact that it shall have sequels; many, many sequels! I just hope that they're as good as this one was.

**Warprince2000 – **So, we meet again.

**Oridor – **Actually, I'm being vague about the Slade thing on purpose. If you remember, it took until "Masks" for us to finally find out anything about Slade's plans for Robin. So, I'm being vague, but don't worry. All shall be clear in the end. Let's just say that the plan isn't as moronic as I've been making it out to be thus far.

**Mrbeans – **Thanks for the review.

**1- **Good luck with that. I'm pretty sure that I've got anonymous reviews disabled, seeing as how I've yet to get a single one since joining the site. I never manually disabled it, but I think it just is.

**2- **Good. I'm glad you saw it that way, seeing as how that's what I was going for. It was pretty fitting, wasn't it?

**3- **Ah yes. That problem. It seems so strange reading about it, seeing as it's pretty much fixed now, for the both of us.

**4- **That really isn't something to be proud of y'know. It simply means that you're an even bigger perverted bastard than he is.

**5- **To be completely honest, I have absolutely no idea how long it'll take. I'm gonna try and get most of my listed upcoming fics done up before I start. We'll just have to see.

**Paul Pyro – **I just love surprising people. Maybe I like doing it so much since it's almost impossible for anybody to surprise me. Oh well. Anyways, thanks for the review.

**Red Raven101 – **Oh my god! I love this review! It just pointed out the major goodnesses of my fic in a simple and compressed way such as to make an easy read! I love it!

**RaeFoxOni – **Well actually, depending upon how you look at it, you could see a total of five cliffies, with the four incomplete fight scenes and the fact that I leave off with Raven's disappearance. Well, thanks for liking it so much, and here's the new chappy!

**Sunkistgurl10 – **Okay, thanks? As for the talkativeness, it would be really nice if you could be talkative about the chapter. Telling me that you liked is all nice and all, but I usually prefer to get some actual substance in the reviews I get. Though, I really can't complain. At least you're not another **Warprince2000**. Go through and read all the reviews he's sent me thus far in this fic. Then, do the same with all my other fics. He sends, like, the exact same review every time! I think that there have been a total of two exceptions!

**Artemis 85 – **I'm gonna ask nicely that you never say anything negative about gay people around me ever again. If you don't have anything nice to say about them, don't say anything at all. Speaking of which, there's a tiny bit of gay-ness in this chapter, just for you!

**A/N: **I've got one more Titan for you guys!

**Kid Flash/Wally West – Age: 19**

Now just under 6" in height, KF has gained a far greater control over his powers, though still becomes clumsy when exhausted. He's still the same jokester he's always been, and still hasn't been able to get into Jynx's pants. If you can guess why I accept their pairing simply from the slight hinting I placed in their conversation in the chapter, I'll… be really happy with you!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I sat on the couch, keeping a close eye on my communicator. I was hoping for any form of contact from any possible source. Hell, I was even willing to chat with Raven.

I'd never felt particularly safe alone in Titan's Tower. No matter how much time I'd spent there, it was never really my home.

Suddenly, my stomach began to rumble, signaling a need for sustenance. I stood and entered the kitchen area of the common room and ducked into one of the cabinets. Finding a package of oreos, I pulled it out and popped one into my mouth.

It was only with this that I decided that, given enough time, maybe I actually could make this my home.

My revelry was interrupted however, as a burst of bright yellow energy shot past my head and blew out one of the cabinets.

Dropping my snack, I flipped my head in the direction from which the attack had come. "You again?" I asked, exasperatedly, seeing that, somehow, Dr. Light had bypassed the tower's security.

Dodging a second blast, I ducked behind the counter.

"How the hell'd you get past Cyborg's security?" I called out, not truly expecting an answer.

"It was simple really" the overly shiny villain said in his usual over-the-top way. "The back door was open."

With a "What the hell?" I was forced to dodge another burst of light energy. Using the instant of time that always existed between his bursts of light, I leapt over the counter and prepared to send something flying at him when I remembered where I was.

"Shit!" I shouted, ducking an attack. I couldn't use my powers inside the tower. Sure, most of the materials used in it were elements from the earth, but I wasn't gonna bring the entire tower down just to bring Dr. Light to his knees.

"This is gonna be hard…" I muttered to myself.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Why are you doing this?" I shouted at the woman in the white hued cloak, dodging a lance of freezing energy. I then had to cart wheel away from a similarly shaped blast of fire.

Y'know what? This probably wasn't the best place to start this chapter…

Flashback

I fell to my knees, staring transfixed at the cloak in my hands. Not ten minutes earlier, it had been a bright shade of baby blue, but now.

It was back to its original midnight blue shade.

Suddenly, the cloak was torn from my hands. I looked up to see Zelda holding it and examining it. "We don't have time for this" she nearly shouted. "We can still save her if we move quickly."

I was about to respond when she flipped the cloak around her. The room was suddenly filled with a bright light, which upon fading revealed Zelda in a pure white tunic, with Raven's cloak, now also white, clasped tightly about her shoulders.

"We have to go now" she stated harshly, turning and dashing from the room, her uncovered blond hair fanning out behind her along with the cloak.

Shaking my head to clear it of the daze, I ran out after her.

It wasn't long before we were standing at the edge of a cliff, looking out to the looming castle of the evil king.

Suddenly, I could hear a voice in my mind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zelda look off into space, showing that she was experiencing the same thing.

"Garfield, Raven?"

"Not quite" both Zelda and I replied simultaneously.

"Princess?" the voice nearly shouted. "This is… unexpected."

"Yeah, yeah" I muttered. "Could you just make that bridge thing so we can go?"

There was a moment of silence, but I could feel the voice's disappointment through our current link. "Very well."

With that, small orbs of technicolored light began to swirl over and around us until they expanded and mixed together and spread to span the massive gap between where we stood and the dark castle.

When the bridge seemed to be complete, I couldn't help but be cautious as I tested it to see if it was truly there.

With a small smirk tugging at my lips, I spoke a well known phrase. "Taste the rainbow. Believe the rainbow."

Zelda looked at me with an expression of confusion and, oddly enough, amusement upon her face.

After a short pause, the two of us began to run the length of the rainbow bridge. Before we were even fully across, I was struck by a thought. "Hey, Zelda?"

She looked over at me to show that she was listening.

"Why did it seem like that dude was disappointed when I told himt o hurry?"

"He has a hard time passing up an opportunity for a speech" Zelda replied with a small grin passing over her own face. "He always was a bit of an attention seeker."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"You're kidding me" I whispered to myself, grinning in a borderline manic fassion. I couldn't' help myself. One is bound to draw near to insanity when they find out that some villain who was supposed to be nearly godlike in power, had trapped you in a prison which you could break free from whenever you pleased.

I had been able to sense the strength of the magic sustaining the crystal, and it was almost sophomoric. I could escape whenever I desired. However, the amount of power I'd have to use in order to do so would be great, and I knew that a distraction would be needed for me to be able to regain my strength afterwards.

So, with my hope nearly bursting at the seams, complacently awaited the arrival of Gar and Zelda, as they'd definitely be distraction enough.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I looked around at the massive chamber in which we stood. Finally deciding upon the course of actions we'd take, I turned to address Zelda. "We should split up. We can take down the barriers a whole lot quicker that way."

Zelda shook her head negatively. "No. That would not be smart." She took another cursory glance about her before continuing. "We should stay together."

"But, that's exactly why we should split up" I replied with a small, almost invisible smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

"We've been outsmarting this guy on every turn" I replied. "He should be assuming that we'd do the smart thing and stay together. He won't be expecting us to split up."

She stared, slack jawed at me for a moment before recollecting herself and standing tall, though I still loomed over her by at least half a foot. "Fine. You are the hero after all."

I could sense some resentment coming from her, but dismissed it with a shake of my head. "Okay, I say we go in reverse order of the temples me and Rae took up 'til now."

"Fine" she said with a short nod. "That starts us with the ones for Spirit and Shadow."

I nodded in agreement. This was the exact strategy I always used when doing this place in the game. "Okay, you can do the Shadow one and I'll do the Spirit one."

"Okay, but I must first give you the power of the Light Arrows so that you can actually disrupt the barriers."

I nodded in understanding. Rather than doing some big, fancy, dramatic and shiny thing, she simply held the bow in her hands and focused upon it for a short time. "Good" she said, handing the bow and quiver to me. "Jusst focus on the kind of arrow you wish to use and it should work on its own."

I nodded once more and we each went our separate ways.

In the first room of the Spirit Mini-dungeon, I immediately went to work. I moved as quickly as possible, grabbing all the silver rupees I could get my hands on. Thankfully, they were all close to the ground, and I was able to get them with basically no difficulty.

I passed through the first door, taking out he flame slug as soon as I saw it with a quick stab from my sword. Wasting no time whatsoever, I jammed the blade through the bars and into the crystal switch on the other side.

As expected, a tiny treasure chest fell to the ground slightly to my right. I opened it and took out the bomchus. I realized with some slight apprehension that I'd yet to use a single one of these things.

The worst part was that I only had five.

My fears, however, were shoved aside as I was able to hit the switch far in the opposite room with the very first one. Apparently all the video games were helping me more than ever before. As the bombchu exploded, activating the switch, the door cutting me off from the room became unblocked. Passing through to the next room, I pulled out the bow and cocked an arrow without even realizing how quickly I'd moved.

I focused on every fire related idea I could come up with, then opened my eyes to find that the arrow was actually on fire.

"Sweet!" I shouted, sending the arrow flying at the strange membrane blocking the sun window on the ceiling. I then put the bow away and drew out the Mirror Shield and aimed it at one of the sun faces placed around the circular area. I pointed it at the one nearest the door, and it burned away. I could hear what sounded like whispering, and knowing what was coming, rolled out of the area of the room.When the normally invisible creature returned to its perch somewhere above the ceiling, I returned to my previous position and sent a beam of light at the second sun face from the door, which burned away, unblocking the door for me to continue.

In the next room, I stepped up onto the bland dais which the barriers control center stood on and drew the bow once more. I focused on an image of Dr. Light, and found a bright energy eminating from the arrow when I reopened my eyes.

This time, I shouted "Dude!" before shooting the arrow straight into the center of the orb and watched as it began to swell.

For just an instant, I could hear Nabooru's voice telling me that the barrier was broken, then the orb seemed almost as if to pop. There was a flash, and I found myself suddenly back in the central chamber. The strand of orange energy connecting with the base of the tower in the very center became thinner and thinner until it was no longer there.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zelda's POV

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I looked around myself at my puzzle and smirked slightly. "I bet that this was supposed ot be the most difficult puzzle, no?" I asked out loud as I literally walked across the open space until I reached the far platform.

I killed the like-like with a single burst of holy energy then examined my surrounding once more. There were two switches nearby each on separate platforms. I went over to each and activated them.

The first made a large chest appear in the center of the platform which had held the like-like before, while the second opened the door which would allow me ot continue onward. I first opened the chest to find a pair of gloves, which I decided must have been the Golden Gauntlets of legend then continued onto the next room.

I stared, almost disappointed at the ease of the trial, at the orb of purple energy before me. With a shrug, I sent a high intensity blast of holy energy at it. For a moment, I heard the voice of my ex-caretaker telling me that the barrier was broken before the orb ruptured and burst.

With a flash of energy, I found myself back in the main chamber. The beam of purple energy quickly flickered out of being, and I began to wait for Garfield to join me.

It wasn't long before he joined me and we met in front of the bridge to the tower's base.

"What are our next targets?" I asked, feeling impatient.

In an equally rushed tone, he replied "Next, you go to the Water place, and I'll take the Fire one."

I nodded. He handed a massive hammer over to me, and I decided to return the favor by handing him the Golden Gauntlets.

"Good" he muttered to himself, possibly unaware that I could hear him. "I was wondering if she'd taken the time to get these" he sighed, moving towards his destination.

I did the same, floating down to the lower level and passing through the door.

I used a small dagger I carried with me to break through the icicles surround the source of blue fire. A small group of Keese began to fly towards me, and I took them down with a mixture of light energy and beheadings from my dagger. With the coast clear, I filled up a small bottle with the strange flame and went over to an equally strange form of ice. Releasing the flames from the bottle, I watched in fascination as the flames reduced the ice to a puddle of what looked like water diluted with a small amount of blood. Shaking the idea away, I approached the door.

But, I stopped. "Wait" I mumbled, looking back at the fire. With a small shrug, I refilled te bottle then continued on to the next room.

Looking around at the puzzle before me, I sighed with exasperation. "This should be interesting."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I stood before the massive stone pillar and cleared my brow of sweat. With a sigh of resignation, I removed the Silver Gauntlets. My arms felt suddenly tired and weak. I remedied this by quickly throwing on the Golden Gauntlets, with greeted me with the familiar muscle aches which accompanied the first pair when first donned.

"Well, here goes nothin'" I muttered, pressing the tips of my fingers into the small space between the base of the pillar and the ground. With some slight effort and a grunt of effort, I brought the pillar over my head. I then hurled the platform with all my might, such that it landed in the lava and began to sink slowly.

Rubbing my now notably sore arms, I muttered "Eat your heart out Superman…"

With that, I grabbed the two remaining silver rupees and proceeded through the newly opened door. I pulled out the bow and cocked an arrow, the string seeming far too easy to pull back.

I let the arrow fly, and awaited the familiar effect. Once more, the orb swelled, I could hear the voice of the respective sage(Darunia in this case) telling me that the barrier was broken, and the orb exploded. I got a small laugh as the sage had referred to me as 'brother' in my mind, which had brought back the memory of him calling Raven that exact same thing before I was jerked rudely back into the main chamber. This time, I could see as the thin streamof red energy faded, that I had finished first this time around.

When Zelda returned from the Water trials, we met at the pillar blocking the entrance to the Light trials. With a sigh, I unearthed the stone and chucked it such that it shattered against the tower's base behind us. I laughed a bit as I saw how Zelda had ducked the flying pillar.

Dusting my hands off, I spoke out loud. "God, I hope I get to keep these when I go home."

With that, I made my way to the Forest Mini-dungeon and let Zelda go on her way.

In the first room, I sighed to myself. This room was gonna be interesting without the power of Din's Fire. With a sigh, I angled myself such that I'd be able to hit the first two unlit torches simultaneously, and released the already flaming arrow. It lit the two torches and I quickly took up the same position near the next two, and did the same with the same satisfying success.

I then aimed one last arrow at the sconch above the door and released, hitting it dead on. I was extremely lucky with this as the first two torches had already been on the verge of going out.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zelda's POV

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I sighed with agitation as I entered yet another room with a puzzle. Shaking my head, I stood on the small TriForce mark and quickly played the song from my childhood. In response to the melody, a small chest landed before me. Opening it, I found the key necessary to pass through the next door and did just that. In the next room, I stared iin stunned horror.

I was in the room that held the final powering structure for the barrier and found… absolutely nothing. There was no source, no orb of yellow energy, nothing at all.

Then, I was struck by inspiration. I approached the far wall and reached out to touch it, and… fell flat on my face in a small corridor behind it.

"Well, that hurt" I muttered, standing up and dusting myself off. All annoyance, however, was depleted by what I saw. "Finally!" I nearly shouted, sending a burst of incandescent light at the yellow orb smiling slightly as I was shot back to the main chamber.

I could already see Garfield resting against one of the rails of the bridge. The barrier began to swell and contort unnaturally. With a sudden realization, I shot up to stand between him and the unfocused magical energy and put up a barrier of my own around the both of us. The convulsing and erupting energy tore at my mental power and by the time it was done, I was exhausted.

I began to fall backwards, and expecting the hard embrace of the ground, was thoroughly surprised to find myself in a much softer one.

I remained as such, doing my best to regain as much energy as possible, until I realized just who must've been holding me.

I stood sharply and giving Garfield an even sharper glare, I marched towards the now opened tower entrance.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I shook my head mirthfully and chuckled silently to myself. I then began to follow after Zelda, muttering a simple "Like… aunt, like niece…" as I passed through the threshold of Ganon's Tower.

The first thing I noticed upon entering was Zelda, staring straight ahead with an expression of cold anger upon her delicate face.

"Zelda, what's wro-" I began, but upon looking in the direction she was, I stopped.

I opened my mouth as if to speak, then shut it again. I tried once more before I was finally able to speak. "Angela?"

Oddly enough, at the same moment as I'd spoken, so had Zelda. She, however, said something more along the lines of "The Seer…"

The woman smiled serenely at the two of us. "Actually, you're both close."

Suddenly, I could hear Zelda scream as she was surrounded by a circle of flame. "I can't do anything! The fire's too close to me!" she shouted, looking about her frantically.

"That's the point you blond bimbo" the woman I'd previously known as Angela said with a small chuckle. "Guess it's just you and me" she continued, turning sharply in my direction, causing her cloak to fan out around her.

End Flashback

"Why are you doing this?" I shouted at the woman in the white hued cloak, dodging a lance of freezing energy. I then had to cart wheel away from a similarly shaped blast of fire.

She never replied, simply sending varying bursts of energy in my direction. For awhile, I was doing well just dodging, but quickly found myself tiring.

"That's it!" I shouted, tearing the Master Sword from its sheath mid back flip. I then began to run a circle around the room, but at the exact moment that she realized my route, I made a jagged zigzag dash straight for her. She gasped in shock as I was suddenly on top of her, my blade to her throat. "I'll ask again" I growled in her face. "Why are you doing this?"

She seemed to relax a bit before saying "I needed to test you." Needless to say, I was shocked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zelda asked, running up beside me, apparently freed from her fiery prison.

"I had to be certain that he was skilled enough to deserve the title of Hero of Time" she said, tensing up once more.

I looked back and forth between the two women, and finally had enough. I moved my face to about an inch from her own and asked "Where is Raven?" in a low husky growl which save for situations exactly like this one.

"As if you don't know" the woman said, preparing to laugh, but stopping herself as she realized just how close to her throat the blade was. "Could you, I don't know, possibly, get that just a tiny bit further from my throat?"

"You won't have to worry 'bout the sword if you tell me one more thing."

Both Zelda and the woman looked at me confusedly. "Who are you really, and why have you been hanging out with me?"

She sighed at that and seemed to become slightly sad for a moment before looking me straight in the eye. "Let me up and I'll tell you everyting." I wasn't quite sure whether I should let her up or not, but finally did when she said "Please."

She stood and began to wipe herself off. When she was finished, she began to speak once more. "Okay, who I am is a confusing thing to explain. My official title as of late is The Seer." She glanced briefly at Zelda. "When I'm hanging around Kakariko, I go by my Earth name; Angela." She glanced at me with that part.

"Wiat" I said suddenly. "How do you know about Earth?"

She smiled at me for a fraction of a second. "A quick one aren't we?" She sighed, but still seemed calm and collected. "This should answer any questions you may have for me. Why have I been working with Ganondorf? Why have I been hanging out with you? Why are my powers so similar to those of Raven and Zelda?"

We both stared expectantly at her as she seemed to take a short break.

"My true name is… Arella."

My jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes went wide. "Raven's mother?"

"Sister?" Zelda shouted exactly as I had. "But, how?"

"There's no time for further explanation" Arella said with a shake of her head. "Come with me. I'll take you to the king."

At first I was confused as to why she'd need to lead us, but I got my answer quickly. I found that, unlike the game, there was much more to the tower. There were many doors and corridors, but there seemed to be a single path which would lead us to Ganondorf himself.

Along the way, however, we did have to fight a pair of Dinofos, a pair of Stalfos and finally, a pair of Iron Knuckles. None of the fights posed much of a threat as the Dinofos were taken out by icy energy from Zelda, the Stalfos by fire from Arella, and the Iron Knuckles by each other. If you really wanna know more about that fight, let's just say that I timed things just right such that they swung their axes horizontally at the same time.

The king's morticians better know how to reattach a stomach to a chest…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Speedy's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I stared transfixed as Overload was pummeled by literally gallons of water until it was nothing more than a single computer chip. As my beau seemed to have exhausted himself, I took it upon myself to scoop up the defeated villain and throw him in the containment pickle jar.

Suddenly however, I could hear my com beeping at me. I quickly whipped it out and noticed Aqualad doing the same. I stared in horror at what the message from Robin.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cyborg's POV

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I could see Bee beginning to tire, and also succeeded in noticing just how full of stamina Cinderblock actually was.

"Bee!" I shouted, charging up my cannon. "Stay at his head!"

She nodded briefly, and focused her shocks at his face, which seemed to bother him slightly more than those to his body anyways.

I was finally charged, and had stored enough juice to fire off a few times if needed and shot. The blue energy collided with Cinderblock's torso, sending him reeling back. This combined by the unrelenting shocks from Bee caused him to fall and slam his head straight into the roof of a car.

I lowered my cannon as he wasn't moving any longer. "Guess his head ain't as hard as we all like to think" Bee called over to me, taking a closer look at him. "He's out cold!"

I opened my mouth to respond when my com went off. I opened it and saw Bee do the same with her own and would've dropped it, had it not been built into my arm.

"No…"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jynx' POV

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

I shook my head and looked around me. The last thing I could remember was being knocked out by Captain Monologue's… well… monologue. The first thing I could see was Wildebeest beating the Boy Monotone into the dirt with Kole. The second was Gramma Hatchet, unconscious on the ground, her right hand clutching her chest. The third and final thing I noticed before standing up was Captain Monologue monologuing at Kid Flash who seemed on the verge of going down.

Seeing who the only variable was, I ran up to Kid Flash and could hear him muttering "Bored… so… bored…" to himself in a near toneless chant. I pulled a necklace from my pocket and waved it in front of his face.

His eyes were suddenly filled with life once more as he shouted "Shiny! Not bored anymore!"

With that, he began to rush around the boring villain at top speed, throwing a punch here or there just to keep him on his toes. I took the distraction to hurl a hex bolt at the ground under Captain Monologue's feet, which crumbled, causing him to slam his head against a rock and fall unconscious.

With the battle finally finished, we all gathered for a huddle. "So, when'd you get here?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at Kid Flash.

"'Bout three seconds after you went unconscious" he replied, grinning his trademark grin. I just rolled my eyes, but was cut off by my com going off.

Kole and Wildebeest's did the same. Kole and I checked ours, but needless to say, Wildebeest simply left it up to us to fill him in.

As I read over the message, I could feel the air leave my lungs shallowly. The two males looked questioningly at me, but I didn't need to answer.

"It's Robin" Kole muttered. "He needs backup."

With that, we began to trace his location.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Arella stood before a massive door with an equally as massive lock on it and turned to face us.

"Okay, this is the place" she said in an unquestionably serious tone. "Are you sure you're ready?"

As Zelda simply nodded, I replied "Definitely. Raven's been waiting long enough to go home."

Arella's serious attitude was interrupted briefly as she smiled softly at me before returning to her recent seriousness. "Good. Let's get this over with."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Robin's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Star hurled me at Plasmus with all she had. I activated three exploding discs in my hand just as I was grabbed by one of his tentacles.

I allowed me to yank me towards him until I was nearly inside. With only inches to spare, and even fewer seconds, I jammed my hand in Plasmus' side and grinned as his form began to swell unnaturally. That is to say, unnaturally for even him.

It seemed to bulge, then shrink back in on itself before full out exploding, sending his slime all over the area. I landed gracefully on my feet and began to wipe off some of the slime.

"Oh how glorious!" Starfire shouted, flying over to me and catching me in an equally as slimy embrace.

She finally pulled away and we just looked into each other's eyes. She began to lean in towards me, and I did the same, closing my eyes.

My lips were less than an inch from hers when the sound of metal strikng something could be heard, followed by her scream. Then, her body was limp in my arms. I stared up in horror at my attacker.

"So we meet again Robin…"

**A/N: **Oh yeah! There you have it! The second-to-last chapter is finally up and we're just about done! That's right! For anybody who suspected Angela or the Seer of being Arella, you were all right! Though, I can bet that almost none of you thought that they were both Arella, am I right?

This chapter's submission today is only the header of a set of three major submissions and two minor submissions I've submitted today. I hope that you'll review to this along with all my other submissions for the day! But, more than anything, I hope you enjoy everything I've written for y'all!

Signed,

The Cheese!


	31. Chapter 30: Destinies Fulfilled

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**31. Chapter 30: Destinies Fulfilled**

**Mail Call!!!**

**Artemis 85 – **Intelligent people know not to mess with an author, especially when said author is an Aries. I can be very brutal. Imagine the following scenario. You piss me off enough to make me decide to stop writing. This gets all the people who are obsessed with my stuff all PO'ed and you end with massive quantities of daily hatemail. See, isn't being nice to me just so much easier? _(I was actually fully aware of the fact that you're just playing, which is why the above event hasn't happened. I'm just playing back… for now…) _Oh, and reguarding the gay thing, **_YOU'RE WELCOME!!!_**

**Mrbeans – **You're gonna have to send me that PM again. This time, when writing down the address, put spaces after every period, as it doesn't appear if you don't.

**1 – **You rabid loaf of flattened bread! Totally the cliffhanger!

**2 – **Are you sure you live so far away from me? I ask this because I'm in a math class and I do that!

**3 – **You're both correct and out of luck at the same time! It's **_is_** possible!

**4 – **There are two reasons for that actually. The first is that Kole was around and Gnarrk wasn't. The second is that Kole just makes a way better beating stick.

**5 – **I didn't expect the Terra thing either. We're even now.

**TDG3RD – **Thanks for the compliments! I love screwing with people. You may note that I put a whole load of evidence towards Angela being Arella and hardly any towards the Seer. The fact that you even suspected the Seer shows just how good you are at figuring things out. And, as for being unable to wait for the next chapter, do so no longer! It has arrived!

**Warprince2000 – **So we meet again…

**Pimpofthetitans – **From what you said there, you'll be about thirty-percent happy. I can say no more, as if I did, you wouldn't even need to read the actual chapter. Oh, but thanks for the compliment on the ending point. I've never been complimented on anything like that before.

**Paul Pyro – **I thought I'd surprise you with that. As for the Zelda thing, I agree totally, as was made evident by the fact that I actually did it in the chapter. I can't stand those things with the girl being all weak and helpless and stuff. If Zelda can avoid Link for the vast majority of the game, she must have some skills.

**Forlong – **Thanks for the review.

**Crimsonshrouds – **Hey, thanks.

**RaeFoxOni – **I was hoping that somebody would comment on that line. I just thought it would be fitting.

**Overactive Mind – **I still love your reviews the most. Cute with that whole 'approachith' thing. I got a nice little chuckle out of that one. As for the Arella thing, I totally played you all with that one.

**The White Ancient – **Hey, thanks for that. It really made me feel good. Oh, and I really like your name. I don't know why, but it makes me smile.

**Sunkistgurl10 – **Hey, everybody loves Oreos. They're yummy-licious! That was one of those Blue Collar things, wasn't it? I too have the pleasure to announce that I am easily distracted by random shiny objects. It makes life quite easy. Who needs marijuana when you can just stare at a pretty new nickel? I was kinda hoping that the white cloak would bring up thoughts of Arella in at least one reader. And, once again, I have played another reader quite expertly with my amazing powers of being random! Go me! Hmmm… I want a pickle…

**Shikamaru's hot honey – **Patience is a virtue my little pumpkin seed.

**ShadowWolfNinja – **I hope you aren't offended, but I got a nice little cuckle out of your penname. It's like; "I'm gonna write a trashy romance novel… with ninjas!" or something. I'm glad you like what I've done with the game, and that we share a pairing preference. I'm sorry to say that I won't be doing that game you mentioned. This is because;

**1 – **I've already chosen all the games I'll be doing, and you'd know this if you read my **A/N**'s.

**2 – **I'm not doing any games with more than a two playable characters. I may feature characters from the game, maybe even majorly, but in the end, it's a Teen Titans fic, and that's what I'm gonna focus on. I don't need some large cast of characters to get in the way of the development of the TT characters.

**3 – **And, the only reason that I'm not particularly proud of, I've never even heard of that game. Sorry.

By the way, hero worship is extremely unhealthy. Oh, screw it! Bow to me! Just kidding… sort of…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

We had entered a huddle. It was decidedly the best position to formulate a plan.

"Okay" began Arella. "I should stay out here to prevent anybody from aiding the king."

Zelda nodded before adding "Then Garfield and I will battle Ganondorf."

"Right" Arella responded with a nod of her own. "Okay, I wish you both the best of luck. You're going to need it, seeing as how I was unable to completely decipher his fighting style for you."

"No worries" I said, smiling slightly. "I know exactly how to kick this guys ass."

The two women gave me twin quizzical looks. "How?" Arella asked incredulously.

"I wonder frequently how you know as much as you claim to" Zelda said in a sharp tone.

"Let's just say that there aren't many secrets in this world since the growth of Shigeru Minimoto was born" I muttered, though they could both hear me nonetheless.

"Who?" they asked in unison.

I looked back and forth between the two. "I can understand you not knowing" I said, nodding towards Zelda. "But you lived on earth for awhile" I continued, addressing Arella. Neither of them said anything for awhile, so I let it go. "Forget it" I said, turning and stepping right up to the door.

Zelda understood that we were going to get this over with and joined me before the door. As if by magic, the barrier slid up into the ceiling and we both ran into the chamber before us.

What I saw really didn't surprise me much. The familiar villain who, though I'd kicked his ass over a hundred times, still never failed to send a shudder up my spine, had been playing a massive pipe organ as we entered.

But, as we stood a short distance from him, he stopped and straightened his back slightly. "The Triforce parts are resonating" he muttered, though his voice still echoed in the massive room. "They are combining into one again."

Zelda and I exchanged nervous glances. Suddenly, I heard a comfortingly familiar voice speaking in my mind.

"_Gar, you came."_

"_Raven?"_

"_No duh…"_

"The two parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago" the deranged magician continued. "I never thought that they would end up in the hands of outworlders like you!"

He spun around on the bench, holding his arm out towards us and grimacing manically. But now, finally, the entire TriForce has gathered here!" The TriForce symbol began to glow upon his fist. Feeling a slight heat on my hand, I examined it to find the same results. An audible gasp from Raven showed the same results for her.

""These toys are too much for you!" he shouted, power radiating from him like heat from a flame. "I command you to return them to me!"

Knowing what was coming, I shouted "Zelda! Back!" She seemed to catch my point as she ran straight for one of the corners of the room. I ran for the one opposite her, while still on the door side of the wall.

Ganondorf levitated into the air, the room transforming before us. We found ourselves in the familiar battlefield for the battle to come. As expected, the king shot towards the ground and slammed his fist against it, sending all the floor tiles immediately around him to the room below.

The odd thing though, was that Raven's prison remained. I stared up at her and nearly lost my balance as I saw the smirk on her face and the white energy quickly filling the imprisonment.

With a resounding explosion, which took all present off guard, Raven burst free from the crystal and hovered a short distance before the evil king.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I stared straight at the dark man, unflinching. He glared back, then seemed to realize something. A smirk spread across his face as he formed an energy bolt in each hand.

He pulled his hands back and I put up a shield to defend myself. His smirk only grew. He threw his hands forwards… then spun around and sent the attacks straight for Gar and Zelda.

Zelda threw up a barrier to defend herself, but Gar was unable to defend himself from the shock of my appearance. Enraged, I summoned my cloak from Zelda.

The cloak disappeared from about Zelda's shoulders and reappeared in a similar position upon my own. Zelda seemed to be surprised from this action.

My opponent took Zelda's surprise as the perfect opportunity to bring her to the ground. I glared at him enraged. I quickly shot some of my new light energy straight for the dark king. He blocked it with his cape.

We stared each other down for a short while, until he formed another energy bolt and sent it straight for me.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I was in so much pain. I couldn't move in the slightest and was forced to simply watch what was taking place before me. It wasn't long before I began to recognize the attacks as they occurred.

Ganondorf sent a burst of energy straight for Raven who blocked it with a pale blue shield. She then countered with twin streams of light, the king dodging one and bringing the other into his own palm and hurling it right back. Raven held her own hand out and allowed the energy to flow into her.

Although I knew what was coming, I still failed to understand how it worked. The energy seemed almost as if to pass through her entire body to be shot back out from her other hand. Ganondorf simply dodged the attack, gathering a single ball of energy to counter with.

He flung it at Raven who deflected it back with her cloak, encased in a barrier. The ball passed back and forth between the two for awhile until the event from my dream approached.

The energy soared back to the king who seemed almost to wrap his cape around it as he sent it flying straight for me.

But, I saw it coming this time. With all the strength I could muster, I rolled out of the attack's path. Luckily for me, our opponent was too involved in his current taunting to notice his failure.

Even though the attack hadn't hit me, the bright flash of light still surrounded Raven. It filled the entire chamber in a way that I couldn't even recall from the dream.

"This ends now!" she shouted as the light faded, revealing the sacred white robe she's saught for so long. She began to perform complex hand gestures and began to chant her famous words. "Azarath… Metrion…"

That's when I remembered what was supposed to happen next. With all the strength I could gather, I forced myself up, drawing the Master Sword as I went. I dashed towards the dualing pair and leapt into the air. With all the strength I had, I swung the blade in a full circle, striking the energy as it nearly struck Raven and sent it back to the attacker.

He had no time to defend himself as the shock from my recovery seemed to paralyze him for a single moment. The energy collided fully with his torso and he just hung in place for a short while.

Raven seemed to have forgotten her attack as she grabbed me and pulled me up against her. We lowered slowly to the ground in the corner I'd occupied only a short while again.

I pulled away from Raven and looked her straight in the eyes for the first time in what felt like forever. I moved my face towards hers and she did the same.

We were only inches apart when I gripped her arms tightly and began to shake her violently. "Don't you ever scare me like again!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "You scared me half to death!"

She stared back at me, wide eyed. She seemed speechless. "I-"

I let go of her and continued in a calmer tone, but still frantic, knowing how short we were on time. "Save it. Now, leave the bastard to me."

She seemed hesitant for a moment, but finally nodded in understanding. She backed further into the corner and gestured subtly towards the center of the room. I turned to see Ganondorf finally fully recovered and seeming aptly pissed.

He instantly formed a ball of energy in his hand and hurled it at me. With a perfectly timed swing, I sent the attack flying straight back at him. He seemed more prepared this time as he did the same with his cloak.

I simply rolled my eyes and struck the attack back again. The king seemed rather taken aback by this and wasn't able to block the energy this time.

I then called over to Zelda "Hit 'em now Zel!"

She nodded and sent a burst of white energy at his prone form, sending him to the ground. I dashed over to the gap and leapt across it, delivering a powerful downward slash as I descended.

I carried the momentum around into a horizontal slash, then a few more before I had to retreat. I leapt back to my starting point, just as the bastard was back and prepared for another round.

Things went on like this for a half dozen more rounds. Things were only becoming easier as he became more clumsy as he weakened. Finally, he seemed to have had enough as he rose slightly higher in the air.

He began to gather a massive quantity of dark energy over his head. I was just about to tell Zelda to attack when a burst of marginably more powerful white magic flew directly over my shoulder and struck the king of evil in the dead center of his chest.

With a grunt of pain, he descended to the platform. I glanced shortly at Raven before leaping over to the central platform and bringing the blade in for what was becoming my trademark descending strike. This time, however, rather than preparing for another slash, I drew my arm back and buried the blade to the hilt in the evil man's chest.

His head shot up, an expression of pure disbelief and agony clear upon his visage. "How…?" was all he said before I was sent flying back by a sudden release of power.

I could feel a pair of arms wrap around my torso. I looked up to see Raven smirking down at me. "Where would you be without me?" she asked sardonically.

"A living hell if not the normal kind" I replied, forcing our faces together. A short distance away, I could hear Ganondorf shrieking in rage and agony. The entire chamber began to shake, and the sound of breaking glass could be heard.

A short while later, the vibrations ceased and I pulled away from my Raven. I could see that we were surrounded by a pale blue barrier which she lowered just in time to see our enemy collapse to the warped and soiled ground.

A short distance away, Zelda was dropping her own barrier and Arella was running in from where the door had once been. Zelda stood before Ganondorf's limp form and glared almost… sympathetically down upon him. "Ganondorf… pitiful man" she muttered. "Without a balanced soul, he could never control the power of the-"

Suddenly, the entire tower began to rumble. In response to this, Zelda, Arella and Raven all gasped in unison. _'Yep, definitely related'_ I thought smiling subtly to myself.

"He's trying to crush us in the tower" Arella explained quickly, taking a step back towards the exit. "We'll lead you two out" she finished, nodding towards Zelda to show the 'we' represented.

With a shared nod between Raven and myself, we all began our dash for the exit. As we ran, Raven spoke "Gar?"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to glance at her through the corner of my eye.

"How were you able to do all back there?"

"All what?"

"That thing with the sword" she called to me, nearly shouting.

"Oh that" I muttered inaudibly. "I was in little league in elementary school; best batter on the team."

She smirked at that and we sped up to catch up with the others. Apparently, she had yet to recognize the extra woman running alongside Zelda.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rovin's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Slade" I muttered, slowly lowering Starfire to the ground, out of harm's way.

"It's been awhile" he replied simply.

"I'm assuming that you remember what I said at our last meeting?" I asked rhetorically. He simply smirked.

I wasted no more time, lunging forward with my bow-staff fully extended. Slade blocked the strike effortlessly with a staff of his own. I smiled at him as I brought my foot up to the weak spot of all men.

I fell forward, nearly snapping my foot as I kicked myself in the head. I looked up to see Slade about ten feet away, visible eye glinting evily. "Sad" he muttered. "I was hoping for a little more than that Robin."

He then lunged forward with inhuman speed. I was barely able to stop his attack as it came. We stood, staves locked, glaring one another down. Suddenly, Slade pulled back and seemed almost to roll around to behind me and sent his staff for my head.

I ducked and rolled away from the attack. I was about to return to the fight when I spied Star, still safely out of the range of harm. I shook my head and hurled a fistful of varied pellets at Slade.

Using the distraction from the multiple explosions, bursts of ice and fire and electrical shocks, I pulled my communicator out and pressed the button which sent out a universal distress signal to all available Titans.

Just as I finished sending the message, I could feel wind rush past my head as Slade swung his staff just short of me. Raising an eyebrow, I said "Depth perception problems?" I waited for only a moment before finishing. "Only having one eye'll do that to ya'."

I quickly ducked another attack and used my crouched position to propel myself at Slade. He leaned the slightest bit to the right and grabbed my leg as I passed by. He did a full rotation before sending me flying at a nearby pillar.

As my head collided with the hard surface, I could feel darkness creeping over my senses. The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was my arch nemesis leering down at me, eye glinting wickedly.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

We ran from the room and I called forward to Zelda. "How much further do you think it is? We don't have much time!"

She didn't answer, only gestured to the portcullis ahead. When we reached it, she began to focus telekinetic energy to force the gate open.

As she was doing this, Gar glanced at me and began to speak quickly. "We only got about three floors left to go."

I nodded as the iron bars lifted and we all ran forward into the chamber ahead, Gar narrowly avoiding a chunk of falling debris.

As we entered, Zelda was in the lead, but stood near the center of the room to let us catch up. As Gar stepped towards her, I could hear an oddly familiar demonic chuckle. Just as I realized its source, a circle of flame ascended around Zelda.

At that exact moment, two Stalfos dropped from the ceiling. Gar and I exchanged a quick glance and we each ran for our own foe. I hurled a couple fireballs at mine as Gar grabbed his foe's shield. He flipped over its head and, as he descended, he swung his sword in a wide arc, removing its skull and severing its already thing tethers to the world of the living.

In the time it had taken us to defeat the Stalfos, the other woman(**A/N: **Raven hasn't gotten a good look at Arella yet) had taken it upon herself to open the next portcullis.

With yet another obstacle overcome, we continued our quick paced running.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

We stood before the metal bars marking the exit from the last room of the tower, waiting for Zelda to complete her spell. I found myself thinking briefly back to the time when'd I'd been going through this part of the game while equipped with the Biggoron's Sword. During one of the automated cutscenes of the gates opening, the way Link had turned had sent the freakishly long sword through Zelda's head. Everybody stared at me with identically raised eyebrows at me as I chuckled.

We can assume that this particular chuckle didn't last all that long.

We ran through the now open gate and found ourselves in a stairwell which curved down to the bottom level. Without hesitation, we continued our quick paced dash, didging the ever growing amount of falling debris. I could tell that the tower was ready to collapse any time now.

As we reached the bottom step, Raven tripped and slammed her knee on the ground, attempting to dodge a chunk of stone from the ceiling. Inhaling sharply empathetically, I ran over to her and pulled her to her feet. "Can you walk Rae?"

"I can levitate" she replied simply, lifting herself intot he air in a mist of green energy. By the time we'd caught up with the others, the gate was already open, but Arella was nowhere to be seen.

"She's gone ahead to clear the path" Zelda said, obviously having read my confused expression.

With that, we moved on. As we exited the archway, we found ourselves on a bridge with a single ReDead near the far gate.

I was about to use the longshot on it, remembering that such was the best strategy to use against this particular one.

I prepared the spring mechanism, aimed and… watched as a set of three pillars of fire consumed its form from just as many different directions.

Raven was hovering a slight distance from the bridge, Zelda lowering her arms from directly to my right, and Arella from the open archway ahead.

Rolling my eyes, I ran to catch up with the others who hadn't needed the time I did to put the longshot away.

As we dashed up the shallow flight of stairs towards the exit, I could feel the treamors from the tower increase subtly. "We gotta hurry!" I shouted, sighing with some slight relief as I saw that the archway ahead wasn't blocked. I figured that Arella had already taken care of that too.

As we exited, however, my eyes went wide as I found that there was nowhere to run. I stopped, skidding on my heels as all the others did varying versions of the same. We stood in a haphazard row, watching in morbid fascination as the tower slowly collapsed in on itself.

One of the outer platforms we'd used to escaped finally broke free from its supports and collapsed onto to the main area of the tower, another one breaking away just to be suspended by a single bit of support. As the tower was nearly halfway buried into the center of the main structure, there was an explosion of debris from the entrance. Only a fraction of a second later, an entire wall fell away and collapsed into the magma pit below.

Finally, the main outer defenses of the tower began to slide into the ground below it, causing some of the outer pillar-like supports to fall away into the lava. It only took a matter of a minute or so for the entire structure to slide into place, creating a perfectly flatplatform with only a small bit of debris strewn about.

A shudder ran down my spine as I realized something for the first time. It fit together far too perfectly for it to be any sort of coincidence.

We all just stared at the space before us in complete silence, save the harsh beating of our hearts. Finally, somebody spoke. "It's over… it's finally over…"

I turned solemnly to address Zelda. "Not quite yet" I muttered, just in time to hear the sound of some debris shifting.

Zelda gasped in surprise, grabbing her chest. _'She's such a princess'_ I thought with a slight smirk.

She, however, wasn't the only one to react. I had the Master Sword at the ready and Raven had her hands encased in a pure white aura.

When Zelda finally caught her breath, she asked "What was that noise?"

"That was the sound of it **_not_** being over" I said in a low tone, slowly drawing towards the center of the platform. I glanced to my right to find Raven right beside me, doing the same.

Suddenly, the X-files music played through for no reason.

"Well, that was odd" Raven muttered, blinking rapidly.

"Pretend it never happened?" I asked, glancing quickly around at my surroundings.

"Read my mind" she muttered, and with that, we were back on our slow route towards the huge pile of debris.

There was a flash of lightning off in the distance. The thunder, however, could not be heard as the sound was drowned out by the sound of the massive pile of debris bursting apart and flying off in all directions. The entire area took on a blood red hue as flames ascended to keep us in… or out… depending upon whom you're thinking off.

Only a few yards before us hovered an undoubtably pissed Ganondorf. He glared menacingly at us, eyes glowing yellow and breaths coming in short rasps. He held his fist out before him and the symbol of the TriForce appeared upon it. A still unfamiliar heat on my own hand, signified the same results for myself. Suddenly, he curled himself into a tight ball and released a massive shockwave of energy with a deep, masculine scream of rage and pain.

When the energy faded, a massive, dark creature dropped heavily to the ground, then pulled itself out of its curled up position. It glared at the two of us for but a moment before it pulled out a pair of weapons, a sword for one hand and an axe for the other, and began to swing them about angrily.

I knew what he was attempting to accomplish and wouldn't allow him the satisfaction. With a quick back flip, I was crouched next to Raven and a satisfactory distance from the beast's wild flailing.

"Rae!" I shouted over to her, over the sound of another crack of thunder. "Shoot him wi-"

But, I was interrupted. "-with my light energy! I know!"

Confused, and thinking back to how she'd known exactly what to do in the other fight at the top of the tower, I asked "How do you know what to do?"

"You've played this game so many times!" she shouted back, throwing up a barrier to block a particularly close flail from the beast. "I was bound to watch you beat it at least once!"

I accepted that excuse and, with a quick shout of "Now!", the barrier was dropped, only to be replaced by a sudden blast of white lightning in the demon's face.

(**A/N: **Ganon is, like, the coolest looking boss in the game, no matter how much of a pushover he may be.)

With the monster stunned, I flipped between his legs, glad to find that it's extraordinarily difficult to breath mid-flip. Once behind him, I brought the Master Sword in a full arc, colliding at some point with the soft flesh of the tail.

He seemed to recover instantly and spun around to strike me with one of his blades, but I simply ducked below the attack and used my crouched position to propel myself between his legs once again. Now, back where I'd started, and effectively behind him, I delivered a vertical slash to the tail, bringing it around such that I'd strike it with a horizontal slash as he spun to face me.

Upon hearing the satisfying screech of pain from the demon, I flipped away from him, such that I was crouching, once again, directly next to Raven.

We exchanged a glance and began the routine all over again.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

As the fight progressed, I was coming to the decision that Ganon was as much of a pushover in reality as he'd seemed to be in the game, the time I'd watched. I also noted that, as the fight progressed, we were slowly moving in a clockwise pattern; as Gar's attack pattern required some slight sideward motion. I ignored this however, deciding that it couldn't possibly cause any problems.

Was I ever wrong?

After about the twelfth round of combat, Gar was spinning around to strike Ganon's sensitive tail when his foot became caught under a particularly large chunk of rubble on the ground.

Everything seemed to enter slow motion as he tottled forward, then back, then in a full off kilter rotation. He was falling forward, closing in on the ground when… he righted himself and recaptured his balance.

Ganon attempted to slash him, but he was able to dodge the attack, but not without sacrificing his balance yet again. It was only at this point that, with another flash of lightning, that I noticed how exhausted Gar was becoming.

He was panting deeply and was hardly able to dodge another swipe from the demon. By this point, he was standing almost directly between the demon and myself. Seeming as if to push his exhaustion down, he dashed straight for the massive beast, sword held slightly away from his body, when the axe came crashing down.

I stared in horror, entering slow motion once again as Gar's severed arm flew through the air, spinning like a pinwheel until it collided soundly with my skull.

I lay on the ground for only a moment. I quickly gather my senses and lift my head to look at Gar. He was just standing, seemingly in a trance, facing down an unmistakeably dumbfounded demon from hell.

Everything seemed to finally strike home, as his trance-like state was replaced by a demeanor of unimaginable hatred.

"You bastard!" he shouted over another crack of thunder. "I'll fuckin' kill you!"

With that, he ran forward, rolling between the demon's legs.

"Gar!" I called out to him, hoping to bring him back to his senses. There was nothing he could do without a weapon… or so I thought…

Just as he was halfway between the beast's legs, he threw his leg up with all the strength he still had, striking the monster's goods with crippling force.

Everything stood still for a moment. Then, Gar crouched behind Ganon, who's eyes were wider than I'd ever thought possible. He then collapsed and the wall of flames around us faded instantly.

I just stared back and forth between Gar and Ganon, unable to take my eyes off of the sight before me. Then suddenly, twin pillars of iridescent light struck Ganon from either side and he howled in pain. Zelda and I exchanged a look, then she nodded toward something at my feet.

I looked down to find the Master Sword, still gripped firmly in Gar's cold, dead hand. I picked the arm up and pryed the sword from its grip and began to fly over the stunned demon.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked, voice laced with confusion and annoyance.

"I'm bringing the sword back to Gar!" I called back, never even glancing in her direction.

"But-" she began, only to be interrupted by the other woman in the white cloak.

"Leave it" she called over to Zelda. "It's a matter of principle."

I sent a brief smile of appreciation to the woman, to see her returning it. I gasped, but shook the new realization away. I could talk to my mother later.

I landed next to an oddly calm Gar and held the sword out to him. He looked at me dumbly for a moment then, realizing what what I was doing, began to flex his shoulder muscle, sending a particularly large stream of blood to spurt out.

Seeming to sign that away in the back of his mind as 'inefficient' or something, he reached out and gripped it awkwardly in his left hand.

I quickly wrapped him in my cloak and flew the two of us back over the beast to its front. As we went, I quickly healed the wound over, knowing that I couldn't grow the arm back, but could still stop the bleeding and close the wound. For all I knew, he'd have to become a lefty because of this.

I set him down softly before the demon's face, twisted in agony and hatred. He took not a moment's hesitation to bring the sword over his head and bring it down swiftly through the flesh of the dragon, eliciting a howl of pain. He brought the blade around for a horizontal slash, then brought it back for another. Finally, using the same momentum which drove the entire attack, he drew the blade back and drove it forward at the same time as Ganon moved his face forward, so that the entirety of the blade was buried in the demon's face.

All was still for a moment until Gar tore the blade out roughly. He said "No more death" before the beast rose into the air and began to flail about wildly once again.

A massive ball of silver energy formed between Zelda's raised arms and erupted as she shouted "Six sages! Now!" before falling to her knees in exhaustion.

What happened next brought forth a memory of a particular Tamaranian meal and the particular fashion by which it was required to force it's writhing, pulcating form into the trash can.

With one last blinding flash, Ganon was no more. In fact, the entire platform, the debris, the thunderstorm, the… extremely dislocated arm… were nowhere to be seen. All that could be seen were Zelda, my mother, Gar, myself and a vast expanse of clear, blue skies.

Gar picked this exact instant to fall backwards as I shot forward to catch him in a tight embrace.

I looked up at the two other woman and saw that they were staring back at me. "Mother" I said bluntly, acknowledging her presence.

"Hello Raven" she said back, a hint of a smile crossing her expression before breaking out into an all out grin as she dashed forward and dropped to her knees next to me.

I pulled back slightly from surprise. "Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

She seemed overjoyed to see me. "I have some good news, some more good news, and some even better news" she said with a small smirk.

"How 'bout we go in order" I muttered impatiently.

She rolled her eyes at me. "The good news is that you won… with a half hour to spare." She took a quick breath before continuing. "The other good news is that you get to go home. And finally, the better news is that… I'm coming with you."

Silence reigned for a short eternity.

"What?" I asked, horror evident in my tone. I could just picture it; the Teen Titans and… Raven's mommy? No thank you!

"What's the matter dear?" she asked, sounding honestly concerned.

I needed an excuse. "What about Hyrule… or Azarath?"

"There's nothing for me in either of those worlds."

"But, don't you need to guard the gate to the pocket dimension I trapped father in?" I asked, frantically seeking out some sort of way out.

"With all six-" Zelda cleared her through "-**_seven_** sages awakened, they have enogh power to do that for me, seeing as how Ganon and Trigon are now both trapped in it."

Now, I was confused. And so, apparently, was Gar. "I thought Ganon was trapped in the Sacred Realm where the TriForce came from?"

"This is true" Zelda replied. "But, seeing as how the TriForce hasn't been there in seven years, it was a relatively convenient place to place Trigon the Terrible."

Gar looked weakly up at me, showing his confusion clearly. I nodded at him and said "We're confused." After carefully selecting my words, I continued. "How did I just happen to send father to the Sacred Realm of all dimensions? And, since when is this Sacred Realm a pocket dimension?"

"Wow" Gar mumbled under his breath, though I could still hear him. "The great Raven doesn't know something."

I ignored him. He was probably just delirious.

Arella smirked at the two of us before beginning to speak again. "Okay, there are parallel dimensions, some slightly more parallel than others. For example, Azarath and the Earth dimension are two of the closest to one-another. But, Azarath is equally as close to Hyrule which is likewise for Termina, which is just kind of… sticking off so to speak. And lastly, there's the Sacred Realm which is squeezed comfortably in the little nook created by Hyrule, Azarath and the Earth dimension, allowing all three worlds easy access to it."

I just stared at her, blinking rapidly as Gar was slowly tilting his head to the side. I also noted that he was drooling slightly, a fact made evident by the small puddle of liquid forming on the shoulder of my cloak.

"So, how'd I do?" Arella asked, seemingly oblivious.

'_This simply can't be the same woman who raised me.'_

"So, how do we get home?" I asked, finally giving up on getting rid of my mom.

"There's a spell," Zelda said, stepping forward. "In order to cross such a large dimensional gap, all three of us need to perform it at once."

"Four" I corrected, readjusting Gar slightly.

"What?"

"There're four of us" I replied bluntly.

"Fine, all three _that are **conscious**_" Zelda said, rolling her eyes in agrivation.s

She quickly went through the chant and I recognized it halfway through. Mother had caught on only a short way in. Now, knowing what we needed to do, we all chanted the spell once more in perfect unison.

"**_Primo vigil'in caupona,  
Ordinarius populus hoc.  
Senex prope me vinum bibulat,  
Atque poculum permulcet sic.  
Dicit, Puer, canta quaedam carmina.  
Dedici iam pridem verba,  
Sed molles et dulces;  
Tota verba scivi,  
Cum fui puer velut tu.  
Karazon Rakashah Mortes,  
Azarath Metrion ZYNTHOS!_** "

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zelda's POV

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As we completed the chant, there was a burst of black light and I was alone in the clear, blue skies. I stood in complete silence for but a moment then placed my hand to my face. "Everything is as it should be now…" I said quietly. "I'll be waiting for you… Link…"

**A/N: **Okay, that was the last chapter. **_But_**, there is still an epilogue. I'll be tying up the scenario with Slade, as well as the one with Terra and Dr. Light.

For anybody who was confused, that's what I was going for. So, don't feel stupid or anything. It was meant to be a tad vague and murky, especially that last line from Zelda.

**NOTE**

_**If anybody can figure what that spell they chanted actually was, I will worship you to the end of time! Though, I'm gonna make it a bit easier by saying that the last line IS, in fact, Raven's famous line. So, you don't have to guess on that one.**_

Signed,

The Cheese!


	32. Epilogue: Slade is a Dooshbag

**Teen Titans – Video Games Are Fun!**

**32. Epilogue: Slade is a Dooshbag**

**Mail Call!**

**Batmanismyhero – **Thanks for the review. I'll be giving the answer as what the spell was at the end of this section.

**TDG3RD – **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed those bits. I don't know why, but a lot of people get struck in the 'jewels' in this chapter. So, you'll probably enjoy yourself even more.

**Hyper Speed Luke – **Thanks for the review and the praise. The answer to what that spell was is at the end of this section.

**Thesoral – **Thanks for the review. The answer to what that spell was is at the end of this section.

**Pimpofthetitans – **Oh, it ain't over; not by a long shot! Behold the epilogue! Other than that, thanks for the review.

**Mrbeans – **Hey man. Oh, the job ain't over quite yet! Thanks for the compliments and the answer to what the spell was is at the end of this section. Oh, and BTW, I wouldn't worship you if you attained demi-god-like status; Senor Juevos!

**Red Raven101 – **Thanks for the review. You'll just have to read to find out about the arm. As for the spell; the answer as to what it was is at the end of this section.

**RaeFox Oni – **Thanks man! I'm glad you enjoyed yourself so very much and I hope you'll be back for the sequels.

**Artemis85 – **Thanks for the exuberant review. I'm glad you're so happy. I'm sorry to say that I do not speak Latin. I got that from a website; sorry. Other than that; which do you love more? Pissing people off or this story series? Keep that in mind next time.

**Shikamaru's hot honey – **Why do so many people think it's over? Epilogue Be-hatches! And, no; I was not trying to be either black or ghetto. Other than that, thanks for the review. I appreciate it.

**Insanity'sCandy – **Okay then—hope you're still alive after all this time. 'Cause here's the ending. Thanks; and hope to see ya' in the sequels.

**Beforemidnite – **The answer as to what the spell was is at the end of this section; though I would've appreciated a little more from ya'. Y'know, maybe telling me something about the actual fic; just maybe?

**Metal Overlord 2.0 – **I fuckin' love you! That was, like, the best review I've ever gotten! You just bought yourself a spot in the special thanks; just 'cause of that! I can't possibly respond to all that; so I'll just say thanks and leave it at that. Damn, I love your reviews!

**Paul Pyro – **Thanks for the review and all (that gets an answer) shall be answered in the epilogue as you have predicted. The answer as to what the spell was is at the end of this section.

**Sunkistgurl10 – **For the record, I can only just barely stand Blue Collar. No offense, but I just don't like them all that much. That Bill guy just pisses me off. As for the arm, I, too, could never be a lefty. Well, maybe I could—if I can write with my foot, I should be able to do it with my left hand. Well, whatever. Congrats on the nickel. I remember my first nickel… hmmm… good times. As for sequel-y-ness; totally yo!

**Warprince2000 – **So, we meet again…

**OK ALL THE GOOD NAME TAKEN – **I just barely understood what you said. From what I could catch; I'm glad you enjoyed it and I thought it would be funny to make Terra a perv too.

**The White Ancient – **I'm glad you liked it. The epilogue should be satisfactory all-in-all. Anywho, thanks for the review. As for the lizard thing; they can only regrow their tails as far as I'm aware. So, y'know.

**CaldarBrokenhorn – **Are you aware of how many different ways your name could be construed? Whatever. I'm glad you liked the fic and I hope you enjoy the epilogue just as much. As for the TxWB lemon; I'd be happy to send it to you. I'll let you judge whether the reasons are good enough or not; though in my personal opinion, I don't think they are. BTW; the game is for the N64, though I think they remade it(identical to the original) for the GameCube. So, check that out if you wish. Thanks for the interest.

**Kaitlin Alexander – **I never really thought my fic was worthy of people staying up all night to finish it; but I appreciate that you thought so. It really makes me feel good. Thank you. as for the spell, the answer as to what it was is at the end of this section.

**MoonLitPride – **I'm glad you like my stuff. My sense of humor is what keeps me sane. So, y'know. I live by it. Thanks for the review; and if I still haven't, I'll give your fics a quick peak. Whether I'll read anything or not is questionable(busy lately), but I'll definitely take a look at your profile if nothing else. I'm from the US. Rupees are what the currency in the video game this story takes place in is called. So, I was simply being loyal to the game. Sorry if I got your hopes up.

**Futuremarine – **The answer as to what the spell was will be at the end of this section.

**The Mad shoe1 – **Thanks for the review.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

As the bright blue light faded, I opened my eyes. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the cool metal walls of the tower. I could hear a groaning coming from slightly behind myself. Turning, I found Raven rubbing at her eyes. Arella had already stood.

"Is it over?" Raven asked, a true smile crossing her lips as she beheld her surroundings. "We're home?"

I was about to nod when my ears caught the nearly silent, yet high tones of a scream coming from beyond the nearest set of doors. I stood abruptly, causing the others to give me strange looks.

"Somebody just screamed in the other room" I said, gesturing for the previously mentioned doors.

Raven opened her mouth as if to speak, then shut it and shook her head slightly. She then started again, but did a tad bit better this time. "Alright. You stay here and we'll get her."

"No" I said, stretching my remaining arm. "Just 'cause I'm an acute lefty doesn't mean I'm helpless." I wasn't about to tell her that I had to come; because I'd remember that scream anywhere.

Raven finally gave in and rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you're not fighting."

"Then, what do I do?" I asked agitated.

"You find whoever screamed and make sure they're okay."

I Hesitated for only a moment before I heard the greatly muffled scream again and was forced to agree. I nodded and the two girls sunk into the ground, Raven creating an extra portal for me to use. Squaring my shoulders… shoulder, I leapt into the portal and found myself almost instantly beyond the kitchen counters.

Poking my head over the top of the improvised barrier, I could see Dr. Light shooting massive bursts of light energy towards a quickly tiring Terra. Her dodges were quickly becoming sluggish and I could see the sweat and blood on her body.

Without an instant's hesitation, I leapt over the counter and dashed over to Terra's side. I knelt beside her and was about to grab her arm when I heard laughter from Dr. Light. I turned to face him, only to find the barrel of his cannon aimed directly at me.

It was at this moment that I realized that I still had my armor from Hyrule on. I couldn't help the smirk which crossed my lips as I remembered what I'd kept a healthy supply of… just in case.

"Cover your eyes Ter!" I shouted, whipping something from my pocket and hurling it to the ground as near to the good doctor as I could. In the same motion, I covered my eyes with the same hand, blocking out the bright flash of light.

I looked up to see the villain rubbing his eyes frantically. I grabbed Terra's arm and pulled her to her feet and began to run, shouting "What's the matter? Afraid of the light?" as I ducked behind the counters once more.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

As I surfaced in the common room behind Dr. Light, I couldn't help but smirk slightly at Gar's little quip. I wondered briefly, if he was as clever as he'd shown me in Hyrule, why he didn't show it off more often.

My train of thought was interrupted, however, as Dr. Light was finally able to regain his vision and whirled around to face me. We just had a stare down for what he probably thought was an extremely long time, but was actually just over a second. Finally, he spoke. "So, it seems that the demon girl has finally embraced the light?"

I perked an eyebrow at him. "I'll embrace the light when you embrace modern fashion. Goatees are **so** 1692."

He growled and trained his light cannon on me. Arella picked this exact moment to rise from the ground directly behind him. Before he got a chance to turn around, I completely shrouded myself in a bright silhouette of flames.

Mother let out a short cough directly behind him. As he spun about to face his new attacker, she enshrouded herself in an icy blue aura. From his position it must've looked as if there were two of me; one of flame and one of ice.

My thoughts on this subject were confirmed as he said "Two?" before collapsing to the ground in a dead faint.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Once behind the counters, I continued to drag Terra along until we were in a slightly secluded corner near the fridge. I slid to the ground, my back against the wall and brought Terra down onto my lap. She hadn't looked at me once throughout the entire rescue.

But, she looked at me there, as we sat in that corner, and my heart clenched at the sight of her face. It was bruised and burnt from the battle. As horrible as it may sound, I took some slight relief in the fact that I only cared because of how injured she was; and not **who** she was.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I finally looked up at my rescuer, to see Beast Boy looking back down at me. I was about to smile as a silent sign of my thanks when I noticed his arm… or lack thereof.

I gasped harshly and was about to say something when he placed his fingers over my lips, making a near silent shooshing sound.

We just sat like this as the sound of some rather anticlimactic battling raged to an equally anticlimactic halt and all was silent. We waited a few more seconds to be certain that it hadn't just entered a short lull before we climbed back to our feet.

I was still in a lot of pain from my wounds, so I allowed BB to lead me along. As we were back in the main area of the common room, I looked up into BB's face yet again.

He smiled slightly and asked "Are you gonna be alright?"

I can't tell why, but I was suddenly filled with so many emotions. I wrapped my arms about his frame even tighter than they were already. He patted my shoulder hesitantly. I looked up at him and spoke for the first time since he'd come back.

"Oh god, I've been wanting to do this for sooo long." With that, I moved my face towards his.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I could feel my eyes shoot open wide when I realized what Terra was attempting. For a moment, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just shove her away, she was injured. Plus, I could only pull back so far before I'd fall. Finally, it hit me. I turned my face sideways. The direction I turned it just happened to be in Raven's general direction.

She had a hand over her mouth, her eyes unnaturally wide. There was a quick snort of laughter, which her mom echoed then they were silent again. Finally, Terra's lips collided with my cheek and rested there for a moment. She suddenly pulled back. I looked down at her and moved my face such that I could whisper in her ear.

"I'm so sorry Terra" I whispered, feeling terrible for her. "I loved you from the moment I saw you, but after all that's happened, there's nothing left. When I saw your face on the communicator, I felt… disappointed. You really didn't do my memories of you justice. In that cave, I told you I was moving on. I think I finally mean it."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I watched, horrified as Terra began to move in to kiss Gar. I could feel a tear forming in my eye as I saw him just standing there, letting it happen. That tear, however, suddenly dried up and was replaced by pure pitty as Gar turned his head such that Terra's lips collided with his cheek.

I heard mother say "Ouch" which caused me to let out a single snort of laughter. I had to agree. Nothing hurts more than somebody turning their cheek on you.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I listened closely to everything Beast Boy said to me, hoping that it would end with something I'd like. But, when all that needed to be said was said, I could feel a sharp pain in my heart. I pulled away from him only a little, fully aware that I couldn't possibly support myself. I moved up to whisper back. "Who is she?"

I could see the shock pass briefly over his face, before he loudly whispered "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"If there's anything I know about you, it's that your major fear is being alone" I replied, still whispering. "If somebody offered themselves to you, you'd never refuse them unless you already had somebody. So, who is she?"

With a small sigh, he replied "She's the one who's healing your wounds."

I was confused for a moment, but quickly took note of the small feeling of warmth which was moving to the various injuries I'd sustained. I looked to where the warmth currently was and found a hand. I traced the arm to which it was attached to find a slightly bloodied white cloak, with an equally as bloodied Raven dwelling within.

She was grinning up at me, the smugness in her expression powerful enough to send the average epileptic into shock. I just stared down at her as she smirked up at me, simply going about her work of healing my wounds the entire time. Finally, I spoke. "Oh… so you-"

"Yep" she replied, not even letting me finish.

"And BB-"

"Mm-hmm."

"Then you two are-"

"Uh-huh."

"Then, have you-"

"Not yet."

I was about to try asking some more partial questions when my communicator went off. I reflexively drew it but nearly dropped it when I saw the message it brought.

Having heard my gasp, the other woman moved closer to see what the problem was. Raven had also risen to a standing position while Beast Boy had allowed me to stand on my own.

"What is it?" Raven asked, not attempting in the slightest to hide her nerves.

"It's Robin" I replied breathlessly. "He needs our help."

"What?" Beast Boy nearly shouted. "Where is he? What's the problem?"

"I have the coordinates" I replied to his first question before flipping the device shut. "As for the problem; it's… S-Slade."

There was a collective gasp from Raven and BB. The other woman, however, simply looked clueless. Hesitantly, she asked "Slade?"

"Bad guy" Raven replied briskly.

"Real bad" BB finished for her, pulling away from the group. "Okay, we gotta-"

"**_We_** aren't doing anything" Raven interrupted. "You're staying here."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I took a step towards Raven. As my 'I'm coming rather you like it or not' strategy had been so effective the last time, I decided to try it again. "Was it not just ten minutes ago that I'd said-"

"This is different" Raven interrupted harshly. "This is Slade."

"**_Slade_** is the reason I've got fighting skills bordering on assenine!" This brought her to a dead halt.

She seemed indecisive for only a moment before deciding what to say. "Gar, please. Just stay here." We stared into each other's eyes for only a moment. With the slightest of nods from me, the girls quickly made their way from the room.

Then, they were gone.

I stood where I was for a short while, but suddenly shook my head as if to clear it. "What the hell am I doing?" I shouted at the empty room. "There's no way I'm staying here!"

I was about to run from the room when I saw the unconscious form of Dr. Light. Rolling my eyes, I decided that I'd better put him in one of the holding cells so he couldn't do anything while we were all gone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Slade's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Everything was going perfectly to plan. Two Titans were down and the others were on their way. I was just about to laugh menacingly when a burst of blueish energy flew straight past my head.

I turned calmly to recognize the arrival of my next two challengers. At the moment, there were only the robot and the girl with the insect fetish.

"Ah, nice ot see you again Cyborg" I drawled casually, though never lowering my guard for a second. "I don't believe we've met. Bumblebee isn't it?"

"Don't matter who we are" Cyborg retorted, heating up his cannon for another shot. "Only matters how we gonna kick yer' skinny whigger ass."

"Ah yes," I said, closing my eye tightly as I listened to him speak. "The blackinese is like music to my ears." I smirked under my mask at the outraged reaction from the two before continuing. "Though, that sonic whirring isn't as pleasant."

Without another second's hesitation, I chucked a device at the cybernetic youth which attached magnetically upon contact. His eyes shot wide with surprise just before it sent an electronic charge through his systems, effectively deactivating the weapon.

After blinking a half dozen times, he trained his sights on me once more. "Close-combat it is then" he shouted, rushing me.

I was able to dodge his heavy mechanical movements with almost laughable ease. I allowed him to take the offensive for the bulk of the fight; only delivering an occasional, but always perfect strike.

Eventually, I noticed that the girl was about to join in. I knew that, although I probably could take the both of them on simultaneously, it just wouldn't be a very smart thing to try. So, in the blink of an eye, I was behind my current opponent with a small disc which I attached to the side of the arm opposite his primary sonic cannon.

With a fizzle and a hiss, it almost completely drained his power cell, leaving him immobile on the floor. The girl took this as her queue to fly in to help him. I didn't allow this, however, lifting the prone body and hurling it powerfully at the charging woman. The two collided in midair, the smaller being pinned beneath the larger and placing another mark on my mental checklist of 'Titans-to-Beast-in-a-Depressingly-Simple-Fashion'.

It wasn't long before I had to dodge to the side as an arrow whizzed past my head by mere millimeters. I looked in the direction from the which the attack had come to find that Speedy and Aqualad had arrived on the scene.

Speedy was already preparing another arrow as I spoke. "Ah, first it was the boy wonder and his alian lover. Second came the nigro couple-to-be, and now, the fags have arrived." I chuckled deep in my throat at the obvious expressions of rage passing across the two youths faces. "Oh, don't get me wrong; I have nothing against your lifestyle. I'm just an equal-opportunity bastard."

With that, I threw an explosive at the two which was intercepted by the arrow which Speedy had prepared earlier. The explosion caused by this collision was far greater than it would have been, having either object acted on its own. I took note of this during the millisecond required to draw another one of the devices and hurl it at the two once more. This time, however, I threw it in an overhanded arc, landing it smack within Speedy's quiver.

The two quickly realized what this meant as Speedy threw his quiver off, being pulled away by his atlantian lover. Their attempts, however, were far too slow as, although they evaded the initial explosion, they were both caught under the wall which the massive explosion had brought down.

I began to hum to myself at this additional victory. "Let's see" I muttered to myself. "Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Speedy and Aqualad; that only leaves-"

"Us" came the interruption from the very wall I'd just blown in. From the opening came an extremely agitated looking group of four.

I looked briefly over the group before speaking. "Well, though the arrival of Kid Flash is a small variation from my original plan, I should be able to improvise."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Upon slamming the door to the holding cell behind me, I was on my way once more. I ran the extremely short distance from the holding area towards the garage. "Nice move guys" I muttered to myself, thinking about how close the two location were to one another. "Should a villain escape from their cell, the single length of hall will totally stop them from taking any variety of vehicles for their escape."

I then burst through the garage door and eyed the remaining vehicles. The T-car was gone, as expected. Other than that, however, all vehicles were present and ready to go.

I ran over a quick listing of the vehicles before my eyes fell upon the R-cycle.

I could actually feel myself beginning to salivate at the sight of the motorcycle. "Do I dare?" I asked as I approached it. Upon seeing the keys already in the ignition, I grinned maliciously to myself and said "I totally dare."

I wasted no more time as I pulled myself onto the R-cycle, noting, to my immense glee, that it could be easily operated with one arm. Turning might be a problem, but I just had to be careful.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The three of us flew through the skies of the city. I was bothered by the fact that, upon returning to my home, I had to rescue my leader and teammates. Becoming slightly uncertain of Terra's navigational skills, I called over to her "How much longer until we reach the place?"

Terra immediately replied with "We're almost there!" There was a short pause before she continued. "So, you're sure that you can enter churches?"

"Terra?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a bitch!"

"Point taken!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Slade's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I was only slightly surprised as only Jynx and Kid Flash approached to attack. They exchanged a quick glance before moving in for the fight.

Kid Flash instantly started to move about the room using his trademark super speed. I had to be on my toes just to keep track of him. My problems were immediately amplified as I had to start dodging hexbolts as they came. I held a façade of cold indifference and confidence in order to keep the two from seeing how on edge I actually was.

It wasn't long, however, before I thought up a strategy. I'd quickly realized that although the boy's body may move at super speed, his brain was just barely keeping up with him. As such, he moved in a predetermined pattern. Although the fact that whenever he came near me he'd throw a punch, adding to what I'd have to dodge, but it also allowed me to figure out exactly where I needed the two to be for my plan to work.

Finally, I had the two in position and dodged one last hexbolt. At the exact moment I'd dodged the attack, Kid Flash had ended up only a short distance behind where I'd been standing.

He was struck by the attack and was sent sprawling to the ground. My next landing was a far calmer and easier one for me. Jynx looked thoroughly shocked at what had just taken place, and I took her pause as the perfect opportunity pull out yet another device. In under a second, I'd already found the device and chucked it into the air, setting it off. It emitted a blinding flash of light, which I wasn't affected by through a simple action of covering my eye.

Instantly upon my 'flash bomb' taking affect, the disoriented girl began to thrash about blindly, completely unaware that she was shooting off her hexbolts at complete random. Eventually, the attacks had struck the ground in a complete circle around her and everything within the radius crumbled under the confused girl.

She never got a chance to recover as her head struck a chunk of the crumbling ground, knocking her out instantly.

I peered over at the opening from which my most recent defeats had emerged to find that the two stragglers were no longer, well, straggling. I could hear deep breathing directly behind me. With a roll of my eye, I bent backwards at my waist, performing a quick hand stand which brought my foot into the air, and straight into the spot where the light don't shine.

The massive creature crumbled instantly, sending the crystalline girl flying due to the momentum.

With a loud thud, the girl became imbedded in the ground. Not a second later, she'd returned to her natural state and began to look about herself slightly frantically.

She looked over at me for only a moment before shouting "Oh no! This is a dire and hopeless situation with no chance of escape! We need a hero!"

Suddenly, the massive stained glass window, which had remained unmarred until now was completely shattered inwards as… the A-team opening theme began to play.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Just down there!" I called over to the others, beginning to decend upon my boulder. Raven and the other woman followed shortly after.

I scanned over the gothic building to determine the best direction to attack from. I could see that the western wall of the building had been almost completely blown in. I turned back to the others to go through my plan. "Okay, he's gonna expect us to attack from either the blown in wall or from the doors on the opposite side. We should go in through the window!"

Raven and the other woman exchanged quizzical glances before Raven spoke. "Wow Terra. Who would've thought that under that blonde, preppy outer shell, there was a sufficient tactition?"

"I'll take that as a compliment" I called back, continuing towards the church.

Just as we hovered before the massive stained-glass window, I heard a scream coming from within the church.

"Oh no! This is a dire and hopeless situation with no chance of escape! We need a hero!"

Grinning slightly to myself, I separated two small cobble-sized rocks from the massive one I was currently perched upon and used them to keep me in the air. I needed to do this for the plan I'd thought up.

I moved forward with just enough speed to make the entire window and some of the wall around it shatter inward.

Just as the glass shattered, however, I could hear an unfamiliar yet extremely fitting tune begin to fill the air.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

As the music began to play, I glanced briefly at my mother to see a small smirk invading her visage. Rolling my eyes, I knew exactly what was the cause of the song.

From the collapsed window and wall came a massive cloud of dust and debris which kept us hidden from those within the ancient church. I could tell from Terra's position that she was the only one of us who was even partially visible. Being the ham I vaguely remember her being, she shouted "Did somebody say 'hero'?" with her arms on either of her shoulders.

As the dust finally cleared, I could see all the other Titans strewn about, with the only conscious ones being Kole; embedded in the stone floor, and Cyborg; apparently paralyzed from the neck down. I say neck down, because his mouth definitely wasn't paralyzed.

"It's Chuck No-" was all I allowed him to shout before I interrupted him.

"Don't do that!" I called, just loud enough for him to hear me.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Slade's POV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I just stared at the trio hovering in the window before me. "A mixture of the A-team and Chuck Norris; how interesting" I mumbled in a tone which I was certain carried through the entire building. Deciding to have a little fun with the unexpected newcomers, I spoke directly to Terra. "Are you ready to return to me Apprentice?"

"You can just shut the hell up" she replied in a tone so calm it actually sent a shiver down my spine. I didn't have much time to contemplate this matter, though, as the boulder of which she had been perched was suddenly flying at top speeds straight for my face.

It actually took some effort to dodge the massive projectile. This caused the dodge to be a bit less graceful than most and I ended up in a crouching position. Before I was able to regain myself, I was surrounded on three sides by the girls.

I looked around myself, retaining my façade of cool disconnection, finally settling my eye on Terra who was completely surrounded by rocks of varying shapes and sizes; all poised for… chucking or something.

"What's wrong Terra?" I asked, putting forth an aura of false concern. "Are you upset that I just beat all your friends?"

"No" she said without hesitation. "That may be pretty crappy, but the thing that's really got my blood boiling is the fact that you used your neurological interfaces on all those monsters; as well as the humans we've been fighting. I'm _upset_ because you just surfaced to screw around with us when we're already going through enough problems as is. But, most of all, I'm pissed that you'd have the gall to think you could do all this… and not get your ass kicked in the process!"

She suddenly sent all her weapons flying at me at the same time as the other two women sent bursts of white energy at me. I dodged all the attacks at just the right angle and couldn't help but laugh as Terra was struck by Raven's attack, Raven struck by the other woman's attack, and that other woman by nearly all of Terra's projectiles.

All three fell to the ground, Raven being the only one to remain conscious. I approached her slowly and lifted her by the front of her robe. "Still conscious after that?" I asked her,eying her with some slight apprehension. "How?"

"Not everything about my destiny is bad, y'know" she mumbled, bringing her left hand into focus as it began to glow with a bright golden triangle.

"Well" I began hesitantly. "This is… interesting to say the least."

"You're telling me" came a voice from behind me. Before I was even able to move, I felt a sharp pain shoot through my head and I collapsed to the ground.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I rode at a quick pace, but didn't push the bike, fearing that I'd either stress it or send it out of control. As I rounded a corner, I noticed the sound of another motorcycle engine nearbye. I peaked in one ofhe rearview mirrors to see somebody in tinted helmet catching up with me.

I became slightly nervous as I increased the speed of the R-cycle. My follower increased their speed as well. That settled it. There was no more question that they were trying to catch up with me. Using a rather complex maneuver which Robin could probably execute in his sleep, I swerved such that I was suddenly next to them.

"Who are you?" I shouted at my pursuer. He was only slightly shocked, most likely not expecting me to be able to pull such a stunt. He recovered quickly, however, and tore his helmet off, revealing… a mask.

"X?" I called to him, my eyes shooting wide. I just barely dodged a traffic cone.

"B?" he shouted back, just as surprised. "Man, didn't know it was you. What's with the armor?"

"Long story" I shouted. "Why are you following me?"

"I saw that awesome sword you've got and decided I want it!" he called back. He would've sounded like a little kid if it weren't for the voice modifier. "Y'know, just 'cause it's you doesn't mean I'm not gonna take it!"

"Wouldn't have expected anything less!" I called back, shaking my head and chuckling. "But, I warn you, it kinda comes with a built-in destiny!" I could honestly say that I was in a good mood. It had never occurred to check for the Master Sword; I'd simply assumed that it would remain in Hyrule. Being proven wrong has never been so vindicating.

"Built-in destiny?" he called back, sounding disappointed behind the mechanical cover up. "You know I don't go for that stuff!"

"And," I replied somewhat more chipper. "That's why you aren't getting it!" With that, I zipped around a corner, thoroughly loving the fact that Gerudo armor came with a cape, leaving X stunned and surprised.

What? I'm not aloud to make friends with a fellow Robin hater?

I snuck into the building and found almost all of the others sprawled about, beaten and bruised. I briefly noted the overly exuberant music filling the entire building before noting the only standing figure. "Slade" I whispered to myself, making my way toward him as quickly and silently as possible.

I then noticed that he was holding Raven up by the neck of her cloak. At that exact moment, our eyes met for only an instant. She then looked up at Slade and said "Not everything about my destiny was bad, y'know."

She then revealed her left hand, which still contained the TriForce of Wisdom. This surprised Slade far more than it had myself. The only response he could muster was a dumbstruck "Well, this is unexpected…"

I took this as the perfect opportunity to sneak up behind him and hold the already drawn Master Sword over his head. "You're telling me" was all I said before bringing it down upon his skull with a resounding thud.

He collapsed to the ground and just lay there for a moment. I stared down at him as he floundered about to regain himself. "Slade" I muttered, smirking slightly. "You're such a dooshbag sometimes." Before he was able to recover, he was suddenly encased in a greenish aura and lifted into the air. He looked around frantically, attempting to escape from Raven's grip. Quickly tiring of his struggling, I held the blade up to his throat.

"You can stop that now" I said, pressing the edge into the flesh only enough to make my point without having to break the skin.

But, being Slade, he was egocentric to the very end. "Ah, it feels nice, doesn't it Beast?"

"You don't call me that anymore" I growled, narrowing my eyes.

"Ah," he began, faking disappointment. "You seem much less pleased for this little… family reunion… than I'd hoped."

"Well," I began, imitating his droll tone. "You definitely haven't lost your natural skill for manipulation. It's just too bad that you have to be alone with somebody for it to really work; isn't that right Rae?"

"For once we agree" Raven said, a small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. "Don't you think it's about time we finished this?"

"Punctual as usual" I quipped back, smirking viciously at Slade. "Now, if you don't tell me everything I want to know, I'm gonna tear out your spine and shove it down your throat."

I was actually somewhat surprised when he stopped all attempts to escape.

"Why are you doing all this?" I asked, adding some slight pressure to the blade immediately so that I'd be able to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Slade's eye was wide and he looked quite compliant for once. This look didn't last very long, though, as he regained his composure and began to speak in his regular calm and drawling tone. "It's quite simple really" he began casually. "I just wanted to show you all what I was capable of. I wanted to show you that no matter what you do, I'll always be just around the corner, ready to pounce." His voice had been growing gradually more and more intense until he was suddenly shouting his last words which were "And I wanted to prove Wintergreen and Rosario that I wasn't losing it!"

That last bit took both Raven and myself so off guard that she lost her focus and Slade was able to send me to the ground with a kick to the stomach. I was able to retain consciousness just long enough to see him run from the building. As far as I knew, the music continued to play long after I lost consciousness.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Next Day; 11:57PM

I slid the bathroom door shut behind me and quickly made my way down the hall. I wanted to know how Gar was doing after all the abuse he'd sustained the previous night.

I would have to wait, apparently, as I saw Robin leaning against the wall. "Raven, can we talk?" he asked, pushing himself up and coming over to me.

"Sure" I replied slowly, eying him suspiciously. "What?"

"Over the past couple days, Terra's been showing a desire to repent for what she's done and-"

I finished for him. "You want to know what I think about letting her join the team?" He nodded slowly. I paused for a moment before asking "Have you mentioned this to her yet?"

"Yes, once" he replied.

"What was her reaction?"

He stopped to think for a bit before replying. "She seemed… hesitant."

"Fine" I said bluntly, turning away and continuing on my path to the infirmary. "Just one thing though" I added, pausing.

"Shoot."

"Tell her that she can join if she allows me to read her mind" I said slowly and carefully before rounding the nearby corner and leaving the boy wonder alone.

I thought I was done with everybody, but quickly found this not to be the case.

"Arella" I said, nodding to my mother.

"Raven" she replied, returning the gesture. "I need you to give me the sage's medallions."

I was about to ask why, but decided against it and handed them over to her. I'd taken all of Gar's things when he was placed in the infirmary for the procedure.

Exchanging one last nod, I continued past. The rest of my walk remained uninterrupted until I reached the room. I tapped lightly on the door. It slid open shortly after, revealing a widely grinning Cyborg.

"I could probably guess the answer from your expression" I began, having to divert my gaze as to prevent myself from becoming blinded from the brightness of the grin. "But, are you done?"

"Yep" he replied in an unbelievably chipper tone. "It's attached and the coloration you picked really does make it look real."

"You seem surprised" I muttered, eying him dangerously. It's so fun to watch him squirm. "Just because I tend to remain monochromatic, doesn't mean I don't have an eye for color."

"Fine, whatever" Cy mumbled, moving back and stepping fully into the hall before gesturing for me to go in.

I stared at him for a bit until he finally caught my drift and explained his actions. "Oh, I'm gonna let you be the one he sees first when he wakes up."

There was a long pause followed by me saying "Why?"

"God Rae!" he nearly shouted. "You and the green guy are almost as obvious as Star and Wonderbread!"

My eyes shot open wide and I nearly fell from the statement. "What?"

"Forget 'bout it" he said, waving his hand dismissively. "Just get in there and make sure he doesn't freak out when he wakes up."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I was just resting on the couch in the common room when I heard the hiss of the main doors opening. I looked up to see Robin entering. He had a tiny smile on his face as he came right up to me and plopped down onto the couch directly next to me.

We just sat for a short while before I gave in and sighed. "Fine, I'll bite. What's up?"

"You remember when I mentioned the possibility of you rejoining the team?" I nodded. "Well, Raven agreed to let you stay on one condition."

"Which would be?" I asked when he didn't continue right away.

"She wants to read your mind—to make sure you aren't hiding anything this time."

I just stared, dumbfounded at him for what felt like forever. Suddenly, my expression of shock was replaced by one of obvious joy as I wrapped him in a tight embrace. "Totally!" I shouted before pulling back and taking a breath to calm myself. "Just as long as she promises not to go too far with it" I finished, conveying my point that I still have things that nobody deserves to know.

"Everybody deserves a certain degree of privacy" he replied, standing up once more and making his way from the room.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm gonna wander the halls until I can ask Beast Boy" he replied. "He's the only one I haven't spoken to yet."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

My eyes fluttered open slowly. Looking around myself, I could see that I was in the infirmary. Having come to this vague realization, I began to rub the sleep from my eyes. That's when I noticed something else. "What the hell?"

What I noticed was that I was rubbing each of my eyes with a different hand. The second, and slightly less dwelled upon discovery was the lack of Gerudo armor. I shot up in bed and began to look about frantically. It was only a matter of seconds before the door slid open. I looked over at the door to find Raven staring at me. But, there was something different.

"Raven; your cloak!" I shouted, confusion only growing. "What happened?"

She looked at herself before eyeing me distastefully. "I don't know what you mean" she said, holding back her annoyance. "It looks just like it always has."

"That's the problem!" I shouted; for, that was, in fact, the problem. "What happened to the white-ness?"

"I—have no idea what you are talking about" she said, suddenly looking worried. "I must have hurt you worse than I knew."

I stared at her as if she'd gone insane. "But—your cloak—Hyrule—my arm—our—"

She stopped me with a stern look. "I have no idea what you are talking about Beast Boy" she said in a calm and collected voice. "While playing that game, I lost control and you were injured. You've been unconscious for just over ten days." She sighed before finishing. "You must have had a dream. Judging from your level of stress, it must have been a good one."

"You have no idea" I muttered, laying back down and turning away to face her. Doing so, however, allowed me to catch sight of a loose strip of metal. Before she could stop me, I'd leapt from my bed and gripped the metal firmly in my hands.

"Beast Boy!" she called. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making another questionable decision" I replied, holding the object a good distance from myself. "I'm picking the dream."

"What the hell does that—?" was all she was able to get out before I brought the object down upon my head—

End Dream

I shot up in bed, panting harshly. "What the hell? A dream? Raven!"

It was at this point that I felt a hand gripping mine tightly. I turned to see Raven; cloak thankfully white, staring at me, concern evident upon her face. "Gar; are you alright?"

I didn't answer. I simply wrapped my arms around her neck. Then, I noticed something… again. _'Two arms? Okay, I'm confused.'_

I pulled away from her, staring at her suspiciously. "Why do I have my arm back; and please don't mess with me. I don't think I can take it right now."

Raven seemed to be putting an unusual amount of effort into calming down. "I think the details would be best explained in full when Cyborg arrives, but I can manage the basics on my own."

I finally released her from my vice grip, adequately convinced that she wasn't going to play with me. "Thank you."

She nodded absently as she began to explain. "Simply put, Cyborg altered one of his replacement arms and attached it to you surgically. He even went so far as to make it look like the real thing."

I was about to ask the question which came to mind from her explanation when the door slid opened. We both glanced over to see that it was Cyborg. "So, how's he doin'?" Cyborg asked, grinning broadly as he took his place on the other bed in the room.

"I explained the basics to help him calm down" Raven explained in a rather business-like tone. "I think you should explain the specifics."

"Well," Cyborg started, stretching his nonexistent muscles. "I don't really know what to say either. There really isn't much to say past 'the basics'."

I hesitated for only a moment before asking the question that was nagging at the back of my mind. "Well, as most metals don't conform easily and change mass, I'm assuming that I won't be able to change anymore?"

Raven smiled at that one. "Actually," she began. "That's more my department. I cast a spell on the metal, attaching it to your will." Her smile grew as she saw the relieved expression on my face. "Not only will it change with you when you do, but you can change it into any organic or inorganic object you wish."

I stared at her for a moment, just digesting this information. "So, what you're saying is that—should I want to—I could go Mr. T on all your asses?" I was excited beyond all reason.

"You can thank the bastard dragon for that one" Raven replied, seeming much more calm about that particular subject. "I never would have learned that spell, had I never met him."

"Consider it the closest thing we were able to get to a birthday present, man" Cyborg said, grinning sheepishly. "We all got kinda distracted by your little field trip."

I was just about to comment when there was a knock on the door. We all looked over as it opened, revealing a vaguely timid looking Robin. "Is he available?" he asked in a hesitant tone.

"Come on in man" I said, forcing a welcoming smile. "What's up?"

Robin looked about as he entered the room fully. "Well, I was kind of hoping to speak with you in private."

Raven gave me a concerned glance. I smiled and nodded at her and she made her way from the room after Cyborg. I sighed contentedly, glad to know that at least one person would be able to back me up against the boy blunder, should I ever need it. "Beast Boy; I already had a discussion with Raven about what happened. But, I wish to hear your side of the story."

"Ummm… I'm not really sure what you're talking about, dude" I said, honestly not sure exactly which thing that happened that he was talking about.

"Your time in Hyrule" he replied simply, apparently trying ot be understanding or something. I may hate the guy with the fiery passion of a thousand suns, but he isn't all bad.

"I have a feeling she was able to tell you everything pretty well. I really don't know what to add."

"Just tell me everything" he replied. "I'm not looking for information to fill the gaps. I'm looking for your side of the story—the entire story."

'_Okay, maybe he can be a pretty good guy on occasion'_ I thought, my smile turning slightly more genuine. I basically told him everything I could remember, ommiting certain personal and emotional events. But, I can honestly say I told him the majority of the events. It was really quite official sounding, the way I described the events. It took Wonderbread a few moments to get used to hearing me talk that way.

When I finished, Robin nodded shortly. "Okay," he said, standing to leave. "I have one last thing to ask."

"Shoot" I said, dropping the official tone in an instant.

Flustered for a moment by the sudden change in atmosphere, he continued. "I have discussed it with the others; and we have all agreed that we could allow Terra to rejoin. It's really up to you."

"What did Raven say?" I surprised myself by how quickly I'd jumped to such a point. "I find it hard to believe that she'd just let her back—with all that's happened."

Robin eyed me suspiciously before taking a deep breath and sitting again. "This is something I was hoping I'd never have to talk with you about, but it seems that such is not in the cards."

I became confused at this point. "What are you talking about, dude?"

"I know of your feelings for Raven" he replied bluntly. "I also know that you need a reality check. You and Raven; I'm not saying it won't happen, but I don't want you getting your hopes—"

"Robin?"

"Huh?"

"You're a real tool sometimes." With that last bit, I made my way for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Rae" I replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Though, it actually was; to everybody but him. "If you won't tell me what she said, I'll just have to ask her in person." Just before I shut the door behind me, I added a quick "Plus, we haven't had much of a chance to just talk in a couple days" just to keep him on his feet.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I stared over the city, finally feeling the peace I'd been looking for since we'd come home. I could finally say that I was back where I was meant ot be. Up until this point, I couldn't help but miss Hyrule. That was a world where civilization had yet to consume; a world where magic was revered rather than shunned; a world where I could be somebody else—because nobody would question why.

My thoughts quickly turned to Gar. Maybe, just maybe, that was why he was acting so different. He had been acting slightly different ever since returning to the team after the last Slade incident, but this was different. I sighed, suddenly realizing that our relationship couldn't possibly be the same as it had in Hyrule.

"Hey Rae" came a sudden voice from my right. Although I was extremely surprised, I did not allow any outward reactions show.

"Gar," I began, not even bothering with a greeting. "What's going to happen with us—now that we're back home?"

He just stared at me for awhile before finally seeming to realize my point. "Not much."

'_Not much?' _"That's all you have to say? Not much?" I asked, becoming agitated.

"Well," he began again, apparently attempting to cover for himself. "I'm still gonna be clumsy on occasion and you're still gonna wanna hit me just as often. The only real difference will be that we'll be spending more time together; and less of that doing the above mentioned things—hopefully." There was a long pause where I absorbed the information and we both looked out over the city's skyline. Then suddenly, he spoke again. "Oh, and if either of us goes nuts and kills somebody, we'll have somebody to help us bury the corpse."

"Morbid much?" I asked, feeling the now familiar transfer of rolls. "So, what did you come up here for?"

"Can't a boy just wanna hang out with his girl?" Gar asked in mock offense.

"Yes," I replied simply. "But, that's not the reason right now. I've learned how you act when you just wanna 'hang out'."

"I'll take your word for it" he said, smiling briefly before turning serious. "Robin was just asking me what I thought about Terra rejoining the team. I just wanna make sure you're okay with it."

"I've made my conditions and I'm happy with them" I replied shortly, not wanting to talk about such a topic. "Plus, she's proved herself and I trust you around her. After that show last night, how could I not?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I nodded, accepting that answer. Though, I still needed more information. "What were your conditions?"

I hadn't been expecting an immediate reply. I'd even prepared myself for a complete topic change. But, what happened took me completely by surprise. She turned and began to walk away. "Rae? Where are you—?" Once again, there was no answer and I was left alone on the roof. Realizing this fact, I shook my head and rushed after her.

I chased her until I found myself in the common room. What greeted could be accurately described as simply creepy. Raven and Terra were staring at one another. Robin Star, Cyborg and Arella were all watching them, transfixed.

I joined the group viewing the staring contest. Leaning over slightly, I asked Cyborg "Dude, what's goin' on?"

Robin, however, was the one to answer. "This is Raven's condition. She's reading Terra's mind; to make sure she isn't planning anything."

"Oh" I replied, standing up straight to watch the event unfold. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Raven began to smile—just barely. She held out her hand. Terra accepted it and the two shook. Pulling away, Raven turned to us. With a quick "All clear" she made her way to the doors to the hallway. Just before exiting, however, she turned her head to give Terra a pointed look. "Oh, one more thing," she said. "If you **_ever_** hurt me or my friends, I won't hesitate to kill you."

With that, she disappeared down the hall. Slowly, we all recovered from our various reactions to such a closing statement and went to do whatever it was we wanted to do. I, however, was stopped before I could go anywhere. I turned to see that it was—

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra's POV

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I approached Beast Boy quickly and laid a hand on his shoulder. He tensed under my touch and I released him. He turned around to hear what I had to say. Exhaling quickly, I asked "So, was that hate, or just Raven 'needing to get used to me'?"

I then noticed the way Beast Boy was looking at me. It seemed to be a mixture of confusion, doubt and—longing. We both shook our heads simultaneously; him to clear whatever emotions he _had _been experiencing and myself to rid myself of such a ridiculous notion.

When my vision refocused on him, he was grinning broadly. "Nope," he begn, grin turning into a sly smirk. "That's definitely hate." With that, he continued from the room. With a sigh, I made my way to the couch and sat down. It was only a matter of seconds before a closed fist appeared within my line of vision.

I looked up to find Robin cocking a brow at me. I looked back down to find that the fist was now open, and containing a small, round device with a 'T' on it. Now, I had been given a communicator to keep in contact, but it was only the kind given to reserves. The one which was being presented to me was a far more high tech version; much more detailed; much more meaningful. Slowly, almost hesitantly, I reached out and took hold of the device. Cupping it in my palms, I looked back up at Robin and smiled.

"Thank you—all of you—I don't know what to say…"

"Just say you'll stay" he said, turning to walk away. "We all need the closure."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

BB's POV

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I knocked on the door yet again, beginning to become slightly impatient. "Rae? I know you're in there!" I was just beginning to knock one last time when the door was engulfed by a black aura and I fell through.

My shriek of shock was broken off by a pair of lips pressing against mine. I instantly began to kiss back. I'd know those lips anywhere. Finally, we pulled apart and just stared into one another's eyes.

"What's the occasion?" I asked between pants.

"You realize that this is our story, and yet; we have yet to—y'know?"

I just stared at her, now even more shocked than I'd been prior. "Are you saying—?"

"You know it" was all she said as she pulled us onto her bed, tearing off my loose shirt(from the infirmary) as we went.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven's POV

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

He rolled off of me, flopping down with a plop. "Totally worth the wait" he sighed between deep breaths.

After that, we just lay in silence until we'd recovered enough to be able to speak comfortably. After a short exchange of pointless small-talk, I was struck by a particularly fitting question. "Gar?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Why didn't you—blink out—like in Hyrule? What does it mean when you do that anyways?"

He let out a breath, signifying that this would be a long one. "It's a lengthy tale; sure you wanna hear it?"

I paused for only a moment. "Positive."

He turned such that he was facing me. "Okay then," he began. "When I was a kid, I was abducted from my home by a pair of mercenaries or something. They somehow forced me to steal things for them. To this day, I'm still unsure how they managed it. But, as time passed, one of them started doing—unsavory things to me."

I almost gasped. The only thing that stopped me was a knowledge that Gar would not have wanted that particular reaction. "He—?"

"Let me finish" he interrupted harshly. "Sorry, I just hate telling this story and wanna get it done as quickly as possible." He released another breath before continuing with his story. "Every night, he would take advantage of me and at some point, I formed a weak form of resistance which allowed me to focus on something else when he came for me. After awhile, I was able to get away; another event that's somewhat unclear." He readjusted his position. "After that, I spent a time with my family's accountant; a real bastard, but he's not important right now. I ran away; was found by a man who called himself the Zookeeper or something stupid like that. Anyways, he hypnotized me at some point. I'm not sure of the details, but I know he made me hypnotize visitors to his show as well as acting as a type of bodyguard for him."

"How'd you get out of that one?" I asked, not realizing that I'd done so out loud.

Rather than snapping again, however, he simply answered the question. "Batman and Robin found out about the show—somehow—and came to apprehend the guy. The beating they gave me freed me or something. That's the main reason I basically idolized Robin when I first met him."

"Oh, how things change" I muttered, rolling my eyes. I smiled though, when I saw some of the tension leave him.

"Well, the last thing he did before I was able to get away was destroy all my mental barriers. He pretty much left me out to be taken by any outside mental forces. That's why I can't stand a second in front of one of Moddy's hypno-screens. Anyways, back on topic; that caused a loss partial loss of control over that defense mechanism I'd developed with the mercenaries. From there, we skip to after I'd left the Doom Patrol."

"Why's that?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing really happened 'til then" he replied with the closest thing to a shrug a person can get while lying on their side. "Anyways, after I left the Patrol, I'd tried to get a job acting. That didn't really work out once I was killed off this shitty sci-fi series; so I ended up… whoring myself off for money."

He looked thoroughly ashamed of himself. "Why would you do that to yourself?" I'd asked, unable to hold back the disbelief.

"The same reason kids do everything they do" he replied slowly. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"And, that's when you mastered your little 'defense mechanism'?" I asked, lifting myself slightly.

"To a certain degree" he answered, turning onto his back. Closing his eyes, he finished with "It would happen automatically unless I was really into whatever I was doing."

Though the words were left unsaid, they weren't really needed. _'It always happened.'_

'_Azar; he was only a child'_ I thought just as the twin sound of communicators going off was heard. Gar groaned, pulling the covers over his head.

"It never ends!" came his muffled call from beneath the sheets.

I smiled slightly as I grabbed my com and activated it. I blinked a few times, however as I saw Arella's face appear on the screen. "Mom?"

"I want everybody to come to the common room" she said in an admirable attempt at a business-like tone. "I have something important to tell you all."

The screen went blank. When I looked over to Gar, I saw that he was already forcing himself up. "I'm comin', I'm comin'" he groaned as he stood up slowly.

"You might wanna be careful what you show off if you wanna get any sleep" I said, eyeing the muscular green rump peeking over the mattress. "'Cause, that's just hot… in what's likely considered a perverted way in most societies."

He chuckled sarcastically as he pulled on his loose pants from the infirmary. "Very funny Rae; I'm flattered; truly flattered…"

As we made our way down the hall, I stopped him. "Gar, I think I can help you."

"Huh?"

"With your mental barriers problem" I said, leaning in as to avoid any prying ears. "I know of a spell. It allows me to create false mental barriers. The spell usually assumes that the mental barriers you're replacing were insanely powerful; so you could end up with a stronger will than myself in the end—if you'll accept the help."

He just stopped for the longest time before capturing me in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much Rae! You have no idea how much I appreciate this!"

When we'd finally arrived in the infirmary, we found all the others sitting around the couch. With a shared shrug, we made our ways for the open area to the left of the others. Taking a cursory glance at my team, I found Terra sitting at the far right with Cyborg next to her. Robin and Starfire were in the center, leaning against one another. Mother, however, was standing a slight distance from the couch, seeming as if to be arranging her thoughts.

I could tell that Gar was about to ask something when Arella nodded to herself and began to speak. "This dimension has been lacking in sages for just over 2200 years; ever since the Sage of Light; as well as the leader of the sages died. At the time, such wasn't a problem as their was no need to protect the TriForce from anybody in this dimension."

"Great," Gar muttered. "Another history lesson." I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his antics. A sharp glare from Arella, however, stopped us both.

"This 'history lesson' as you put it is of personal importance to you all. So, pay attention!" She squeezed the bridge of her nose before releasing a previously held breath and continuing. "Anyways, now that two sections of the TriForce exist in this realm, the need for the sages has arisen once again."

Terra stood up at this point, a skeptical look on her face. "You're kidding, right? If you're about to tell us that we're the sages, I'm leaving."

"Oh," Arella replied, a small smirk making its way onto her face. "Well, in that case, you'd better get packing…"

It seemed that the effect had sunk in; as Terra sat back down, a slightly dazed look upon her face. Arella simply continued on. "As you all have probably guessed by now, you are the most convenient group to be declared the sages by destiny."

I took a brief glance at Gar. What I saw nearly made me break down. His eyes were bugging out, an expression of shock; though the good kind; plastered upon his face. He looked like he'd explode any second. "You might wanna get this over with" I said to Arella.

"Yeah," Cyborg chimed. "I don't think the lil' grass-stain can take much more suspense."

Arella just shook her head in silent mirth before she moved onto the next portion of her speech. "Some of you will recognize these objects; others won't." She then pulled out the six Sage's Medallions that I'd given her earlier. They began to levitate about her as she stepped forward. She stopped before Robin, the Fire Medallion settling in the air in before her. "Robin; you have the power to bring light and strength to those around you. But, when let loose, you become a destructive force to be reckoned with." The medallion settled into her palm which she held out to our leader. "Because of this—"

"And his nearly menopausal mood swings—" Gar provided, finally having calmed himself down.

"I grant you the power of the Sage of Fire." He accepted the medallion and Arella moved Over to Starfire. "You bring strength and happiness to those around you with your optimism and bright outlook." The Spirit Medallion made itself known by lowering itself into Arella's palm. "Because of this and your already powerful spirit, I grant you the power of the Sage of Spirit."

Starfire accepted the trinket gracefully, not seeming quite certain of what such a gift could entail. "Thank you, new friend."

Arella gave a subtle roll of her eyes as she then moved onto Terra. Terra was seemed somewhat surprised as the Shadow Medallion levitated front-and-center between Arella and herself. "Terra; through your time in this world, your sould has become darkened irrepably. But, due to the small light that still remains, you resist the darkness. The fact that neighter side has quite won, you are to receive the power of the Sage of Shadow." The medallion exchanged hands; one calm and certain, the other hesitant and unsure of herself. "Just remember; as long as you still feel remorse for your actions, the darkness can never be absolute. You must never allow this darkness to become complete; absolute blackness."

With those last words, she placed a comforting hand upon Terra's shoulder before moving on to the next person.

"Beast Boy; Garfield Logan; your natural understanding of the world around you as well as your light heart and hidden strengths all combine to form the perfect resipient for the Forest Medallion." She laid the medallion in his hands before continuing. "But, the fact that you conceal who you truly are is what keeps you in the deep thicket; rather than the wide open field; where I know you truly wish to be."

Gar, who'd been grinning maniacally as he received the medallion suddenly seemed to deflate. He became thoughtful and glanced about guiltily at the rest of us. When he realized that I could see him, he attempted to force a smile, but it didn't work out as well as he'd hoped.

"Raven" came the voice of Arella, breaking me from my reverie. "Until recently it had been questionable what side of your nature would win. No matter how much you fought for the side of light, your natural darkness always seemed to hold you back. But, look at yourself now. You glow with the light of the royal family of Hyrule as well as the TriForce itself. Now, you shall shine even brighter as—the Sage of Light." I took the medallion, glancing my fingers over the textured surface, taken aback. I'd honestly been expecting the Water Medallion or something. That isn't to say, however, that I was complaining or anything.

Finally, she made her way over to Cyborg, the Water Medallion hovering solitary between them for only a moment before she dropped it unceremonially into his hand; saying "Here ya' go."

The sound of a record player coming to a screeching halt could almost be heard as we all stared at Cyborg.

"Here ya' go?" Robin repeated loudly.

"What the hell?" Cyborg called to the retreating back of my mother. "Where's my speech?"

"Hey!" Arella shouted back at him, whirling on him. "Don't give me that crap! There are **_SO_** many other people more well fit to the position of Water Sage, but you just happened to be the closest one. I would've given it to Aqualad or maybe even Jynx if they hadn't had to leave in such a hurry!"

Cyborg was cringing by this point, obviously kicking himself for having said anything.

I simply rolled my eyes, making my way; along with the others out towards the room's main exit. Just before I exited, however, I noticed Gar glaring hardly out the main windows. Hesitantly, I inched my way towards, stopping shortly as he spoke.

"With the power of the Hero of Time and the Sage of Forest in my hands, I shall finally be able to rid this world of your evil puppy eating ways Jeb Bush!" Having heard those words, I rolled my eyes and continued on my path out of the room.

Just as I reached my door, I could hear the sound of running footsteps making their way in my direction. I stopped as to allow the person to catch up. "Rae! I gotta talk to you about something!"

I turned to face him, slightly uncomfortable. "Yes; you do" I said, thinking back to what my mother had said about him.

He began to scuff his boot as he spoke hesitantly. "I'd kinda like it if you wouldn't call me Gar—around the others."

I lifted my eyebrow at him, showing him that I wasn't certain of his request. "Why?"

He took a deep breath before looking around; as if looking for any spies. "Rae; you may have noted how different I've been acting lately. My life could be described best as an intensely choreographed dance; my attitude an intricately designed mask; one I'm not quite willing to take off around the others."

This revelation slightly unsettled me, though I refused to allow this to show outwardly. I was wondering who, exactly, was the true Garfield Logan.

It was strange; I still think he'd found a way to read my mind; but he took me in his arms and whispered something in my ear which both calmed my concerns while chilling me to my bones. "I'm the one who's gonna make you the happiest you've ever been; that's all that really matters right now."

There was a pause as the two remained trapped within their own thoughts. Finally, Raven decided to speak. "I'm sorry, but that was kinda corny."

Gar pulled back slightly and gave her a half-assed attempt at a glare. "You know I prefer being called 'cheesy' Rae."

"Point being...?"

"You're not a nice person."

"I reiterate; point being...?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zelda's POV – (7 years prior)

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I smiled to myself as I spied through the window. It was that same day; in what could best be described as an alternate timeline, that I'd first spied on the dark man from the desert and met the boy from the forest. I knew that there would be no man from the desert; but I hoped beyond hope that such wouldn't stop the boy from the forest.

Yes. I did recall all that had happened—would happen—who cares. I remembered. So would the other sages as well as the outworlders. Whether the boy I awaited would remember, however, was for the fates alone to decide.

I waited for what felt like hours. Finally, I gave up all hope. I turned around slowly, planning on returning to my room. But, when I saw what—who stood before me, I had to catch the breath which had fled my lungs. "Link?" I asked, taking a tentative step towards the blonde boy.

Smiling impishly, he spoke. "At your service; your highness."

We just stood, staring at one another; him with that impish grin and easy going stance; myself with a hand upon my bosom, still trying to catch my breath. _'Oh Goddesses; I'm such a Princess sometimes!'_ I shouted in my mind before rushing at the fairy boy…

**A/N: **It's over; or at least… ¼ of the way there. This is the official end of the first addition of the **Video Games **series. I'm feeling a rather uncomfortable mixture of emotions at the moment. I posted the first chapter; the Prologue nearly eight months ago on my 17th birthday. Now, finally, after all this time, I'm posting the final chapter—and I'm not entirely certain of how I feel about that…

So, this is how it feels to end your first major fic… dude…

**Special Thanks goes out to;**

**TDG3RD – **You were there from the very beginning. You were my first reviewer; and the fact that it was a positive comment will always make me cherish it. Thank you for all your support and I hope you'll be back for the sequel.

**Overactive Mind – **You may not have been there from the very beginning, but I still consider your reviews to be the best. You were never afraid to give me constructive criticism when I needed it. At the same time, every one of your reviews was like a mini-advertisement for the upcoming chapters of my fic. I almost feel like, in the later portions, you were the one who kept me going—even if just to write something other than what you'd been hoping for. Thank you.

**Rave-Widow – **Don't think I've forgotten about you. You may have disappeared shortly into the fic, but I still remember how you'd supported me in the very beginning.

**Warprince2000 – **For your mass-produced reviews which succeeded only in increasing my review count to the greatly unexpected levels that they now are.

**Mrbeans – **Although you came into the picture rather late into the writing process; you and I have become friends—as far as I'm concerned and I just want to thank you for basically being there; nobody how far I went to screw something up.

**Metal Overlord 2.0 – **I would like to thank you once more for posting the best fuckin' review I've ever read in my entire life! Your review moved me to profanity. That's hard to do. I rarely swear other than **_in _**the actual story with a character's speech. So, you accomplished quite the feat.

Thank you; all of you. Reviewers and silent readers together; I thank you for all of your support!

Signed; as always,

The Cheese!


End file.
